Mama Urd
by Dragonlover71491
Summary: Urd has never really been considered the most responsible goddess, but when she finds a little bundle of joy out in the winter cold, things change.
1. A Little Miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Oh My Goddess!_ series.

"Mama Urd"

Chapter 1: A Little Miracle

At the moment, the goddess Urd is just making her way home from getting ingredients for her potions. Now she intends to go home and have a nice bottle of sake before hitting the sack. Not to mention warm up from being outside, with it being wintertime and all.

'_And I have the temple all to myself…time to have some serious me time._'

But just as she was walking past an alley, a soft whimpering sound caught her attention.

"What in the world could that be?" She asked herself, turning to check it out, despite her instinct to let it be.

The further she went, the louder the noise got.

'_Maybe I should have gone home after all._' Urd thought as she turned to leave.

But then a loud cry erupted near a few garbage cans, nearly making Urd drop her groceries.

"What in the?"

Urd went to find the source of the sound. What she saw nearly made her heart break. A young woman was sitting against the wall, covered in ragged and patched clothes, pale blue and no longer breathing. But it was the bundle in her arms that Urd was looking at. A tiny babe was crying out, squirming in her deceased mother's arms. The baby had been bundled heavily to fight the chill, but still, Urd couldn't help but pick up the infant, holding it securely as she whispered to it.

"There, there now…I'm here little one." She cooed, adoration in her eyes.

The baby calmed down, turning big dark blue eyes toward the goddess. Urd smiled as she cradled the babe closer, starting to leave. As soon as she found the nearest TV screen, she transported through and was back in the temple. She settled the baby on one of the sitting pillows, being careful not to harm her.

"World of Elegance…"

Urd's black and white angel appeared behind her, eyes traveling down to watch the baby.

"I need you to watch her for a second, warm her up if you can." Urd said as she moved to the kitchen.

The angel was already at work removing the numerous blankets wrapped around the tiny body. Urd was going through the kitchen cabinets, cursing quietly under her breath.

"Where is it? It has to be here somewhere." She muttered angrily, hand moving restlessly around.

After awhile of fruitless groping, she found what she needed.

"Aha! Found it at last!"

It was baby formula that Belldandy had bought for Skuld, who had said she'd try to make into an alternate source of energy. Though it seemed she had forgotten.

'_Thank you Almighty!_'

Urd followed the directions to the letter, checking twice to see if the finished product was the right temperature for the baby to have.

"Okay…hope she takes to the nipple."

Urd walked back to her angel and the baby. World of Elegance had removed all the blankets and was currently looking over what looked to be a note.

"What you have there?"

Her angel passed the note to Urd before cradling the baby in her arms. Urd felt her heart aching as she read.

_December 5__th_

_To whoever finds this note, please look after my little baby girl. I have no home, no money, no food, and no means to care for my daughter. I feel my time growing short on this earth, so please give her all the love and care she needs. Her name is Yuki, and she was born December 1__st__. God bless you._

Urd folded the note before looking to her angel, who had the faintest trace of tears in her eyes. She then checked the calendar…it read December 6th.

"Poor thing…not even a week old and she's all alone. She really is a little miracle." Urd muttered as she took Yuki into her arms, bringing the bottle to her mouth.

Yuki latched on and started drinking, seeming to relax in Urd's arms. Urd took the time to examine Yuki more closely. Yuki had a small head of black hair, dark blue eyes, and pale skin. All she had now was a diaper, but she seemed warm now thanks to her and her angel's efforts.

"At least feeding you won't be a problem." She smiled as she placed Yuki on her shoulder to burp her.

A few gentle pats to her little back were all that were needed to get the infant to burp. Yuki then yawned before she settled into Urd's arms, little chest rising and falling with sleep. Urd held her close as she watched her snooze, warmth feeling her heart.

'_I'm going to make sure she has the best life possible. Just one thing I need to do…_'

"Urd, are you home?" Keiichi asked as he came into the sitting room.

'_I have to convince them to let her stay._'

Belldandy, Skuld, and Keiichi walked in, but stopped when they saw the baby laying in the elder goddess's arms.

"Urd…what is t-that?" Keiichi stuttered as he leaned against the wall for support.

"This is Yuki…and I guess you could say she's my new daughter." Urd sighed as she stroked the baby's head.

"Dau…dau…daughter?" Keiichi breathed before he just collapsed to the floor.

"Keiichi!" Belldandy said as she went to attend to the unconscious college student.

Skuld was in too deep a shock to say anything, eyes glued to Yuki as if she was some new fascinating species of animal.

"Well…at least that went well." Urd chuckled as she readjusted the baby in her arms.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: I hope this gets some good reception, considering this is my first story for this series. Please read and review.


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

Chapter 2: Tying Up Loose Ends

After taking some time to wake up Keiichi from his unconscious state and explain the circumstances of how Yuki came to be in Urd's care, all four…well five, sat down at the table, four pairs of eyes staring at little Yuki.

"Urd…are you honestly telling us you want to keep this baby?" Keiichi asked as he watched Urd cradle the baby lovingly.

"Yes I do, and she has a name Keiichi." Urd sniffed as she stroked little Yuki's head.

"But Urd…" He tried to say, but Skuld butted in.

"Come on Keiichi, Yuki has no home or family we know of. Let her stay." Whined the youngest goddess, giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Skuld…we can't…"

Belldandy moved next to her elder sister, eyes glued to the cooing baby.

"Urd…could I hold her?" Belldandy inquired as she gently ran a finger over Yuki's head.

"Of course Belldandy. Mind her head." Urd replied as she placed Yuki into her sister's waiting arms.

The blonde goddess cradled Yuki as if she were china, cooing to the little babe as Yuki giggled slightly from the attention.

"Hello little one…welcome to our home." Belldandy whispered as Yuki reached up to grasp at her long hair.

Belldandy giggled as Yuki tugged gently on her hair, sticking some in her toothless mouth. She turned her blue eyes to Keiichi, holding the baby closer.

"But…Belldandy…we can't keep a baby here at the temple."

"Please Keiichi…she needs a home." Belldandy pleaded as she stared at him with big innocent eyes.

Now we all know that Keiichi can't ever say 'no' to Belldandy, but he tried…for about five seconds.

"Okay…Yuki can stay here…"

Belldandy smiled gratefully as Skuld and Urd cheered.

"For the night, she has to go to the orphanage tomorrow." He finished, seemingly firm in his decision.

Urd got up in Keiichi's face, a frown set in place.

"Keiichi…are you seriously saying you want me to put Yuki into an orphanage?"

Keiichi felt a bead of sweat run down his neck as Urd glared at him.

"Uh….yes?"

Urd took Yuki from Belldandy before turning to Keiichi.

"Keiichi…do you realize what you're suggesting?"

"Uh…"

"You want me, a goddess second class, limited license, to put this poor little dear into a cold, unfeeling environment?"

"Well I…"

"You want me to leave her there, where she might just be left alone for Christmas, with nothing?"

"I didn't say…"

"Or adopted by a cruel, sick couple for all we know, with no one to love her?"

"Urd I…"

"And within that time, all she'll wonder is why didn't we keep her, where she would be loved and cared for as she deserves?"

"I…"

"Do you want that on your conscious Keiichi Morisato? Do you now?" Urd smirked, she knew she had him.

"Urd…be reasonable…we can't just…"

Urd then placed Yuki into Keiichi's lap, grasping his chin and forcing him to look at the baby.

"Keiichi…how can you say 'no' to her? Just look at that sweet little innocent face." Urd cooed as she tickled little Yuki's nose.

Keiichi knew that looking at something cute would change his mind, so he tried to break free from Urd's hold. But she didn't relent and kept her hold tight. Yuki babbled loudly at Keiichi, a little spit bubble forming.

"Come on Keiichi, just hold her…ten seconds is all I ask." Urd urged on as she picked up the baby, holding Yuki in Keiichi's direction.

Knowing better than to argue with Urd, he took Yuki reluctantly into his arms. Yuki giggled and patted her hand against Keiichi's cheek. The Motor Club Director felt his heart melt at Yuki's innocence, unconsciously bringing her closer.

"All right…she can stay."

"Oh thank you Keiichi!" Urd smiled as she hugged him around his neck.

"But when spring comes, I really want to place her with a nice family, agreed?"

Urd just nodded before she turned to leave.

"Urd, where are you going?" Belldandy asked as she went to sit next to Keiichi.

"I just…have a few loose ends to take care of." She said before she slipped through the TV.

Urd found herself back where she had found Yuki. She knelt next to the body of Yuki's deceased mother, placing a hand on the corpse's face. Now that she looked at her, she couldn't be older than seventeen.

"So young to be a mother…"

She then heard a soft sniffle behind her.

'_I should have known she wouldn't move on so easily._'

Urd turned around to the spirit floating close by, tears running down the transparent face.

"You're Yuki's mother, aren't you?"

"Yes…is my little girl safe?"

"She's fine, my sisters and I will keep her safe. I promise."

"Thank you, God bless you Miss."

And with that the spirit faded away. Urd then took the time to inform someone of the body, so as to ensure that the mother would be given a proper burial. She returned home, feeling happy with herself for her good deed.

"Urd…we were wondering where to put Yuki for the night." Belldandy stated as she went to her sister, Yuki asleep in her arms.

"She'll stay in my room…" Urd whispered as she took the baby into her arms.

Before Belldandy could say another word, Urd was already in her room and settling little Yuki in a ready-made crib, a gift from Belldandy she suspected.

'_I must thank her for this later._'

Urd tucked in Yuki with the greatest care, pressing a kiss to her fingertip before pressing it to Yuki's forehead.

'_Sleep well my darling._'

Yuki seemed to smile in her sleep. She had good reason to; she had a home and a loving goddess as her new guardian.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There's chap two…hope it gets good reception.


	3. Bonding With Yuki

Chapter 3: Bonding With Yuki

In the morning, Urd stretched herself until she felt a few pops in her back. She then stood up and walked over to the crib, peering down to see little Yuki still fast asleep.

'_It should be illegal for a baby to be this adorable._' She thought fondly as she reached in and picked up the baby.

Yuki whimpered as Urd started patting her back, not wishing to wake up just yet.

"Come on Yuki, wakey-wakey. We need to get food in that little tummy." Urd cooed as she exited her room, going to find the others.

Her sisters and Keiichi were already at the table, settling in to eat. By now Yuki was wide-awake, and was now fussing because of hunger.

"Here you are Urd, I made Yuki a bottle." Belldandy smiled as she passed the warm bottle of milk to her elder sister.

"Thank you Belldandy. World of Elegance…"

The angel appeared behind Urd, adoring eyes on Yuki.

"Please feed Yuki."

World of Elegance took to her work with a smile, holding Yuki securely as she gave the baby the bottle. All of them ate until their bellies were filled before turning eyes on Yuki. World of Elegance placed Yuki back in Urd's arms before disappearing back into Urd. Skuld scooted closer, eyes shining brightly as she watched Yuki.

"Oh! She's so cute I can't stand it!" She squealed as she tickled the baby's belly.

Yuki whined at the loud noise, burying herself into Urd's shoulder.

"Skuld…please refrain from making too much noise, Yuki's very sensitive." Urd scolded as she patted the baby's back comfortingly.

"Oh…sorry."

Keiichi found himself watching Yuki, a smile on his face. Despite his saying her stay was temporary, he couldn't help but feel she brought some light into the temple.

'_Get a hold of yourself Keiichi, she's only going to stay for a little while._'

"Keiichi…"

"Huh? Uh…yes Belldandy?"

"It's time for us to go…we have classes."

"Oh right! See you two later." He said before going off to get dressed.

As soon as Belldandy and Keiichi had left, Urd decided to spend some time with Yuki. But it seemed Skuld had the same idea.

"Hey Urd! I made something that I think Yuki will like!"

"Skuld…could you please not be so loud?"

"Sorry…but take a look at this."

Skuld pulled out what looked to be an ordinary teddy bear. It was pale pink with a white belly, a set of blue chibi-like eyes staring at Urd.

"A bear…why do I have the feeling it isn't just a teddy?"

"That's because it isn't…"

She pressed the nose and a pair of mechanical arms sprouted from the back, metallic fingers twitching as they neared Yuki. And what do you think was Yuki's response?

"WWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"Skuld! Get rid of those things! NOW!" Urd yelled as she swatted the arms away from her and Yuki.

Skuld scrambled to disable the teddy, not wanting to face her older sister's wrath.

"Sorry! I thought it would help!"

"How are a pair of steel arms supposed to help?"

As soon as the monstrosities were put away, Skuld threw the bear aside, eyes filled with guilt.

"Sorry Urd…I just thought the Teddy Helper 1000 would help you look after Yuki."

"Thank you for your efforts Skuld…but I can handle this."

Urd started rocking Yuki, talking to her softly to try and make her stop her sniffling.

"There there Yuki, calm down, everything's okay."

Yuki finally quieted down, turning watery eyes to Urd.

"All better now Yuki?"

All the baby did was smile toothlessly at the goddess. Urd settled Yuki down on a pillow before she covered her face.

"Where did Urd go?"

Yuki looked around, confused by the sudden disappearance of her guardian.

"Here I am Yuki." Urd smiled as she tickled the baby.

Yuki laughed as Urd continued to manipulate her feet and belly.

"All right Yuki, time for some educational TV programming."

Urd then turned on the TV, changing it to a kiddy friendly educational show, very similar to our own Sesame Street (I'm making this up as I go.). The words "Til Road" appeared on the screen before a blue Elmo-like puppet jogged on the screen.

"Konnichiwa minna-san! Are you ready to play?"

Yuki laughed quietly as she observed the screen, completely absorbed as Urd slipped off, leaving her angel to keep an eye on the babe. As soon as she was in her room, she started putting away all of her potion ingredients away and out of reach.

'_Can't have Yuki getting near this stuff._'

Urd spent the rest of the time "baby-proofing" the temple, Yuki's safety and well-being in mind. She even took the time to briefly visit Skuld, despite the earlier scare.

"Skuld…"

Her sister peeked out of her room.

"Could you please put away anything sharp or pointy? Can't have Yuki getting hurt, can we?"

"Sure Urd, I can do that."

"Great, and could you program Banpei to protect her from demons and whatnot as well?"

"Gladly!"

"Thank you."

Urd skipped about taking care of everything and anything harmful to Yuki, humming happily to herself. After a few hours, Urd returned to find World of Elegance tickling the baby fondly with her wings.

"Glad to see you're having fun."

Her angel smiled broadly before she allowed Urd to pick up Yuki. Urd checked the time and realized it was time to feed Yuki her lunch.

"Time to feed you again huh?" She cooed as she rubbed her nose against Yuki's.

Yuki just babbled as Urd took her into the kitchen. After feeding Yuki her lunch, Urd settled her in her crib, tucking her in securely to allow her to take a nap peacefully.

"Have a good nap Yuki." Urd whispered before turning out the light.

Just as Urd left to allow some time for herself, up in the sky…

"This time Senbei, victory shall be mine!"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Yes…Mara will be introduced next chap, wonder how she'll react to the baby? Read and review!


	4. Mara's Mistake and Urd's Wrath

Chapter 4: Mara's Mistake and Urd's Wrath

"I have been plotting and planning for months, this time I shall be victorious!" Mara all but roared as she stared down at the temple.

"Oh yes my lady! What shall we do to bring misery to those goddesses?" Senbei asked as he floated near her head.

"I need to get rid of Urd, that way I have a better chance of getting rid of Belldandy…I'll take care of Skuld later." She cackled as she flew down.

Now Banpei would typically be ridding the temple of Mara, but with Skuld updating his programming to protect Yuki, he's offline at the moment. Mara slipped into Urd's room, being cautious since she still remembers her experiences from when Urd was the Lord of Terror…not to mention when she was split into demon and goddess.

'_I do not want to go through that again…_'

Mara was just about to pull something from her cloak when she heard a small coo.

"Huh?"

She then noticed the crib off in the corner. Mara made her way over and peeked inside, a small smile coming to her face when she saw Yuki. Now the baby was just waking up, eyes blinking to rid herself of sleep. Yuki then turned her eyes up to the demon who was gazing at her.

"Hey there you…where did you come from?" Mara cooed as she ran a finger over Yuki's cheek.

Yuki giggled as she grabbed Mara's finger, tugging strongly as she played innocently with the demon.

"My dear Mara, aren't we here to capture Urd?" Inquired Senbei as he rapped his knuckles on Mara's head.

Mara shook herself out of her motherly state as she remembered why she was here. But then an evil smile appeared as she picked up Yuki from her crib, holding her securely as Yuki whined into her shoulder.

"I'll just take you. You're probably a babysitting job, and if Urd finds you gone, then she'll come to find you to keep herself out of trouble. And when she does, I'll trap her and rid myself of her once and for all."

Now Yuki may just be a baby, but she's smart enough to know when someone has something evil planned, and especially when it seems she's in danger. So Yuki did the only thing she can do…she screamed her little head off.

"WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Urd was just on her way to wake up Yuki when the babe's cries filled her ears. She rushed to her room and threw open the door.

"Yuki, what's the matter Darling?" She shouted, eyes taking on an angry gleam.

When she saw Mara holding Yuki, Urd's left hand had a depth charge at the ready.

"Mara…what do you think you're doing with her?"

The demon smiled before she flew off, Yuki in hand.

"Catch me if you can Urd!"

Urd took pursuit, eyes filled with malice as she followed after Mara, Yuki's cries filling the air.

'_Mara's going to regret this decision…severely._'

Mara kept zooming in a random pattern, intending to lead Urd back to her lair to do away with her. But…

"Come forth World of Elegance!" Urd shouted, keeping close behind.

The angel sprang forth and pried Mara's arms loose before taking Yuki securely into her own. She fell back to allow Urd the chance to attack.

"I summon lightning!"

"AAAHH!"

Mara fell to the earth with a crash in a deserted park, fried to a crisp. She struggled to sit up, but when she did, Urd was standing over her, Yuki in her arms and a scowl in place.

"Mara…" Urd hissed as she took a step toward the demon.

"Hey…hold on a sec, take it easy! The brat's fine, you won't be in trouble with Belldandy!"

Urd kicked Mara in the gut before speaking.

"Yuki is not a brat, she's my daughter."

"What? When the hell did you get knocked up?"

"Please refrain from cursing in front of Yuki. She isn't my daughter by blood, but she's my baby girl nonetheless. And if you ever try to harm her again…"

"Now wait a minute…" Mara snarled as she pushed herself to her feet. "I may be a demon, but I would never in my life ever harm a baby."

"Then please explain why you kidnapped her."

"I was going to use her as bait, nothing more!"

"I see…" Urd sighed before passing Yuki to her angel.

World of Elegance knew what was coming, so she flew off into a tree, blocking Yuki's eyes with her wings as she covered her ears with her hands. Let's just say that Urd took a bit of time to show Mara that she was indeed the daughter of Hild. By the end of it, Urd took Yuki back into her arms and tickled her belly.

"You've had an exciting afternoon haven't you?" She cooed as she took off, intending to get home as soon as possible and forget the whole thing.

As for Mara…

"Ow. Damn that Urd…who would've thought she'd go nuts over something like that." Mara muttered as she limped into her lair, stumbling every so often.

"Go nuts over what exactly my dear Mara?"

The demon froze up at the all too familiar voice, turning slowly on the spot to see a tan skinned little girl sitting on the floor.

"Lady Hild! What are you doing here?"

"I just came to check on you Mara…now what is this about my dear little Urd?"

"Uh…well you see…it seems Urd has a baby daughter, and she…"

"A baby? That certainly wasn't what I expected."

"I know, and I tried to kidnap the little brat to lure her here, but she…"

"She attacked you and took the baby back? Seems she's quite attached to the little babe."

"No kidding, I'm going to be in pain for weeks!"

Hild merely smiled as she came up to Mara, putting her fingers under her chin and tilting her head up.

"Tell me Mara…what does this baby of Urd's look like?"

"She was pale-skinned with black hair and dark blue eyes, and Urd kept calling her Yuki."

Hild tilted her head as she contemplated this.

"Yuki eh? I think I shall have to pay my dear daughter a visit and see this "Yuki" of hers. After all…"

Hild's copy disappeared before her true self appeared.

"I've been hoping to have a granddaughter for quite some time."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: First Mara, now it seems Hild will be the next to meet Yuki. What will happen next? Just wait for the next chapter and see for yourself.


	5. Babysitting

Chapter 5: Babysitting

"Can you believe Yuki's been with us for a week?" Skuld announced at breakfast as she tickled Yuki's belly.

"It just seems like she's always been a part of our family." Belldandy smiled as she stroked Yuki's head.

Within the week that she'd been taken in, Yuki had gained weight, and become extremely bubbly. Urd was happy with this, but it didn't mean that she'd let down her guard. And neither had her sisters. After telling them what had happened, all three goddesses had taken every precaution to ensure Yuki wouldn't be taken again.

"Yuki's never going out of my sight again." Urd proclaimed as she cuddled Yuki close, placing a kiss on her forehead.

But just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it. Belldandy, could you take Yuki?"

"Why of course."

Yuki whined a little as she was taken from Urd, but she settled as she realized she was with Belldandy. She smiled as she rocked Yuki gently, cooing to her as Holy Bell peered at Yuki lovingly over her shoulder. Keiichi thought that Belldandy looked exactly like a real mother, cooing and gazing at Yuki with adoration.

'_She'd make a wonderful mother one day._'

Keiichi shook his head of those thoughts.

'_What are you thinking Morisato? I shouldn't contemplate that sort of thing!_'

"WHAT?"

Everyone jumped as they heard Urd's shout, peeking their heads out to see her talking furiously into the phone.

"You can't be serious! Of course I understand…I'd rather not leave, I have other matters here."

"What do you think is going on?" Keiichi asked as he scratched at his head.

"I don't know…but it must be something big if Urd's getting this upset over it." Belldandy observed as she patted Yuki's back.

"But does she have to be so loud?" Skuld muttered as she rubbed at her ears.

"Very well…I'll leave immediately. Yes, all right, I'll see you there." Urd sighed as she hung up the phone.

She went over to the others and rubbed Yuki's little head of black hair.

"Something is wrong with Yggdrasil…so Skuld and I need to leave." She announced as she tickled the baby's belly.

"What? Why do I need to go?" Skuld whined as she clung to Belldandy.

"You realize we both are administrators for the Yggdrasil system. We need to do our job."

"But I don't want to…"

"Neither do I Skuld…but duty calls." Urd muttered.

She took Yuki into her arms, placing a kiss on her cheek before returning her to Belldandy.

"Belldandy…I'll need you and Keiichi to baby-sit Yuki while I'm away." Urd said as she played with Yuki's fingers.

"Huh? Wha? Baby-sit?" Keiichi sputtered as he looked at the elder goddess like she'd grown another head.

"I'm serious…Mara's tried to kidnap her once, and who better to protect my little treasure than her Uncle Keiichi and her Auntie Belldandy?" Urd smirked as she looked at the two of them.

"I'd be more than happy to look after Yuki while you're away Urd." Belldandy smiled as she nuzzled the baby affectionately.

"When did I become _Uncle_ Keiichi?"

"Since now." Urd laughed, punching Keiichi lightly in the arm.

As soon as Urd and Skuld had left, a sudden thought struck Keiichi like a kick to the head.

"Belldandy…"

"Yes Keiichi?"

"Since it's just you and me, and we need to watch over Yuki…"

"What's the matter?"

"We have to take Yuki with us to school." He groaned, already imagining what everyone was going to say.

"Keiichi…what could possibly happen?" She laughed as she cradled the slumbering babe.

But of course…

"Morisato!"

"Yes Mr. Tamiya Sir?"

"When did ya and Belldandy have a kid?"

"She isn't ours! We're babysitting for Urd!"

Tamiya, along with several other students, had been asking questions about the baby girl as soon as the two had come on campus. Fortunately, Belldandy seemed to be taking it in stride, while Keiichi had to continually tell people that Yuki wasn't theirs,

"I see…" Tamiya muttered as he brought his face closer to little Yuki, who was gazing back at him curiously.

Yuki then smiled before touching his cheek with her little hand. What happened next was unexpected.

"Morisato…ya little rat."

"Huh? What did I do?"

"I can't believe that you'd keep…"

"Keep what? Yuki isn't my kid!"

"Such an adorable little bundle to yaself!"

"What?"

Tamiya then took Yuki into his arms, playing with her fingers as she giggled at the attention.

"You're da cutest thing in the world!"

Yuki just babbled incoherently as she seemed to enjoy the attention. And this continued throughout the day, everyone seeming to fall for the baby's charms as Keiichi and Belldandy went about to their classes. Even teachers were entranced by Yuki's cuteness.

"Mr. Morisato, I'm impressed to see that a young man like yourself is finding time to do your studies and take care of a baby."

"Thank you?"

"Good day to you my boy."

Just about everyone had met Yuki…except for one. A certain queen decided to meet the two after classes were finished for the day.

"Keiichi…Belldandy." Sayoko said as met them at Keiichi's bike.

They both greeted her nicely as her sight fell on the baby resting in Belldandy's arms.

"If it would be all right…" She muttered, holding out her arms.

"Of course!" Belldandy smiled as she settled Yuki into Sayoko's arms.

As soon as she felt the movement, Yuki opened her eyes, yawning squeakily as she turned her sleepy eyes up to see Sayoko staring at her.

"Her name is Yuki." Keiichi offered as he noticed that Sayoko was staring at Yuki intently.

"She is…positively the most sweetest, cutest, bubbly baby in the world!" Sayoko squealed quietly as she rubbed her cheek against Yuki's.

'_Not the reaction I was expecting…_' Keiichi thought as he watched the queen of Nekomi Tech coo fondly at the baby.

"Keiichi, you must let me take you two baby shopping."

"What for?"

"Obviously she needs quite a bit to live comfortably, so I will be providing her with what she needs." Sayoko proclaimed as she patted Yuki's head fondly.

"Uh…okay."

Needless to say, Keiichi and Belldandy had quite a few shopping bags with them when they returned to the temple.

"Sayoko was very generous to buy all this for Yuki." Belldandy smiled as she passed a few bags to the waiting Banpei.

"I know, but this is a bit much." Keiichi laughed as he pulled out a set of bunny pajamas.

"At least Yuki is well off for now." Belldandy said as she took Yuki inside.

After setting up the toys, clothes, and whatnot that Sayoko had bought for the baby, Belldandy went to the task of feeding Yuki. Holy Bell held Yuki securely while the goddess prepared a bottle.

"Here we are Yuki." She cooed as she took Yuki to the table.

Yuki ate contentedly as she relaxed against her "Auntie," eyes starting to drift close. As soon as she finished, Belldandy burped her before taking her to the bathroom.

"A nice little bath before bedtime."

Yuki just laughed. As soon as the baby was cleaned and placed in a warm set of teddy bear pajamas, Belldandy settled her in her crib and set up the baby monitor.

"There…Holy Bell."

Her angel appeared, eyes on Yuki.

"Stay here and watch over her."

The angel took to her duties happily, floating besides the crib. Belldandy left, sure that her angel would be enough to keep Yuki safe. But up overhead, an unknown figure was obscured by the moonlight.

'_Soon…very soon…I will be the one to rid us of these troublesome goddesses._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Who is this new threat? Find out next chapter!


	6. Yuki Kidnapped!

Chapter 6: Yuki Kidnapped!

For three days Keiichi and Belldandy looked over Yuki's needs as they waited for the return of her sisters, growing ever more attached to the little one.

"Here you go Yuki." Keiichi cooed as he pressed the bottle to her lips, happy when she latched on and drank contentedly as she was held tenderly by the young man.

Belldandy smiled as she watched Keiichi coo and fuss over Yuki, despite his words to give her away when the spring arrived.

'_He treats Yuki as if she were her own. He will be a wonderful father._'

As soon as Yuki was burped, Belldandy took the babe in her arms, cooing softly as Yuki curled up after being fed her lunch.

"She really is a sweetie." She sighed, stroking the small head of ebony hair lovingly.

"She sure is Belldandy." Keiichi laughed, tickling the baby's feet.

The two soon settled the baby in her crib, turning on the mobile to help in her slumber. But as the two left Yuki to drift off to sleep, a shadow was peeking in from its' spot on the floor.

"Finally…my chance is here."

From the floor rose a man…or to be more specific, a demon. He was dressed similarly to Mara, only he had a head of long black hair.

"At long last, I, Rin, demon second-class, unlimited license, have an opportunity to get a promotion at last."

He waved his hand over Yuki, a soft black light surrounding her.

"A simple sleep spell will be more than enough to keep you quiet as I carry out my plan." He chuckled darkly as he picked up the babe, dropping a note into her crib before disappearing.

Over an hour later, Keiichi came into the room, a smile on his face.

"Yuki, time to wake up."

But as he peered into her crib, he felt his heart stop as he saw, not a baby, but a piece of paper lying among the sheets. He picked up the note and started reading, panic filling him as his hands trembled.

"BELLDANDY!"

The goddess rushed in, worry etched on her face.

"What is it Keiichi?"

"Look! Yuki's been kidnapped!"

"Oh no!"

"And the kidnapper left a note!"

Belldandy took the paper and looked it over, afraid of what she read.

_To Mister Keiichi Morisato,_

_If you ever wish to see your baby again, Belldandy and her sisters must return to heaven forthwith. If not, the babe will suffer._

_Rin,_

_Demon, second-class_

_Unlimited license_

"She's been taken by a demon. Oh Keiichi, what should we do? This Rin will hurt Yuki if we don't comply." She said as she allowed the note to slip through her fingers.

"I know…do you think this Rin is working with Mara?" Keiichi wondered as he paced.

"Quite possibly." Belldandy mumbled as she tried to think of the best course of action.

"Urd is not going to be happy when she finds out." Keiichi whimpered, knowing full well that Rin was going to pay for this.

"Keiichi! Belldandy! We're back!"

Urd then came into the room, a big smile on her face.

"Yuki dear, I'm back. Where is the little darling so I can smother her with love?"

She then noticed the distressed looks on the pair's faces. Urd rushed to the crib and looked inside, a frown setting in when she noticed her baby was gone.

"Belldandy, Keiichi…where is Yuki?"

"She's been kidnapped Urd! I didn't bother to put Holy Bell in here to watch over her, please forgive me!" Belldandy wailed as she threw herself into her elder sister's arms.

"It is all right Belldandy…but whoever took my Yuki is going to pay for this!" Urd snarled as she grabbed her broom and took off, leaving a large cloud of dust behind.

"Urd wait!" Belldandy shouted as she followed in pursuit.

Keiichi collapsed to the floor, shaking from Urd's wrath.

"Hey Keiichi! Where's my super adorable niece?" Skuld smiled as she came in, not really noticing the wreck.

Keiichi just passed her the note, not in a good state to speak. Skuld quickly read the contents before rushing off to her room.

"I know just what to do!"

Within a few minutes she had created…

"The Scent Hound 500!"

The machine looked like a mechanized Bloodhound, an enlarged pig-like nose sticking out prominently.

"All we need to do is let it get a whiff of Yuki's scent, and we'll find her in no time!" Skuld proclaimed as she picked up Yuki's baby blanket.

She pressed the cloth against the machine's nose, whispering "come on, come on, work!" under her breath. Suddenly, the mechanical dog started blaring like a police siren as it took off, hot on the trail of the missing baby.

"Come on Keiichi! We need to find Yuki!" Skuld shouted as she pulled him on the Banpei cycle, speeding off after her machine.

"AH!" Is all he got to say as they raced off.

Meanwhile, off in a cave by the ocean…

"Soon…very soon…I will finally have the power I deserve!" Rin shouted as he looked to the sun from the mouth of his hideout.

Yuki just kept whining, unhappy of her surroundings and missing the warmth of her adoptive family. Rin just scoffed at the baby's protests.

"I honestly don't understand why people like these things." He muttered as he poked at Yuki's belly.

Yuki kicked out at him, starting to wail at the top of her lungs. Rin covered his ears as he glared at the babe.

"I swear I'll be glad to be rid of you, you noisy little pest." He mumbled as he sat against the cave wall.

"I will agree that she is noisy dear Rin."

He jolted as he looked to the mouth of the cave, a shaky smile making its way to his lips. Hild stood in all her demonic glory, eyes on the male demon before drifting over to the crying baby.

"So Rin…is there a reason why you summoned me here?"

He bowed to the ruler of demonkind, feeling honored and scared all at once.

"My Lady Hild…I've kidnapped the baby of Keiichi Morisato…unless the goddesses leave, he will never see his brat again. A simple but effective plan if I may say so." He smirked as he scrambled to pick up the crying Yuki, presenting her to Hild like a sacrificial lamb.

Hild smiled as she took the baby into her arms, Yuki still wailing.

"I will say this is an excellent plan…but there is one small flaw with it Rin." She smirked as she gently rocked Yuki, calming her down as she kept her eyes on the demon.

"How so my Lady Hild? I think this is the best way to rid ourselves of the goddesses. Not to mention have me promoted to a demon first-class."

"You see Rin…young Yuki here is not Keiichi's baby, she is Urd's."

"Oh? And what difference does this make?"

"Since Yuki is Urd's daughter, and Urd is in turn my daughter…you kidnapped my granddaughter." She smiled as she stroked Yuki's head, the baby cooing softly.

Rin felt himself sweat as Hild put Yuki onto some blankets she created, lovingly cooing to her.

"You stay here Yuki…Grandma Hild has a demon to discipline. And it is better that you don't see this." She smiled before putting a barrier around Yuki.

Rin tried to run, but Hild grabbed him by the collar before dragging him back inside.

"Rin…you have done two things to anger me today. One, you kidnapped my granddaughter…and two, you called her a brat, which is a direct insult to me since she is family."

"Please Lady Hild! Forgive me!"

Back with the goddesses and Keiichi…

Urd met up with the others at the lighthouse, hoping for some news of Yuki.

"Did you find her?" She inquired as Skuld skidded to a stop.

"Not yet, but we won't give up Urd! I swear, whoever took my niece is going to get a Skuld bomb to their face!" The young goddess screamed as she watched her mecha hound continue to sniff around.

"There won't be any need that dear Skuld."

All four of them turned to see Hild, Yuki giggling in her arms.

"YUKI!" Urd exclaimed as she rushed up to her mother, taking the happy baby into her arms.

Urd examined her for injuries, worry etched on her face as she made sure Yuki was in one piece.

"Thank goodness your safe…and you!" She snarled as she glared at Hild.

"Before you start…I wasn't the one who took Yuki, in fact, I was the one who rescued her."

Urd gave her a skeptical look as she cradled Yuki protectively.

"And if you need proof…" Hild laughed as she went to drag something out of the dirt.

She dropped Rin at Urd's feet, nudging his battered and bruised body with her foot.

"Rin dear…please explain how _you_ kidnapped Yuki, and how _I_ punished you for your crime since she is _my_ granddaughter."

"Yes! It was me, I did it! Please don't hurt me!" He exclaimed, curling up into a ball, fearing he would be harmed again.

Urd seemed to accept the circumstances, but watched her mother warily.

"I suppose you want some sort of reward for this?"

"Oh Urddy…you know me too well."

"Unfortunately I do…what do you want?"

"Simple…"

Hild took Yuki from her daughter tenderly, cooing softly to Yuki. Yuki gazed up into Hild's face, curiosity getting the better of her as she tugged lightly at Hild's tresses.

"I wish to have visitations rights to Yuki. As her grandmother I'm entitled to it, but a little acceptance would be nice." Hild smiled as she rubbed her cheek gently on Yuki's head.

"…Fine. You can visit Yuki." Urd sighed as she watched Hild play with Yuki's fingers.

"Thank you…and as for you Yuki…" Hild smiled as she lifted Yuki into the air, "I will be sure to teach you how to be a great demon."

Urd then snatched Yuki from Hild, a scowl on her face.

"Like I'll let that happen!"

Keiichi watched as Urd ran around in circles, the goddess trying to keep her baby away from her demonic mother.

"One thing is bugging me…why did Rin take Yuki? Besides getting Belldandy and her sisters to leave, what else did he have to gain?" He wondered aloud.

Hild stopped chasing Urd long enough to answer.

"Rin here wanted to become a first-class demon, but the only reason he wants that is because of Mara."

"Why?"

"Easy! Rin here is Mara's ex-boyfriend."

"What?"

With Mara…

"ACHOO!"

"Are you all right my dear Mara?"

"I'll be fine Senbei…I guess someone's talking about me."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Our Christmas break is what I needed to think of this chapter. And yes, I decided to give Mara an ex-boyfriend…and I have a feeling he might pop back, maybe.


	7. A Family Christmas

Chapter 7: A Family Christmas

It is the day before Christmas, and the goddesses and Keiichi are preparing to make this the best for the newest member of their family: Yuki.

"Urd…could you please pass me the tinsel?" Belldandy asked as she continued to decorate the tree.

"Of course." Urd smiled as she passed up the aforementioned item.

While the two eldest goddesses were decorating, Skuld was helping to get Yuki ready for the holidays.

"There we go! All set! Don't you look just adorable Yuki?" She squealed as she lifted the baby above her head.

The little babe was sporting a blue onesie and a pair of red felt antlers on her head. Yuki cooed curiously as she observed the others getting ready for Christmas. She then squealed happily as Holy Bell picked her up, tickling the baby with her soft wings.

"Seems Holy Bell is more concerned with Yuki than helping us Belldandy." Urd laughed as she watched the scene fondly.

"As if World of Elegance is any better Urd."

The two angels were cooing at the baby as the goddesses observed their antics, rather than helping with the decorating.

"Okay you two…we have work to do." Urd laughed as she removed the baby from them, cuddling her close.

The two angels pouted but went off, leaving Urd with Yuki. The baby started to fuss and whimper, squirming a bit in Urd's arms.

"What is it Yuki? Are you hungry?" Urd cooed as she went into the kitchen.

Yuki was soon suckling contentedly from a bottle as the rest continued on. Urd felt at peace as she fed the baby, thinking this is how it ought to be.

'_I feel so blessed to have this little miracle here…too bad this won't last forever._'

Just as she finished burping Yuki…

"Hello everyone! Now where is my precious little granddaughter so I can smother her with affection?" Hild announced as she came into the room, Mara following close behind with several presents in tow.

"Welcome Lady Hild, would like some tea?" Belldandy smiled as she finished sticking a star on the tree.

"No thank you Bell dear, all I'm here for is the impossible cuteness that is my grandchild." Hild cooed as she tickled the baby's belly.

"Cut that out! I just fed her, and the last thing I need is to have her throw up on me." Urd scolded as she held Yuki protectively from her mother.

"I just can't help myself, she's just so adorable." Hild sighed as she stroked Yuki's head.

"Lady Hild…where should I put these?" Mara groaned as she tried to keep the stack balanced.

"Just set them on the table my dear Mara."

The first class demon put down the gifts before turning to look at Yuki. The baby babbled happily as she held her arms out to Mara, positively struggling to get to her. Urd had to laugh; her baby wanted to be held by a demon, and one that had previously kidnapped her before at that.

"Seems she wants you Mara." Urd sighed as she passed the baby to Mara, lovingly patting her head of dark hair.

Mara cradled Yuki gently, smiling toothily as she allowed the baby to tug at her blond locks.

"She really is cute…kinda makes me want to have a baby too." Mara laughed, pressing Yuki's nose like a button.

"Indeed she is adorable my dear Mara! Senbei is so enraptured by this little innocent!" Senbei squealed, floating near Yuki.

The baby stared at the floating god of misfortune before laughing, grabbing Senbei before proceeding to stretch him like a piece of taffy.

"Ouch! Someone help moi!" He wailed as Mara laughed at him.

"She's just a baby Senbei, she doesn't know better." She cackled as she pried him from the baby's grip.

Hild watched the exchange interestedly before turning to Urd.

"Are you sure you don't want me to teach Yuki a few tricks?"

"Absolutely not. And what is with these presents anyway?"

"Just a few early Christmas presents for my favorite granddaughter."

"She's your only granddaughter."

"Same difference."

Urd cautiously opened the first one, peeling away the green paper like it was a bomb. She opened the box and pulled out a stuffed toy…or at least that's what she thought it was. It looked like a toy dragon, only this one looked like it came from crossing Godzilla with Smaug from _The Hobbit_

"I made it myself." Hild smiled as she offered the toy to Yuki, the baby staring at it curiously from Mara's arms.

"Like she's honestly going to…"

"Goo!"

Urd looked to see that Yuki was now cuddling the toy fondly, drooling on one of its ears.

"Well what do you know."

"See Urddy? She knows what she likes, she will make a wonderful demon."

"And I've told you she is not going to be trained as a demon."

"I don't know…she would be great at it I think."

Urd just huffed angrily as she took Yuki from Mara, the baby already attached to her new toy.

"I plan to raise Yuki as a normal human."

"Oh Urddy, that is impossible. After all…her mama is a goddess." Hild smirked as Urd completely ignored what her mother said.

Yuki babbled as she waved her toy around, completely clueless about the whole situation. As soon as the two demons left, Urd decided it was time for Yuki to take a nap. Just as she placed the blanket over Yuki's body, she tried to take the toy from the baby. Yuki whined as she held tight to her prize, refusing to let go.

"Okay, you can have it…don't blame me if it gives you nightmares young lady." Urd sighed, poking Yuki's nose affectionately.

The baby just yawned squeakily before closing her eyes.

'_Sleep well my little one._' Urd smiled as she closed the door.

By dinnertime, everything was ready. Skuld was performing the task of feeding Yuki, cooing practically nonstop as the baby suckled from the bottle.

"She's so cute."

"She sure is…" Keiichi sighed, patting Yuki's head.

The babe just continued sucking on her bottle, content for the moment. As soon as she'd been burped, Yuki played with Urd's long white hair, babbling nonsense.

"Uh…Urd, I have something to say." Keiichi coughed as the elder goddess gazed at Yuki fondly.

"Yes Keiichi?"

"I've…decided that Yuki can stay." He smiled humbly before being tackled by Skuld.

"Really Keiichi? Yuki can stay?"

"Yes she can stay…I guess I've just grown attached to her, and I kinda like being called Uncle Keiichi." He stated, stroking Yuki's head.

"This is wonderful Keiichi!" Belldandy gushed as she took up Yuki, gently rubbing her cheek against the baby's.

"Yay! Yuki gets to stay!" Skuld cheered as she, surprisingly, gave Keiichi a hug.

"Keiichi, I'm so happy I could kiss you!" Urd exclaimed.

Belldandy looked at her elder sister, '_You wouldn't._' written on her face.

"Relax Belldandy, I'd never do that to you." Urd smiled as she took Yuki into her arms.

Keiichi tickled Yuki's belly fondly, the baby laughing cutely before being snuggled against Urd.

"This is a great early Christmas present." She cooed, rubbing noses with Yuki.

Fast forward to Christmas Day…

"Good morning Yuki, time to wake up." Belldandy cooed as she lifted Yuki from her crib.

Yuki whined as the goddess patted her back, trying to rouse her from sleep.

"Please wake up Yuki, you can't miss Christmas Day."

The baby just curled into the goddess's neck, refusing to wake.

"Let me take her Belldandy." Urd smiled, taking her adoptive daughter.

Urd patted Yuki's back, the baby whining loudly in protest.

"Come on Yuki, you must be hungry."

At the mention of food, Yuki opened her eyes, cooing at the elder goddess.

"I swear as soon as I mention food, Yuki's bright and awake." Urd laughed, nuzzling the baby.

"That just means she has a healthy appetite Urd." Belldandy smiled as they entered the kitchen.

As soon as the group had eaten, Keiichi brought out the gifts.

"This is really amazing, most of it is for Yuki." He laughed, separating the presents.

"That just means everyone loves her." Skuld smiled as she took one gift for herself.

"Tell me about it, just look what Tamiya and Otaki gave her."

Keiichi smiled as he saw the pink tricycle his two sempais had put together for the babe. On it was a note that said…

_Morisato,_

_Take care of this bike until Yuki's old enough to ride._

_Tamiya and Otaki._

Among the gifts for Yuki included a few dolls, clothes, and baby necessities. Just as the goddesses thought they were done with gifts, Keiichi passed a flat one to Urd.

"Here Urd…I think you might like it."

Urd took it and carefully pulled away the paper, smiling as she saw what it was.

"Thanks Keiichi."

It was a picture frame, and inside was a picture of the five together. Keiichi was sitting next to Belldandy, Skuld was on his right, and Urd was on Belldandy's left, holding Yuki. At the top of the frame were the words "Our Happy Family".

"What a thoughtful gift." Belldandy smiled, touching the glass.

Yuki was gazing at the picture curiously, reaching out a little hand. Urd smiled as she rubbed her hand over Yuki's head, feeling at peace.

That night…

"Her first Christmas with us is no doubt her best." The elder goddess said as she put up the photo in her room.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry about the wait, writer's block. But next chapter will be set in Spring, and a familiar face is going to pop up.


	8. Auntie Peorth and Stupid Troubador

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

So by now, Yuki is about three months. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 8: Auntie Peorth and Stupid Troubador

It was the first day of Spring; the sun was out, the trees were starting to bloom, and Urd was sitting with Yuki on the deck, entertaining the baby with a few tricks.

"All right Yuki, see this flower?" Urd smiled as she held a daisy in front of the baby nestled in the crook of her arm.

Yuki cooed curiously as she looked at the flower, reaching out to touch the petals. Urd mumbled a quick spell under her breath, causing the flower to come to life, dancing on its roots.

"See Yuki? Look how it dances!"

The baby squealed in delight at the dancing piece of flora, eyes shining like the sun. Yuki quickly grabbed a petal and stuffed it in her mouth.

"No Yuki…we don't eat flowers." Urd chided softly as she pulled the petal out of the babe's mouth.

Yuki however found out anyway that flowers _did not_ taste good. She made a little face even before the petal was taken away, whining unhappily before snuggling up to Urd.

"Well…I guess that's one way to learn." She laughed, patting Yuki's head fondly.

The baby just yawned before falling closing her eyes, completely at ease with Urd.

'_Now this is the way to spend a day: just Yuki and I out here in the warm sunshine, a soft breeze going by._'

Just as Urd decided to put Yuki down for her nap…

"Greetings everyone! I, Peorth, goddess first-class, have arrived to see how you are all doing!"

Yuki woke up with a whine, sleepy eyes looking up at Urd questioningly.

"I guess it's impossible to have a nice _quiet_ day here." Urd sighed, rocking Yuki.

The rose goddess trotted in, a smile plastered on her face as Urd walked in, the cranky baby in tow.

"Hello Peorth, I'm glad you could come and visit." Belldandy smiled as she started pouring tea for everyone.

"Hello Belldandy, where is everyone?"

"Keiichi is studying, Skuld is working on a new machine, and Urd is…"

"I'm upset because Peorth here woke up Yuki."

Belldandy and Peorth to see Urd in the doorway, Yuki wide awake and staring at the new goddess interestedly.

"Yuki? Who in the world is…" Peorth started before finally catching sight of the cooing baby in Urd's arms.

It was at least a minute before Peorth reacted…and quite loudly might I add.

"Si adorable! (So adorable!)" Peorth exclaimed, love overflowing from her eyes as she rushed over to see Yuki.

Yuki looked up at this new person, sticking her thumb in her mouth as she studied Peorth with baby curiosity.

"Trop mignon! (Too cute!)" Peorth cooed as she took Yuki.

"Be gentle with her." Urd urged, watching as Peorth tickled Yuki under the chin.

"Hello my sweet one…I'm your Auntie Peorth."

Yuki tilted her head to the side in thought: if this person said she was her Auntie, then that meant she was someone who loved her, just like Belldandy and Skuld. The baby smiled around her thumb, reaching out with her free hand and patting Peorth's cheek.

"So precious…where did this sweet little bundle come from?" Peorth cooed, snuggling Yuki closer.

"Just sit down and I'll explain." Urd sighed, knowing for sure that Peorth was going to be dramatic after this.

A few minutes later…

"Quelle horreur! La pauvre petite a vécu tellement de choses. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux. (How horrible! The poor little dear has been through so much. It brings tears to my eyes.)" The rose goddess wailed, cuddling Yuki closer.

"Please stop the tears Peorth…Yuki has been living well since she's been in our care." Urd sighed, watching as Yuki struggled to get away from the teary eyed Peorth.

"Pardon my emotional state…but no child should ever go through that." Peorth sniffled as she passed Yuki back to Urd.

"I agree with you…but she's perfectly happy here with us." Urd smiled as Yuki closed her eyes to try and sleep…again.

But when is there an extended amount of peace during this series?

"Urd my Love! I have returned for you!"

"Oh no…for the love of the Almighty, tell me _he's_ not here too!" Urd nearly shouted as Yuki snapped out of her stupor.

Urd looked down and saw Yuki looked rather cross for a baby, even her arms were folded.

'_I think she may be hanging around Skuld a little too much._'

The elder goddess carried Yuki outside, already spotting the Plum Tree Spirit with his harp and the Golden Nightingale.

'_Really hope this moron isn't here for another favor._'

"Urd, I've returned to you to ask if you will…"

He stopped as he noticed the baby in Urd's arms, Yuki watching him curiously.

"What in the heavens name is this?"

Yuki frowned; this person was loud…she didn't like him at all.

"Urd! Did you bed with that Keiichi scoundrel and had this…this…devil spawn?"

Now Yuki really didn't like this guy, and neither did Urd like what he just said.

"Peorth, take Yuki. And be sure to cover her eyes and ears." Urd snarled.

"Will do."

Poor Troubador found himself burnt to a crisp, twitching on the ground as Urd glowered at the spirit.

"If you ever say something hurtful about my baby again I'll…"

But Urd stopped speaking as Peorth placed Yuki next to Troubador, her little Banpei headed rattle in hand.

"Do you forgive me, little one?" Coughed Troubador from his position on the ground, staring up into Yuki's blue eyes.

Yuki smiled toothlessly before raising her rattle. The baby started to smack the spirit's face smartly with her toy, babbling happily at his pain.

"Ow! Ouch! Ow! Stop that this instant!"

Yuki just blew a raspberry at him as Urd picked her up.

"Good girl Yuki! That's right, he's an idiot. Yes he is!"

The baby just squealed delightedly as Urd smothered her with kisses.

"Urd…who actually encourages their baby to be mean to people? Peorth sighed.

"When the mother actually agrees with the baby's behavior."

Yuki cooed happily; she made Urd happy!

"Come on you, time for some lunch."

"May I please feed Yuki?"

"Sure Peorth."

Yuki was then being fed by Peorth, her angel, Gorgeous Rose, fluttering around the pair.

"So cute…how could you possibly keep her all to yourselves?" Peorth scolded them, Yuki too distracted by her bottle to respond.

"We don't exactly want to announce to the world that the three Norns are in possession of a baby." Urd sighed, running her hand over Yuki's head.

"We've already had some problems with demons since she's been with us, keeping her on the down low is a wiser idea." Keiichi explained briefly, thinking back to when the demon Rin had taken the babe.

"If it is protection you want, I know just who to call." Peorth smiled as she went to the phone, passing Yuki to her angel.

Keiichi and the others watched as Peorth dialed in the number. A few moments later…

"Hello? This is Peorth, goddess first-class, please connect me to the Combat Division."

"Wait…she's not calling…" Keiichi started, but…

"Hello. Could you please get me Lind?"

"Yup…she's calling for Lind." Urd groaned.

After a bit of talk, Peorth hung up the phone. She turned to the others with a big grin.

"She'll be here tomorrow."

'_First Peorht, then Troubador, now this. Whoever said motherhood is a demanding job wasn't kidding._' Urd thought tiredly as looked over at the baby held by Gorgeous Rose.

With Troubador…

"Can someone please help me? I'm in a lot of pain here."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: That's right, next is the Valkyrie Lind. I wonder how the hardened warrior will react to the littlest member of the Morisato residence :) .


	9. Yuki Meets Lind

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

So by now, Yuki is about three months. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 9: Yuki Meets Lind

"She should be here any minute now." Peorth smiled as she held Yuki, the baby sucking on her dragon toy.

"I can't believe this, Lind of all people coming here." Keiichi sighed, sipping the tea Belldandy made.

"I'm sure it will be fine Keiichi, Lind is a good friend to us." Belldandy assured.

"She's here!" Skuld shouted as she skidded into the room.

Lind followed behind silently, her battle-ax in hand.

"Peorth called me, something about a babe." The valkyrie said in a serious tone, seeming to not notice the baby held by the mentioned goddess.

Yuki cooed loudly, dropping her toy in favor of reaching out her arms toward the new arrival. Lind looked at Yuki curiously as she sat down, unsure of how to react to the baby. Urd walked in and took Yuki into her arms, smiling at the slightly bewildered warrior.

"Lind…this is Yuki, my daughter."

"Uh…hi…" Lind said unsurely, waving at the baby.

Yuki grunted and whined as she squirmed in Urd's arms, making Lind tilt her head a little in confusion.

"She gets like this when she wants someone." Urd laughed as she placed the baby in the valkyire's arms.

Yuki stared into Lind's face, babbling happily as she reached up with her hands. Lind's face was expressionless as the baby's hands touched her cheeks, Yuki smiling toothlessly at her as she pulled her left cheek out a bit.

"Seems she likes you Lind." Belldandy smiled as Yuki messed with Lind's face.

"It appears so."

Yuki soon grew bored, curling into Lind in favor of a nap.

"Looks like someone is getting sleepy." Urd cooed as she picked up Yuki, intending to put her down to sleep.

Lind watched as the elder goddess placed Yuki in her crib, pulling the little blanket over the baby's body.

"She should be out for at least an hour…in the meantime, the others and I have a few things to do." Urd smiled as she turned on the mobile.

She then turned to Lind, a slightly evil twinkle in her eye.

"You'll be fine with looking after her, won't you Lind?"

"Well, I…um…"

"Great! We'll be back in a bit!" Urd laughed as she rushed out of the room, leaving the valkyrie with the baby.

"Wait I…"

Too late, she heard the door slam and the temple was silent. Lind looked down at the sleeping baby, Yuki snoring softly.

'_How did I end up playing babysitter?_'

An hour later, Yuki started waking up, moaning quietly as she wished to stay asleep. Then the baby felt something soft rubbing against her cheeks. She struggled to open her eyes, but when she did, she giggled happily at what she saw. Lind's twin angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, were floating above the baby, smiling as they continued to stroke Yuki with their wings. The baby laughed as the angels picked her up, snuggling her between themselves.

"You two, put her down right now." Lind scolded as she walked into the room.

Her angels pouted but complied, putting Yuki back in her crib. Yuki whined as she was put back in her crib, her cheeks turning red as a tear slipped from her eye.

"No, don't cry!" Lind panicked as she immediately picked up the babe, rocking her in her arms.

Yuki stopped her tears as she felt herself being rocked by the warrior, turning big eyes to Lind. Yuki reached for Lind's hair, cooing curiously as Lind smiled a little at her antics.

"What? You want to see my hair?"

Lind placed Yuki against her shoulder, the baby joyously reaching into the blue strands. Yuki tugged hard, laughing loudly as she enjoyed the soft strands.

"Ouch! Yuki, don't pull so hard!"

Yuki stopped her tugging to register Lind's pained voice; she hurt her new friend. The baby let go of the valkyrie's hair before patting it gently in apology. Yuki then placed a slobbery kiss on Lind's cheek, hoping to say she was sorry through her actions.

"Glad to know you understand that hurt, but I should have expected as much. You are just a baby."

The baby smiled as she cuddled closer to Lind, glad to know she was forgiven.

"You are pretty cute."

Yuki just stuck her thumb in her mouth in reply. Lind sat at the table, watching Yuki as she looked at the television. The baby was watching an episode of Til Road, completely absorbed.

'_Yuki is certainly adorable…but having Urd as a mother seems a bit troubling._'

As soon as the show was over, Yuki started whining.

"What is it Yuki?"

Lind was soon in front of Yuki, feeling a little overwhelmed as the baby wiggled and squirmed.

'_A baby her age probably needs stimulation…perhaps a game is what she needs._'

Lind covered her face, causing Yuki to coo questioningly as the valkyrie "disappeared."

"Where did I go Yuki?"

The baby looked around, trying to find the warrior.

"Here I am."

They played peek-a-boo for a few minutes before Yuki reached out to Lind, babbling nonsense.

"Come here you." Lind cooed uncharacteristically as she lifted Yuki up and above her head.

Yuki was surprised; was this a new game?

"Up in the sky! Is it a bird? Is it a plane? No! It's Wonder Yuki! Whee!"

Lind twirled around, making airplane noises as she made the baby fly. Yuki squealed in delight as she felt the wind rush by her. As soon as Yuki was back in Lind's arms, the baby latched onto her neck, rubbing her face into the valkyrie's hair.

"You are so cute! I can't stand it!"

Yuki was soon back on one of the sitting pillows, watching Lind excitedly; what were they going to do next? Lind brought out her angels again, whispering instructions in their ears before sending them off. Both angels soon returned, a few socks, paper, glue, string and scissors.

"Let's see if you like this." Lind smiled as she went to work, making a bit of a mess.

A few minutes later, a small stage was set up in front of Yuki, who was watching curiously. Her eyes widened as a little gray mouse appeared.

"Hello! I'm going to tell you the story of the three little pigs." Squeaked Lind from behind the curtain, working the sock puppet out of Yuki's sight.

So Lind told Yuki the story of the three little pigs, using all kinds of voices to keep the baby's attention. At the end of it, Yuki was clapping and squealing in delight.

"You enjoy that Yuki?" Lind asked as she started putting away her materials, smiling radiantly at the babe.

Yuki just babbled as Lind picked her up. The valkyrie started blowing raspberries on Yuki's belly, making the baby laugh louder.

"You are adorable, yes you are. Who's the cute little baby?" Lind cooed in baby talk, rubbing her nose against Yuki's.

"Glad to see you're enjoying yourselves."

Lind froze as she heard Urd's voice. She slowly turned around, a small blush taking over her face as she noticed the others had returned. All of them were smiling at her.

"I was just…I was just…" Lind stammered, holding Yuki at arm's length.

"It's fine Lind, no one can blame you for finding Yuki cute. Isn't that right Yuki?" Urd smiled as she patted the baby's head.

Yuki gurgled as she was taken from Lind, Urd placing a kiss on her head.

"Seems this little one has a power that no goddess can resist." The elder goddess smirked as she cradled Yuki.

Yuki just smiled as the others crowded around to "ooh" and "awe" at her.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Fear Yuki! For she has the power to make anyone fall to their knees from her cuteness! Wait for the next chapter with a smile.


	10. Teething and Crawling

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

This chapter is set in Summer, so Yuki is now about six months. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Teething and Crawling

Summer is just barely beginning, but things are getting loud at the temple.

"Waaaahhhh!"

Urd and Skuld are gone for the day, which means Belldandy and Keiichi are the only ones in the house with the baby.

"Yuki? What's the matter?" Belldandy questioned as she picked up Yuki, the baby wailing in a high pitch.

The goddess tried rubbing her back, but Yuki wouldn't quit.

'_What on earth could be wrong? She's normally such a happy child._' Belldandy thought worriedly as she made her way to Keiichi's room.

Yuki continued wailing as they came into the room, waking Keiichi from his nap.

"Huh? What's the noise about?" he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"Something's wrong with Yuki, Keiichi. She's crying and I don't know why." Belldandy explained as she looked at the baby in her arms.

"Hmmm…hand her over to me Belldandy."

The goddess placed Yuki into Keiichi's arms, watching as he closely observed the babe.

"I see the problem, look at this."

Belldandy squinted as Keiichi pointed at Yuki's mouth, spotting a bit of white on her bottom gums.

"She's just starting to cut teeth Belldandy, her new teeth are just hurting." Keiichi laughed as he placed his finger in Yuki's mouth.

"Thank goodness." Belldandy sighed, rubbing Yuki's head.

"All she needs is a teething ring, a cold one preferably."

"I'll get it right away."

Yuki soon had a pink teething ring in her mouth, her relief showing plainly on her face.

"She'll be like this for a while…but it'll pass." Keiichi smiled as he patted the baby's head.

Belldandy nodded as she watched Yuki lean into her uncle's touch, gnawing happily on her teething ring.

"Yuki should start eating baby food now that her teeth are coming in, shouldn't she Keiichi?"

"Most pediatricians say that a baby is able to have solids at four to six months, so yeah."

The goddess picked up Yuki and cradled her close, pressing a light kiss to her head.

"Perhaps we should have her try some this afternoon for her lunch."

"Sounds good."

Yuki just suckled on her ring, completely unaware of the change she'd be facing in a few hours. After her breakfast, Belldandy and Keiichi were getting ready to go to the market.

"Don't worry Yuki, we'll be back soon. Meanwhile, Banpei will look after you." Keiichi told her as he placed her next to the robot.

"Mr. Banpei, here's a list of what Yuki needs done. Take good care of her." Belldandy smiled as she gave the robot a piece of paper.

Banpei waved good-bye as the couple sped off, Yuki looking at the robot curiously. Yuki cooed as Banpei picked her up cautiously, this being the first time he'd had actual physical contact with the baby since she'd moved in.

'**Subject is calm, needs to go inside to prevent heat stroke.'** Banpei computed as he walked back inside, Yuki in tow.

He placed Yuki on one of the pillows around the table, the baby looking at him curiously. Banpei glanced at the list he had, computing the information.

'**Subject requires: a cool temperature, stimulation, and nap.'**

Banpei returned his gaze to the baby, noticing her slight distress. He quickly analyzed Yuki's temp, realizing she was a bit warmer than she should be.

'**Solution: Ice.'**

The robot then toddled over to the freezer, pulling out an ice pack. He set it on the pillow next to Yuki before covering it with a blanket, placing the baby on top. Banpei checked her again; she was still a tad warm.

'**Solution: Air conditioning.'**

He turned on the fan and checked once more; Yuki was now comfortable. It was a little time before she started fussing, bored out of her little mind. Banpei quickly pressed a button on his arm. His chest flipped open and a few colorful lights appeared in between the two. The lights danced in front of Yuki's eyes, crossing each other and creating new colors. Yuki cooed in awe, reaching out to touch the lights.

'**Analysis: Subject is thoroughly entertained.'**

The baby then held up her arms, asking to be picked up. Banpei did so without a fuss, cradling her close. Yuki then pressed her hands against the cool metal of Banpei's face, curious of the smooth and shiny texture. Finding she liked it, Yuki pressed a kiss to the robot's cheek. The robot seemed to freeze at the contact, looking at the smiling baby. Taking his marker, he quickly drew a smile on his face before taking Yuki to her crib. As soon as she was settled in, he started playing lullaby music from his speakers. It only took a few moments for Yuki to close her eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep. Banpei stroked her head tenderly before leaving, closing the door behind him.

A couple hours later…

"Do you think she'll enjoy the baby food Keiichi?"

"Of course Belldandy! Besides, Yuki can't be bottle-fed forever."

As the two made their way up the temple steps, Banpei was already there to greet them.

"Hello Mr. Banpei, was Yuki a good girl while we were away?" Belldandy asked as she opened the front door.

Banpei nodded before pressing a finger to his mouth.

"Is Yuki sleeping right now?" Keiichi inquired as he put up his helmet.

The robot nodded again before returning to his guard duties. Keiichi walked into Urd's room, ready to wake up the babe. But as soon as he saw her, he couldn't bring himself to.

'_She's so cute when she's sleeping…I can't wake her up._'

He shook his head for a second before reaching into the crib and picking up Yuki.

"All right Yuki…Uncle Keiichi says it's time to wake up." He smiled, patting the baby's back.

Yuki scrunched up her face as she tapped Keiichi's chin with her fist, refusing to open her eyes.

"Come on now…I bet your little tummy is running on empty."

The baby opened her eyes sleepily, yawning cutely as she looked up at her uncle.

"Good girl…and today we're going to try something new."

Yuki cooed curiously as Keiichi brought her to the table. The baby stared at the open jar of orange mush on the table in front of her, a tiny spoon sticking out.

"Okay Yuki, open up." Belldandy smiled as she took the spoon and brought it to Yuki's mouth.

The baby turned her head away; she wasn't going to let Belldandy stick that in her mouth!

"Please Yuki, it's good for you."

Yuki grunted as she kept turning her head away from the spoon.

"Oh dear…seems she won't eat it." Belldandy sighed sadly.

"Let's see…whenever a baby refuses food, you're supposed to make a game of it." Keiichi stated as he took the spoon.

"A game?"

"Yep, watch this."

Keiichi started making airplane noises, making the spoon zoom in the air. Yuki watched curiously as her uncle continued his act.

"Look Yuki! An airplane, but it's running low on fuel! It needs a nice hanger to settle in, but where can we find one?"

Yuki did nothing, just staring at him questioningly.

"Well…that worked for Megumi when she was a baby." Keiichi sighed as he put the spoon back in the jar.

"What are you guys doing?" Skuld asked as she popped up beside Belldandy.

"We're trying to give Yuki some baby food, but she won't take it." Explained her sister as she tried again.

Yuki blew a raspberry at the spoon before turning away again.

"That is a problem…" Skuld muttered as Yuki stubbornly glared at the jar.

"Yuki's not eating huh?" Urd smiled as she came into the room.

The baby immediately babbled as she held up her arms, eyes sparkling brightly.

"Hello Yuki, did you miss me?" Urd cooed as she rubbed noses with the baby.

Yuki cooed quietly as she snuggled into Urd. The elder goddess then grabbed the spoon and held the orange mush to Yuki's mouth.

"Come on Yuki, you need to eat." Urd smiled.

Yuki turned her head away, refusing the mush.

"Just one bite, for me please?"

The baby looked up at Urd; since it was her mother asking, maybe she could take one bite. Yuki opened her mouth and allowed Urd to feed her the baby mush. The babe swallowed and licked her lips for a moment…only to eagerly open her mouth for more.

"See? Not so bad, huh Yuki?" Urd chuckled as she continued feeding Yuki.

As soon as the baby ate the whole jar, Yuki was passed to Keiichi to burp. Unfortunately, some of the mush refused to stay down.

"Ew…" Keiichi moaned as he felt his shoulder grow damp.

"Well…better out than in I guess." Urd smirked as she took Yuki.

Just as she placed the baby down to play, Yuki rolled on her stomach and started crawling for the first time. Yuki made her way over to Skuld, cooing quietly as she pulled herself into her lap. The baby started pulling on the youngest goddess's hair playfully, babbling a bit in amusement.

"She's growing up so fast." Urd sighed as she watched her adoptive daughter mess around with her youngest sister.

"Yes…but she has a loving family to watch her grow up into a wonderful person." Belldandy added as she observed Skuld playing tug-of-war gently with the baby.

'_This motherhood business can be quite confusing; some days I wish she'd stay this way forever, others I hope she grows to be a responsible adult._' Urd thought as Yuki removed herself from Skuld before crawling back to Urd.

As the elder norn picked up the baby, she smiled as one last thought entered her mind.

'_No matter what happens, Yuki is always going to be my daughter._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: What you guys think? Next chapter is going to be hilarious, guaranteed :) See you later!


	11. A Day With Grandma Hild

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

Still Summer, so the heat is still on! After all, Japan's Summer is pretty sweltering.

* * *

Chapter 11: A Day With Grandma Hild

"Please Urddy, let me take Yuki for the day!"

"And I said no!"

It's early in the morning, but Urd and her mother are arguing at the moment at the dining room table. Hild wants to spend the day with Yuki, but of course Urd is refusing. Hild was dressed in order to stay incognito in the human world…if you want to call wearing low rider jeans and a too tight red tank top a disguse.

"I hardly get a chance to see her because of work, much less spend time with my granddaughter." Hild argued.

"How do I know you won't do something weird with her?" Urd argued back as she held Yuki close.

Yuki was looking between the two curiously, not knowing how to react. Belldandy sat at the table and placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Urd…you should let Hild spend the day with Yuki. As her grandmother, she has a right to have quality time with her only granddaughter."

"Thank you Bell dear. See? Even your sister agrees that I should be permitted to spend the day with Yuki."

Urd sighed heavily as she stroked Yuki's head of black hair, contemplating what to do. The baby then reached out to Hild, cooing quietly.

"Awww…come to Grandma Hild you cute little thing you." Hild cooed happily as she took her granddaughter, rubbing her nose with Yuki's.

"Fine…you can take Yuki for the day, Hild."

"Yes! Thank you! Oh we are going to have so much fun today Yuki!" Hild gushed as she pressed a kiss to Yuki's head.

"Just be careful and don't do anything that might traumatize her, you hear me?" Urd growled as Hild started for the door.

"Will do! Come on Yuki, time to have a fun day with Grandma!"

As soon as the daimakaicho was out of sight, Urd's forehead made contact with the table.

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

Hild was carrying Yuki through the city, cooing to the baby all the while.

"I really have no idea what we should do first. Can you think of something Yuki dear?"

The baby just looked around her, taking in the sights. But then Yuki's stomach growled, making her turn to Hild.

"Whoops…looks like you didn't have breakfast this morning."

The two were soon in a nice family restaurant, a bowl of vanilla ice cream between them.

"I know it's early for ice cream…but Urddy doesn't need to know." Hild winked as she feed Yuki.

The baby was enjoying her treat immensely, but she was also making a bit of a mess.

"Come now Yuki…the granddaughter of the daimakaicho can't be seen in such a state, no matter how cute it is." Hild cooed as she wiped away the gooey sweet from around Yuki's mouth with a napkin.

Yuki grunted a bit, but allowed Hild to clean her up before Hild fed her more of the treat. Yuki was thankful; the ice cream definitely helped soothe the ache of her new teeth quite a bit. As soon as Yuki was finished, Hild paid up and left with the baby in tow.

"All right now…what should we do next my little sweetie pie?" Hild smiled as she tickled under Yuki's chin.

The baby just looked around at her surroundings, curiosity once again taking over. Her eyes soon fell on a toy shop, cooing curiously as she reached out a hand. Hild smirked as she noticed her granddaughter's behavior; even at six months this kid was a bit on the greedy side.

"All right you…we'll go see if we can find you something."

Yuki was a bit overwhelmed when they came inside; there were aisles of toys and lots of other kids wandering around with their mothers.

"Seems pretty popular here, eh Yuki?"

The baby just snuggled closer to Hild. Yuki's eyes wandered from toy to wondrous toy, a toothless smile on her face.

"See anything you like Yuki?"

Yuki just kept her eyes moving, scanning the area. Then her eyes fell on something wonderful. It was a little trio of stuffed unicorns: one white, one light gray, and the last was black. The white one had a mane and tail of a light gold, bright blue eyes and a silver horn. The light gray had a black mane and tail, milk chocolate eyes, and a white horn. The black one had a white mane and tail, violet eyes, and a gold horn. Yuki reached up with her little arms, whining longingly.

"You want these?" Hild asked as she saw what Yuki was reaching for.

Hild grabbed the black one and gave it to Yuki. The baby immediately nuzzled the toy's head, babbling happily at the softness.

"All right Yuki dear…Grandma will get them for you."

But just as Hild took hold of the white unicorn, Yuki pulled something from the shelf nearest her.

"You find something else you wanted, Yuki?"

In her little hands were two toys: a horse and a dolphin. The horse was a dun color, a shaggy mane and tail of black, and had brown eyes. The dolphin was a baby blue with little beady black eyes.

'_So many gifts for one little girl. Oh well, I'm her grandmother, I'm supposed to spoil her rotten._'

After buying the new toys, the two went to the park for a brief rest…or at least for Yuki. Hild laid out a blanket on the grass for them before picking up Yuki. The baby yawned squeakily as Hild laid her down, blue eyes starting to close.

"Let's get some sleep Yuki." Hild cooed as she laid next to her granddaughter.

Yuki crawled closer to Hild for warmth, snuggling into the daimakaicho's neck. Hild smiled a little at the innocent move.

'_Been a while since I was this close to a child…not since when Urddy was little._'

Hild had barely nodded off when she heard the sound of giggles. She peeked through one eye and laughed. Yuki had gotten into the toy bag, and was now playing happily with her new gifts.

"Having fun Yuki?"

The baby dropped the horse in favor of crawling to her grandma. Lifting up her arms, she babbled to be picked up. Hild did so without a second thought and rubbed her nose with Yuki's.

"You are just adorable! Yes you are!"

Yuki just cooed as Hild held her close. Hild then started giving Yuki tummy kisses, making the baby laugh.

"Honestly Yuki…I don't remember the last time I was this content."

The baby just patted Hild's cheek before snuggling into her neck. Just as Hild was about to leave, Yuki started whimpering.

"What is it Yuki? What's wrong?"

The answer was clear when someone approached them. It was Toshiyuki Aoshima. Yuki started to try and disappear from sight into Hild's neck, sniffling.

"Hello Miss, care to…why the hell do you have that Yuki brat with you?"

Aoshima had already met little Yuki, and for both parties, it was an unpleasant memory.

_

* * *

One month prior…_

_Belldandy was at the market with Yuki in tow, buying ingredients for dinner. Yuki was in the shopping cart with her dragon toy._

"_Hmm…should we have beef or fish tonight Yuki?" Belldandy asked the baby._

_Yuki just gummed the ear of her toy._

"_Beef would be a good idea now that I think about it."_

_Just as she pushed the cart to the vegetable isle, she bumped into Aoshima._

"_Hello Mr. Aoshima, how are you?" Belldandy greeted warmly as Yuki turned around._

"_I'm fine Belldandy, and who is this cute little bundle?" Aoshima lied through his teeth as he patted Yuki on the head._

_The baby just glared at him; she did not like how this guy was eyeing her aunt._

"_Would it be all right if I held her?"_

"_Not at all."_

_As Aoshima brought Yuki to his shoulder, Yuki decided to tell this guy to scram._

"_OOWW!"_

_Yuki had a fistful of the guy's hair, tugging roughly as she grunted in displeasure. Then she let go in favor of pulling off his glasses and tossing them on the floor._

"_Hey now…there's no need to do that." Aoshima smiled as he bent down and grabbed his glasses._

_The baby just hit him in the nose with her fist, a scowl set firmly in place._

"_Aww…let me give you a hug." Aoshima said, straining to keep from losing his temper._

_As soon as Yuki was against his shoulder, she let him know __exactly__ what she thought of him._

"_Augh! My suit!"_

_That's right…Yuki decided to lose her lunch on Aoshima._

"_Poor Yuki, are you feeling unwell?" Belldandy cooed as she took the baby into her arms._

_Yuki just laughed as Belldandy went to continue her shopping._

"_Little brat." Aoshima growled as he tried to clean up the baby's spit up._

_Yuki just blew a raspberry at him from Belldandy's shoulder._

_End Flashback…_

* * *

'_I really thought I could pick up a woman without having to deal with that runt again._'

Hild was smiling, but on the inside she was ready to kill.

"Yuki…you wait right here for grandma…" Hild cooed to the baby as she set her back on their blanket, "I have a few things to do." She smirked as she grabbed the back of Aoshima's jacket.

"Hey! What are you…?"

Hild didn't answer as she put a sound barrier around Yuki. The baby just played with her new toys, oblivious to what was happening in the nearby bushes. Outside of the barrier…

"Ouch! Ow! Agh! Have mercy! Owie! My spleen! Oh the pain!"

Yuki was just starting to gnaw on the gray unicorn's mane when Hild picked her up.

"I've had you long enough for the day…let's get you home."

The baby just closed her eyes for the trip, cuddling closer to Hild for warmth.

"Hopefully that human has learned his lesson." Hild smirked as she made her way back to the temple.

Sayoko was just looking for her cousin when she heard a pained moan.

"Aoshima, where in the world have you…DEAR GOD!"

Back with the others, Urd was pacing as she anxiously as waited for her mother's return.

"Where is she? I swear if anything has happened to Yuki, I'll…" She snarled.

"Calm yourself my little Urddy, you'll give yourself wrinkles." Hild laughed as she held out Yuki to her irate daughter.

"There's my precious little girl." Urd cooed as she took the baby, snuggling her close.

"And here are her new gifts. I'm sure she'll have plenty of fun with them."

As soon as Yuki was placed on the floor, Skuld took out the dolphin and gave it to the baby. Yuki grabbed on tight to the dorsal fin and started crawling toward Banpei, who was peeking in from the doorway. When she reached him, she plopped down on her bottom and held the toy out to the robot. Banpei took it and examined it for a few seconds before offering it back to Yuki. She shook her head 'no' and closed his fingers over the toy before clapping her hands.

"I think Yuki just gave Banpei a gift." Belldandy smiled.

Banpei stared at the smiling baby before leaving the dolphin held tenderly in his hand.

"How cute! Yuki is so cute!" Skuld squealed as she picked up Yuki, snuggling her face against the babe's.

The others laughed at the scene, finding it beyond adorable.

"Well…I may as well get going; so much work and so little time." Hild sighed, patting Yuki on the head.

Then the phone rang.

"I'll answer it." Belldandy said as she left.

Just as Urd picked up Yuki, they heard Belldandy talking into the phone.

"Hello? Oh Miss Sayoko, how nice to hear from you. What's that? You found Mr. Aoshima in a crater at the park? And he was beaten within an inch of his life! How awful! Who would do such a thing?" She cried distraughtly.

Urd turned accusing eyes to Hild, who was inching toward the door.

"I simply must be going…good-bye everyone." Hild said quickly as she ran to the door.

"What did you do with Yuki today! I thought I said nothing traumatizing!"

"See you another day Urddy!"

Hild was then out of sight and out of mind. Urd sighed heavily as she looked to the baby in her arms.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what happened today?"

Yuki just squeezed Urd's nose in reply.

"I thought not."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Hild is a potential hazard as an influence in Yuki's life, don't you think? Next chapter is going to be a bit different, but I won't tell you why. Just wait and see.


	12. Being Torn Apart

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

Now were in the Fall, and things are definitely going to change it seems.

* * *

Chapter 12: Being Torn Apart

"Come on Yuki, say 'Skuld.' You can do it!" Skuld said patiently as she held the baby in her arms.

Yuki is now ten months old, and should be speaking by now…but Skuld isn't having much luck getting her to talk.

"Skuld…Yuki will learn to speak in time, just leave her be."

"But Big Sis, she was supposed to start talking last month!"

"Well, perhaps Yuki is a late-bloomer, it might a bit more time before she does start talking." Belldandy smiled as she took Yuki to feed her breakfast.

"That may be true, but still…" Skuld sighed as she stroked Yuki's head.

"Yuki will talk when she wants to…Megumi didn't start talking until she was eleven months." Keiichi smiled as he watched Belldandy feed Yuki her morning meal of baby food.

"Some talk later than others, we just have to have patience." Urd grinned as she patted Yuki's head.

Yuki smiled up at her mother as Urd picked her up, cradling her close. Urd nuzzled the top of her head, cooing quietly as Yuki giggled at the affection.

"Urd, how about we all go for a picnic later today? I'm sure Yuki could do with some fresh air." Belldandy suggested.

"Great idea Big Sis! Would you like that Yuki?" Skuld cooed to the baby affectionately.

Yuki just smiled as she patted Skuld on the nose. A few hours later, the group was at the park, Keiichi feeding Yuki some strained peas.

"This was a great idea Belldandy; the sun's out, the air is warm, everyone is having fun just spending it together." Urd grinned as Skuld took over burping Yuki.

"Indeed."

The two elder norns watched as Skuld produced a little mechanical pegasus, using a set of controls to make it fly around Keiichi and Yuki. The baby reached up curiously for the flying object, whining as it kept just out of her grasp. Belldandy then turned to her elder sister, a smile on her face.

"Urd…"

"Yes Belldandy?"

"I've noticed some changes come over you and the others since Yuki's been with us."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well for starters, you haven't touched any alcohol in months."

"That's because I don't want Yuki to see me like that; what kind of mother drinks in front of her baby?"

"Skuld hasn't tried to do anything harmful to Keiichi, Keiichi has been a bit more relaxed, and Hild seems to have become less hostile. Honestly, Yuki seems to be a positive influence to our family." Belldandy counted off on her fingers, smiling as Yuki started teething on Keiichi's shirt.

"I agree Belldandy, and no one is ever going to change what we have." Urd chuckled as she lifted Yuki into her arms.

The baby snuggled up to her mother, cooing quietly as she started to shut her eyes to rest.

'_Nothing will ever separate us Yuki._' Urd thought as she placed a kiss on the baby forehead.

They returned back to the temple, Yuki still out like a light.

"She's a heavy sleeper, isn't she Urd?" Skuld noted as Yuki curled more comfortably into her other's arms.

"That's certainly true…but I suppose she wouldn't be Yuki then." Urd chuckled as she stroked Yuki's cheek with a finger.

As soon as they got to the front steps however, they saw something unexpected. An aristocratic older woman was waiting there, a black limo waiting off to the side. She wore a light gray business suit with black heels, a pearl necklace hanging from her neck. Her dark hair was held up in a bun, a few streaks of gray sticking out.

"Hello! How may we help you Miss?" Belldandy greeted politely.

The older woman turned to Belldandy with a smile, extending her hand in friendship.

"I am Aya Miyamoto, pleasure to meet you dear. You see the trouble is my car, we were doing so well this morning but now it won't start at all."

"How horrible…Keiichi, could you see if you could fix it?"

"I'll give it a shot Belldandy."

After grabbing his toolbox, Keiichi set to work on the car, humming to himself to pass the time. Meanwhile, Aya's eyes wandered to Yuki, curiosity taking over.

"Is this your baby young lady?" She inquired of Urd, hand shakily touching the babe's head of black hair.

"Yes indeed. This is my baby girl Yuki." Urd said with pride.

"Please don't take this the wrong way…but she doesn't look a thing like you."

"Well…Yuki isn't mine but blood. I found her out in the cold almost a year ago, and she's been with me ever since."

Aya took out her wallet, pulling out what looked to be a photograph. Urd and Skuld watched the older woman curiously, wondering what was wrong. Yuki sleepily opened her eyes, turning to look at the new comer. Aya nearly dropped her photo as she watched Yuki yawn squeakily.

"It couldn't be…" Aya breathed.

"Couldn't be what?" Skuld asked as Aya passed the picture to Urd.

The elder goddess's eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the picture; a young woman in the photo, smiling at the camera. Her face was one Urd could never forget.

"Skuld…remember what I told you when I found Yuki?"

"I remember, you told us you found her in an alley with her mother's body."

"Exactly…Skuld…" Urd said as she passed the picture to her little sister, "_That_ is Yuki's mother in the picture."

Skuld's mouth fell open as she stared at the photo, turning to Yuki and looking back again. Aya's eyes were filled with tears, a watery smile taking over her face.

"I can't believe it…I've found you at last my little darling." Aya whispered happily as she took hold of Yuki's hand.

"Well I managed to fix it…what's going on here you guys?" Keiichi asked as he came over to them.

"Keiichi…I think we've just met Yuki's grandmother." Urd replied as she unconsciously held Yuki closer.

"Huh?"

As soon as the group had settled inside with their guest, Aya laid the photo on the table for them all to see.

"I know this is a bit awkward…but if what you say is true Miss Urd, then this little darling is my granddaughter, and an heir to the family fortune."

"Family fortune? What family fortune?" Keiichi pondered aloud.

"You see young man, I happen to own the Miyamoto Cosmetics Company. The picture you see on the table is of my younger daughter Aimi."

"What exactly happened to her?" Skuld asked as she picked up the photo.

"I'm afraid that is probably my fault." Aya sighed as she sipped the tea Belldandy made.

"How is it your fault?" Keiichi asked as Aya wiped away a stray tear.

"Well young man…I admit that I made some poor decisions regarding my daughter, especially when I found out she was pregnant."

'_This is not going to be good._' Urd thought as she stroked Yuki's head.

"I was so angry…I regret throwing her out of the house. I should have known that man was up to no good." Aya said, not seeming to acknowledge the others.

"What man?" Urd inquired.

"It was some con artist, Akira Kimura. He was much older than Aimi, but she said she loved him."

"What did he do?" Skuld leaned in, eyes set in an angry scowl.

"The coward drained her bank account and skipped town, leaving Aimi alone, homeless, and pregnant." Aya snarled, eyes taking on a fearsome gleam.

"That's horrible!" Belldandy gasped, not knowing what to think.

"I know it is Miss Belldandy. I had an investigator look into what happened; Aimi apparently went into a homeless shelter for several months after her money was taken, but had to leave due to overcrowding. And sometime after that, she must have given birth." Aya explained as she looked at Yuki.

"How do you know that for sure? This could be a case of mistaken identity! Yuki may not be your granddaughter at all!" Skuld exclaimed.

"True…but we can only be sure with DNA testing." Aya said, stroking Yuki's cheek.

The next day, the group and Aya went to the hospital, Yuki looking up at the building curiously.

"Well…this is it." Keiichi gulped as they went inside.

Aya had set up an appointment with her family doctor, explaining the situation. Soon they were in the office of Dr. Asuka Minami. She was around Urd's age, brunette with oval glasses. She greeted them warmly before kneeling in front of Yuki, a swab in hand.

"I just need her to open her mouth for a moment so I can get a sample." She explained gently, tapping the baby sweetly on the nose.

"All right…Yuki, open up for Mama." Urd told her, tickling Yuki under the chin.

Yuki opened up without question, letting the doctor swab her mouth before pulling it out. Urd patted Yuki's head with a smile, glad she hadn't acted out. Dr. Minami quickly swabbed Aya's mouth.

"It will be three to ten days before we get results, I will send them to you Mr. Morisato, if that is all right Mrs. Miyamoto."

"Of course…we'll soon see if Yuki is my flesh and blood." Aya smiled as she watched Yuki yawn.

A few days later, the results came in the mail. Keiichi handled the envelope delicately, the goddesses watching him.

"What are you waiting for Keiichi?" Skuld said nervously.

"We need to wait for Mrs. Miyamoto…this involves her too." Keiichi replied, placing the envelope on the table.

Aya soon arrived, settling down at the table.

"Ready?" Urd said, cradling a sleeping Yuki closer.

They all nodded, watching as Keiichi opened the envelope slowly. He read over the contents before turning to them.

"The DNA matches…Yuki is Mrs. Miyamoto's granddaughter."

Urd could feel her heart breaking; Aya would no doubt want Yuki to come live with her.

"I knew it…dear little Yuki…" Aya cried, holding out her arms for the babe.

The elder goddess reluctantly placed Yuki in her grandmother's arms. Aya nuzzled the top of the baby's head, making Yuki whine softly.

"Mr. Morisato, could you gather Yuki's things together for me?" Aya asked as she brushed some of Yuki's bangs away.

"Uh…sure…" He said solemnly, glancing at Urd.

"I won't be taking her right away mind you. I'll return in two days time, I need to prepare the family for the new arrival." Aya explained as she passed Yuki to Belldandy.

She left without another word, leaving the others alone with the reality that Yuki would soon be leaving them.

"Urd…are you okay?" Skuld asked of elder sister, worry in her voice.

The norn of the past just went back inside, leaving Yuki still resting in her Auntie Belldandy's arms.

"You think she's going to fine Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he patted Yuki's head.

"I don't know Keiichi…I don't know." Belldandy replied sadly, a single tear slipping down her cheek.

Urd was now in her room, looking at the picture she'd received from Keiichi for Christmas. Trembling fingers ran over the image of Yuki, a tear hitting the frame.

'_I guess…it wasn't meant to be._' She thought, hugging the frame to herself.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: I made myself cry writing this chapter :( . Will things get better? You just have to wait and find out.


	13. Together One Last Time

After doing a bit research, telling Yuki's age throughout the story should be fairly simple.

Japan's seasons:

Spring: March – May

Summer: June – August

Fall/Autumn: September – November

Winter: December – February

Still Fall, what's going to happen now?

I know it's April Fools' Day, but this chapter is hardly funny at all, just to warn you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Together One Last Time

Urd woke up the next morning feeling a bit down. No wonder, she just recently met her baby's biological grandmother, and in two days Yuki would be gone.

'_It's for the best…probably._'

She picked up Yuki and made her way to the dinner table, patting Yuki's back. Breakfast was not going to be a quiet affair…

"I don't want to give Yuki away to Aya! She belongs here with us!" Skuld shouted angrily.

Yuki cried at the outburst, but Urd just rocked the baby before any tears came.

"Skuld…please keep your voice down…besides, we can't just tell Aya she can't have Yuki." Urd said quietly, stroking Yuki's head.

"But Urd, Yuki's been with us for almost a year. We're the only family she's ever known, now you expect me to just let some old woman take her?" Skuld huffed as she gazed at the baby.

"Aya is her grandmother, she has every right to." Urd sighed.

"But…"

"Skuld…we need to do what is right for Yuki, even if it means she won't be with us anymore." Belldandy stated, tickling Yuki's cheek.

"But Big Sis…"

"Skuld, it wouldn't be right for us to keep Yuki away from her family." Urd said, holding Yuki closer.

"But _we are_ her family."

"Not by blood…she deserves to be happy, the Miyamotos can give her everything she needs. We can't." Urd sighed, placing a kiss on Yuki's head.

"But Urd…"

"We're goddesses…our duty is to ensure the happiness of others, never allowing our own feelings to get in the way." Urd glared at Skuld, Yuki tugging at her mother's hair.

Skuld ran from the table, tears in her eyes.

"I hate you Urd! You never consider anyone else's feelings!"

Belldandy and Keiichi looked to Urd, who was cuddling Yuki closer to herself.

"I'm doing what's best for Yuki…being separated from family is a painful thing…" Urd whispered, blinking back tears.

Yuki cooed curiously up at her mother, reaching up with a tiny hand. Urd smiled gently as she allowed Yuki to wrap her hand around one of her fingers.

'_She needs her family…I never had a right to her anyway._'

"Hello everyone!"

'_Oh great…Hild is here._' Urd thought irritably.

"What's with the long faces?" She questioned as she sat next to Urd, tickling Yuki's tummy.

"It's like this Hild…" Keiichi started, unsure the daimakaicho would react to the news.

At the end of it, Hild just stared at her daughter, noticing the slightly tight grip she had on Yuki.

"So…Yuki's going to be living with this Aya Miyamoto in two days huh?" Hild inquired as she patted Yuki's head.

"Yeah…we don't want to let her go, but it's the best for Yuki…right?" Keiichi answered.

Hild frowned as she glanced from Keiichi to Urd, an almost unnoticeable hint of concern in her eyes.

"Urddy…I want to talk to you…alone."

"…Fine. Belldandy, look after Yuki."

"Of course."

Hild and Urd went down to her room, silence between them. As soon as the door was shut, Hild embraced her daughter tightly.

"Urddy…I need to know if you really think giving up Yuki is the right choice."

"Of course it is! She deserves to be with her real family." Urd practically roared, pushing away the daimakaicho.

"…Urddy, this wouldn't have anything to do with the past, would it?" Hild asked with a raised brow.

"No…it doesn't." Sighed the norn of the past, a hand caressing the wood of Yuki's crib.

"Urddy, I know you may think this is for the best, but think about your daughter."

"She isn't my daughter…she never was. I have no right to keep her here with me when she has blood relatives who can give her a better life." Urd stated, knowing she was lying to herself.

"You _are_ her mother Urddy. You've given her shelter, provided food, protected her, and loved her as your own. Yuki wouldn't be here now if you hadn't cared. She is your child, that you can't deny."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell Aya 'no?' She'd start a custody battle most likely, something we can't afford or win. Yuki is going with her, and that is final." Urd said stubbornly, turning away from Hild.

Hild sighed as she came to her daughter's side, placing a hand on Urd's shoulder.

"All right Urddy…I can't make you change your mind. But I want to tell you something, something important."

"What is it?"

"If you are really going to go through with this, you need to be absolutely sure. I may be the leader of demons, but the last thing I want is for you to make a decision you'll come to regret. This is something you won't be able to change once it's done." Hild said solemnly, eyes becoming a bit misty as she remembered the day she left Urd in the care of the Almighty.

"I'm sure of this…Yuki will be happier with the Miyamotos…away from us…away from me." Urd replied softly, eyes on the ground.

The daimakaicho just nodded and left the room, leaving Urd alone with her thoughts. She returned to Belldandy and Keiichi, eyes on Yuki as the babe reached out to her. Hild took Yuki into her arms, holding onto her as if she never wanted to let go.

"You be good Yuki dear…Grandma Hild will always love you no matter where you are, okay?"

Yuki squirmed up Hild's shoulder and pressed a kiss to the demon's cheek. Hild smiled broadly at the baby's action before returning her to Belldandy.

"I've stayed long enough, farewell." She stated, heading out the door.

"Come again soon Lady Hild." Belldandy replied as Hild disappeared from sight.

As soon as she was out of sight, Hild, the daimakaicho and ruler of Niflheim, allowed one stray tear to fall. She wiped it away before looking over her shoulder at the temple.

'_It was nice to have a grandchild to pamper…even if it was brief. I just hope Urddy will be okay._'

And with that, Hild returned to the underworld. Meanwhile, Urd was just gathering Yuki's toys together before Skuld peeked in the door.

"Urd…"

"Yes Skuld?"

"I…wanted to say I'm sorry for how I acted."

"It's all right, this is a bit hard on all of us."

Skuld took notice of her eldest sister's body language, knowing that Urd was feeling the worst as she saw how Urd handled Yuki's things with a delicate hand, as if the slightest movement would break them and eradicate them and the memory they carried.

'_I've never seen Urd this way…I wish there was something I could do._'

Then Skuld, being the little genius she was, came up with a great idea.

"Urd! Let's give Yuki a farewell party!" Skuld exclaimed.

"A farewell party? I thought you didn't want to let Yuki leave." Urd said, confused by her little sister's suggestion.

"I don't…but her last day with us should be a happy occasion." Skuld smiled.

"And how exactly are we going to throw a party? Day after tomorrow, Yuki is out of here."

"True! So we'll have the party tomorrow!"

"This is really last minute Skuld, how are we supposed to pull this off?"

"We'll just call Sayoko! She'd be more than happy to do this, she loves Yuki!"

"I don't know Skuld…that's a bit of a stretch." Urd sighed, placing Yuki's dragon toy away in a bag.

Surprisingly, Sayoko agreed to throw the farewell party in the afternoon the next day, telling the goddesses to come to her mansion with the little guest of honor.

"_Don't worry about a thing! I will handle everything!"_ she had said over the phone.

So here they were, dressed up for the party. While the group had dressed casually for the occasion, Yuki was in a little white dress, a pink bow placed in her hair.

"Yuki is so cute!" Skuld kept cooing, tickling Yuki's belly.

"Save some of that energy for the party Skuld." Urd laughed, stroking Yuki's hair.

The baby cooed in awe at the huge mansion, her eyes trying to take everything in.

"I think Yuki's excited to get inside." Keiichi laughed, patting Yuki on the head.

The baby laughed gleefully as they made their way in. Sayoko had invited everyone who knew and adored Yuki just as much: Megumi, the Auto Club, and Chihiro. Plus she got a playground put in the ballroom for Yuki's enjoyment.

"Finally you guys got here! Everyone has been waiting to see Yuki!" Sayoko scolded them before rubbing her nose with Yuki's.

Yuki just giggled before she was swept up by the sempais of the Auto Club, Tamiya and Otaki.

"Dhere you are Yuki, we're gonna miss ya so much at the Auto Club! I's was hopin' you's was gonna grow up and become a member of the Auto Club!" Tamiya wept loudly as he stroked Yuki's head.

"Yeah Den! We were gonna make her very first motorcycle, letting her fly over the roads in style!" Otaki wailed, nuzzling Yuki's hair.

"Sempais…she isn't even a year old and you were already planning to make her a member of the Auto Club?" Keiichi questioned, surprised by what his seniors were saying.

"O' course she was gonna be a member of the Auto Club! We even made 'er a member card. See?" Tamiya said with a hint of indignation, flashing a bit of plastic in front of Keiichi.

A picture of Yuki was placed on the card, her name, age, and gender imprinted on it as well. Chihiro sighed at the two men before taking the bewildered baby into her own arms.

"Those two…but I was kind of hoping she'd grow up to be a mechanic! A love for speed and a talent for machines!" Chihiro grinned as she held Yuki high over her head.

Sayoko took Yuki next, glaring at the motor heads as she placed a kiss on Yuki's head.

"Nonsense! She was obviously going to be a model! I can see it now…Yuki walking down the catwalk wearing the latest design by Gucci, her hair shining in the spotlight. Now that's a wonderful career for this little star!" Sayoko laughed.

Megumi then took the baby, patting the little one on the head.

"Come on you guys, we aren't here to argue over Yuki's future. We're here to spend time with Yuki on her last day with K1, right?"

They all nodded, knowing she was right.

"Glad to see you guys get it…I call having Yuki for the first hour!" Megumi exclaimed with a laugh, skipping away with the baby in tow.

"No fair! We had her first!" Otaki yelled, giving chase.

Just as Keiichi was about to try and stop them, Belldandy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Let them have their fun…and I think Yuki is enjoying it." She smiled, hearing Yuki squeal in delight.

Urd chuckled as Megumi got on the slide, slipping down as Yuki laughed. So for the next few hours, everyone enjoyed themselves, Yuki right in the middle of all the fun. Near the end of the party, Sayoko had a big cake wheeled in. It was five layers of pure chocolate with butter cream frosting, the words 'We'll Miss You Yuki' written in vanilla.

"Who wants the first slice?" Sayoko asked as she got out the knife.

"Yuki should have the first piece, it is her special day." Urd smiled, cuddling Yuki closer.

"Of course!"

Urd smiled warmly as Yuki made a small mess as she enjoyed the treat, frosting coating her mouth. The elder goddess gently cleaned up the mess, knowing this would probably be the last time she'd ever get to do this for her little girl.

'_At least I'll have the memories of our time together Yuki._'

"All right everyone! Time for a picture!" Sayoko announced as she brought in a professional photographer.

"Why do we need a picture?" Skuld asked as she picked up Yuki.

"This our last time together with our little Yuki…I think we all deserve a photo to remember her forever." Sayoko smiled as she readjusted her make-up.

"Great idea Sayoko!" Keiichi grinned as he fixed his hair, or at least tried to.

Soon they were grouped together, Urd holding Yuki lovingy.

"All right everyone, smile!" Said the photographer happily.

The flash was rather bright, making Yuki whine as she rubbed at her eyes.

"It's fine Yuki." Urd chuckled as she kissed Yuki on the forehead.

Soon enough, Keiichi and the goddesses were getting ready to leave. Sayoko ran up to them, kissing Yuki on the cheek before speaking.

"The pictures will be sent to everyone as soon as possible, I hope this party was enough to show how much we care about Yuki."

"It certainly did…now we'll always have wonderful memories of our last time with Yuki." Belldandy smiled sweetly.

Urd just snuggled Yuki closer, the baby's eyes starting to drift close.

'_Yes…the memories we have will always be with us._' Urd thought as they made their way home.

"Today was great! I wish we could do this again!" Skuld squealed, skipping next to Urd.

Yuki whimpered at little at the noise, but remained asleep.

"Skuld…shh." Urd whispered to her sister.

"Oh…sorry Urd." Skuld blushed embarrassedly as she hurried to catch up with Belldandy and Keiichi.

As soon as they got in, Urd made her way to her room, planning to put Yuki down for the night.

"Good night you guys." Urd told them, Yuki still resting soundly in her arms.

"Good night Urd."

Once Urd was inside, she gently placed Yuki in her crib. With the greatest care Urd placed Yuki's special blanket, a hand-knitted baby blue one with snowflakes, a gift from Belldandy, over her small body. She then put the black unicorn, Yuki's favorite, into the corner to act as a watchmen of sorts. Urd finally put on the mobile, to ensure Yuki had good dreams. She lovingly stroked Yuki's head, the baby cooing quietly in her sleep. The smile she had slowly turned into a frown, knowing that come morning, she'd have to say good-bye to Yuki, forever. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, the pain of reality now sinking it fangs into her like a serpent.

'_I know this is the right thing for her…but it hurts so much._'

She clutched at her heart, trying to will away the pain. She gave Yuki one last watery smile before crawling into bed.

'_At least we were together one last time Yuki. You'll always be in my heart, now and forever, my precious little one._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Damn it all…I always make myself cry when I do emotional pieces! Sometimes it gets really annoying, but that's just me. See ya next chap folks!


	14. Letting Go

Chapter 14: Letting Go

Urd was packing the last of Yuki's things, the baby watching curiously from Urd's bed.

'_Today's the day…I guess I should be thankful that Yuki's going to a good home._' She thought solemnly, folding up Yuki's blanket.

'**But you don't want to let her go.'** Said her inner voice.

'_No! I need to let go…Yuki will be fine with Aya._' She scolded herself, zipping up the light duffle that had Yuki's things.

Yuki cooed happily up at Urd, reaching for her mother with a smile. Urd picked up Yuki and carried the duffle into the kitchen. The others were already waiting for them, smiling sadly at Yuki who was unaware of what was to occur.

"Aya called and said she'd be here around noon, we got everything ready?" Keiichi asked as he patted Yuki's head fondly.

"Yes…everything is ready. Yuki will be able to leave without delay." Urd sighed, stroking the baby's cheek.

Skuld sniffed back her tears as she kissed Yuki on the head.

"I wish we didn't have to do this…" whispered the littlest goddess, watching as Yuki started tugging on her hair.

"It's for the best…" Belldandy said with a forced smile, not really wanting to let the baby go either.

Urd glanced at the clock; it was 11 o'clock.

'_At least another hour…better get the last goodbyes over and done with._' "World of Elegance…"

Her angel emerged from her back, looking straight at Yuki with a sad smile.

"Holy Bell."

Both angels surrounded the baby, stroking her lovingly one last time. Yuki had always loved the angels; their wings had brought her joy when they tickled her, and given her warmth and protection when they wrapped them around her.

"You two have anything you want to give her before she leaves?" Urd asked as her angel placed a kiss on Yuki's head.

World of Elegance smiled broadly before turning to her black wing. The angel plucked one single ebony feather from the appendage, placing it in the hands of her goddess. Holy Bell did the same, placing a snowy white feather in Urd's palm. The feathers gave off a celestial glow as Urd placed them on the table.

"These are very nice, should we make them into a necklace for Yuki?" Belldandy asked as she looked to her sister.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Urd laughed.

It was only a few short minutes before the feathers dangled from a simple piece of thin leather. Urd slipped it over Yuki's head and rested the feathers on the baby's chest.

"Perfect." Urd smiled, Yuki running her fingers over the feathers.

Just as Yuki was sticking the black feather into her mouth, Banpei walked into the room, a plain cardboard box in his hands.

"Hello Mr. Banpei…did you need something?" Belldandy asked, noticing how Banpei seemed a bit reluctant to come closer.

The robot just placed the box on the table, pushing it toward Urd. The goddess of the past pulled away the flaps, peering into the box.

"What is it?" Keiichi asked as Urd reached inside.

Urd pulled out a small wooden box, unicorns and dolphins running along the sides. On the top was a picture of her and her sisters, their angels with them in song. Banpei came to Urd's side, lifting the box's lid. A soft tune started to play, bringing an unshed tear to Urd's eye.

"It's…a music box. Thank you Banpei."

Banpei just nodded, patting Yuki's head fondly before leaving. Urd placed the music box inside the duffle with care, Yuki looking at them all curiously.

"Well…we've packed everything and said 'goodbye,' Yuki should be ready to leave." Urd smiled sadly, running her fingers through Yuki's black locks.

Yuki smiled toothlessly at her mother, completely innocent and naïve of what was to come. The hour passed quickly, too quickly for the group as they saw Aya climbing up the steps and stopping in the courtyard. She smiled at them as her driver came to stand beside her.

"Do you have everything?" She inquired as Keiichi picked up the duffle.

"Yes…Urd has Yuki right now, we'll get her for you." Belldandy said softly, turning to go back inside.

Belldandy swiftly made her way to her sister's room, sorrow gnawing at her heart. She shakily brought up a hand and knocked on the door.

"Urd…Aya is here…it's time for Yuki to leave now." She whispered, struggling to make the words leave her mouth.

"…I'll be out in a minute Belldandy."

The younger goddess left, returning to wait with the others. Urd was cradling Yuki closer, shoulders trembling as she fought back her tears.

'_Get a hold of yourself Urd! You need to just get this over with and try to ignore the pain._'

'**But can you really let her go? You've raised her as your own. She's made you happy, happier than you've felt in years.'**

'_I can't be selfish! This is what is best for Yuki! She deserves to be happy!_' "I need to do this…I have to do this." She breathed, placing her cheek on Yuki's head.

A single tear fell onto the baby's head, causing her to look up. She cooed curiously at Urd, a tiny hand reaching up to touch the goddess's wet cheek. Urd smiled sorrowfully; oh how she wanted to just stay like this forever.

"Come on you…time for you to go." She sniffed, wiping away the tears.

Yuki just rested her head on Urd's shoulder, starting to drift off. Urd walked slowly out to the others, Yuki half asleep in her arms.

"Thank you for looking after her Miss Urd. I'll be sure to give her the best life possible." Aya smiled as she took Yuki, the baby whining softly at the disturbance.

"My pleasure…and we left a list in the duffle for you." Urd stated, stroking Yuki's cheek.

"I'll look into it as soon as we get back to the mansion."

"Great…farewell Yuki, we've loved having you here. We're all going to miss you." Urd smiled longingly at the baby.

Yuki seemed to perk up as she stared at Urd; miss her? Why would they miss her? Was she going somewhere?

"We've had our fun…but you need to go with your grandma Aya now. But don't worry, you'll be happier with her." Urd laughed forcibly.

Live with the woman who was holding her? Then…what about her mother and the others?

"This is for the best Yuki…maybe when you're older, you'll understand."

Understand what? What was happening? Why was her mother saying these things?

"This is probably the last time we'll ever see you…but I know you'll be fine, you don't need us, you have your grandmother and the rest of your family to look after you now." Urd finished, placing one last kiss on Yuki's forehead.

"I thank you once again for looking after my granddaughter; come now Yuki, time to see your new home." Aya cooed, starting to walk away from the others.

Urd turned away, putting on a brave face.

'_You'll forget us in time Yuki…soon you'll grow up and be successful…_' She thought, ignoring the want to turn back around.

Yuki started to struggle in Aya's arms; she didn't want to go! She wanted to stay here!

"Calm down Dear…you'll be home soon." Aya said soothingly to the baby, but Yuki just struggled harder.

She _was_ home! Why wasn't her mother doing anything to stop this? Why was she letting this person take her away?

"Yuki…please settle down. We need to get you home." Aya cooed, trying fruitlessly to calm down Yuki.

No! Why couldn't they understand she wanted to stay here?

"Yuki…sweetie, please stop." Aya said desperately, Yuki scrambling to look over her shoulder.

Yuki started wailing at the top of her lungs, tears dribbling down her cheeks.

"Oh my…is there something you want Yuki?" Aya inquired, rocking Yuki to try and quell the babe's tears.

Belldandy, Keiichi, and Skuld were watching Yuki, surprised at her sudden fit. Urd just tried to ignore Yuki's screams, but she desperately wanted to run over and comfort her as she always had.

'_I need to let her go…she doesn't need me!_' Urd thought furiously, biting her cheek to make herself remain immobile.

"What do you want Yuki?" Aya pleaded, wishing Yuki would stop before she hurt herself.

"Ma…" Yuki mumbled, still trying to free herself.

"What? What do you want Yuki?" Aya asked, looking at the baby who was trying to climb over her shoulder.

"Ma…MAMA!" Yuki screamed at last, holding out both of her little arms out.

Time seemed to stop for Urd, Yuki's words slowly sinking in. Very slowly, as if the world was speeding past them, Urd turned around to look at Yuki, tears flowing in streams down her face.

"Mama! Mama!" Yuki cried, trying to stretch her little body to reach Urd.

"Yuki…oh Yuki." Urd breathed, breaking out into a run, not even trying to hide her tears.

She grabbed Yuki from Aya's arms and held her for dear life, happiness flooding through her as she welcomed back the warmth she'd grown to love so much.

"I'm so sorry Yuki…I'm so sorry. I'll never let you go again. Never." Urd cried, rubbing her head against Yuki's as she held her treasure close to her heart.

"Mama." Yuki sniffled, grabbing onto Urd's neck, fearing she'd be taken away again.

"It's all right Yuki…Mama's here now. Mama's here…shh." Urd whispered, rubbing Yuki's back to calm her.

Yuki just buried her face into Urd's neck, never relinquishing her hold. Urd turned her gaze to Aya, tears slowly coming to a stop as she tried to compose herself.

"I'm sorry Aya…I can't…I just can't…" Urd tried to explain.

Aya held up a hand, an understanding smile on her face.

"It's all right…I understand now. I thought Yuki needed a family, but now I see she's always had it."

"But…what about…"

"The rest of them will understand…what's important is that my granddaughter is happy."

"Thank you so much Aya, I promise I'll look after Yuki."

"I know you will Miss Urd…goodbye Yuki, I'll try to visit again." Aya said warmly, patting Yuki's head.

Yuki just grunted, not wanting leave her spot.

"Goodbye all of you, I wish you well." Aya said as she departed, leaving them alone with the reality that Yuki was still with them.

Urd walked back to the others, a serene smile on her face as Yuki turned back to the others, laughing happily as she saw them.

"YES! Yuki gets to stay! Yuki gets to stay!" Skuld cheered, grabbing Banpei and starting to dance a happy jig.

"This is wonderful!" Belldandy said happily, hugging Keiichi with happy tears.

Keiichi blushed and stuttered at the goddess's actions, but he smiled none-the-less as he tickled Yuki under the chin. Urd just hugged Yuki closer, thankful she had her daughter back.

'_Nothing will ever separate us again Yuki…I swear upon my pride and power as a goddess._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: (Blows nose in tissue) I'm sorry, I always get emotional with these sorts of things. And even better news folks! This story isn't over yet! What happens in the next few chapters will shock you! Toodles!


	15. Decision of The Almighty

Chapter 15: Decision of The Almighty

The sun was starting to peek out over the city, and one person at the temple is just waking up. In Urd's room, in a tiny little futon, a pair of emerald green eyes opened sleepily. It's been over four years since Yuki came to live at the temple, and Yuki has so far had a wonderful childhood. Yuki yawned squeakily as she sat up, rubbing away the last few grains of sand left by the sandman.

'_I wonder if Auntie Belldandy has started breakfast yet._' Yuki wondered, her tummy giving off a loud growl.

She got out of from under her sheets, walking into the kitchen in her Banpei pajamas, her black unicorn under her arm. Yuki peeked her head into the kitchen doorway, observing Belldandy for a few brief moments.

"Auntie Belldandy…is breakfast ready yet?" Yuki asked shyly, wondering if she'd interrupted something.

"Almost Yuki. Why don't you wake up the others for me?" Belldandy smiled sweetly at her niece.

"Okay Auntie Belldandy." Yuki giggled, skipping off to do her task.

She quickly went back to the room she shared with her mother, opening the door with a loud thud. Yuki walked over to Urd, shaking her shoulder.

"Mama…time to wake up. It's morning." Yuki said, shaking Urd more urgently.

Urd just pretended to be asleep, allowing Yuki to keep up her actions.

"Mama, it's time for breakfast, you need to get up." Yuki whined, starting to pull gently at her mother's hair.

Urd just kept up the act, struggling to hide her smirk hidden.

"Mama…get up." Yuki grunted, grabbing Urd's arm and starting to tug.

At that moment, Urd sat up and snatched up Yuki in a playful hug.

"Grr…who dares to awaken the great monster Urd? I'm going to eat you alive!" Urd growled playfully, ruffling up her daughter's hair.

"Mama! Let me go!" Yuki squealed, squirming to escape her mother.

Urd chuckled as she released Yuki, smoothing out Yuki's black hair. She smiled as she looked at her daughter; her eyes had become a bright emerald green, her black hair went slightly past her shoulders, and she had the most adorable dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

"All right Baby, Mama's up." Urd laughed, patting Yuki fondly on the head.

"Good…Auntie Belldandy asked me to wake everyone up, can you help me Mama?" Yuki asked with a smile, cuddling her black unicorn closer.

"Of course, I'd be happy to." Urd said with a mischievous smirk.

Yuki of course was used to her mother doing that, so she paid it no mind. The pair first went to Skuld's room, Yuki a bit nervous; she'd been to her Auntie Skuld's room a few times, and she thought it was a bit scary.

"Don't be frightened now Yuki, it's only your Auntie Skuld in there…along with all the other junk she keeps."

Yuki nodded as went to the door, sliding it open a crack.

"Auntie Skuld? Are you awake?"

All she heard was a particularly loud snore. Yuki then turned to her mother for answers, wondering how to get her auntie awake and out of bed.

"Remember Yuki…what is the one thing your Auntie Skuld can never resist?"

Yuki smiled broadly before she stepped off to the side, Urd following suit.

"Auntie Skuld, Auntie Belldandy made you an ice cream sundae for breakfast!" Yuki announced, waiting for the hurricane.

"Really?" Skuld asked as she opened her door.

Skuld had grown a few inches, as well as her hair, among _other_ things, but her sense of style still stayed the same, among other things. She then turned to see her niece and her eldest sister laughing at her.

"That was mean Urd! And Yuki…how could you do this to your favorite auntie?"

"No offense Auntie Skuld, but you're not my favorite." Yuki giggled.

"Really? Then who is your favorite?"

"Auntie Belldandy o' course!"

Urd patted Yuki on the head as Skuld pouted. Yuki then grabbed Skuld's hand, pulling on it lightly.

"Auntie Skuld, do you wanna help Mama and me wake up Uncle Keiichi?"

Skuld smiled as she stroked her niece's head.

"Of course! And I have the perfect thing to wake him up!" Skuld cackled as a wicked twinkle came into her eyes.

Yuki just thought her Auntie Skuld was being funny. Keiichi still looks about the same, though his hair might have grown a half-inch. He was just having pleasant dreams about Belldandy when he felt himself get a shock in the shoulder.

"Ouch!" He yelped, rolling around in his sheets to try and escape.

He whimpered a little at the pain, but then he felt a small hand rubbing the spot caringly.

"Are you okay Uncle Keiichi? Auntie Skuld, that wasn't nice!" Yuki scolded, or at least as well as a four-year-old could.

"I'm sorry Yuki, I won't do it again." Skuld smiled, patting Yuki's cheek, playfully waving the taser she had.

Yuki shrugged it off before bending down to place a kiss on her uncle's cheek.

"Does that help Uncle Keiichi?"

"Yeah…it does, thank you Yuki."

"Auntie Belldandy said it was almost time for breakfast, Uncle Keiichi."

"All right Yuki, just give me a minute to get dressed." Keiichi grinned, playfully pinching Yuki's cheek.

She just laughed at the show of affection. The group was soon gathered at the table, just enjoying the quality time as a family. Yuki may have been known for her "healthy" appetite, but she always used her best manners, Auntie Belldandy had taught her that.

"Auntie Belldandy, may I have some more rice?" Yuki asked sweetly, holding up her bowl.

"Of course you may Yuki." Belldandy smiled as she gave Yuki a bit more.

"Thank you Auntie Belldandy." Yuki chirped before starting on her second portion.

"She may be your daughter Urd, but she seems to take after Belldandy." Keiichi smirked.

"She may be like Belldandy now Keiichi, but give her a few years and she may just become a little me." Urd smiled as she sipped her tea.

Keiichi briefly imagined an older Yuki dressed in a skimpy outfit, stirring up potions with an evil smile. He shivered at that image.

'_I __**really**__ hope that doesn't happen._' He thought desperately.

"Uncle Keiichi?"

"Huh? Wha? Yes Yuki, what is it?"

"Do you and Auntie Belldandy have to go to work today?"

"Not today, Miss Chihiro gave your Aunt and I the day off." He grinned, rubbing her head lovingly.

"Really? Can we play tag after breakfast? Please?" She begged, putting on a puppy-eyed look.

"Sure Yuki, that sounds like fun."

"Thank you Uncle Keiichi!" Yuki squealed, hugging him tightly.

"Okay, okay, settle down. Finish eating and we'll play in a bit."

"Yes Uncle Keiichi."

Urd smiled serenely as she watched her little girl, glad she had Yuki in her life.

'_She's only been with us for four years, but she's already gotten so big. Not to mention she's as sweet and harmless as a butterfly._'

Just then, the phone rang.

"I'll get it. Yuki, you wait here, Mama will be right back." Urd cooed as she rubbed her nose with Yuki's.

"Okay Mama."

Urd answered the phone as the rest started to clean up the table, Yuki helping to wipe up. Yuki had just started to settle in front of the T.V. with her black unicorn when Urd let out a loud shriek.

"EEEHH! What was that? He wants to see me? Now? And he wants me to bring what?"

"Is something wrong with Mama, Auntie Belldandy?" Yuki looked up at Belldandy, a curious look in her eyes.

"I don't know for sure Yuki. But it sounds like something big just came up from Heaven."

"Heaven…that's where you, Auntie Skuld, Auntie Peorth, and Mama come from, right?" Yuki chirped.

"Yes."

"What's Heaven like Auntie Belldandy?" Yuki inquired, coming to sit in Belldandy's lap.

"Heaven is a wonderful place Yuki…it isn't really something I think I can put into words." Belldandy smiled, kissing Yuki on the head.

"Do you think I could see it one day?" Yuki asked, snuggling closer to Belldandy.

"Perhaps one day…maybe."

Just then, Urd walked back into the room, shuffling nervously, which was completely out of character.

"Um…Yuki, sweetie, Mama needs to go to Heaven for a bit." Urd started, watching as her daughter came to stand in front of her.

"All right Mama, have a nice time." Yuki smiled, hugging Urd's legs.

"…Yuki, the thing is…The Almighty wants me to bring you too." Urd sighed, patting Yuki's head.

"WHAT?" Keiichi and Skuld cried, looking at Urd as if she'd just cursed in front of Yuki.

"Really Mama? I get to go see Heaven?"

"Yes Honey, you do."

"Yay! I'm going to go and get changed!" Yuki cheered, running out of the room.

Everyone was looking at Urd, wondering why The Almighty would want to see both Urd _and_ Yuki.

"He said he wanted to talk to me about Yuki's future." Urd stated plainly.

"And what exactly does that mean?" Keiichi asked, noticing the tenseness in Urd's shoulders.

"You don't think he's going to make us send Yuki away, do you Big Sis?" Skuld asked her elder sister nervously.

"It is possible Skuld…he may think it's wrong of us to be raising a mortal." Belldandy said, a flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Whatever it is, I'll handle it. Don't worry about a thing." Urd smirked, flicking back her hair.

"If you say so." Keiichi said uncertainly.

Yuki soon came back in a little pink sundress and white sandals, her black unicorn held in her arms.

"Mama…can I bring Shadow along?"

"Of course Baby…but when we get there, you need to keep a good hold on her."

"Yes Mama."

Urd gave her a brief little hug before escorting her outside. Yuki held tight to her mother's hand as Urd summoned the gate. The goddess of the past quickly changed into her goddess outfit before turning to her daughter, giving the little hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know Mama. You'll always protect me."

"That's right." Urd smiled as she picked up Yuki, holding her tightly.

Urd then flew them up, passing through the gate easily. Belldandy watched as the gate closed.

'_Good luck Urd._'

Yuki held tight to her mother's neck, keeping her eyes closed as she felt the air rushing by.

"Yuki…we're here."

The little girl reluctantly peeked out of one eye as Urd placed her on the ground. Nothing could have stopped her gasp of awe as she took in the sight before her. Heaven was the most beautiful place Yuki had ever seen. The buildings were certainly different from the ones on Earth, but they had a sort of appeal that made them both astounding and perhaps a bit intimidating for one so young. Trees of gargantuan size and numbers were all around, make Yuki feel even smaller in comparison. (Please excuse the sucky description, but hey I tried.)

"It's amazing Mama…I don't know what to say." Yuki said breathlessly, looking up at her mother.

"Yeah…it is beautiful. Now come on, hold onto my hand and stay close to me." Urd urged, reaching out for Yuki's hand.

"Yes Mama."

The two walked on, passing by many other goddesses both young and old who stared at the pair. Yuki may have been small, but she still heard the whispers all around them, a small frown forming on her face.

"_Isn't that the norn Urd? And why does she have a little girl with her?"_

"_You don't know? Apparently she found an abandoned child on Earth and adopted her. That must be the little waif with her."_

"_Urd adopted an orphan? I'll agree it was a noble thing, but she isn't the most conservative goddess by any means. I dread to think how that child will turn out in a few years."_

"_Poor little thing, being in the care of that half-breed."_

"_I say she would have been better off in an orphanage than being in Urd's care."_

Yuki moved closer to her mother, a scowl on her face.

"Mama…"

"Yes Yuki?"

"Why are they saying bad things about you? And what's a half-breed?"

Urd knelt down to Yuki's level, stroking her head lovingly.

"Yuki…you know how I'm a second-class goddess while you're Auntie Belldandy is a first-class? There's a reason why I'm not privileged with the same powers."

"Why Mama?" Yuki inquired, tilting her head curiously.

"Well…for one thing, I lie."

"And a first-class goddess can't lie." Yuki smiled.

"Exactly. And as for what a half-breed is…you remember your Grandma Hild?"

"Uh-huh! I love Grandma Hild." Yuki nodded eagerly.

"Well Yuki, a half-breed is something or someone who is mixed together."

"'Mixed together?' What does that mean?"

"Yuki, your grandmother is a demon, not to mention the leader of them, while my father, your grandfather, The Almighty, is a god and the leader of Heaven."

"Really? But…why is everyone being mean to you Mama? I don't understand."

"Well Sweetie, most of them don't like the fact I have the blood of a demon running through my veins. They think I'm a traitor, I suppose."

"What's a 'traitor' Mama?"

"A traitor is someone who'd harm their friends and family by handing them over to bad people."

"But you aren't like that Mama. You're the best goddess I know, after Auntie Belldandy."

Urd smiled as she hugged Yuki tightly, glad to know she had someone who loved her no matter what, aside from her sisters.

"Thank you Honey…now we better get moving before we get in trouble."

"Right Mama."

Yuki stuck closer to Urd as they came to a huge set of doors, the little girl hiding behind the goddess's legs. Urd patted Yuki reassuringly on the head before going up to the doors and pushing them open.

"I'm here as you requested, Sir."

"Good…you may come in." Said a deep powerful voice.

Just as Urd grasped Yuki's hand to pull her in.

"The child is to wait outside until I request her presence."

Urd smiled nervously at Yuki, who was gazing up at her curiously.

"Yuki…wait next to the doors until I come out."

"But Mama…"

"Just do as you're told, everything will be all right Yuki." Urd smiled before kissing Yuki's cheek.

"Yes Mama."

"Good girl, and don't talk to strangers."

"Yes Mama."

Urd stepped inside and closed the doors, leaving Yuki by herself. Yuki went to the left side of the doors and plopped down, playing with Shadow as she waited for her mother.

'_I wonder if Mama is in trouble. I hope not._'

Meanwhile, Urd was kneeling in front of The Almighty, a small bead of sweat running down her temple.

"You wished to speak to me about Yuki's future, my lord?"

"Yes…Urd, you know I have been lenient with you and your sisters for quite a few years as of late."

"Yes…I know."

"I am glad to hear you acknowledge this. Do you wish to know why I have decided to speak to you _now_ about the girl you have adopted?"

"It has perplexed me, my lord."

"Urd…I have contemplated this for quite some time, and now I have come to a decision concerning the child."

"And your decision is…"

"Yuki is no longer allowed to live with you and your sisters. You are to place her with a mortal family immediately."

Urd's heart stopped at his words.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: What'd you think? And what will Urd have to say about this decision by The Almighty? Will she obey or fight? Just wait to see!


	16. Urd's Answer and Yuki's Defiance

Chapter 16: Urd's Answer and Yuki's Defiance

"You…wish for me to find Yuki another family?"

"Yes…Urd, you realize that since you are a goddess, you would have to watch her grow old and die. I doubt that is something you'd be willing to go through."

Urd had thought about the implications that came with raising a mortal, but she'd pushed them to the back of her mind and left them there to worry about at a later date.

"My lord…she was all alone, she had no one. If I hadn't taken her in she would have froze to death. How could I have dealt with that on my conscious?"

"I know, and I realize you were performing your duties as a goddess. But adopting the girl…what were you thinking Urd?"

"…I was thinking she needed me, and…that I needed her. I needed someone other than my sisters to look up to me. I wanted to have someone who'd love me no matter what. Someone who I could love and cherish."

"Touching, but I digress, Yuki cannot stay with you."

Urd clenched her fists tightly as she stared into the eyes of her father.

"I may be a goddess and you may be The Almighty…but I refuse to give up my daughter!" Urd screamed, her fists giving off a few sparks.

"You dare to defy the orders of The Almighty?" He hissed at her, staring down at her with cold eyes.

"Look! You can take away my license, you can banish me from Heaven, you can even smite me where I stand, but I will never forsake my only child!" Urd snarled angrily.

Meanwhile, outside the doors, Yuki was humming quietly to herself, tossing Shadow up and down.

'_I wonder how long Mama is going to be in there. I hope she gets out soon, I'm starting to get hungry again._' She thought with a pout, her tummy giving off a small growl.

"Yuki? Is that you, _ma petite chérie_? (my little darling?)" Said a familiar voice.

Yuki looked up at the source of the voice before grinning widely.

"Auntie Peorth!" Yuki squealed as she launched herself into the goddess's arms.

"Oh it is you my little rose bud! How have you been?" Peorth cooed fondly as she nuzzled Yuki's hair.

"I've been okay…but I'm getting a little hungry." Yuki stated, her stomach giving off another growl.

"Well that will simply not do. You stay here with Gorgeous Rose…" Peorth smiled as her angel came to Yuki's side, "And I'll be right back with something to eat."

"Okay Auntie Peorth." Yuki giggled as Gorgeous Rose wrapped her up in her wings, tickling her with the vines she had.

Yuki was glad she had someone to talk to now, and she was feeling a little lonely without her mother around at the moment.

"Gorgeous Rose…"

The angel stopped tickling her long enough to look at her.

"Do you…do you think my Mama will be okay? She told me not to worry, but I can't help it." Yuki sniffled a bit.

Gorgeous Rose hugged Yuki reassuringly, placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you Gorgeous Rose, you're a great angel."

The angel smiled at her complement as she patted Yuki's head.

"I'm back! I hope you like pomegranate Yuki."

Peorth held out a round reddish-orange fruit, Yuki gazing at it curiously.

"Auntie Peorth…how do I eat this?"

"Allow _moi_ to show you how. We just simply have to break it open…" Peorth smiled as she tried to open the fruit.

But she struggled as Yuki watched.

"Auntie Peorth…do you need help?"

"Non, non! I can do this just fine without assistance." Peorth huffed as she continued to struggle with the fruit.

"Mama says it's okay to ask for help when you need it."

"I do not need help Yuki, I'm a first-class goddess so I can do this…just…fine…on…my…own." Peorth snarled, still trying to get it open.

"May I be of assistance?" Another familiar voice asked.

"Auntie Lind!" Yuki said happily, hugging the mighty warrior around the legs.

"Hello Yuki, what is Peorth trying to do?" Inquired the valkyrie.

"She got me a pomegranate to eat, but she can't get it open." Yuki replied.

"I _don't_ need help. As a first-class goddess I can do something so simple as feeding a child."

Lind just took the fruit and broke it in half easily. She then gave half to Yuki, the child looking curiously at the insides.

"You just eat the red seeds Yuki. But be careful, they're a bit messy." Lind explained, popping one seed into her mouth.

Yuki followed suit, popping one seed into her own mouth. She grinned at the tart and tangy taste as she continued to devour her treat. The two women laughed as Yuki finished up and licked her lips.

"Thank you Auntie Peorth, it was very tasty."

"You're very welcome."

Peorth took over clean up as Lind then patted Yuki's head, curiosity taking over; why in the name of Heaven was Yuki up here?

"Yuki…could you tell Auntie Peorth and I why you're up here by yourself?"

"I'm not here by myself Auntie Lind, I came here with Mama."

"If that's true, then where is Urd?"

"She had to have a meeting with The Almighty."

Peorth and Lind paled a bit at Yuki's answer. When Yuki noticed, her eyes dropped down to the floor, squeezing Shadow tighter.

"Auntie Peorth…"

"Yes Yuki Dear?"

"Do you…do you think The Almighty is going to send me away from Mama?" Yuki asked sadly, tears starting to form in her eyes.

Peorth bit her lip as she turned to Lind for help. The valkyrie just shook her head, not knowing what to tell the child.

"Yuki…there is a…small chance her might…" Peorth started, stroking Yuki's hair.

"No! He can't!"

Peorth fell back at the force behind the distressed child's words.

"Yuki…please calm down."

Yuki just wailed louder as Peorth picked her up.

"Shh…Yuki, settle down."

Yuki stopped for a moment, staring up at Peorth with free flowing tears. Peorth then took a silk handkerchief, wiping away the tears with a gentle hand.

"Now…even if that does happen, it doesn't mean we don't love you. And no one could stop me from seeing my favorite niece."

"Promise?"

"Yuki…what is the one thing we first-class goddesses are unable to do?" Peorth playfully scolded, rubbing her nose with Yuki's.

"They can't lie." Yuki smiled as she hugged Peorth around the neck.

"That's right." Peorth cooed as she placed Yuki back on the ground.

The doors then creaked open, Urd's head peeking out to look at them.

"Yuki…The Almighty wants to see you now." She gulped, holding out her hand to her daughter.

Yuki turned to her aunts, hoping for positive reinforcement.

"Good luck Yuki." Peorth smiled.

"You'll be fine." Lind said, patting Yuki's shoulder.

Yuki nodded firmly, walking by her mother with a brave face. As soon as the doors were shut, Yuki felt a sort of great power flow over her. She then looked up to see a sort of throne, an intimidating silhouette watching her with calculating eyes.

"Step forth little one."

The little girl took shaky steps forward, looking over her shoulder at Urd for a bit of comfort. She stood a bit stiffly as she looked up at the leader of Heaven.

"State your name child."

"Uh…my name is Yuki, Sir." Yuki said shyly, never feeling so small as she did now.

"And who are your parents?"

"The only one I have is my mama, the goddess Urd."

"What if I told you that you were no longer allowed to stay with your "mother," Yuki?"

"I'd ask you why, Sir."

"Well…the reason is because you and your mother are not of the same origin; she's a goddess and you are a mere human."

"What does that have to with anything? I love my mama and my aunties."

"Even so, it'd be better if you were with others like you. A mortal child cannot be raised by a goddess."

"Why? Why can't Mama take care of me?"

"…She is not meant for such things, you're going to be placed with a nice family. Don't you want that? Surely a little girl like you would be thrilled."

Yuki turned to her mother, a small tear in her eye.

"Come now Yuki, it would be better for you and for Urd."

Urd tried to keep the tears at bay for Yuki's sake; no one can really defy the orders of the leader of Heaven, not her, nor Yuki. Yuki turned back to The Almighty, a determined look in her eye.

"NO!"

"What?"

"I said 'no.'"

"You, a mere child, are defying me? The Almighty?"

"I don't care! Mama means the world to me! And you're nothing but a big bully!" Yuki shouted, sticking her tongue out.

Urd didn't know whether to be proud or horrified; Yuki had just insulted The Almighty.

'_Oh boy, that wasn't good._'

The leader of Heaven was glaring at the child, Yuki returning it without so much as blinking. He shut his eyes and sighed.

"Come here little one." He said softly, holding out one of his large hands.

Yuki stepped back cautiously, eyeing him unsurely.

"There, there now…no need to be afraid." He chuckled warmly.

Yuki glanced at her mother; what should she do?

"Go…I won't let anything happen to you."

The little girl nodded, stepping forward until she stood in front of the throne, The Almighty placing his hand on her head.

"You've shown a great deal of courage little Yuki. Hardly anyone ever goes against my orders."

Yuki smiled modestly, not saying a thing. But then she felt a warmth going through her whole body, a soft white light covering her.

"What are you doing to her?" Urd demanded, watching fearfully.

"You'll see Urd."

He then removed his hand, Yuki blinking as she tried to get rid of the spots she was seeing.

"You may go to Urd now."

Yuki dashed over to her mother, who had a dazed look in her eyes.

"Mama, what's wrong? I'm okay."

"I see that…but Yuki…" Urd said slowly, producing a mirror in front of the child, "Look at your face."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise at what she saw.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Just what did her do? Wait till next chapter to find out.


	17. Powers and Truth

Chapter 17: Powers and Truth

On her face were thin blue ovals, one on her forehead and the other two across her cheeks.

"Mama…are these?"

"Yes Yuki…these are the marking of a goddess."

Urd picked her up and held her close.

"But the question is why? Why did you grant her the powers of a goddess? I thought you said you were going to have her placed with a mortal family." Urd inquired, stroking Yuki's head.

"Yuki has shown a determination that I haven't seen in over a millennia, not since you were her age Urd."

"What can I say…my girl has spunk." Urd smirked as she kissed Yuki on the head.

He chuckled as Yuki snuggled close to Urd, happy with the situation.

"Urd…there is something you need to know, it concerns the matters surrounding Yuki's birth."

"What is there to know? She was out in the cold and needed a mom, I came along and took her in. Nothing too strange about that."

She paused a moment before going pale.

"Please don't tell me this like Zeus and his conquests and that Yuki is actually my half-sister." Urd begged, covering Yuki's ears.

"No…Urd, do you remember the goddess Freyja?"

"You mean the goddess who honored the souls of those killed in battle?"

"The one and the same. You see, she wanted to try and bring gods and goddesses closer to humans. And she thought the best way to do so was to grant a single human the knowledge of everything associated with the heavens."

"You don't mean…"

"Yes, before Yuki was born, Freyja gave her the gift of celestial intelligence while she was still within the womb."

"Wait a minute…if that's true, wouldn't we have been able to detect that?"

"Freyja is not only a goddess of war, but of intelligence as well. When Yuki was brought into the world, all of that knowledge was sealed away into the deepest recesses of her mind until I decided she earned or deserved the right to become a goddess. Why else would Yuki show such awareness as an infant? Go ahead…ask Yuki anything, she'll know the answer."

Urd turned to her daughter, an unsure look on her face.

"Yuki…how and why was my license reinstated?"

"After the Lord of Terror incident, Yggdrasil lost a massive quantity of information, including your license suspension. When said data disappeared, Heaven had no choice but to return it you Mama." Yuki smiled, not knowing how she knew that fact since she'd never been there.

Urd's jaw dropped; how in the world did Yuki know that?

"Okay…Yuki, what was your Uncle Keiichi's wish?" Urd asked, checking to see if it was just Yuki guessing.

"Uncle Keiichi wished that a goddess like Auntie Belldandy would stay by his side forever." Yuki chirped.

"How does one receive a license to become a first-class goddess?"

"You need to first check with the Licensing Office to see if you are eligible to do so, and if you do qualify, you need to pass a series of tests set by proctors in order to gain it."

Urd was convinced; Yuki was a lot smarter than she looked now that she had the power of a goddess, even if she was in training.

"See? She is now knowledgeable of all things related to Heaven, as well as the future ambassador for Heavenly and Human relations."

"Hold on! That is a lot of pressure to put on a four-year-old. Yuki can't be an ambassador, she's too inexperienced, too young!"

"I know…which is why I am expecting you and your sisters to oversee her training as a goddess, and to help her fulfill her role as envoy between Heaven and Earth."

"What?"

Yuki patted her mother's cheek.

"Mama…can we go home now?" Yuki asked cutely, eyes giving off a doe-like glow.

"…All right, we'll go home."

Yuki snuggled into Urd's shoulder, planning on taking a nap once they got back.

"You've had a big day, huh?"

Yuki just nodded, yawning softly as she cradled Shadow closer. Urd then looked over shoulder at her father, a grateful smile on her face.

"Thank you."

"What kind of grandfather would I be if I got rid of my only granddaughter?"

"A pretty lousy one." Urd smirked as she headed for the doors.

"Don't try my patience Urd…and if I hear anything about Yuki blowing up the city or anything along those lines, it'll be your hide I'm coming after."

"Duly noted." Urd laughed nervously as she left.

As soon as the doors were shut, Peorth rushed over and started bombarding Urd with questions.

"How did it go? Is Yuki all right? Is The Almighty sending her away? Did he erase her memories? Please tell me!"

"Calm down Peorth…Yuki's just fine. Take a look for yourself." Urd smirked as she passed Yuki to Peorth.

Peorth's eyes nearly bugged out of her head as she saw the markings on Yuki's face. But then she smiled radiantly as she cuddled Yuki closer before twirling on the spot.

"How wonderful! I swear to teach Yuki everything I know! No doubt she will become a magnificent goddess under my tutelage!"

Lind quickly grabbed Yuki from the rose goddess, placing the slightly dizzy child on her feet.

"Please refrain from doing such things, Yuki looks like she's going to be sick now."

Yuki wobbled a little on the spot, cheeks going a tinge green. Peorth immediately picked Yuki up, patting her back soothingly.

"Sorry about that Yuki. Do you feel okay?"

Yuki moaned sickly before…

"Ugh!"

Poor Peorth, Yuki ended up puking on her.

"Here Lind, you take her. I need to go and clean up." Peorth groaned as she let Lind take Yuki.

"I did tell you Peorth." Lind chuckled as she placed Yuki back on the ground.

Peorth said nothing as she went on her way. After cleaning up Yuki and getting her a glass of water to settle her stomach, Urd was ready to get her home. Lind escorted them to the gate, stroking Yuki's head.

"Goodbye Yuki, hope you visit again soon." Lind smiled as she kissed Yuki on the head.

"I'll try…sleepy." Yuki mumbled, turning more into Urd's shoulder.

Urd just chuckled as she nuzzled Yuki's hair.

"See you around Lind."

"Farewell Urd, good luck training Yuki."

"Somehow I know I'm gonna need it."

Soon enough, Urd was just touching ground when the others rushed over to her.

"How is she? What did The Almighty want?" Skuld asked as she looked at Yuki concernedly.

"She's more than fine Skuld…take a look." Urd smirked as she placed Yuki on her feet, the little girl whining that she wanted to sleep.

All of them were stunned to see Yuki baring the markings of a goddess; Belldandy and Skuld were delighted, Keiichi was shocked as he traced the mark on her forehead.

"How…why?" He asked, staring at the norn of the past.

"I'll tell you guys inside, besides…" Yuki yawned once more as Urd picked her up, "Yuki looks like she's about to collapse and sleep on the ground."

Urd took her girl insides and placed Yuki in her futon with care, drawing up the sheet to the girl's chin and placing her toys in a row next to her.

"Night Mama." Yuki mumbled before drifting off.

"Night Yuki…sweet dreams." Urd whispered as she placed a kiss on Yuki's head.

Urd then went to the living room, her sisters and Keiichi waiting at the table.

"All right…so it's like this."

After a lengthy explanation, Urd allowed them to take in this new information.

"So we'll be looking over Yuki's training as a goddess." Belldandy stated with a smile.

"That's right, and we have to make sure she doesn't do anything too destructive…otherwise it'll be me dealing with the punishment." Urd laughed.

"All right! We're going to do our best to make Yuki the best goddess there is!" Skuld cheered.

"I'm sure I can help Yuki understand humans more if she's going to be acting as go-between for Heaven and Earth." Keiichi grinned.

'_Glad to see they're taking this all in stride._' Urd thought happily.

Just then, the doors opened up and Hild sauntered in.

"Hello everyone…would one of you please explain why I feel the presence of another goddess in the household? You didn't call another one did you Keiichi?" Hild inquired as Mara came up behind her.

"Greetings Lady Hild…as for the reason why there's another heavenly presence…" Belldandy started, but the doors connecting to the hallway opened up, revealing a slightly grumpy Yuki.

"Can you please keep it down? I'm sleepy." Yuki said tiredly, rubbing at her eyes.

Hild and Mara stared at Yuki a moment before the daimakaicho voiced what was running through her mind.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy, is anyone else worrying? And what's going to happen as Yuki trains to be a goddess? Wait and find out folks!


	18. Power Over Earth

Chapter 18: Power Over Earth

The next day, after eating a hearty breakfast, Yuki was outside with her mother and aunties, her grandmother watching from the porch with Keiichi and Mara.

'_I can't believe Hild actually wants to watch Yuki train. I would've thought she'd be upset at Yuki not becoming a demon._'

The day before…

_Urd had just finished explaining to the two demons how and why Yuki was now a goddess in training._

"_I see, so __**he**__ decided that Yuki had earned the right to divinity. And to think all the knowledge of Heaven was sealed inside her as well." Hild smirked as she stroked the head of her exhausted granddaughter._

"_Don't even try to get her to tell you anything." Urd frowned as Hild allowed Yuki to lean against her._

"_I won't Urddy…besides, Yuki wouldn't tell me anything anyway…probably."_

"_Sorry Grandma Hild…all the information is strictly off-limits to you and other demons." Yuki yawned widely, confirming Hild's claim._

"_See? I couldn't get anything out of her if I wanted to."_

"_Unless you used __**other**__ means to get it out of her." Urd snarled._

"_The last thing I'd ever do is harm my own granddaughter, Urddy." Hild replied, picking up Yuki lovingly._

_Yuki slumped against Hild, snoring softly as the daimakaicho made her way to Urd's room. After tucking Yuki back into bed, Hild returned to the rest of the group, a smile on her face._

"_All right…I am going to stay and watch Yuki train."_

"_Huh? But Lady Hild…!" Mara started, but Hild held up a hand to silence her._

"_My dear Yuki has just been granted the power of a goddess, I intend to stay and make sure she doesn't get hurt."_

_The rest of them said nothing as Hild sat back at the table, glad to know she wasn't going to get any arguments._

End of flashback…

'_She better not do anything to interfere._' "Okay Yuki, today we're going to find out what is your main element. Do you know what that is?" Urd asked, knowing Yuki would already have the answer.

"The main element is a goddess's strong point, having flawless control with one of the four major elements: Earth, Fire/Electricity, Wind, and Water." Yuki chirped out, rocking on the balls of her feet.

Yuki was in a pair of blue shorts, a white t-shirt, and brown sandals, perfect clothes when one was working with magic in the Spring.

"Correct…Now I want you to close your eyes for a moment Yuki." Urd smiled.

The little goddess-in-training did so without hesitation.

"Good, now I want you to imagine a ball of electricity in your hand."

Yuki scrunched up her face in concentration. She could already see the program unraveling in her mind's eye, a few sparks coming off her left hand. Yuki peeked her eyes open as she brought up her hand, a small bit of electricity already starting to form a sphere. But Yuki then lost control of it, the energy she'd built up shorting out in her palm.

"It's okay Yuki…fire just isn't your strong point." Urd reassured as Yuki frowned.

"She's right Yuki, we'll just try another one." Belldandy smiled kindly.

"Don't give up Yuki, you'll be fine!" Skuld cheered.

Yuki smiled and nodded. They next tried having Yuki create a soft breeze, but the little goddess ended up blowing Keiichi up onto the roof.

"Whoa!" Keiichi cried out as Yuki unintentionally created a small hurricane, tossing him up on the roof.

"Keiichi, are you all right?" Belldandy inquired as she flew up to him.

"Wind is definitely not it." Keiichi groaned as Belldandy placed him back on the ground.

"Sorry Uncle Keiichi." Yuki said with a trace of tears in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Trust me…worst things have happened to me since before you were born. Don't give up, you'll get the hang of it." Keiichi laughed, patting Yuki on the head.

"Thanks Uncle Keiichi." Yuki smiled as Keiichi returned to sit on the porch.

Urd gave Yuki a hug before giving her next instructions.

"All right Yuki, let's see if you can create a waterspout in the koi pond."

"Okay Mama."

As Yuki started to form a funnel in the water, Mara decided to get a closer look. The demon glanced over Yuki's shoulder, the little girl starting to get the water to create a light spray.

"Looks like you're doing all right, Kid." Mara grinned, giving Yuki an encouraging pat on the back.

"Thanks Auntie Mara."

Just as it looked like Yuki had finally found her main element, at the very end she lost control, causing a harsh jet of water to hit Mara square in the face.

"Yah!"

"Ah! I'm so sorry!" Yuki cried as she came to Mara's side, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Ouch! That was pretty strong." Mara mumbled as she wiped the water from her face.

"Are you okay Auntie Mara?"

"I'll be fine Runt, but that was a good try." Mara smirked as she patted Yuki on the head.

"I'm still sorry."

Urd was watching Yuki with a small smile; that girl really was like a little Belldandy instead.

'_Then again, that may change in a few years._' "Okay Yuki, let's see if earth is your strong point."

"Right Mama."

Urd then pointed to a large stone, roughly the size of Yuki herself.

"Try and move that Yuki. And if it doesn't work, we'll just work on your water spe…"

"I did it!"

Urd glanced at Yuki to see she was moving the rock effortlessly, a wide smile on her face.

"Wonderful Yuki!" Belldandy smiled as Yuki started to twirl the stone as if it was nothing.

"I did it! I did it!" Yuki cheered as she put the rock back on the ground before racing over to her mother.

"Great work Yuki, looks like you're a goddess of the earth. Anything found in, of, or is related to the earth, you can control." Urd smiled as she knelt down and hugged Yuki.

"…Mama, can I try something real quick?" Yuki asked as she pulled away from her mother's embrace.

"Sure, go right ahead." Urd grinned as she let Yuki go off on her own.

Yuki picked up a flower bulb from the ground, holding it gingerly in her hands before closing her eyes. In a matter of seconds a single white lily sprouted in her palms, seemingly in greeting to the young goddess. Yuki smiled before skipping over to Hild, holding the newly grown lily to her grandmother with a smile.

"For you Grandma."

Hild returned the smile as she took the gift delicately. The daimakaicho savored the sweet smeel of the flower before hugging Yuki close.

"Thank you Yuki, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome Grandma." Yuki giggled as she hugged Hild extra tight.

"Why don't you try and use a more powerful spell? You are my granddaughter after all." Hild smirked as she pushed Yuki in the direction of one of the trees on the property.

"Okay!"

Yuki stared up at the tree with determination, crossing her arms in front of her body.

"_**Ye who provides the air for humanity to live and thrive, I call upon you and ask you to answer my plea! Grow and provide shade for the ones I hold dear!**_"

The tree's branches started to stretch out at Yuki's words, a bit too quickly for Urd's liking. As one wrapped itself around Yuki's waist and hoisted her up, she knew that Yuki had no control over the tree any longer.

"Yuki!" Urd shouted as she rushed over to the writing branches.

"Mama help! It won't let go!" Yuki cried, struggling to make the piece of flora let her go.

"Hold on!" Urd snarled as she grabbed hold of the branch that held her daughter, "All right you overgrown weed, you asked for it! _**Fire, destroy!**_"

The branch around Yuki fell away, but it instantly grew back, wrapping around both mother and child.

"Crud! Yuki! Tell it to stop!"

"But Mama…"

"Just do it! It's grabbed the others already!"

Yuki spotted that the tree had indeed gotten a hold of Keiichi, Belldandy, and Skuld, all three struggling to free themselves.

"All right…_**Hear me and listen well, release us from your binds and return to your previous form!**_"

The branches stopped for a moment before releasing them, receding back into their original state as Urd held tight to Yuki.

"Is everyone okay?" Urd asked as she came to Keiichi and her sisters.

"We're fine aside from a few scratches." Keiichi laughed as he plucked a few leaves out of his hair.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know it'd go out of control." Yuki mumbled sadly, hiding her face in her mother's shoulder in shame.

"It's okay…but _someone_ shouldn't have given you the idea in the first place!" Urd snarled as she stomped over to Hild, who was holding her stomach in delight, laughing uproariously.

"I'm sorry…but who knew Yuki had so much power for a little girl?" Hild giggled as she tried to calm down.

"You had her grow a tree and it nearly smothered us!"

Hild just smirked as she patted Yuki's head.

"I just wanted to see if she had any real power…and I'm right, she just needs to be taught how to control it."

"I'll say." Skuld grumbled, spitting out a few leaves.

"I'm sorry Mama…"

"It's fine Yuki…but I think we're going to just teach you simple spells for now. We'll teach you more advanced ones when you're older and have more power to control them." Urd sighed as she patted Yuki's back.

"Okay…" Yuki mumbled, plucking a few stray twigs from her hair.

'_This is going to take quite a bit of time if this is the result of her powers. But I'm sure it'll be fine…_' Urd thought as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Just then, Mara shrieked as a stray bush decided to try and wrap up the demon in its own branches.

"Sorry Auntie Mara!" Yuki cried as she tried to make the vegetation let go of the first-class demon.

'_If we manage to live that long._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…will Yuki learn to control her powers? Find out next chapter as her training continues.


	19. Flight Hazard

Sorry for updating so fast, but the ideas are coming into my head in a stream of inspiration! If I don't get them out, I'm going to explode! Enjoy the chapter, you're sure to get a laugh.

* * *

Chapter 19: Flight Hazard

It's been a week since Yuki has started her training as a goddess, and so far there haven't been anymore incidents. As for Skuld…

"All right! This going to help Yuki immensely in her goddess training!" Skuld smiled as she put the finishing touches on her latest invention.

Yuki, wearing a pair of loose green pants and a dark purple top, opened the door to Skuld's room, curiosity taking over as she watched her auntie Skuld work vigorously.

"Auntie Skuld…what are you doing?" Inquired the young goddess-in-training as she walked up to Skuld.

"Yuki, so glad you're here! I've just finished my latest invention, and I'm sure it's going to be a great help to your training!" Skuld grinned widely as she presented her gift to Yuki.

To an ordinary person, it didn't look like anything other than a standard sweatband. It was a pure white one with two thin blue horizontal stripes.

"It just looks like a sweatband Auntie Skuld." Yuki stated, tilting her head confusedly.

"Correction my dear little niece, it _was_ just a sweatband. But thanks to my genius, I've turned it into the Flight Assistant 5000!" Skuld proclaimed proudly as she slipped her invention onto Yuki's head.

Yuki fiddled with it a moment curiously, staring at Skuld for an explanation.

"You know how your mom said we'd be teaching you how to fly today?" Skuld grinned, stroking Yuki's head lovingly.

The little goddess nodded eagerly, eyes shining brightly.

"Well, this is going to help you learn faster! It's supposed to help you focus your energy and it'll make flying a simple task!"

"But…Mama said she'd teach me when everyone came back from the market." Yuki stated innocently.

"I think Urd will be very proud of you if you learn by yourself." Skuld laughed as she hugged Yuki.

Yuki smiled at that thought; she'd love to make Mama proud by learning by herself.

"Okay! Let's start Auntie Skuld!" Yuki said excitedly as she dragged the norn of the future outside.

"All right Yuki! That's the spirit!"

As soon as they were outside, Skuld patted Yuki's head before backing away a bit.

"Okay Yuki, all you need to do is think about flying."

"Right Auntie Skuld!"

Yuki closed her eyes and concentrated on her want to fly. She slowly levitated off the ground, the sweatband doing its job.

"You're doing it Yuki!"

The little goddess opened her eyes and looked down, smiling as she saw she was at least three feet off the ground.

"Keep it up! You're doing great!"

Yuki nodded as she did a few aerial tricks; loop-de-loops, dives, and spinning with ease.

"It's working Auntie Skuld! I'm flying!" Yuki shouted happily as she flew around Skuld.

"See? I told you my invention would work!"

But of course, Skuld's inventions almost always malfunction in some way or another. As Yuki skimmed the ground and shot up, her foot kicked up a pebble, somehow lodging it in the sweatband's wiring. Yuki heard a bit of static before she tried to remove the band from her head.

"Auntie Skuld!" Yuki cried out as she was looking down at Skuld, floating well over thirty feet off the ground.

"What is it Yuki?" Skuld shouted back, fear shining in her eyes as she saw a few sparks coming off the sweatband.

"Something's wrong! It won't come off!" Yuki screamed, trying desperately to remove the band.

"Just calm down! I'll get Banpei!" Skuld told the child, running off to find the robot.

Yuki nodded as she tried to get the band off. But as her finger skimmed some of the inner wiring, the programming was unintentionally changed. Yuki was then flying off in a random pattern, screaming helplessly as she found she could barely control her direction.

"HELP! AUNTIE SKULD!" Yuki screamed as Skuld came back with Banpei,

Skuld rushed to Yuki, Banpei stomping behind her. She watched in horror as Yuki was darting like a bullet randomly in any and all directions.

"HELP ME AUNTIE SKULD! I CAN'T STOP!"

"Oh no! Just keep calm Yuki, I'll save you!"

Just as Skuld started toward Yuki, said girl went over the walls of the temple, screams filling the air.

"Ah! Urd's going to kill me!" Skuld screeched, getting on Banpei who had turned into a motorcycle.

Meanwhile, Urd, Belldandy, and Keiichi were making their way back, groceries in hand.

"We're lucky the market was having a big sale, we're set for the next few weeks." Keiichi smiled as he made his way up the stairs.

"Yes, and now I can make Yuki her favorite lunch: beef pot." Belldandy smiled as she followed after Keiichi.

Urd was just landing when Skuld screeched out of the gates on Banpei, a panicked look in her eye.

"Was that Skuld?" Urd asked as she saw the tire treads left behind on the road.

"Yeah…I wonder why she left in such a hurry." Keiichi said as he put away his helmet.

Just then, they heard a frightened scream overhead. Urd quickly produced a set of binoculars, putting them against her eyes as she observed a dot darting around in the sky. Her jaw dropped as she saw it was Yuki, the little goddess screaming for assistance.

"This has Skuld written all over it." Urd growled as she saw the headband Yuki was sporting.

Urd tossed the binoculars to Keiichi, bolting off after her daughter. Keiichi peeked through them and immediately grabbed his helmet, hopping on his bike.

"What's the matter Keiichi?" Belldandy asked as he revved up the engine.

"It's Yuki! She's flying in the air, but something's wrong!" Keiichi explained.

"Oh no! We have to hurry!"

The two followed suit, racing after the tiny dot. All of the residents had just one thing in mind: They had to save Yuki! Meanwhile, up in the sky, Peorth and Lind were on their way to the temple for a surprise visit.

"Peorth…are you sure Keiichi and the others won't mind us popping in?" Lind asked unsurely, sensing that something was wrong.

"Of course not! As one of Yuki's teachers, I'll not leave her alone for too long. She deserves the best training I can provide. Poor thing…I can just imagine how much she struggles with her new powers." Peorth said dramatically, putting the back of her hand against her forehead.

"Whatever you say Peorth." Lind sighed.

"AUNTIE PEORTH! AUNTIE LIND! LOOK OUT!"

Both goddess and valkyrie barely managed to move out of the way of something that flew past them at lightning speed.

"Was that Yuki?" Lind inquired as she saw the object in question dart around haphazardly.

"I think so." Peorth answered, just as Urd came up to them.

"Did Yuki just fly by you two?" Urd asked frantically.

Lind pointed off in the direction that Yuki flew, looking at Urd for answers.

"Skuld probably gave Yuki one of her dumb machines, now my baby is flying around like she's possessed! She's probably scared out of her mind." Urd explained.

"Have no fear! I, Peorth, goddess first-class will save our precious Yuki!" Peorth shouted as she shot after Yuki.

"Does she always have to do that?" Urd sighed as she followed suit, Lind tagging along.

Peorth caught up to Yuki, the little girl crying as the goddess came to her side.

"Don't worry Yuki! Auntie Peorth is here now!"

"I can't stop! Please help me!" Yuki sobbed, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Everything's going to be fine, Yuki! I got you!" Peorth told her, vines emerging from her back.

Peorth wrapped the vines around Yuki's ankles, being sure to be careful that she didn't use too strong a grip.

'_Got her! Now to just stop and…_' Peorth thought confidently, pulling herself upright and stopping.

But Yuki didn't stop at all, she kept going, pulling Peorth along for the ride!

"Aie! Yuki stop! Slow down!" Peorth shouted, holding desperately to the vines and trying to tug Yuki to a stop.

"I can't Auntie Peorth! I've lost control!"

"Well, even a goddess knows when she needs assistance…" Peorth grumbled, Yuki starting to dive down unintentionally, "Lind! J'ai besoin d'aide! (Lind! I need help!)"

Lind was right behind them, determination on her face as she came to Yuki's side.

"Yuki! Are you all right?"

"I want to get down Auntie Lind!"

"Don't worry! We're here to help!"

Just as Lind was reaching for the headband, the thing decided to go on the fritz again, making Yuki speed ahead, dragging poor Peorth along.

"WWAAAHHH!"

"Damn it all!" Lind exclaimed as she tried to follow after them.

Yuki was making twists and turns throughout Nekomi, going under bridges, around trees, and managed to barely dodge a few birds going by. And Peorth…

"This isn't something we train in up in Heaven! I'm requesting we add it in when we manage to stop!" Peorth exclaimed as Yuki started going in a spiral.

"I'm sorry Auntie Peorth!"

Just as Yuki was going under some telephone poles, Peorth wrapped another vine around one, halting them for a sec.

"Oh… Je ne me sens pas bien. (Oh…I don't feel so good.)" Peorth moaned sickly, her face going a bit green.

She still had a grip on Yuki, the little goddess darting up and down and sideways like a fly trying to get out a window. Lind came up to the rose goddess, Urd with her.

"Are you all right Peorth?" Urd asked as the rose goddess tried to will away the sickness.

"I'll be fine…but I can't hold Yuki much longer."

Lind examined the situation; if Peorth just let go, Yuki would most likely go straight with the speed she'd built up and more than likely slam into a wall or other hard surface. But if they could just manage to get that headband off…

"I got it."

Lind pulled Urd over, whispering her plan in her ear.

"That could work." Urd nodded as she went to Peorth.

Urd relayed the plan to Peorth, who nodded in understanding as she kept her eye on Yuki.

"Yuki!"

"Yes Mama?"

"As soon as Peorth lets go, fly straight at Auntie Lind, you understand?"

"I understand Mama!"

"As soon as I give the signal, let Yuki go." Lind said as she flew a few feet in front of Yuki.

"Got it…" Peorth groaned, struggling a bit to keep a hold of Yuki.

Lind pulled out a small dagger, eyes focused on her target as Yuki continued to buzz around.

"NOW!"

Peorth release Yuki, who in turn darted forward toward the valkyrie. With precision to rival a surgeon, Lind cut the band away as Yuki flew by, the pieces of cloth and wires falling to the ground.

"Okay Yuki, you can land now!" Lind yelled after her, Yuki nodding.

But as Yuki tried to slow her descent, she noticed something horrible: she'd completely run out of energy! She wasn't the only one who noticed…

"Yuki!" Urd screamed, speeding toward Yuki as the little goddess started falling toward the earth below.

"Someone save me!" Yuki wailed as she tried flapping her arms in a desperate attempt to keep from crashing.

'_No! I'm not gonna make it!_' "Yuki!" Urd cried, watching as Yuki was heading straight for the pavement of the highway.

Yuki had closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable end. Just as Urd thought Yuki was done for, the screech of tires reached her ears as she saw Keiichi jump off his bike, arms held out as he got under Yuki's shadow.

"Yuki! Aim for me!" He shouted up to her, scrambling around on the spot.

Yuki heard him loud and clear as she opened her eyes and maneuvered her body, desperately trying to right herself.

"_**Mighty winds hear me! Slow the descent of the child I love and keep her safe from harm!**_" Belldandy shouted from the sidecar of the motorcycle.

Yuki felt herself slowing down as she headed straight for Keiichi. She landed safely in his arms with a loud 'thump,' knocking the air out of Keiichi and causing him to land on his back.

"Keiichi! Yuki! Are you two all right?" Belldandy asked frantically, rushing over to see if the two were okay.

"Ow…we'll be fine Belldandy. Yuki, are you okay?"

"I'm okay Uncle Keiichi, what about you?" Yuki said softly, not moving from the safety of his arms.

"I'm fine Yuki…you must have been so scared." Keiichi said to her soothingly, rubbing her back.

"Uh-huh…I never want to fly again. Never ever." Yuki sniffled, hiding her face in Keiichi's shirt.

"Now don't say that, how else are you going to get around?" Keiichi grinned as he sat up, patting Yuki on the head.

"My trike?" Yuki mumbled, refusing to look at anyone.

"Keiichi is right Yuki. You'll have to learn how soon enough." Belldandy smiled, rubbing Yuki's head.

"But I'm scared."

"If you don't face your fears Yuki, they'll always hold you back. Whoever heard of a goddess who's afraid to fly?" Keiichi chuckled.

Yuki looked up at him with tearful eyes, sniffling quietly as he nuzzled her cheek.

"Yuki! Thank The Almighty you're safe!" Urd cried joyfully as she scooped Yuki up, placing multiple kisses on her daughter's head.

"Mama, I was so scared!" Yuki cried as she cuddled closer to Urd.

"I know…now Yuki…could you tell me how you ended up flying in the air like you were out of your mind?" Urd asked, knowing the reason anyway, but wanting confirmation.

"Auntie Skuld wanted to help me learn how to fly, then her machine broke and I ended up flying all over the place." Yuki mumbled quietly, afraid she was in trouble.

"That's all I need to know Yuki. And I'm glad you're safe." Urd smiled, hugging her tighter.

"I'm sorry I worried you Mama…I just wanted to make you proud." Yuki sniffled again, tears running down her face.

"I'll always be proud of you Yuki. But I think we're going to postpone teaching you how to fly for now."

Yuki snuggled up to Urd with a happy smile. Peorth and Lind soon joined the group, glad to see Yuki was safe.

"Auntie Peorth, Auntie Lind, thank you for saving me. And I'm sorry about the trouble I caused." Yuki said apologetically, bowing her head.

"It's all right Yuki, the main thing that matters is that you're safe." Peorth smiled, kissing Yuki on the cheek.

"Peorth's right, what matters is that you're safe Yuki." Lind smiled, ruffling Yuki's hair.

Yuki smiled brightly at all of them, her little goddess marks glowing.

"Anybody feeling a group hug coming on?" Urd smirked as she hugged Yuki tightly.

"Qui! Tout le monde câlin de groupe! (Yes! Group hug everyone!)" Peorth cheered as she hugged Urd, hugging Yuki as well.

So Belldandy, Keiichi, and Lind joined in, Yuki feeling very happy that she was so loved.

"Thank the heavens! Yuki's all right?" Skuld smiled tiredly as she slipped off Banpei.

Urd immediately slipped out of the group hug, a sinister smile creeping onto her face.

"Skuld…do you realize the danger you put Yuki in?" Urd said softly.

"I didn't mean for that to happen! Please Urd! Don't hurt me!"

"Oh…I'm not going to hurt you."

Skuld backed away as Yuki hid in her mother's neck; she knew what was coming.

"Please Urd…not that, anything but that!"

"Oh yes Skuld…that!"

So while the rest of the group was enjoying lunch, Skuld was…

"Please! Don't make me make anymore useless machines!"

"Nope! Now make me something that does nothing but create bubbles!"

"Wah!"

Yuki looked pitifully at Skuld; she felt bad for getting Auntie Skuld in trouble.

"Auntie Belldandy…is Mama going to be angry forever?"

"Not forever Yuki…but it might be awhile before she forgives Skuld."

"Wah! Please don't make me!"

Yuki frowned as she finished her lunch. Later into the evening, Skuld was collapsed on her bed, completely worn out by all the machines she made.

'_Oh man…I really need to be careful. Urd was really mad at me._'

"Auntie Skuld…"

Skuld turned to see her door opening, Yuki peeking her head in.

"Hey Yuki, what are you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" Skuld asked as she sat up.

"A little…but I wanted to give you this." Yuki said shyly, holding out a bowl of chocolate ice cream.

"Aw…thanks Yuki." Skuld smiled as she took the treat.

"You're welcome Auntie Skuld. Do you think I'll ever be able to fly?"

"Not for awhile, and I'm _never_ giving you another device to try and teach you how."

"Why?"

"If we have a repeat of today, all that's going to happen is that you'll be known as a flight hazard."

Yuki just giggled softly before going to bed.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Poor Yuki, talk about a rough day. At least she's fine. Hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I had fun writing it!


	20. Like Mother, Like Daughter

Chapter 20: Like Mother, Like Daughter

Keiichi was working on his bike, Yuki observing him. Yuki was wearing a little blue dress and white mary janes, her hair in a braid. As she watched him at work, something formed in her head, a question she'd had on her mind for the last few days since the flying incident.

"Uncle Keiichi?"

"What is it Yuki?"

"Um…I have a question…but I don't know if I should say it." Yuki said nervously, shuffling her feet.

"Yuki, you can ask me anything. So tell me, what's on your mind?" He laughed, cleaning his hands with a towel.

"Well…I just wanted to ask…"

"Go ahead Yuki, I'll answer it the best I can."

"I was wondering…Uncle Keiichi, why don't you and Auntie Belldandy have any children?" Yuki asked innocently.

Keiichi felt his blood run cold; did his niece _really_ just ask him _that_?

"Uh…I'm sorry Yuki, I must have something in my ears. Could you repeat that?" He said, a bead of sweat running down his face.

"I asked why don't you and Belldandy have any children."

'_Ah man…I was afraid that's what she said._' "Why are you asking me that exactly?"

"Well…I want to have some cousins to play with. Can you and Auntie Belldandy please have some for me Uncle Keiichi?"

Keiichi's face went as red as a tomato; did Yuki even _know_ what she was implying?

"I can't exactly do that Yuki." He laughed nervously, patting her head.

"Why not?"

"Well…first of all, your Auntie Belldandy and I aren't married. You need to be married first before you can try and have babies." He stated, thinking he'd sated Yuki's curiosity for now.

"Oh…Then can you please marry Auntie Belldandy and _then_ give me some cousins?"

Poor Keiichi started to hyperventilate; was Yuki doing this on purpose?

"Uncle Keiichi? Are you okay? Why are you breathing so hard?" Yuki asked concernedly.

"I'm…fine. Just fine." He coughed, sitting down on the ground.

Yuki sat beside him, leaning her head on his arm.

"Uncle Keiichi…did I say something wrong?"

"No Yuki…but…asking someone to marry you isn't a simple thing."

"Why not? You and Auntie Belldandy love each other, right?"

"Well…yeah, we do…but I don't know if Belldandy would be willing to marry me."

"Auntie Belldandy loves you Uncle Keiichi. She always smiles whenever I mention you, so…shouldn't that be enough proof?"

"I…I…"

Yuki's face scrunched up in frustration.

"Uncle Keiichi…are you really that scared?"

"What? No! I…"

Yuki was glaring at him, her little arms crossed.

"Well…maybe I am a little scared." He confessed quietly, stroking the top of Yuki's head.

Yuki grinned widely as she stood up.

"Wait here Uncle Keiichi!"

She rushed inside, leaving Keiichi confused. Yuki soon came back, a little tied up handkerchief in her arms.

"I've been saving this for months, but you need it more than I do Uncle Keiichi." Yuki smiled as she untied the knot.

Keiichi's jaw dropped as he saw the sizeable lump of money in the cloth. Yuki grabbed the bills and started counting, completely ignoring the look of surprise on her uncle's face.

"Let's see…I have 50,000 yen saved up." Yuki smiled broadly before she put the bills in Keiichi's hands.

"How the…when did…how did you…?" He sputtered.

"I've saved up the change Auntie Belldandy has given me, found bits on the ground, and people have given me money because I was so cute." Yuki giggled.

"Yuki…I can't take this." He said, trying to give the money back.

"No Uncle Keiichi…you need it."

"But Yuki…"

"A goddess's duty is to ensure the happiness of others, Uncle Keiichi. And what I want to do is to make sure you and Auntie Belldandy are happy."

"Yuki…" He almost cried, wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug, "Thank you, you don't know what this means to me."

"You're welcome…now grab the rest of your money! We're going to the jewelry store!" Yuki cheered, dragging Keiichi to his bike.

"What? But Yuki!"

"I'm helping you pick out the perfect ring for Auntie Belldandy, and you can't stop me!"

'_Oh no…she's starting to become a mini Urd!_'

"Come on Uncle Keiichi!"

"Hold on a minute! I need to tell Belldandy we're going out for a bit."

"Hurry up! We don't have all day!" Yuki whined.

Keiichi rushed back into the house, picking up his wallet before going into the kitchen. Belldandy was just in the process of cleaning up their dishes from breakfast, humming happily to herself.

"Belldandy…"

"Yes Keiichi?"

"I'm going to be taking Yuki out for a bit, we'll hopefully be back around lunch."

"How nice, you two hardly get a chance to bond, so this is a wonderful thing to hear."

'_If she knew what we were really doing…I don't know how she'd react._'

Yuki was sitting impatiently in the sidecar, her little pink helmet in place.

"Come on! We're burning daylight here!"

'_Yup…she's definitely taking after her mother._'

"Move it Uncle Keiichi!"

"All right already."

As they were in the jewelry store, Yuki was perusing the merchandise, trying to find the perfect one for Belldandy.

"Find anything Yuki?"

"Not yet Uncle Keiichi."

'_I really hope this Urd like behavior is just a phase._'

"I found it!"

Yuki was pointing to a single ring in a display case. It was a simple gold band with a small diamond, one sapphire on each side of the diamond. Simple, but meaningful, and the sapphires reminded Keiichi of Belldandy's eyes.

"It's perfect Yuki…and it's actually pretty cheap."

"The price doesn't matter, when you give it with love all is right with the world." Yuki smiled.

"Excuse me? We'd like to get this ring."

A sophisticated looking woman came over to the case, eyes on Keiichi with a bit of disdain.

"You found something to your liking, Sir?"

"Yes…and I never would have found it if it weren't for my niece here." Keiichi grinned as Yuki came to his side.

Yuki gave the woman an adorable smile as Keiichi patted her head affectionately. The woman felt her heart melting at Yuki's cuteness and innocence.

"And this is the one you wanted?"

"Yup."

"And please tell me, who is this ring for?"

"My Auntie Belldandy, I'm helping my uncle…" Yuki started, but she stopped suddenly.

"What's the matter dear?"

"Can you come down for a minute?"

The woman leaned down to Yuki's level, Yuki standing on her tiptoes.

"I'm helping Uncle Keiichi propose, but don't tell anyone." Yuki whispered before settling back on her feet.

'_How sweet…helping her uncle propose._' "Tell you what, I'll give you a discount."

"Really Miss? Thank you very much!" Yuki chirped, her eyes shining happily.

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for little cuties like you." The woman cooed as she wrapped up their purchase.

"You're a wonderful person Miss, may fortune come to you and bring you happiness." Yuki smiled as she took the small bag.

"Thank you Sweetie. Have a nice day."

As Keiichi and Yuki made their way home, he turned to her as they came to a red light.

"How did you know that she'd give us a discount Yuki?"

"It's as Mama say, 'if you got it, flaunt it!' Uncle Keiichi." Yuki smirked.

'_Definitely a little Urd in the making._'

"Uncle Keiichi…"

"Yeah?"

"When we get home, I want to talk to you alone."

"What about?"

"I think we need to plan out _how_ you're going to propose to Auntie Belldandy."

"And why do you say that?"

"No offense Uncle Keiichi, but you're kind of wishy-washy."

He frowned at her words, but supposed she had a point. After returning to the temple, having lunch, and Belldandy leaving with Urd and Skuld to "give Keiichi more bonding time with Yuki," Yuki dragged Keiichi off to Urd's room.

"Okay Uncle Keiichi, is there somewhere that Auntie Belldandy loves to be?"

"Yeah…she loves taking a trip on one of the ships near the city's harbor."

"Good! That's where you're going to propose!"

"Huh? Who said you made the decisions?"

"I'm just helping you get your act together Mister Gearhead." Yuki teased, messing with Keiichi's hair.

"Thanks." He said dryly.

He then saw Yuki getting on a ladder, perusing the potions and potion ingredients with a keen eye.

"Yuki…what are you doing? You shouldn't mess with that stuff."

"Relax Uncle Keiichi, I know what I'm doing."

After watching Yuki pour a few liquids together and stir it vigorously, adding a few other ingredients all the while, she soon presented him with a beaker of red fluid.

"And…what is this?"

"Just a mild confidence booster, just drink it and you'll be able to propose no problem." Yuki smiled.

"And you're sure this is safe? I'm not gonna grow tentacles or turn into a moped am I?"

"It's fine Uncle Keiichi, this is one of the few potions I can create without Mama worrying over me."

"If you say so…bottoms up."

He swallowed it easily, grimacing a bit at the aftertaste.

"How do you feel?"

"Great…really great! Like I can do anything!"

"Good…now for one last thing."

Yuki rummaged through her little chest of seeds, finding what she wanted.

"Got it! Just give me a minute!"

"Hey! Where are you going Yuki?"

"Just out in the courtyard!"

Yuki immediately planted several seeds before putting her hands over them.

"_**Answer my wish and grow into vibrant blooms to relay the message of love that the man here wishes to convey.**_"

Four rose bushes grew in front of her: red, pink, white, and lavender.

"Perfect!"

Yuki immediately set to work plucking a few of the flowers, removing thorns and wrapping them up in paper in a beautiful bouquet.

"Here you are Uncle Keiichi. Just give these to Auntie Belldandy to help sweeten the deal." Yuki grinned as she gave Keiichi the flowers.

"Thanks Yuki. Belldandy will love these."

"She should. Red roses represent a sincere love and respect, pink means grace and gentility, white is for purity, and lavender means love at first sight and enchantment." Yuki grinned broadly.

"What kind of lessons has Peorth been giving you?" He asked curiously, wondering if this was something to worry about.

"Actually I learned that out of a book."

When the norns returned, Yuki immediately latched onto Urd and Skuld.

"Mama, Auntie Skuld, can you please play with me?"

"Sure Yuki!" Skuld laughed as she hugged Yuki.

"And Auntie Belldandy, Uncle Keiichi wanted to see you. He should be waiting for you at the port." Yuki smiled, her plan set in motion.

"All right, thank you Yuki."

As for Keiichi, he was waiting for Belldandy, rerunning what Yuki had said before he'd come here.

A half hour before the norns had returned home…

"_Okay Uncle Keiichi, just go to the harbor while I keep Mama and Auntie Skuld busy." Yuki said as she passed him his helmet._

"_Right."_

"_You'll be fine, Auntie Belldandy isn't going to say 'no.' And Uncle Keiichi…"_

"_Yes?"_

"_If you mess up…your motorcycle is going to have a little accident." Yuki smiled sweetly, her eyes completely serious about her threat._

"_Understood Yuki."_

Back to now…

"I hope Yuki is right."

"Keiichi!"

Belldandy floated down in front of him, a serene smile on her lips.

"Hello Keiichi."

"Hey Belldandy…you want to get on the boat? I know how much you like it at this time of day."

"Yes, that would be wonderful."

"Oh…and these are for you."

Keiichi presented the roses to her shyly, Belldandy taking them happily as she smelled their sweet scent.

"They're beautiful Keiichi. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

As the two stood on the deck, Keiichi was fingering the ring box in his pocket.

'_Okay, now or never Morisato._' "Belldandy…"

"Yes Keiichi?"

"I…I…"

"What is it Keiichi?"

'_Come on Keiichi!_' "Belldandy, I no longer want our relationship to just be between man and goddess."

"What do you mean? Do you no longer want me with you Keiichi?" Belldandy panicked, tears coming into her eyes.

"No! Belldandy, you misunderstand! What I want is…" he swallowed heavily, starting to feel the effects of the potion wearing off.

"Please Keiichi, tell what it is you want to say?"

Keiichi collapsed to one knee, flashing the ring out.

"Belldandy, will you marry me?"

Silence remained between them for a few tense moments before Belldandy started to cry.

"Yes Keiichi! I will marry you! I love you!" She shouted ecstatically as she embraced him.

"I love you too. More than I can ever say."

The two shared a tender kiss as Keiichi slipped the ring on her finger, a kiss of understanding and the purest kind of love that could only be found between those who really and truly cared for one another.

'_Thanks Yuki…I owe you one._' Keiichi thought as he started driving them home.

Yuki was just in the middle of beating Skuld at UNO when she felt the happiness of Belldandy flood her body.

"Uncle Keiichi did it." Yuki smiled.

"Did what exactly Yuki? What did you do?" Urd smirked as she stroked her daughter's head.

"Nothing much Mama…I just helped Uncle Keiichi propose to Belldandy." Yuki snickered as she snuggled up to Urd.

Skuld dropped her hand in shock.

"What…what did…WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

After the pair came home, explained what happened, and Yuki trying to calm down Skuld, they all went to bed. Or at least most of them did…Yuki was just making her way to the phone, a smile on her face. She got on her little footstool and picked up the receiver. Yuki quickly dialed the number of the person she wanted to talk to most at the moment. She waited patiently for a few moments before she got an answer.

"_**This is Yggdrasil's main office, how may I help you?"**_

"Yes, can you please connect me to The Almighty One? It's his granddaughter Yuki calling."

"_**Oh…yes, right away."**_

"Thank you." Yuki grinned, starting to twirl a small lock of her hair around her finger.

She only waited for a few moments before she heard her grandfather.

"_**Good evening Yuki…is there a reason why you're calling so late?"**_

"Grandpa…I want to ask you for a wish."

"_**And just what is it that you desire my little one?"**_

"I want you to…"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So what do you think? Who _actually_ thought Yuki was going to remain like Belldandy forever? And if you're wondering what Yuki asked for, just wait for the next chapter!


	21. Changes, Plans, and Artistic Talent

Chapter 21: Changes, Plans, and Artistic Talent

Keiichi awoke the next morning feeling great.

'_It's probably because Belldandy said 'yes' to marrying me._'

As he made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth, Yuki was following close behind him, a mischievous smile on her face. When he got in, Yuki leaned against the wall next to the door, patiently waiting for his reaction to her wish.

"YYYAAAAHHHH!"

'_Right on time._' Yuki thought smugly as she watched her uncle stumble out.

"Yuki…my face!"

"I notice Uncle Keiichi." Yuki giggled.

Keiichi now bore three blue crescent moons on his head and cheeks.

"What's the matter Keiichi?" Belldandy asked as she came to see what the commotion was.

"Belldandy…look!"

"Oh my, you've become a god. But how?"

Yuki immediately came to Belldandy's side, smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"You can thank me for this!"

"Huh? Yuki, what do you mean?" Keiichi inquired as he knelt down to Yuki's level.

"I called Grandpa and asked him for a single wish: to have Uncle Keiichi made into a god, second-class."

"Wha? Why?"

"Think of it as my wedding gift to you." Yuki snickered as she pinched Keiichi's cheek fondly.

"But how did you…?"

"I mentioned how much service you've performed for heaven, making it clear you were more than worthy for such a thing. Besides, Grandpa owed me for ignoring me for the last four years of my life." Yuki chuckled.

"I wonder how the others are going to react."

Well…

"Yuki! You little schemer! I'm so proud of you!" Urd gushed as she hugged Yuki tightly.

"Mama, I can't breathe!" Yuki squealed as she tried to remove herself from Urd's generous chest.

"I can't believe this! I'm not going to allow this!" Skuld screamed.

Yuki sighed as Urd let her go. Then she thought of something she was sure would calm down Skuld's fury.

"But Auntie Skuld…how am I going to get cousins to play with if Uncle Keiichi and Auntie Belldandy don't marry?"

"Cousins?"

"Yes…as in children." Yuki smiled.

"Children…Big Sis's kids." Skuld muttered, her brain taking in the indication of what marriage would mean for her sister.

"That's right Skuld, if Keiichi and Belldandy were to have children, you'd have nieces and nephews to spoil rotten." Urd smirked as Yuki grinned.

"You know what? I'm happy for them." Skuld stated.

'_Now she's accepting it. Just had to mention she'd have more kids to spoil._'

Urd then turned to her daughter, noting the smug twinkle in her emerald eyes.

'_Looks like she's turning into me after all._'

A little later, while Yuki was pretending to read one of her mother's potion books, she picked up the conversation of her uncle and aunt in the room behind her.

"I think we should plan for a spring wedding Belldandy. Besides, we need to think over what we want and accumulate the money we need for it."

"I agree Keiichi. But it doesn't matter to me as long as I have you."

"Belldandy…"

Yuki got up and left the couple be; she already had more plans forming in her little head.

'_If they need more money for the wedding, I'll help them to get it._' Yuki thought as she made her way back to Urd's room.

The little goddess opened up her personal wardrobe, fumbling through the bottom for what she needed.

"Got it!"

Yuki pulled out a paint palette, a few paint brushes, and a little jar. She placed her items on the porch outside before rushing back in. Yuki struggled to push out the canvas stand she'd begged Urd to get her, but she managed to get it in place. She placed a small canvas in place before setting up her workspace.

"Now I'm ready." Yuki smiled as she dipped her rush in water before starting to mix colors on the palette.

With masterful strokes, Yuki's picture began to take shape, despite this was her first time attempting to paint. Urd soon noticed Yuki hard at work, the little goddess's tongue twisted as she worked diligently with great concentration.

"Hey there Sweetie, what are you doing?" Urd grinned as she walked up to her daughter.

"I'm trying to paint a picture to sell. Uncle Keiichi and Auntie Belldandy need the money."

"Yuki…I doubt anyone is going to…"

Urd stopped talking as she saw what Yuki was painting. It was a beautiful meadow with new spring blossoms, the trees swaying in the breeze. But it was the eight-legged horse running through gallantly that was the main thing. Yuki had never seen Sleipnir in person, but she'd gladly taken liberty on creating her vision of him. Pure white with a silver mane and tail, dark hooves carrying the powerful body, Yuki's imagination was quite interesting. All the intricate details truly made it seem like Sleipnir would jump off the canvas, fearsome yellow eyes staring out of the picture.

"How in the world did you make this Yuki?" Urd inquired as Yuki started to put away her paint supplies.

"I just did. Do you think anyone will buy it?"

"I'm sure someone will."

However, the people of the city of Nekomi couldn't believe that something that detailed had come from the strokes of a child.

"Not possible…a mere child couldn't have done this." Said an older gentlemen as he scrutinized Yuki's work.

"Indeed, surely you made this Miss." Said his wife to Urd.

"Nope…this is my daughter's art."

"Please, the child isn't even in school it looks like."

Yuki glared before she pulled out a blank canvas, fetching her paints and palette from her art bag. The little goddess immediately set to work, painting swiftly and expertly without blinking. In a matter of minutes, the canvas held a picture of a black wolf the size of a mountain, the forest it stood in dwarfed by its sheer mass.

"This is Fenrir, the giant wolf who is said to destroy humanity when the world shall end." Yuki grinned as she gave said beast the final details in its red eyes.

"Amazing…how in the world did you do this little girl?"

"I'm just talented I guess." Yuki giggled sweetly.

In just a matter of an hour, Yuki had created multiple pieces of art for the public, selling them quite cheaply, but the amount was quite sizeable since she sold a large amount of them.

"All right people, that's enough for today! If you want a Yuki original, keep an eye out for us!" Urd shouted over the crowd that had gathered around her daughter.

The people dispersed as Urd helped Yuki gather the art supplies, Yuki smiling broadly.

"We should have made more than enough to help Uncle Keiichi and Auntie Belldandy a bit."

"Tell me about it, and who knew you had such talent." Urd cooed as she rubbed Yuki's hair affectionately.

"Mama stop, you're embarrassing me." Yuki whined.

"Sorry, this is my privilege as a parent." Urd snickered as she started to noogie Yuki.

"Cut it out!"

"No way!"

"Wah!"

As soon as they got home, Yuki latched herself onto Belldandy, her hair completely messed up and frizzy.

"Auntie Belldandy! Mama's picking on me!"

"Oh calm down, I just do it because I love you." Urd smiled as she smoothed out Yuki's hair.

"Yeah right." Yuki giggled as Urd placed a kiss on her nose.

"I love you Yuki, you should know that." Urd grinned fondly.

Yuki snuggled up to Urd, making Belldndy smile as her elder sister lovingly patted Yuki's head.

"I know Mama. I'm just teasing." Yuki smirked.

As soon as they were at the table in the living room, Skuld decided to say what she honestly thought of Yuki's new want for messing in people's love lives.

"Nice going Urd…you've corrupted Yuki." Skuld frowned as she saw both mother and child give her the exact same playful smile.

"She's my baby girl…you should have known she'd starting taking after me sooner or later, Skuld." Urd chuckled.

"I would have preferred later."

"Auntie Belldandy, have you and Uncle Keiichi decided what to do for your wedding yet?" Yuki piped in, trying to break the tension.

"You're uncle and I have decided to have a Spring Wedding, but we're going to have to do it next year. We don't have much money at the moment."

"No problem! I made a few pictures in town today and sold them. This money is for you Auntie Belldandy." Yuki smiled as she placed the cash on the table.

"Thank you Yuki, this is very kind of you." Belldandy said sweetly, patting Yuki on the head.

"You're welcome. All that matters to me is your happiness."

Belldandy hugged Yuki close, a small tear slipping down her cheek.

"You're a wonderful niece Yuki…I don't know how to repay you."

Yuki wiped away the tear from her aunt's face before grinning broadly.

"You don't have to pay me back in money Auntie Belldandy."

"But there must be something you want."

"There is…I just want you and Uncle Keiichi to give me some cousins to play with. I want at least ten."

Keiichi had just entered the room when Yuki had said what she wanted as payment.

"Oh my…it might take a little time for Keiichi and I to do that." Belldandy laughed, a small blush on her cheeks.

"That's okay, I can be patient." Yuki chirped as she went up to Keiichi.

She hugged him around his legs before grinning at him.

"You'll do that for me, right Uncle Keiichi?"

"Well…I uh…um…"

"If you don't answer me now I'm asking for double." Yuki smirked deviously at him.

'_It's official…Yuki's become an Urd in miniature!_' "Right…will do."

"Good, and just for that I'm cutting the deal in half. Five cousins in exchange for my services, very cheap if you ask me."

Urd was stifling her laughter as she watched her daughter at work; her girl had definitely become quite devious and clever in just a short amount of time.

'_She __is__ my daughter, of course she'd become a master of manipulation!_' "All right Yuki, quit messing with your uncle. I don't think he can take much more of your mischief."

"You call _this_ mischief?" He sighed.

"But you love me anyway Uncle Keiichi." Yuki smiled innocently.

"Yeah…I do." He chuckled as he kissed her on the forehead.

"So…have you two decided on the theme of your wedding? The guest list? Where to hold it?" Urd inquired as Yuki plopped down in her lap.

"We were thinking the church where Belldandy and I first admitted our feelings." Keiichi smiled as he took hold of Belldandy's hand, her engagement ring sparkling in the light. (Referring to episode 19 of season one).

"And just a few of our closest friends. We're still discussing theme." Belldandy added.

"What about the flowers? And your wedding rings?" Skuld questioned as Yuki messed around with her bangs.

"We might just ask Peorth to do the flowers for us. As for the rings…" Keiichi smiled as he stared at Yuki, "we'd like Yuki to make them for us."

"Huh?" Yuki asked, completely caught off guard.

"We think you're powerful enough to do this, and it seems you've already shown talent for design." Belldandy smiled.

"Really? You think I can do it?" Yuki asked nervously, not really confident in her powers; her natural talents and intelligence were a different story when compared to her powers.

"Of course…think of this as a test to see how much you've improved." Belldandy smiled.

"I haven't improved." Yuki frowned sadly.

"Doubting yourself won't do anything but prevent you from reaching your true potential." Keiichi said comfortingly.

"Come on Yuki, I know you can do this." Skuld grinned as she gave Yuki the victory sign.

Yuki looked at them unsurely; as stated before she was confident about her smarts and natural talents, but she severely lacked confidence when it came to her powers over the earth. She then felt her mother's hand on her shoulder, causing her to tilt her head back and gaze at Urd.

"I believe in you Yuki. I know in my heart you are more than capable of this." Urd smiled as she traced Yuki's forehead symbol.

The little goddess grinned before she turned to her aunt and uncle.

"All right, I'll do it."

"That's my girl!" Urd exclaimed as she smothered Yuki.

"Mama! Let me go, I can't breathe!"

"No way Honey. Mama's not letting go until you gain some self-confidence." Urd snickered as Yuki struggled to free herself.

"Uncle Keiichi! Auntie Skuld! Auntie Belldandy! Help me!"

They all just laughed at Yuki's predicament. Later that night, Yuki was doodling in her sketchbook, humming quietly to herself. Urd came into the room, ready for bed when she saw her daughter at work.

"What are drawing this time, huh?"

"I've been making designs for Uncle Keiichi and Auntie Belldand's wedding rings. And I've also been drawing this." Yuki chirped as she turned the sketchbook to Urd.

On the left page were a few crossed out designs for rings, but the right page made Urd's heart melt. It was a sketch of their family, much like the one Urd had received during Yuki's first Christmas. The only main difference was that Yuki had drawn her current self next to Urd, and it was Belldandy holding a bundle next to Keiichi.

"And what is this?"

"My dreams for the future Mama."

Urd hugged Yuki lovingly before closing the sketchbook.

"That is a wonderful dream for the future Yuki, but now it's time for bed." Urd grinned as she put Yuki in her futon.

"Okay Mama, good night."

"Good night Yuki, sweet dreams."

"You too Mama."

As Yuki settled down into her futon, Shadow and her dragon tucked under arm, one thought suddenly entered her mind.

'_How is Grandma going to react?_'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Good question Yuki…a real good question. See you next chap folks!


	22. Never Diss Yuki

Chapter 22: Never Diss Yuki

It's been two weeks since Keiichi had proposed to Belldandy, and in that time, Yuki has been working on her powers and trying to find the perfect design for the wedding rings.

"All right now, let's try it again Yuki." Peorth said kindly as she observed Yuki.

Today Peorth was teaching Yuki how to manipulate plants, something she'd messed up with a tree when she had first received her powers.

"Yes Auntie Peorth." Yuki answered as she worked with the lavender rose bush she'd grown herself.

Yuki managed to get the bush to shed some thorns and a few of the flowers to fall off, but nothing else. The little goddess sighed as she tried again, determined to make it do as she commanded. Peorth smiled as she saw how hard Yuki was trying, admiring how Yuki was refusing to back down.

'_I have to give her some points for being so determined, but if she doesn't settle down, she's going to hurt herself._'

As Yuki was starting to sweat, Peorth touched her shoulder softly.

"That's enough for today, let's go inside and eat, qui?"

"Qui Auntie Peorth."

"You are doing well, you just need more practice." Peorth smiled as she took Yuki's hand.

"I'm really trying Auntie Peorth."

"I know little one."

Hild and Mara were already at the table, the daimakaicho discussing with Belldandy and Keiichi about the wedding details.

"I'm more than happy to help with such an event." Hild smiled as Yuki came to cuddle into her side.

"We're still surprised you offered us assistance." Belldandy smiled as she pushed a bowl of rice and eel to Yuki.

"It is no trouble at all Bell dear. And Keiichi…" Hild smirked deviously as she leaned forward.

"Yes Hild?" he asked nervously.

"If you need me to give you pointers in the bedroom, I'd be more than happy to oblige." Hild said in a sultry tone.

"What does the bedroom have to do with the wedding Grandma?" Yuki asked curiously, her head tilted to the side.

Hild just patted Yuki's head fondly, chuckling lightly at Yuki's innocence.

"I'll tell you when you're older Yuki." Hild cooed as she rubbed noses with Yuki.

"Okay!"

"Would you _please_ watch what you say around my daughter, Hild? She's way too young to be hearing such things." Urd snarled as she pulled Yuki to her side.

"She'll be learning about _it_ soon enough Urddy, why not just give her the talk now?" Hild grinned as she pinched Yuki's cheek lovingly.

"Like I'm really going to mentally scar my own daughter."

Yuki just dug into her meal, thinking the conversation was beyond her. But then Urd, Peorth, and Mara started to argue over who was the most successful at bringing Keiichi and Belldandy together.

"It was obviously me; I gave Keiichi special training to get him to say 'I love you.'" Peorth argued.

"Wrong, it was me and my potions. Keiichi is just so spineless." Urd smirked.

"I say it was me…even though I wasn't trying to." Mara growled angrily.

Yuki looked up from her food at her mother and aunts starting to argue, sipping her tea calmly before she spoke.

"You three may have contributed in small parts, but I'm the one who actually got my pansy of an uncle to propose need I remind you." Yuki chirped, smirking at their flustered faces before returning to her food.

'_She has a point_.' They all thought as sweatdrops appeared on their heads.

"I'm not that wimpy am I?" Keiichi inquired of Yuki's words.

"No offense Uncle Keiichi, but sometimes you make me want to knock some sense into you with my powers." Yuki stated as she wiped her mouth with a napkin.

'_She's definitely Urd's daughter._' Hild thought fondly as Yuki excused herself from the table.

The tiny goddess was now outside, sketching more designs.

'_No…that's too difficult. It needs to be more…something._' She thought angrily, tearing out the sheet of paper from the sketchbook and tossing it away.

Hild chuckled at Yuki's actions; her granddaughter certainly mirrored her mother from when she was younger.

'_It's almost as if time has reversed and I see Urddy as a little girl again._'

"Not this either…maybe I should stop and think for a bit." Yuki grumbled as she started to put away her drawing tools.

"Urd my love, I have come for you!"

'_Oh wonderful…it's that moron Troubador._' Yuki thought darkly as she made her way inside.

Urd was already rubbing her temples as Yuki came up to her.

"Troubadork is here Mama." Yuki mumbled as she frowned.

"I know…can you please tell him I don't wish to see him, Yuki?" Urd huffed as she patted Yuki's head.

"Yes Mama."

Yuki trotted outside and stood before Troubador, not happy to see him at all.

"Hello there little one, can you please tell me if your mother is here?" Troubador smiled as he stroked Yuki's head.

"She is…but she doesn't want to see you. And honestly I don't either." Yuki said before blowing a raspberry with Troubador.

"Now, now…we shouldn't disrespect our elders." He scolded lightly, tapping her nose.

"The only ones who have my respect are as follows: my mama, my grandma, my Auntie Peorth, my Auntie Lind, my Auntie Belldandy, my Auntie Skuld, and my Auntie Mara. Pretty much my whole family, which excludes you, you insignificant flea." Yuki growled, kicking dirt at the plum tree spirit.

"How adorable…what could a little brat like you do to me?" Troubador laughed as he pinched her cheek.

"I'm not a brat, I'm a goddess! Insult me again and you'll be sorry!" Yuki screeched at him.

"Correction, a goddess in-training…you can't even fly yet, so don't go making threats you can't back up Squirt."

Yuki snarled angrily; if there's one thing she hates, it's obnoxious people. Then she grinned evilly as she held out her hand.

"Oh…ready to shake hands and be friends?"

"No…"

"Be reasonable, you're just a child. You can't possibly beat me."

"Not quite Troubadork." Yuki smirked as her hand began to glow.

"Huh? What are you…" He started to say, but then he felt himself stiffen up.

"Showing you should never diss a goddess, even if I'm just in-training." Yuki smiled deviously.

Troubador screamed in agony as his body was contorted into a messed up pretzel shape. Yuki then concentrated and had one of the rose bushes lash out at him with thorny vines.

"Yeow! That hurts! Cut it out!"

"No way, no one insults me and gets away with it."

Finally she caused the ground under the tree spirit to split open, Troubador falling in with a loud thud.

"You can't just leave me here! Let me out!" He begged as Yuki peeked in on him.

"Oh…I'll let you out all right!"

She then grew several long roots inside the crater, lifting him out with a grin.

"See you around idiot!" Yuki shouted as she made the roots fling him out of the temple and out of sight.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yuki closed the crater and got rid of the roots, satisfied with her work.

'_Wait…I just used my powers! I managed to use them without a problem!_' "I did it! I finally got my powers to work!"

"You certainly did Yuki."

Yuki turned around, only to see her family gazing at her in wonder.

"Uh…it was an accident?" Yuki tried feebly as she shuffled nervously on the spot.

"That was no accident Yuki, you certainly have more power than you think." Hild smiled as she picked her up.

Yuki grinned as she snuggled into Hild, the unnatural warmth coming from the daimakaicho making her relax. The others turned to Urd, who was watching the scene with an unreadable expression.

"Urd…are you okay?" Skuld asked as she worried over her elder sister.

"I'll be fine Skuld…just having mixed feelings at the moment."

"How _do_ you feel?" Peorth inquired as Urd went over to pat Yuki's head.

"Proud that Yuki has finally started to master her powers, and a bit worried since she's so little, but can already do so much."

Yuki rubbed at her eyes tiredly, already feeling sleepy after ridding herself of Troubador.

"Is it time for my nap Mama?"

"Just about…you want to go inside?"

"Yes please…I want to sleep."

"Sure Sweetie."

As soon as Yuki was tucked in, Urd left the room, only to run into Hild.

"Hard to believe such a harmless looking thing is so powerful." Hild smiled as she peeked in on Yuki, who was snoring softly in her bed.

"I agree…you could swear she had the power of a first-class goddess instead of a beginner's."

"Too true…too bad I couldn't have granted her the powers of a demon, she would have done well."

"Oh be quiet you…there's no way Yuki could do something so horrible."

"Urddy, she just sent that ex-boyfriend of yours flying after causing quite a bit of harm, that's definitely a sign of a demon."

"But she doesn't have demon blood, not like me."

"Just because she doesn't have demon blood doesn't mean she'll be like Bell or Peorth. After all…you're her mother."

"And that matters why?"

"Everyone knows that children copy the behavior of the people around them, their parents most notably."

"As if Yuki is actually…" Urrd started to argue, but then she reconsidered Hild's words.

"See? She's starting to resemble you in more ways than one Urddy."

"Oh really? What next, she's going to start hitting Skuld with lightning."

"Possibly."

Urd growled at her mother before shoving her toward the front door.

"Oh just go back to Niflheim and cause trouble there."

"You can't pretend this isn't true Urddy."

"Just get out of here! I'll call you when Yuki blows up the temple, okay?"

"Great!"

"Just leave!"

As soon as Hild left, Urd stomped back into the kitchen, grabbing a sake bottle.

"After today, I really need a drink." She sighed.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…Yuki's becoming more like Urd everyday. I wonder if this is a good thing. See you guys next chap!


	23. Engagement Party and the Perfect Design

Chapter 23: Engagement Party and the Perfect Design

Yuki was completely surrounded by books on symbolism, searching through all of them with a critical eye.

'_Something in here has to work…there has to be something._' She thought irritably.

It's now the last week of spring, and tonight Keiichi and Belldandy are celebrating their engagement party. Once again due to money problems, this had to be held off too. Fortunately Sayoko was fine helping out with this problem when Yuki had asked.

'_I'm never going to find the right thing! The wedding is going to have to be cancelled because of stupid me and my inability to find the right design!_'

She threw the current book she had at the wall, crying out in frustration. When she went back over to the book to put it away, she looked at the page it was on, taking in the info.

"This is perfect, now I can start making the rings!" Yuki squealed happily.

"Come on Yuki, we're going to be late!" Urd called out to her.

"Coming Mama!"

Yuki was soon sporting a little blue dress, her hair done up in a ponytail.

"You ready to go?" Keiichi smiled as he lifted Yuki up.

"Uh-huh!"

Everyone was dressed casually, Yuki being dolled up at Sayoko's request. As soon as they came in, Sayoko immediately took Yuki into her arms, cooing over how adorable she was.

"I swear you get cuter every time I see you Yuki." Sayoko smiled as she kissed Yuki on the head.

"Please put me down Miss Sayoko, I'm hungry." Yuki said calmly, her stomach confirming her claim.

"Of course darling, the buffet table is right over there."

"Thank you very much!" Yuki smiled sweetly.

"So cute!"

Yuki held on tight to Urd's hand as they made they're way over to get some nourishment, Yuki's stomach growling louder as the smell hit her nose.

"It smells delicious!"

"That would already explain the drool coming out of the corner of your mouth, wouldn't it Yuki?"

"Oh! Sorry Mama!" Yuki giggled, wiping away the drool.

"It's all right, you've always been known for your appetite."

Yuki just smiled. As she was enjoying the spread she'd gotten for herself, Yuki looked around at all the people attending, including Mr. Sentaro, who her mother always said would be her Auntie Skuld's future husband. Then the gears in her head started turning as she started to formulate a plan.

'_This looks like a job for the goddess in-training._' Yuki grinned as she finished her meal before walking over to Sayoko.

She tugged at Sayoko's dress, making the heiress look down at her.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Miss Sayoko, could I ask for a favor?"

"What is it?"

Yuki whispered into Sayoko's ear, a smile blooming on the woman's face.

"Can you do that for me?" Yuki inquired cutely, little sparkles appearing around her head.

"With pleasure Yuki."

Yuki just grinned toothily before scurrying off.

"Attention everyone!" Sayoko announced as she got on the stage, speaking into the mike.

The guests stopped what they were doing as they looked up at Sayoko.

"We'd like to have a song performed for Keiichi and Belldandy; so come up Skuld and Sentaro!"

"Huh?" Skuld yelled as a blush came to her face.

Urd grinned as she noticed Yuki snickering.

'_She's starting to act like a cupid._'

"Go on Auntie Skuld, you'll have fun." Yuki chirped as she pushed Skuld.

"But I…I can't…"

"Go ahead Skuld." Belldandy smiled.

"But Big Sis…"

"Please Auntie Skuld…do it for me, please?" Yuki cooed as she made her eyes go big and bright.

"All right…for you Yuki."

As Skuld made her way nervously to the stage, Yuki smirked triumphantly as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

"What did you do this time you little mischief maker?" Urd smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"Nothing Mama…" Yuki grinned as she turned to watch Skuld and an older Sentaro take the mikes they were handed.

"And now Skuld and Sentaro will sing Jesse McCartney and Anne Hathaway's "Don't Go Breaking My Heart," let's give them a hand." Sayako smiled.

The crowd applauded as the music came on, Sentaro and Skuld rubbing their necks nervously before singing. As they sang together, their troubles melted away and their emotions came through their voices, giving the song more heart and meaning.

Skuld: _Italic_

Sentaro: Underline

Together: _Italic and Underline_

(_Don't...Don't...Don't…Don't go breaking_)

_Don't go breaking my heart_

I couldn't if I tried

_Oh hunny, if I get restless_

Baby, you're not that kind

_Oooh hooo_

_Nobody knows it_ (Nobody knows it)

Right from the start

_I gave you my heart_

Ohh, baby

_You know I gave you my heart_

So don't go breaking my heart

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh, don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

And nobody told us

_Cause nobody showed us_

Come on baby, it's up to us now

_Oooh, I think we can make it_

_Oooh hooo_

_And nobody knows it_ (_Nobody knows it_)

Right from the start

_I gave you my heart_

Oh, baby

_You know I gave you my heart_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Oooh

You put the sparks through flame

_I've got your heart in my sights_

_Oooh hooo_

_Nobody knows it_ (_Nobody knows it_)

_When I was down_

I was a clown

Right from the start

_I gave you my heart_

Oh, baby

_I gave you my heart_

You hold the key to my heart

(_Don't...don't...don't...don't…don't go breaking my_)

_I won't go breaking, breaking_

_Oh, don't go breaking my heart_

_So don't go breaking my heart_ (SeI won't never)

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh, don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart_

Ooh whoa, Ooh yeah

_I won't go breaking your heart_

_Oh don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my_

_Don't go breaking my heart _

The crowd cheered for them as they bowed, Yuki smirking as she saw the blushes on their faces.

'_Now if Mister Sentaro can at least ask out Auntie Skuld, then this whole night won't be a waste._'

Sentaro pulled Skuld away from prying eyes before blurting out…

"Skuld…would you go out with me?"

Skuld blushed harder before looking him in the eyes. The years of adolescence were gone for both, at sixteen they were now more aware of each other than ever, Sentaro had grown taller and leaner, Skuld doing the same as well as developing in an area Urd had often made fun of her when she was a child.

"Yes…I'd be happy to Sentaro."

"Really? Then how about this Saturday, at the movies?"

"Sure!"

"Great!"

Yuki was watching eagerly as she slipped out the back, something else needing to be done.

'_Another success to add to my resume. How I enjoy my work._' She thought happily.

Meanwhile, inside the party, an unwelcome guest burst through the doors.

"Belldandy! I simply cannot allow you to throw your life away like this!"

'_Should have expected as much, that Aoshima moron just doesn't know when to give up._' Urd thought dryly.

"Please refrain from saying such things Mr. Aoshima, I'm perfectly happy marrying Keiichi."

"But he's worthless! He couldn't possibly give you everything you need!"

"All I need is Keiichi to be happy, I have no need for anything else."

"How can you be so stupid?" He demanded, just as Yuki came back inside.

'_Oh no he didn't, he did not just call Auntie Belldandy stupid!_'

She walked up to him and tugged on his pant leg, keeping an innocent face.

"Excuse me, Mister Aoshima?"

"What is it?"

"Would you please stop saying such things? This is a happy occasion. If you can't say something nice, please leave." Yuki frowned.

Not wanting to look bad, he turned to leave, only to have Yuki latch onto him.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want you to leave feeling angry, so I'm giving you a hug." Yuki grinned.

He scoffed before exiting, Yuki smirking as she went back to her mother.

"And just where did you run off to?"

"I just went to make these."

Yuki opened her palm, revealing to gold rings. One bore a circle with a sapphire heart, the other a jeweled maple leaf.

"Yuki, these are wonderful!" Belldandy smiled as she took the rings.

"Thank you Auntie Belldandy, I finally found the right designs for you and Uncle Keiichi."

"These are pretty nice, but what inspired your work?" Keiichi inquired as he stroked Yuki's head.

"The circle means 'forever' or 'eternity,' the heart and maple leaf represent love in its simplest form, perfect for you two." Yuki smiled as she twirled one of her bangs.

"How did you make these anyway?" Urd asked as she examined the rings.

"I just had a few earth spirits find me the materials I needed, then I simply modified the shape to what I desired." Yuki grinned as she slipped the heart ring on Belldandy's finger for size, doing the same for Keiichi.

"How did you get so smart?" Urd smirked as she hugged Yuki around her shoulders.

"I've just always been smart I guess." Yuki shrugged as she looked at her nails.

"And did you have anything with Skuld and Sentaro's duet?" Urd cooed as she pinched Yuki's cheek.

"Maybe a little…" Yuki smirked as she looked up at Urd.

"That's my girl." Urd smiled as she ruffled Yuki's hair.

As they made their way home, Keiichi suddenly remembered what he had wanted to ask.

"Yuki, why did you hug Toshiyuki? I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't Uncle Keiichi, all I did was leave him something through contact." Yuki yawned as she snuggled closer to Urd.

"What _exactly_ did you do?" He questioned as Yuki smirked with a wicked gleam in her sleepy eyes.

"Let's just say he's going to be scratching an itch for quite a few days." Yuki giggled evilly as she looked at him.

Back with Aoshima…

"Gah! When did I get exposed to poison ivy? So damn itchy!" He yelled, scratching furiously at his chest.

Back with Keiichi and the others…

"You really are your mother's daughter." He sighed as he helped Yuki brush her teeth.

"What can I say…he deserved it." Yuki grinned after rinsing out her mouth.

"Though I usually don't like hurting other people, I have to admit that was a great trick." He chuckled at her.

"I'm a genius, it kind of comes in the job description." Yuki laughed as she skipped off to bed.

As Keiichi got ready to sleep, he had one thought.

'_I wonder if she's going to end up like Skuld too…nah, like that's going to happen._'

Meanwhile, with Yuki…

"There…now when I mix the wolfsbane with the phoenix feather and mermaid tears, it should produce a small puff of white smoke." Yuki muttered as she continued to experiment.

As soon as she added said plant, a burst of black smoke covered the room.

"Yuki…were you messing with my potions again?" Urd chuckled as she watched Yuki wipe off her face.

"Yes…but I think I used too much aconite." Yuki coughed as she looked at her brew.

"And just what were you trying to make?"

"Just a confidence booster for Auntie Skuld, but I thought she'd need a stronger dose so I started messing around with it." Yuki confessed as she spooned out some of the blue blob from the little beaker.

Urd took the spoon and fed it to a nearby mouse. The rodent ended up growing a second tail and green fur. Yuki laughed nervously as Urd got rid of the potion.

"I think this is something I should help you with." Urd smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"I think you're right Mama." Yuki sighed.

"It'll be alright, let's just go to bed."

"Right, night Mama."

"Good night my little genius."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Looks like Yuki is taking on traits from her aunts and her mother. Wonder if she'll pick up any from Hild…on second thought let's forget I said that. See you guys next chapter!


	24. Baby Mine

Chapter 24: Baby Mine

Now it's summer at the temple, and Yuki is in the middle of a new series of experiments.

"Okay…if I use the seeds of love and mix them with the cottonwood, I should have the right potion to help Auntie Skuld." Yuki muttered as she turned up the heat on the Bunsen burner.

Just like all her other attempts at potions, it just blew up in Yuki's face with a burst of black smoke.

"Looks like it's back to the drawing board." She coughed as she used a towel to wipe away the soot.

"Yuki, can you come here for a minute?" Belldandy called from the living room, hoping Yuki would be able to do her a favor.

"Coming Auntie Belldandy!" Cried the little goddess, nearly tripping over herself in the process.

Yuki skidded into the room, fixing her long hair into a messy ponytail at the nape of her neck.

"What is it Auntie Belldandy?" Yuki panted lightly, plopping onto a throw pillow.

"I wanted to ask if you could deliver these to Heaven for me." Belldandy smiled, holding out a few sealed envelopes.

"Sure…but why me Auntie Belldandy?"

"I need to stay here and help Keiichi with his powers, you know he still hasn't gotten the hang of it." Belldandy giggled.

'_That's true…he may be a master of wind spells like Auntie Belldandy, but he still needs work. That little tornado ordeal he pulled when he was just learning nearly sent me into a telephone pole._' Yuki thought with a bit spite.

"Can you do this for me Yuki?"

"Sure Auntie Belldandy, I'll do my best!" Yuki cheered as she saluted.

"That's good. I just need you to give these to Urd, Peorth, and Lind, then you can come straight back, understand?"

"Got it!"

Yuki took the letters with a grin before heading outside.

"I'll be back in time for lunch! Save me a plate!"

"Of course!"

Yuki looked up at the sky before summoning the gate. Yuki was now capable of flying, albeit a bit slowly because of past experiences. She was soon in Heaven, walking briskly over to the information desk. But all around her she heard the whispers of the goddesses and their charges.

"_Look…it's that Yuki girl."_

"_The human who was granted the powers of a goddess? Such a waste."_

"_How could The Almighty One bless such a runt with such power?"_

"_She's absolutely pathetic…she's probably more of a burden to Belldandy and her sisters."_

"_I heard she couldn't even handle her powers on the first day, blew up the temple sky high!"_

"_I'm not surprised, considering who her mother is."_

"_You're right. But Urd seems tame compared to this child, little brat is worse than her own mother when she was younger I hear."_

"_How they handle her is a mystery, I'd have dumped her at the nearest orphanage if I'd found her."_

"_Me too. She's supposed to be a goddess, but you know what I think?"_

"_What?"_

"_I personally think she's worthless…what good can come from a girl who wasn't even born for this? It'd be better if she was stripped of her powers."_

"_She must be so smug she has one of the norns as a mother."_

"_Not to mention her grandmother."_

"_I may just be training as a valkyrie now, but if that squirt decides to join sides with the Daimakaicho, I'll teach her a thing or two!"_

"_Me too!"_

"_It'd have been better if she had never been born."_

'_Am I really that bad? Am I just a burden for everyone else?_'

Now that she thought about it, all she ever really did was bring trouble.

'_I guess they're right…all I do is cause trouble._'

A tear threatened to escape her eye, but Yuki shook it off.

'_Stay focused. Just drop off these letters and go home._'

Yuki went up to the desk, letters held tight in her hand.

"Excuse me…"

The redheaded receptionist looked down at Yuki, a small smile on her face.

"How can I help you today little girl?"

"Could you please direct me to the Yggdrasil Administrative Offices? I have a delivery for my mother, the goddess Urd, norn of the past." Yuki stated, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

"Of course, I'll let my angel lead you there. Divine Grace…"

An angel with pure white hair appeared next to the receptionist, eyes on Yuki.

"Please lead this adorable little sweetie to Urd, she has something to deliver."

The angel nodded as she took hold of Yuki's hand. Yuki stuck close as they made their way to their destination. They soon came to a large set of doors, the angel pushing them open before gently ushering Yuki in. The little goddess wandered in nervously, keeping her eyes on the ground. As Urd was typing away, the other goddesses in the room took notice of Yuki, smiling at Yuki's shyness. Dressed in a set of conservative purple shorts and a small white tee, Yuki was dressed comfortably for the summer, not to mention "pinch her cheeks" adorable.

"Mama…" Yuki spoke up, looking up at her mother from her position on the ground.

"Huh? Yuki, what are you doing here?" Urd inquired as she flew down, patting Yuki on the head.

"Auntie Belldandy told me to give this to you." Yuki said quietly, not meeting her mother's eyes.

Urd took the letter, watching Yuki curiously; Yuki was always looking at her and smiling, exuberant and happy. But today she was acting like she was in trouble.

'_Strange…I wonder if something happened._'

"I need to go now, I have to deliver these other two to Auntie Peorth and Auntie Lind." Yuki muttered as she turned around, avoiding eye contact.

"Yuki…is something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Mama, I'll see you at home!" Yuki said quickly, sprinting out of the room.

"Yuki wait!"

Too late, Yuki was already out the door and out of sight.

'_What is wrong with her? She never runs off like that._' Urd thought worriedly as she looked at the letter.

She gulped as she saw it was addressed to her father, The Almighty.

'_I have to worry about it later, I need to drop this off ASAP._'

Yuki was making her way back to the front desk, her feet moving quickly.

'_Just get this done and go home! I don't want to cause more trouble._'

"Back so soon? Is there anything else you need today?"

"I just need to find two more people: Peorth, goddess first-class and Lind, Valkyrie special class." Yuki said quietly, trying to keep the quiver out of her voice.

"Sure honey, just a moment."

Yuki shuffled her feet, not looking up.

"Here we are, both are currently in the library. Shall Divine Grace lead you there too?"

"If it isn't problem Miss."

"Of course not. Off you go then."

Yuki was trotting to keep up, trying to ignore the eyes on her.

'_Why won't they stop staring? I don't like it!_'

As soon as Yuki saw the library up ahead, she slowed down some to try and catch her breath. After fixing her hair, she quietly made her way inside. Lucky for her both Lind and Peorth were at a table near the front, perusing a few books. Yuki walked up to them, reaching up to pull on Lind's sleeve.

"Auntie Lind…"

"Oh hello Yuki! Oh you've gotten so big!" Peorth exclaimed as she hugged Yuki tightly.

The whole library glared at Peorth, who laughed nervously.

"Just why are you here Yuki? Did Urd bring you?" Lind inquired as she stroked Yuki's head.

"No, I'm doing a favor for Auntie Belldandy. She wanted me to give you these." Yuki answered, holding an envelope out to each of them.

They took them gladly, Peorth cupping Yuki's cheek.

"You're a good girl Yuki, doing something like this for Belldandy." She cooed as she gazed lovingly at Yuki.

"No I'm not…" Yuki mumbled as she went to leave.

"What was that Yuki?" Lind asked as she touched Yuki's shoulder.

"I didn't say anything, good bye." Yuki whispered harshly, shrugging Lind's hand off her shoulder roughly.

Both Peorth and Lind watched as Yuki practically ran out, what appeared to be tears slipping down her cheeks.

"She's upset." Lind stated as she clutched the letter in her hand.

"Yes…but why?" Peorth wondered as she traced Belldandy's writing on the envelope.

"I don't know why…but we need to find out." Lind said seriously, worrying over her niece.

Yuki sprinted away, dodging other goddesses along the way.

'_I don't belong here! I never did!_' "I wanna get out of here!" She screamed, leaping through the gate.

As soon as she was home, Yuki immediately went to her room, slamming the door shut.

"Yuki…did you manage to deliver the letters?" Belldandy asked through the door.

"Yes…" Yuki whispered, Belldandy barely hearing her.

"That's wonderful…are you hungry?"

"Not right now Auntie Belldandy."

'_Yuki's not hungry? That's not right._' "Yuki, are you okay in there?"

"Yes…I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Did something happen in Heaven?"

"No! Now leave me alone!" Yuki screamed, burying her face into her knees.

Belldandy was taken aback at the outburst; Yuki never yelled at her, or anyone else for that matter unless she was really upset.

'_I wonder what could have upset her so…_'

As soon as she was sure Yuki had fallen asleep, Belldandy peered in. Her heart ached as she saw Yuki curled up in her bed, dried tears on her cheeks.

"I'll soon know the reason why you're in such despair."

Belldandy pressed her forehead to Yuki's muttering a memory retrieval spell. Her heart completely broke as she saw what had caused Yuki's heart to become filled with sorrow.

"It's no wonder she was so distraught, I should have never sent her to Heaven alone."

As Belldandy prepared dinner, Urd, along with Lind and Peorth, stomped in.

"Belldandy…where is Yuki?" Demanded the norn of the past.

"She's asleep at the moment Urd."

"We've been worried all day!" Peorth exclaimed.

"Peorth's right, she seemed different from her cheery self when she gave us the wedding invitations." Lind added, a hint of worry in her voice.

"…There is a reason for that." Belldandy sighed.

As soon as she explained why Yuki had been upset, none of them were happy.

"Comment osent-ils dire de telles choses horribles sur ma nièce précieux! Je jure que dès que je savoir qui ils sont, je vais leur donner une raclée qu'ils n'oublieront jamais! (How dare they say such horrible things about my precious niece! I swear as soon as I find out who they are, I'm going to give them a thrashing they'll never forget!)" Peorth snarled angrily as Gorgeous Rose emerged from her back, vines rustling angrily.

"She is only a child, and yet they caused her such emotional distress…I shall not show mercy." Lind said coldly, her battle axe in hand.

"I'm just as angry as you two, but now isn't the time to think of revenge…Yuki needs us to show her how she means to us." Urd sighed, eyes filled with anger, only for it to fade as she thought of her daughter.

Both valkyrie and rose goddess reigned in their anger, knowing Urd was right.

"Come on you two…Yuki needs us."

Urd opened the door to her room, spotting Yuki as she started to wake.

"Hey Baby, Mama's home." Urd smiled as she stroked Yuki's head.

Yuki said nothing, only curling into a tight ball to avoid them.

"Come now Yuki, Auntie Peorth is here to play with you!" Peorth grinned as she poked Yuki's side.

"I don't wanna play." Yuki muttered, hiding behind her bangs.

Lind picked Yuki up easily, settling the little goddess in her lap.

"Yuki, Belldandy told us what happened."

Yuki sniffled a bit before bawling her eyes out.

"There, there Yuki. Mama's here now, calm down." Urd cooed as she took Yuki.

"But what they said was true! I'm nothing but a burden! All I do is cause trouble! I'm a bad girl!" Yuki wailed, tears spilling freely.

"Now that is not true! You never have nor will you ever be a burden Yuki." Urd smiled as she wiped away Yuki's tears.

"But Mama…"

"Hush now, everything's going to be fine." Peorth grinned as she stroked Yuki's head.

"But…the other goddesses…"

"They know nothing about you, so they have no right to make judgments." Lind said, squeezing Yuki's hands reassuringly.

Yuki just hid her face in Urd's neck, refusing to believe what they were saying. Urd sighed as she tried to think of a way to show Yuki how important she was to them. Then she remembered a lullaby Belldandy always sang to Skuld to help her sleep at night.

(Note: the lyrics are from "Baby Mine," sung by Allison Krauss, which I don't own.)

Urd: _Italic_

Peorth: Underline

Lind: **Bold**

Together: _**All of the above**_

_Baby mine, don't you cry._

_Baby mine, dry your eyes._

_Rest your head close to my heart, _

_Never to part,_

_Baby of mine._

Luckily both Lind and Peorth also knew the song, and they decided to take parts to show Yuki they cared.

Little one when you play, 

Don't you mind what they say.

**Let those eyes sparkle and shine, **

**Never a tear, **

**Baby of mine.**

Urd smiled as she saw Yuki peek at them, a smile starting to form.

_If they knew sweet little you, _

They'd end up loving you too.

**All those same people who scold you**

**What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**

_From your head down to your toes, _

You're not much, goodness knows.

**But you're so precious to me, **

**Sweet as can be, **

**Baby of mine.**

_**All of those people who scold you, **_

_**What they'd give just for the right to hold you.**_

_**From your head down to your toes**_

_**You're not much, goodness knows.**_

_**But you're so precious to me, **_

_**Sweet as can be, **_

_**Baby of mine.**_

_**Baby of mine.**_

Yuki smiled brightly at them all before giving each of them a hug, sniffling happily.

"I'll never let anyone else's opinions hurt me again."

"And if anyone ever says anything to hurt you again, just tell us, okay?" Peorth cooed, pinching Yuki's cheek.

"All right Auntie Peorth."

Urd hugged Yuki tightly, stroking her head lovingly.

"No matter what anyone says, we all love you, and we'd do anything to make sure you're safe Yuki."

"I know Mama…and can we eat now?" Yuki asked, her stomach giving off a growl that sounded like a grizzly bear, "I skipped out on lunch, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse."

"Sure sweetie. You two want to join us?" Urd smirked as Peorth started to coo over Yuki.

"Qui! After this ordeal, I cannot bear the thought of leaving my sweet little Yuki alone!"

"I'd like to stay and make sure Yuki is fine as well."

"All right then…Belldandy! You better make some room at the table, Peorth and Lind are staying for dinner!"

"Okay Urd! I'll do that!"

Yuki smiled as she reveled in the love of her family; she'd never doubt it again.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: See Yuki, everybody loves you! And next chapter will be the wedding! Do look forward to it!


	25. The Wedding and the Honeymoon

Chapter 25: The Wedding and the Honeymoon

It's Spring again, and Yuki is helping to get everyone seated in the church with her grandmother's child-like avatar.

"Friends and family of the groom sit on the left, those for the bride sit on the right, please." Hild said as she worked impatiently.

Now being five-years-old, Yuki's gotten a tiny bit taller, but the main thing is she is the flower girl.

"Oh you look so adorable Yuki I can't stand it!" Skuld squealed as she made to hug Yuki.

"Auntie Skuld please don't mess up my hair again!" Yuki snapped as she helped a tiny boy into his seat.

"Oh right, sorry."

"Just please take your seat." Yuki sighed as she readjusted her dress.

The theme of the wedding was the classic kind: Tuxedos and white dresses, though a few angels had been hung up.

"Yuki!" Her mother called.

"Coming Mama!" Yuki trotted over to Urd, looking at her curiously.

"Yuki…I need you to try and calm down Keiichi for me, he's starting to sweat bullets." Urd told her.

"Right Mama! On my way!"

Yuki wandered into the room Keiichi was in, preparing for his big day.

"Uncle Keiichi…" She said quietly, peeking in through the door.

"Oh! Hey Yuki…came to wish your uncle good luck?" Keiichi smiled nervously as he readjusted his dark green tie.

"Yes…and Mama told me you were nervous."

"Of course she'd tell you."

Yuki made her way to her uncle's side, reaching up and making a few little adjustments to his collar.

"You need to relax Uncle Keiichi."

"Easier said than done, Yuki."

"Let's try this…I want you to close your eyes."

"Uh…okay?"

"Good Uncle Keiichi, now listen closely to what I'm saying."

"Okay."

"The wedding is just starting, you're standing at the altar, waiting for Auntie Belldandy with bated breath…"

"Yeah…I can see it."

"The organ begins playing the wedding march, you turn to see your bride…"

"Okay…that's good."

"She's wearing a simple conservative wedding dress, pure white, just like her heart…"

"So true."

"She walks down the aisle, smiling radiantly as she comes to stand before you…"

"Mmm."

"The priest asks for your vows, and you say…"

"I do."

"And then Auntie Belldandy says the same, and the priest says…"

"You may now kiss the bride."

"Exactly! You share your first kiss as husband and wife, finally united as one…"

"Yes…yes I can see it."

"Then you two go off to make me the cousins I've been asking for."

"Ye…WHAT!"

"Sorry Uncle Keiichi, I couldn't resist. But you need to remember that Auntie Belldandy loves you. Out of all the men and deities she could have picked, she chose you. That is the truest form of love I've ever seen in my five years of life. You both deserve to be happy." Yuki said seriously, cupping Keiichi's face and staring him dead in the eye.

"Yuki…you're right. I'm ready to marry the woman I love!"

"That's the spirit! Now get out there and get her Tiger!"

"Grr!"

"And Uncle Keiichi…"

"Yes?"

"If you mess this up, the smallest error…" Yuki smirked, a small vine appearing at his feet.

"Right…understood Yuki."

"Good."

Yuki returned to her mother with a smile.

"Mission accomplished Mama!"

"Good work baby girl, now get ready, it's almost showtime."

Yuki just gave Urd a thumb's up before getting into position. As Keiichi adjusted his cufflinks, Skuld tapped him on the shoulder.

"What is it Skuld?"

"I swear if you hurt Big Sis…"

"I won't Skuld…I'd rather give up my dreams before ever hurting Belldandy."

"I just wanted to be sure you understood." Skuld said with a rare smile at him.

And the wedding went just as Yuki had said…

"Do you Keiichi, take Belldandy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"And do you Belldandy, take Keiichi to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Keiichi lifted the veil before bestowing a kiss on Belldandy's lips, their witnesses cheering loudly for them. Yuki playfully covered her eyes, peeking through the gaps in her fingers.

'_So glad they're together. Now I just need a few cousins and this family is perfect!_'

Urd just smiled as she patted Yuki's head. Hild was happy for the couple, but was surprised to find Mara of all people crying.

"Why dear Mara, I never thought you the type to cry at weddings." Hild smiled as she patted the other demon's shoulder.

"Forgive me Lady Hild, but I just get so emotional at these sort of things." Mara sniffled, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Perfectly understandable."

Keiichi then picked up Belldandy, carrying her bridal style out the church doors and to the rented limo. But before that, Belldandy had to throw the bridal bouquet. Skuld was just throwing rice, but Yuki had another plan forming.

'_Time to further Auntie Skuld's relationship with Mr. Sentaro._'

As Belldandy threw the bouquet, Yuki used what little wind magic she had to have it fall into Skuld's hands,

"Congratulations Auntie Skuld, you're the next to get married!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What? Me? Get married?" Skuld blushed as Yuki smirked.

'_So simple…but at least this is a good sign!_'

At the reception, everyone was talking excitedly over the day's events. Yuki was seated between her mother and Peorth, Mara on Peorth's right. Yuki was waiting impatiently to eat, but she knew she had to have her best manners. Peorth and Mara were somewhat doing the same…

"I swear if you do something to mess this up, Demon."

"Watch yourself goddess, or I'll…"

"Auntie Peorth, Auntie Mara…" Yuki smiled as she tugged on Peorth's long hair lightly.

Both demon and goddess turned to her.

"Need I remind you what will happen if you cause a ruckus here…" Yuki grinned, pointing to the other side of the room.

Off in the corner were the child-like avatars of both Hild and the Almighty. The Almighty's avatar was a young boy, about twelve, wearing a black tux with short black slicked back hair and bright blue eyes. Both avatars were watching the two; both the daimakaicho and the leader of Heaven had told their attending underlings to behave…or else.

"Uh…yeah Peorth, let's not make scene." Mara laughed nervously, plastering on a smile.

"Agreed Mara, this is a happy occasion." Peorth giggled in a high pitch, a small bead of sweat running down her face.

Yuki turned to her grandparents' avatars and winked, knowing nothing was going to go wrong as long as their underlings kept in line for fear of punishment. Both avatars returned her wink before resuming the conversation they seemed to be having.

"All right you guys! Time fo' me and Dai to make our best man's speech!" Tamiya announced loudly.

Both Otaki and Tamiya had been made best man, otherwise Keiichi would have never heard the end of it.

"We'd just like to say we never thought our little Keiichi would be marrying the perfect woman! Or any woman for that matter!" Otaki said loudly, making Keiichi groan in embarrassment.

"But we're proud nonetheless! So I propose a toast to the happy couple!" Tamiya smiled as he held up his flute.

"Cheers!"

Yuki took a sip of her sparkling cider; after all she was too young to drink. Keiichi then stood up and called for quiet.

"Excuse me everyone! I have something to say!"

All grew quiet as Keiichi smiled happily.

"I just want to say a few words of thanks to several people. First off I want to thank my sempais for being my best men…"

"It's an honor my man, we'd never miss this chance!" Otaki grinned, readjusting his glasses.

"I'd also like to thank Megumi for being maid of honor…"

Megumi just smiled at her brother.

"And thank you all for coming today…but there is someone who I owe the most thanks…" He announced.

Yuki perked up curiously, wondering what her uncle had to say.

"The one person I want to thank the most…is my niece Yuki."

Everyone 'awwed' as Yuki blushed the smallest bit.

"Yuki, you gave me the courage to propose to the woman who is the most important to me. And when I almost backed out, Heaven forbid, you reminded me why I wanted to do this. So Yuki, I will be eternally grateful." Keiichi smiled as Yuki tried to hide behind her hands.

"Don't be shy Yuki, everyone is happy with you." Urd whispered as she pulled away Yuki's hands.

Yuki nodded before returning her gaze to her uncle.

"I owe you big time Yuki, and when Belldandy and I have our own kids, I hope they're like you. So I say we toast to Yuki, a little cupid in the making."

"Here, here!"

Yuki felt happy, happier than she'd ever been! Uncle Keiichi had given her the greatest compliment in her opinion!

"Thank you Uncle Keiichi." Yuki smiled as she hugged him around his legs.

"Those are my honest feelings, I don't know if I'd ever be able to do this if you weren't around." He chuckled.

"Come on Keiichi, time for your first dance with Belldandy as a couple." Urd smirked as she started to push him out to the dance floor.

"Right…" He chuckled as Yuki giggled.

(Following song is "Earth Angel" by The Temptations, which I don't own. I thought it was the perfect song for Keiichi and Belldandy. Enjoy!)

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

"I'll never forget our song Keiichi." Belldandy whispered happily as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Neither will I Belldandy…I love you." Keiichi answered, holding her closer.

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_The one I adore_

_Love you forever, and ever more_

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

"Mr. Tamiya, will you please dance with me?"

"O' course Yuki."

Yuki got on top of Tamiya's feet, letting him lead her on the dance floor.

"I call next dance Den!" Otaki proclaimed.

"Why don't you dance with Miss Satoko? She looks like she wants to dance with you Mr. Otaki." Yuki piped, tilting her head in Satoko's direction.

"…You know what? I'll do that!"

Yuki giggled as she continued to dance; looks like she had another couple to bring together.

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love's loveliness_

_I hope and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision of your hap-happiness_

"Peorth…"

"Yes Lind?"

"Would you like to dance?"

Peorth smiled as she took Lind's hand.

"Sure!"

Lind blushed a little as she danced with Peorth; just what was this feeling?

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear, love you all the time_

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

Hild and the Almighty were dancing together, conversing all the while.

"So…how have things been in Niflheim?"

"Fine…nothing out of the ordinary."

"That's good to hear."

As Hild watched the happy couple out of the corner of her eye, The Almighty pulled her closer.

"You ever think about trying again? Us I mean."

Hild laughed as she punched him lightly in the arm.

"Nope! Once was enough thanks."

"Too bad…I've missed you now and again."

"Can't say the same thing."

"Can you at least take it easy on trying to influence Yuki? I don't know what I'd do if she started to act like a mini-Hild." He laughed, twirling her on the spot.

"Can't say I can…if she chooses to act like me, that's her choice."

"True enough."

_I fell for you and I knew_

_The vision of your love's loveliness_

_I hope and I pray that someday_

_I'll be the vision, the vision of your happiness_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Please be mine_

_My darling dear love you for all time_

_I'm just a fool, a fool in love with you_

And the rest of the night went perfectly, though Yuki wanted to be sure of one thing…

"Miss Sayoko, did you remember to make sure Mr. Toshiyuki didn't come?"

"Indeed, let's just say I _accidentally_ gave him the wrong directions."

"Good. I love you Miss Sayoko." Yuki grinned, hugging Sayoko tightly.

"I love you too Yuki."

Soon the party ended, and they made their way home. But then Urd picked up a pre-packed duffle before leading Yuki outside.

"Mama, why do you, Auntie Skuld, and I need to leave for Heaven?"

"Keiichi and Belldandy need some alone time now, so we're taking a little trip for now."

"Why can't we stay?"

"They need privacy if they're going to start a family."

"Really? I'm going to have cousins soon?"

"Yes Yuki, but it requires some time and…well…"

"What do they need to do Mama?"

"They need to do a…special dance. And it isn't something you need to see!"

"Why not?"

"It's just something you can't try until your older."

"How much older?"

"When you're the same age as Keiichi and Belldandy, no sooner than that."

"Why?"

"That's just how it is."

"Okay."

'_I am not ruining that innocence._' "Enjoy having the temple to yourselves you two!" Urd cried as she started floating up.

"We will, see you in a bit Urd!" Belldandy smiled as Keiichi wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Urd smiled as Yuki and Skuld followed suit, flying up to the gate.

'_You better do your job Keiichi, I want to be an aunt before Yuki grows up!_'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry about the sucky wedding and reception scene. Never good with those. Next chapter were going to be looking into Belldandy's pregnancy and the birth. Wait for it with great patience. Later!


	26. Pregnancy and Birth

Chapter 26: Pregnancy and Birth

It's been three weeks since Keiichi and Belldandy were married, and Yuki is about to receive great news…

"Oh…I feel awful." Belldandy moaned sickly as she leaned over the toilet.

"What's the matter Auntie Belldandy? Are you sick?" Yuki asked worriedly.

"I think I'll be fine Yuki, I just need a glass of water." Belldandy smiled weakly, holding her stomach.

"I'll get it."

Yuki rushed into the kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it to the top with water.

'_I hope Auntie Belldandy is going to be okay._'

Yuki came back to see her mother conversing with her aunt, smiling broadly as she hugged her younger sister.

"Mama, is Auntie Belldandy going to be fine?"

"Yes she is…and I have news that is going to make you very happy."

"Really? What is it?"

Urd had Yuki come closer, giving Belldandy the glass before hugging her.

"Yuki, remember how you said you wanted your aunt and uncle to give you cousins?"

"Yes Mama, I remember."

"Well, it looks like you may be getting what you asked for."

Yuki eyes brightened before she latched onto Urd.

"Really? I'm going to have cousins?"

"Yes Yuki, you are."

"Where are they? When are they going to get here?" Yuki asked, bouncing in her mother's lap.

"They're in here Yuki." Belldandy smiled, putting her hands over her stomach.

"Huh? In your tummy Auntie Belldandy?"

"Yes. It will be some time before he or she arrives, but I'm sure they'll be happy to meet you." Belldandy explained, rubbing Yuki's head.

"But how did they get in there?"

"Remember that special dance I mentioned? That's how the baby got in there." Urd chuckled as she rubbed Yuki's head.

"Ooooh. Are you going to tell Uncle Keiichi when he gets home?"

"Indeed. I'm sure Keiichi is going to be very happy."

He was more than happy…

"Yes! I'm going to be a dad!"

'_Yup…he's definitely happy._' Urd thought with a grin as Keiichi hugged his wife joyfully.

"This is great! I swear I'm going to be the best dad ever."

"I know you will Keiichi." Belldandy smiled.

Yuki just smiled as she walked over to the couple.

"Uncle Keiichi, Auntie Belldandy, how long before the baby gets here?"

"It usually takes about nine months, Yuki." Keiichi grinned, patting Yuki's head.

"That long? But I want my cousin here now!" Yuki whined.

Urd stroked Yuki's head fondly, chuckling at her daughter's impatience

"Sorry Yuki, but that's how long it's going to take."

Yuki smiled as she put a hand on Belldandy's flat stomach.

"Grow fast little cousin, I want to meet you very much."

So Yuki waited patiently, helping in every way possible throughout Belldandy's pregnancy. Keiichi too.

* * *

Month one…

Belldandy once again had her head in the toilet, puking up her breakfast once again.

'_I feel so horrible…but the thought of my baby makes it easier to endure._' She smiled weakly, hand going over where the baby should be.

As she made her way out, Yuki was already in the hallway, a glass of water held up to her aunt. Belldandy smiled gratefully as she took the glass.

"Thank you Yuki, you're a great help."

"You're welcome." Yuki smiled as she stroked her aunt's tummy.

"You're really looking forward to your cousin's arrival aren't you?" Belldandy giggled as Yuki pressed her ear against her stomach.

"Oh yes! I can't wait for them to get here! And I promise I'm going to take good care of them."

Belldandy just patted the girl's head.

* * *

Month two…

"Keiichi…" Belldandy muttered as she peeked in on him reading the latest motorcycle magazine.

"Yes Belldandy?" He asked, eyes not leaving his reading material.

"Um…I…"

"You know you can tell me anything Bell, I'm here for you." Keiichi smiled, turning to see her head in the doorway.

"I just…wanted to ask you something."

"Okay…what is it?"

She slipped into the room, and poor Keiichi gulped as she knelt in front of him, her hands running over her collarbone.

"My chest is a bit sore…could you help me?"

"Uh…what do you want me to do?"

"Perhaps…massage them to ease the ache?"

Poor Keiichi fell over from the suggestion.

* * *

Month three…

Belldandy couldn't even get up from her bed, the massive headache preventing her from doing so. Yuki peeked in and noticed her aunt's distress, a frown forming on her face.

'_Poor Auntie Belldandy, she needs help._'

Yuki sped off to the kitchen, braided hair flying behind her. Belldandy moaned as she tried to will the pain away. Then she felt a cold compress placed on her forehead, little hands brushing away her bangs. Belldandy smiled as she saw Yuki pulling the blanket over her body, patting it down before she turned her green eyes to the goddess.

"Are you comfy Auntie Belldandy?"

"Yes, thank you very much Yuki."

The tiny goddess smiled before she turned to the CD player in the room, a recent purchase by Keiichi. Yuki perused the CDs before finding the one she wanted. She quickly put it in and hit play, making sure it went on repeat. Belldandy smiled as the room was filled with sounds of whale song, relaxing as Yuki stroked her head.

"You just take a nap Auntie Belldandy, too much stress is bad for you and the baby." Yuki grinned before leaving.

Belldandy smiled as she closed her eyes, intending to take Yuki's advice.

'_She's definitely going to be a wonderful cousin._'

* * *

Month four…

Belldandy was frowning as she saw how swollen her feet had become. Keiichi smiled as he saw his wife examining herself from different angles in the mirror, not looking too happy about the changes.

"Hey Bell, what are you doing?"

"Keiichi, do you still find me attractive?"

"Of course I do."

"Even if I'm getting fat?" Belldandy frowned, rubbing the noticeable bump on her stomach.

"You're not fat Belldandy, you're just swollen with our child."

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say as Belldandy started crying.

"I knew it! I am getting fat!"

"No! Calm down Belldandy! I didn't say that!"

"You implied it!" Belldandy screamed angrily, sicking Holy Bell on him.

"Wah! Belldandy! Stop! Don't do this!" He screamed, scrambling away from his moody wife.

Yuki watched as he ran out into the courtyard, dodging the wind spells the angel was throwing at him.

"Ah! Someone help me!"

'_Poor Uncle Keiichi, I don't think pregnancy is good for his health._'

"Keiichi, I'm so sorry!" Belldandy sniffed, holding her haggard husband.

'_Nor is Uncle Keiichi's depleting health helping Belldandy's pregnancy._'

Meanwhile her mother was laughing at his misfortune.

"Poor Keiichi, a pregnant goddess is probably more dangerous than any demon." Urd chuckled.

* * *

Month five…

Yuki was in the middle of figuring out a puzzle when Urd picked her up.

"Huh? Mama, what you doing?"

"We're going out to dinner Yuki, you're Auntie Belldandy wants some alone time with your uncle."

"Again? This is the fifth time this month!" Yuki exclaimed as Urd carried her out, tugging Skuld by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow! My ear!"

"I know sweetie, but your aunt is going through a phase because of the pregnancy at the moment." Urd smiled.

"How long until it ends?" Yuki sighed as they went out the gates.

"A few more weeks to a few more months."

Inside the temple…

"Nothing like a nice bath to wash away the day's problems." Keiichi hummed as he scrubbed himself down.

He barely noticed the door to the bath sliding open, Belldandy's eyes filled with passion.

"Oh Keiichi…" Belldandy called out in a seductive tone.

Keiichi froze at the tone of her voice.

"Belldandy…please tell me you're not…"

"Oh yes…I want you dear husband."

'_Oh boy…here we go again._'

While Yuki was enjoying her chocolate milkshake, a shiver ran down her spine.

"Mama…that tingly feeling happened again." Yuki stated as she looked up at her mother.

"Did it now?"

"Yup…why does that always happen when we leave Uncle Keiichi and Auntie Belldandy alone?"

"That's something I won't tell you when you're older."

"Again? Why do adults get to know everything?" Yuki pouted.

"Because that's how it is." Urd chuckled as she patted Yuki's head.

* * *

Month six…

Yuki tilted her head curiously at she looked at the picture; this was her cousin?

"It's just an ultrasound picture Yuki, this is what your cousin looks like in Belldandy's tummy right now." Urd explained.

"Does it always look like this?"

"Your cousin will look much different when they come out."

"Okay…and Mama?"

"Yes?"

"Is the baby the reason why Auntie Belldandy has been eating weird things?"

"Weird? What do you mean weird?"

Her daughter merely pointed to Belldandy, who was devouring a bowl of vanilla ice cream with soy sauce.

'_I'll never understand these cravings that Auntie Belldandy has._' Yuki thought sickly.

"That was delicious! But I'm still a little hungry."

"What do you want this time Belldandy?" Urd asked, afraid of what she'd hear.

"Hmm…I think spinach cookies would be nice."

"Eww!" Yuki said, completely grossed out.

"All right…Yuki, come and help me."

So Urd and Yuki got to work on the cookies, Yuki avoiding the spinach like the plague; it was her least favorite vegetable.

"How can she eat this junk? It's nasty!" Yuki exclaimed as she stirred the dough.

"Cravings are very weird Yuki, we just have to make due."

"Right Mama."

Yuki grimaced as she saw Belldandy eat the vile things with a smile.

"Thank you Urd, Yuki, these are wonderful."

"You're welcome Auntie Belldandy." Yuki grinned, even thought she was still a little disturbed.

That night, before bedtime, Yuki made her way to her aunt, a teacup in hand.

"Here Auntie Belldandy." She grinned, holding up the cup.

"Thank you Yuki, what is it?"

"Tea with milk and honey. It should help you sleep." Yuki explained as she patted the growing lump on Belldandy's stomach.

"That was very thoughtful Yuki, I appreciate the thought."

Yuki nodded before she headed off to bed.

* * *

Month Seven…

Belldandy stroked her stomach contentedly, feeling her baby kick under her hands.

'_You're definitely going to grow to be big and strong._'

As she made her way to the living room, a horrible pain lashed out at her, causing her knees to buckle.

"Keiichi!"

"What is it Belldandy?"

"I think it's time!"

"What? But we still have two more months!"

"The baby wants out! Now!"

"Okay!"

Urd, Skuld, and Yuki watched as Keiichi loaded Belldandy into the sidecar of his motorcycle.

"Keiichi…is it?" Urd asked as she saw the pained expression her sister's face.

"Yes! The baby's coming!"

Soon all of them were rushing to the hospital. Urd, Yuki, and Skuld waited in the lobby, nervously glancing at the clock one in a while.

"Mama…is Auntie Belldandy going to be okay?" Yuki asked worriedly as she cuddled close to her mother.

"She should be okay, your aunt is very strong." Urd replied, jittery as she waited.

'_Please be okay Auntie Belldandy._'

In the delivery room…

"Ah! Keiichi I swear I am never going to let you touch me again!" Belldandy screamed in agony, nearly crushing his hand.

"I'm sorry!"

"All right Mrs. Morisato, push! I can see the head!" Shouted the doctor, surprised that such a small woman could scream so loud.

Belldandy's attitude changed in the blink of an eye at this news.

"Our baby is almost here Keiichi! Isn't it wonderful?" She whispered before the next contraction hit.

"Yes…it's wonderful Belldandy." He groaned, trying to ignore the pain of his hand being crushed.

In a few simple pushes, a baby's cry filled the room.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said as he passed Keiichi his son.

"My son…you're finally here." Keiichi cried as he held the new life.

But that was short lived as Belldandy felt another contraction.

"Ah! What is going on?" She shouted, tears coming in her eyes.

"Oh my…seems there's another one in here!"

"What?" Keiichi shouted as he saw the nurses preparing for the second baby's arrival.

Back in the waiting room…

"Mama, it's almost been an hour, when are they coming out?" Yuki wondered as she looked down the hall.

"It may be a while, we just need to be…"

"Urd, Skuld, Yuki! Get in here!" Keiichi shouted from the delivery room, making the others look up.

No time was wasted as they sprinted down the hall and into the room. Yuki's eyes brightened as she saw two bundles in Belldandy's arms.

"Twins…" Urd breathed as she saw Belldandy readjust her arms.

"Yeah, the doctor said one must have been hiding behind the other when we had the ultrasounds taken, that's why this was such a surprise." Keiichi explained as he sat next to his tired wife.

"What is it? Boys? Girls? Both?" Yuki inquired as she couldn't tell with the gray blankets.

"What are their names?" Skuld asked as she came closer to get a better look at them.

"Hiro and Eira." Belldandy smiled, holding her baby's closer.

Keiichi delicately pulled away both blankets from his children's heads, revealing them to their aunts and cousin. Hiro sported his father's dark hair, while his sister Eira had her mother's blonde locks.

"They're so cute." Skuld cooed as Eira yawned squeakily, blinking open little brown eyes.

"She has your eyes Keiichi." Urd commented as she stroked her niece's head of hair gently with a finger.

Hiro then opened his eyes, revealing his blue irises that had come from his mother.

"And he has Belldandy's." Smirked the norn of the past.

They all then noticed how Yuki was standing away from the scene, who was a little unsure if she should come closer.

"Yuki…would you like to meet your cousins?" Keiichi smiled as he picked her up.

"Yes…I've been waiting for months."

Yuki stared at the tiny babies curiously, both newborns cooing as they turned into their mother, apparently wanting their first meal.

"Keiichi…" Belldandy smiled nervously, knowing what her children wanted.

"Right…if you guys could just…" He said, but Urd was already leading Skuld and Yuki out.

"I understand, you guys want some privacy as a family." Urd grinned.

Keiichi nodded in thanks as he shut the door. He was wholly content as he watched his wife and children bond.

'_My life is now officially perfect._'

Outside, Urd was patting Yuki's head, her daughter seeming to be thinking about something.

"Is there something wrong Yuki?"

"They're tiny…aren't they?"

"You mean your cousins? That tends to be the case with twins."

"Okay…but they're really, really little." Yuki stated.

"They'll grow in time."

"Good…and I'm going to make sure they grow up happy!" Yuki announced, a single white rose growing in her palm.

Urd smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"I'm sure they'll appreciate the help of their older cousin."

And so it was, September 5th, Hiro and Eira Morisato were born into the world.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There it is! Twins baby! So what you think? And as a small note, Hiro can mean "Generous," while Eira means "help," or "mercy." Perfect names if I should say so. See you all next chapter! P.S. sorry if it wasn't that detailed, usually don't write these sort of things.


	27. The Twins' Introduction and New Angels

Chapter 27: The Twins' Introduction and New Angels

"Ils sont absolument parfaites! Tout simplement magnifique! Je veux juste leur pincer les joues joufflus peu! (They are absolutely perfect! Simply magnificent! I just want to pinch their chubby little cheeks!)" Peorth cooed as she stared at the two little bundles held by their parents.

"They're miniatures of their parents all right, the only thing off are their eyes." Lind commented.

"I know! Aren't they just the cutest?" Skuld nearly squealed as she tickled Hiro's belly.

Hiro squirmed away from Skuld's touch, burying his face in his mother's chest.

"Easy Skuld, Hiro and Eira are only two days old, they're not use to all this attention yet." Urd sighed as she pulled back her sister.

"Oh right…I'm sorry."

Yuki was watching as everyone cooed over her newborn cousins, a bit jealous of the lack of affection for her.

'_They're just babies, so of course everyone would want to look at them._'

Urd noticed Yuki's sour mood, a smile twitching at the corner of mouth.

'_Looks like someone's been bitten by the jealousy bug._'

She picked up her daughter, patting her head lovingly.

"No need to be jealous dear, just because everyone loves Hiro and Eira doesn't mean we love you any less." Urd chuckled as Yuki seemed happy with this answer.

"Sorry Mama, I know I shouldn't feel jealous." Yuki whispered.

"That's right, we love you no matter what." Urd smiled as she rubbed noses with Yuki.

Yuki laughed before turning to her baby cousins.

'_I just have to share everyone._' Yuki thought happily.

"Hello everyone! I came to see the newborns." Exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Grandma!" Yuki cried happily as Hild waltzed into the room.

"Hello my dear granddaughter, how are you?" Hild cooed as she patted Yuki's head.

"I'm fine." Yuki grinned.

Hild, soon followed by Mara, came over to the proud parents, looking at the twin babes fondly.

"How sweet, they certainly take after you two." Hild smiled as she stroked Eira's head.

"Why thank you Lady Hild, we appreciate the compliment." Belldandy grinned as she held her son closer.

Eira cooed up curiously at the Daimakaicho, reaching out curiously from her father's arms.

"Oh hello little sweetheart, what is her name?" Hild inquired as she allowed Eira to grasp her finger.

"This is Eira, and the boy is her twin brother, Hiro." Keiichi smiled as he watched his daughter play with Hild.

Mara smirked a little as she tickled Hiro under the chin.

"Heh…cute little buggers." She commented as Hiro stuck her finger in his mouth.

"Oh Belldandy, may I please hold Hiro?" Peorth asked as she patted Hiro's head.

"Of course Peorth."

Hiro whined a little as he was passed over to the rose goddess, his little blue eyes scrunching up in irritation.

"He's so cute, and I just know he's going to handsome like his father." Peorth cooed as she pressed a kiss to the baby's head.

"I agree, and no doubt Eira is going to become as beautiful as her mother." Lind piped up as she stroked the little girl's cheek.

Eira smiled toothlessly before she turned into her father for warmth, cooing insistently.

"Looks like it's lunch time for the little ones." Hild chuckled as Eira tried to suckle from her father.

"Yes…come on now Eira, Hiro, time to eat." Belldandy smiled as she took both her babies.

After having lunch, Urd turned to Yuki and Keiichi, her hands behind her back.

"Yuki, Keiichi…there's something Belldandy and I have been discussing the last few days."

"What is it Mama?" Yuki inquired as she finished the last of her tea.

Urd just held out her hands, opening her closed fists. Laying in her palms were two angels' eggs.

"We think you two are ready to have angels of your own."

Yuki took one egg, feeling the smooth surface.

"An angel…do you really think I'm ready Mama?" She asked, handling the egg with great care.

"Indeed…you have more power than the average goddess trainee, more than enough to support an angel of your own." Urd smiled.

"Uncle Keiichi too?"

"Yup."

Keiichi turned to his wife, an unsure look on his face.

"Belldandy, are you positive I'm ready for this?"

"Yes…no god or goddess is complete unless they have an angel to help provide support when needed." Belldandy smiled, rocking Hiro and Eira into a light sleep.

"…If you say so." He sighed, taking the other egg.

Just as he was about to pop it in his mouth, Peorth stopped him.

"Dear Keiichi, I believe it would be best if we did this outside."

"Good idea." They all chorused.

So the group went outside, Keiichi and Yuki holding their eggs delicately.

"All right, just swallow them and your angels will be born!" Peorth exclaimed, watching the two eagerly.

Yuki glanced at her angel's egg, fiddling with it nervously.

"Um…is it going to hurt when the angel comes out?" Yuki questioned as she turned to her mother.

"A little, but you'll be fine." Urd smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"Still…can Uncle Keiichi go first?"

Everyone turned to him.

"You heard her Keiichi, you go first." Skuld smirked as she thumped him on the back.

"Right, right."

Keiichi grinned before he swallowed the egg. All at once he felt a sharp pain between his shoulder blades.

'_That looks painful._' Yuki thought fearfully as Keiichi staggered on the spot.

Then in a burst of wind, Keiichi's angel emerged. His angel was leanly muscled with a head of black hair held back in a tiny rat tail, dark brown eyes staring at them all with a smile.

"Huh? I thought angels were girls?"

"Oh please Keiichi…you expected a _female_ angel to follow you around?" Urd snorted.

"Keiichi, depending on the gender of the deity in question, the angel is the same gender." Lind explained.

"I get it…so what now?" Keiichi questioned as his angel floated around him.

"You have to name him silly!" Skuld giggled.

"Oh right…I forgot."

As Keiichi contemplated over what to name his angel, Belldandy smiled as she saw Holy Bell peek out from behind her, a blush on her angelic face.

'_Just like myself, Holy Bell has already grown to love Keiichi's angel, just as I have come to love Keiichi._' She thought fondly.

"I got it!"

His angel stopped in front of him, patiently waiting for his master's words.

"I'm going to call you Racing Wind. You like that name?"

Racing Wind nodded eagerly before turning to Holy Bell, holding out a hand in greeting. Holy Bell went up to the male angel, smiling as she took his hand. Racing Wind kissed the back of Holy Bell's hand, making the angel giggle.

"Looks like those two are going to get along just fine. Now it's your turn Yuki." Hild smiled as she nudged at Yuki.

"Right…my turn." Yuki sighed before swallowing the egg.

She fell to her knees from the pain, sweat running down her face as her spine tingled.

'_This really hurts!_'

Her angel then emerged from her, all of them gasping at its appearance.

'_It can't be…_' Urd thought as she took in the appearance of her daughter's angel.

"Mama…is my angel okay?"

"Yuki…look."

Yuki tilted her head up, coming face-to-face with her angel. It had bright green eyes and rosy cheeks, but it was the rest of its appearance that was unexpected. It's hair trailed down it's back in a braid, the right half the purest white, while the left was darkest black. Just like World of Elegance, it had one white wing while the other was black. You could say…

"It looks like it could be the daughter of World of Elegance." Hild smirked as she observed the juvenile angel.

"But how can this be? Yuki has no demon blood, how could her angel turn out like that?" Urd questioned as her own angel came out to see the new angel.

Yuki smiled broadly before she hugged her angel.

"It's just like I imagined it to be!" She squealed.

"Huh? You wanted your angel to look like this?" Urd inquired as World of Elegance went closer to the mini black and white angel.

"Yes…because I want to be just like you Mama!"

'_She has no idea how much that means to me._' "I still want to know how this happened."

"It might be due to her personality." Lind put in as she watched World of Elegance circle Yuki and her angel.

"What do you mean her personality?" Peorth grumbled.

"At times she is as sweet as Belldandy, but there have also been times when she's been mischievous like Urd. There are two sides to her, just like her mother, despite the fact she is pure goddess."

"I get it." Skuld grinned.

Mara then walked over to Yuki, staring hard at the new angel.

"So…what are you going to call this dumb thing?"

Yuki looked up at World of Elegance, a big smile on her face.

"Her name is Regal Elegance, in honor of World of Elegance."

Her mother's angel smiled appreciatively before hugging the newly dubbed Regal Elegance, just as her mother did to her.

"Auntie Mara…can I try something?" Yuki smiled evilly as she summoned Regal Elegance to her side.

"What are you planning you…"

Yuki started to sing, vines appearing at Mara's feet.

"Huh? What are you…?"

Before anyone could say anything, the vines started tickling the first-class demon.

"HAHAHAHAHA! STOP! HAHAHAHAHA! CUT IT OUT!" Mara laughed, trying to break away from the persistent vines.

Everyone smiled as Yuki and Regal Elegance continued to "attack" Mara, knowing Yuki was just testing out her newly acquired angel.

'_Oh boy…something tells me Yuki is going to have __**too**__ much fun with Regal Elegance._' Urd thought as Yuki finally relented.

"Mama, do you think Regal Elegance and I will become as good a team as you and World of Elegance?" Yuki asked as she hugged her mother's legs.

Urd patted her head, smiling at the new angel coming from her back.

"Perhaps someday…you two stand a better chance of doing that than your Auntie Skuld." Urd teased.

"Hey! Just wait until I get stronger, then Noble Scarlet and I will show you a thing or two Urd!"

"Yeah right, even with a thousand years of training you'd never beat me!"

Yuki smiled as she watched her extended family interact before turning to her two sleeping cousins.

'_I wonder how growing up around this chaos will affect them? They ought to be fine, after all…Auntie Belldandy __**is**__ their mom._'

"Excuse moi, but I believe that I'm the greatest goddess here." Peorth boasted as Gorgeous Rose sauntered over to Racing Wind.

"Please calm down. No need to fight in front of the babies." Lind said, her own angels, Cool Mint and Spear Mint, floating over to investigate Racing Wind.

'_Then again…I could be wrong._' Yuki sweated as she made her way to try and stop the fighting.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There! Please tell me what you guys thought of the angels, it took me a bit of time to think them up. See you guys next chapter!


	28. Visiting Grandma Hild

Chapter 28: Visiting Grandma Hild

Yuki awoke the next morning to her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Come on Yuki, time to wake up."

"Don't wanna." She mumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

"Yuki…does Mama have to get out the tickle monster?" Urd growled playfully, fingers wiggling threateningly.

"No…" Yuki yawned, unwillingly sitting up in her futon.

"Still tired from last night's bath with the twins?"

"Yes…if I knew they loved tugging on my hair I wouldn't have offered to help." Yuki grumbled as she patted her hair, still feeling a slight sting.

"That's a lie and you know it. You love your cousins to pieces."

"Okay, that's true."

Urd picked up Yuki and carried her to the table for breakfast.

"You're lucky little white lies like that are allowed since you're in-training."

"Yeah…you think Grandma is going to visit us again?"

"I really hope not."

"How come you and Grandma don't get along Mama?"

"I've told you Yuki, we just have some issues."

'_I know that tone…that means drop the subject._' Yuki frowned.

After a hearty breakfast, Urd and the others were getting ready to leave for Heaven…all except Yuki. The gang was going to introduce the newly born deities to their grandfather.

"And you're sure you'll be fine by yourself?" Urd inquired as she stroked Yuki's head.

"I'll be okay Mama, Mr. Banpei will be here with me." Yuki grinned, not really wanting to go back to Heaven after the last time.

"If you're sure…just remember to stay out of trouble." Urd smiled before kissing Yuki on the head.

"I will!"

After waving good-bye and settling back in her bed, Yuki got out her earth spell book, a gift from Peorth, and proceeded to commit the contents to memory. She was just putting the book away when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It looked to be a black scroll, a red string tied around it. Yuki was sure she'd seen it somewhere before.

'_Now where have I…_'

Flashback to yesterday…

"_Hey you guys…" Mara sighed as she collapsed at the table._

"_Is there something wrong Auntie Mara?" Yuki inquired curiously._

"_Nothing's wrong…just exhausted." Mara muttered._

_Belldandy passed Mara some tea while Yuki took notice of a scroll in Mara's robes._

"_What's that Auntie Mara?"_

"_This…is something confidential that I'm supposed to deliver to the administrators of our system down in Niflheim. Lady Hild has entrusted me with this duty because I am one of the best demons in the Underworld." Mara smirked._

"_That's nice, at least Grandma trusts you enough to do something so simple that she knows you won't mess it up like you usually do." Yuki grinned._

_Mara laughed nervously before patting Yuki on the head. Soon they were all caught up in conversation, talking about their lives, the twins, everything. Yuki was the only one who noticed the time._

"_Auntie Mara…aren't you supposed to take a second shift today at noon?" Yuki piped up as the clock read 11:45 a.m._

"_Huh? Aw crap that's right! See you guys later!"_

Back to now…

"Auntie Mara must have dropped this yesterday and Mama took it and put it here. Looks like they both forgot about it."

Now Yuki, who took her duties as a goddess seriously, came to the conclusion that the nicest thing to do was to return the scroll to Mara.

'_I'd hate for Mara to get in trouble._'

She grabbed the scroll and sprinted out to the courtyard, Banpei watching her.

"I'm going out for a bit Mr. Banpei." She announced as she got ready to fly off.

She'd barely gotten a few feet off the ground before she felt a cod hand gripping her ankle. Banpei had a grip on her as he shook his head at her.

"I'll be gone for a little bit, I'll come right back." She huffed, trying to get his hand off.

Banpei refused to let her go. Yuki sighed before she flew down to the robot.

"I need to give this back to Auntie Mara, I'll be back as quickly as I can." Yuki argued.

The robot just shook his head at her.

"If Mama and the others get back before I do, you can tell them I went to Mara's. I'll take the blame if you get into trouble."

Banpei just beeped at her. Yuki growled before she put on her best puppy-dog face.

"Please Mr. Banpei…I promise I'll come straight back here after I'm done. Pretty please?" Yuki cooed, sniffling a little for good measure.

Banpei was silent for a moment before he finally let go of Yuki's ankle.

"Thank you Banpei, I'll be back soon!" She smiled, giving Banpei a kiss before flying off.

He just waved good-bye before getting back to his guard duties. Meanwhile, Yuki was flying off to the abandoned building she knew was the home of Mara, the scroll held securely in her grasp. As soon as she landed in front of an open door, she could hear Mara tearing the place apart.

"Where is it? I know I had it here somewhere! Lady Hild is going to kill me!" Mara ranted, overturning still more boxes as Yuki came up behind her.

The tiny goddess tugged on Mara's cape, the scroll in her hand.

"Auntie Mara…"

"Not now Yuki…"

It took Mara a moment to realize Yuki was talking to her.

"Yuki? What in the name of the Underworld are you doing here?" She demanded as she picked up Yuki by the back of her clothes, Yuki's legs dangling.

"I came to give you this, you forgot it at the temple yesterday." Yuki chirped, holding out the scroll to Mara.

Mara looked like she had been saved from death itself as she took the scroll.

"Thanks Yuki, you have no idea what your grandmother might have done to me if I'd screwed this up." Mara sighed as she placed Yuki back on her feet.

'_I think I have an idea, she's like Mama, just about a hundred times worse._' Yuki shivered as she thought about the last few times Urd had gotten angry.

The Yuki had a small idea, though many would have said it was crazy.

"Auntie Mara…"

"Huh? What is it? I'm kind of in a hurry here."

"Could you take me with you to Niflheim?"

Mara nearly tripped over her own feet at the request; did you just ask to be taken to the Underworld of all places?

"Uh…you mind repeating Runt?"

"I asked if you could take me to Niflheim."

Mara fell over twitching; that's what she was afraid she'd said.

"Uh…no can do Yuki, your mom would murder me."

"I could lie and say you kidnapped me again." Yuki smirked.

"You can't do that!" Mara panicked.

"I can say little white lies as long as they don't hurt anyone." Yuki grinned.

"_I'm_ the one who's going to get hurt!"

"Demons don't count Auntie Mara."

Mara snarled for a second as Yuki bounced on her feet. Finally the demon sighed before stroking Yuki's head.

"All right Yuki, I'll take you. Why do you want to go anyway?" Mara inquired as she kneeled down.

"I just want to see what it's like, at least once." Yuki smiled as she latched herself to Mara's back.

"Okay…just don't tell your mother about this."

"My lips are sealed." Yuki grinned.

So Mara summoned the portal to Niflheim, making sure Yuki was holding on tight before jumping in. Yuki frowned a little at the heat, but was happy none-the-less when they stopped. Let's just say Niflheim is a hot creepy place and leave it at that.

"Okay Yuki, get down and hold my hand. Can't have you wandering off." Mara sighed.

"Right Auntie Mara."

So they went on their way to the administration office, Yuki sticking close by. Demons all around them were staring at the child with Mara, knowing on sight she was a goddess.

"_Wonder what Mara is doing with that runt, she can't possibly be babysitting."_

"_I know, a first-class demon reduced to such work is laughable."_

"_That's Yuki, Lady Hild's granddaughter."_

"_She's kind of cute for a goddess, I can see why she'd want to make sure she's safe."_

"_Yeah…and remember how Rin kidnapped her to try and get into Lady Hild's good graces? Poor fellow is still doing trivial work."_

'_At least these demons are relatively nice compared to the goddesses._' Yuki thought as she continued to walk next to Mara.

As soon as they came to a set of demonic looking red doors, Mara turned to Yuki.

"I'll just be a minute, stay here and don't talk to anyone, you got it?"

"Yes Auntie Mara."

No sooner had Mara left that Yuki heard shouts coming up behind her.

"Look out! The hellhounds are loose!"

Yuki looked over her shoulder to see a pack of red and black hound coming her way, ram-like horns and sharp bloodied dagger teeth gleaming in the firelight. The tiny goddess just held out a hand as the pack descended on her. Mara came out a few minutes only to be pulled along by another demon.

"Diva! Where are you taking me?" Mara demanded of the black haired woman.

"You need to see this!"

Mara's jaw dropped as she saw Yuki surrounded by hellhounds, the beasts barking and yipping at the tiny goddess who was treating them as if they were just puppies.

"Good boys! You just wanted to play didn't you?" Yuki giggled as one of the animals licked her face fondly.

"Yuki…get over here." Mara growled.

Yuki stopped her play and went over to Mara, knowing she was in trouble.

"What in the seven hells were you thinking? Playing with those beasts of all things!"

"I'm sorry, after you left they came charging at me. I just started petting the alpha male and the rest just sort of tugged me along to play. I'm sorry Auntie Mara." Yuki sniffled as she hugged the demon around the legs.

Mara had to force the smile coming to her lips to fall away, the last thing she needed to happen was for her rep as one of the greatest demons to disappear because of a show of affection.

"Well, as long as you aren't hurt its fine. Just try to think before you act okay?" Mara smirked as she stroked Yuki's head.

"Right Auntie Mara."

A few of the other demons snickered before Mara glared at them.

"Now what is all the commotion over here?" Called a familiar voice, making all of the demons step back.

"Grandma!" Yuki cheered as she latched herself onto the daimakaicho.

"What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here Yuki?" Hild smiled as she picked up Yuki, nuzzling noses with her granddaughter.

"I came to see what Niflheim was like…or at least that's what I told Auntie Mara." Yuki grinned deviously.

"What! You lied to me!" Mara shouted.

"Goddesses in-training can still tell harmless white lies." Yuki sang as she snuggled closer to Hild.

"You are just so clever Yuki, you'd have made a great demon if I'd had the chance." Hild cooed as she stroked Yuki's head.

"Like Mama would have allowed that. And it wasn't a complete lie, I did want to see Niflheim, I just had the small hope I'd get to see Grandma too." Yuki giggled.

"Oh…you came all the way down here just to see me, you have no idea how much that means to me Yuki." Hild smiled as she put Yuki back on the ground.

"Yeah…I hardly get to spend time with you, so I kind of tricked Auntie Mara into bringing me here. I miss you when you're not around Grandma." Yuki said bashfully.

"Well, it looks like I'll need to try and visit more. I can't have my only granddaughter feeling all alone now can I?"

"Nope."

Hild patted Yuki's head before something came to mind.

"Yuki, how did you know Mara would come here today?"

"She forgot the black scroll I knew you wanted her to deliver to the administration office. I went to give it back when the idea popped into my head." Yuki grinned.

"Oh really?"

Mara got a bit nervous as Hild turned in her direction. Yuki then frowned as she remembered one other thing.

"How am I gonna get home? If I'm not there when Mama and the others get back I'm gonna be in big trouble!" Yuki exclaimed.

"We can't have that no can we?" Hild smirked before she whistled.

Yuki clung to Hild as the sound of thundering hooves came their way. The little goddess stared in awe at the new beast Hild had summoned. It looked like a large black horse, only it had a set of gold ibex-like horns and bright red eyes. Its hooves were cloven like those of prehistoric equines, the tips of its toes ending in sharp claw-like curves. Its mane and tail were a deep purple, black smoke emerging from its quivering nostrils.

"It's a bicorn." Yuki stated.

"That's right Yuki, this is my mount Bloodied Lance. She only listens to me, and I think she'll be fine with taking you back home."

Yuki reached a hand out to Bloodied Lance, stroking the animal's muzzle gently. The bicorn snorted quietly at the little goddess's touch, seemingly tamed by her. When Yuki moved to touch the beast's horns, Bloodied Lance snorted angrily at her, baring sharpened wolf teeth. Hild pulled Yuki back, striking the bicorn on the snout.

"No. Yuki, you need to avoid touching the horns, she's a bit on the sensitive side about them."

"Uh…right." Yuki said nervously.

Hild chuckled as she set Yuki on the bicorn's back, making sure Yuki had a tight grip on the mane.

"When you get back, be sure to tell everyone I said 'hello,' will you Yuki?"

"Right Grandma."

"Good. Hyah!" Hild shouted, giving Bloodied Lance a swift strike on the flank.

The bicorn reared up, screaming loudly before galloping off, through a portal back to the surface world. Hild turned to her underlings, waving them off as she left them.

"That's enough excitement for the day, so everyone back to work!"

Meanwhile Yuki was holding on tight to the bicorn, the wind rushing past her face. Soon Bloodied Lance touched down in the temple's courtyard, snorting out black smoke as Yuki loosened her grip on the purple locks.

"Yuki! What in the name of Heaven are you doing on that thing?" Urd demanded as she spotted her daughter on the fearsome mount of her mother.

Bloodied Lance started to rear up in irritation, but Yuki started talking gently in the animal's ear, stroking its neck comfortingly.

"Calm down Bloodied Lance, it's fine. Everything's okay."

The bicorn snorted again as it stood calmly, Yuki stroking its neck still in a soothing manner.

"Hi Mama…I just got back from visiting Grandma." Yuki explained as Bloodied Lance kneeled down, allowing Yuki to slip off.

Yuki gave the bicorn a gentle stroke on its leg before it returned to the Underworld. Urd sighed heavily as she picked up her daughter.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble? And that includes making unplanned visits to your grandmother."

"I'm sorry, but I just miss her sometimes."

Urd smiled as she hugged Yuki closer.

"Okay…I'll forgive you this time, just no more bicorns in the courtyard."

"Yes Mama."

Back down in Niflheim…

"OW! Lady Hild! Please show mercy!" Mara cried as she was covered in lucky coins.

"Oh hush dear Mara, your punishment isn't nearly as severe as it could be if Yuki hadn't visited."

"OUCH! Please stop!"

"You need to learn not to mess up a simple task."

With Yuki…

'_I wonder if Auntie Mara is all right? I hope Grandma will take it easy on her._' Yuki thought as she finished her latest masterpiece.

It was a picture of her, Urd and Hild all together, just as she wished it could be.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry that the chapter was late, but I have a new essay to do in my English Comp. 1 class at college. Updates might slow down, but I won't be quitting! See you guys next chapter!

Also, bicorns are to unicorns just as what demons are to deities. Basically think of them as dark unicorns.


	29. A Peaceful Life…Or So It Seems

Chapter 29: A Peaceful Life…Or So It Seems

It's been over five years since Hiro and Eira were born…and they've unfortunately developed the habit of…well…

"Okay…I just need to add a single tear from a phoenix into this potion, and I'll have the perfect solution to fix Aunt Skuld's shyness." A ten-year-old Yuki whispered, concentrating on her work in her white lab coat.

Behind her, two small shadows were creeping up behind her, hands ready to strike. Just as Yuki was getting ready to put in the ingredient…

"Hi Cousin Yuki!" Exclaimed two voices, hands grasping her shoulders.

"WAH!" Yuki screamed, accidentally knocking over a beaker of dragon's saliva into her work.

'BOOM!'

Yuki's room was filled with gray smoke, the older goddess in training stumbling out, coughing furiously. Yuki's green eyes turned dark as she turned to the ones who'd caused her to mess up yet again.

"Hiro! Eira! How many times have I told you two not to disturb me when I'm working?" Yuki shouted as her cousins stumbled out of the smoke.

Hiro was a spitting image of his father, but he had his mother's blue eyes. Eira was like a little Belldandy, only her eyes were brown, like her father's.

"We forgot Cousin Yuki…" Hiro muttered, wiping away soot from his face.

"We just wanted you to play with us." Eira smiled sweetly, making Yuki guilty over shouting at them.

'_They're only five, they don't know better._' "I'm sorry you two…can you forgive me?" Yuki grinned, kneeling down and holding her arms out wide.

"Of course we forgive you Cousin Yuki!" The twins chorused, embracing their cousin happily.

"Aww…I love you guys, even if you do drive me crazy." Yuki laughed, ruffling their hair fondly.

"Cut it out!" Hiro whined, trying to fix his hair.

"Come on Hiro, it already looks messed up, a bit of mussing up won't hurt it." Yuki snickered.

Eira giggled before she felt a tingle go down her spine. Then a monkey's tail appeared behind her, waving around a bit. Yuki sweatdropped as she noticed a lizard tail on Hiro before she turned to see a rat tail growing from her.

"Uh…before we play, we better ask my mom to fix this." Yuki coughed as she led her cousins down the hall.

"Yes Cousin Yuki."

Urd was just going through Yuki's photo album, smiling at the memories kept on the pages.

'_She's grown so much…seems like time is speeding by._'

Yuki had grown much taller in the last few years, and she seemed to prefer keeping her hair in a long braid. She still had her mostly sweet personality, though she'd developed the habit of pulling the odd prank on people when she was bored.

'_She's really a wonderful daughter, I hope I never lose her for any reason._'

"Mom…"

"What is it Yuki? I thought I heard an explosion from your room a second ago."

"You did, the twins surprised me again and…well…" Yuki laughed embarrassedly, all three turning around and showing off the tails they'd grown.

Urd chuckled as Yuki rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly.

"All right, let's see what I can do for you three."

"Thanks Mom." Yuki smiled, her tail wagging about.

"Thank you Auntie Urd!"

"It's no problem at all, at least this isn't as bad as the time you ended up with purple spots all over your bodies." Urd laughed as she went to work on the antidote.

"Oh yeah…that wasn't fun either." Yuki moaned as she remembered when that incident had happened; just like this time, the twins had scared her and the whole thing had blown up in her face.

After drinking the bitter black potion Urd concocted, Yuki was glad to see she and her cousins were tailless.

"Okay you guys, what did you want to play?" Yuki grinned.

"Hide and seek! You're 'it' Cousin Yuki!" They chorused before darting off.

"Of course…though I'll find them easily enough." Yuki snickered, Regal Elegance appearing from her back.

Yuki was right, it only took her a minute to find her dear little cousins hiding in their parents' closet.

"All right you two, this time I'll hide." Yuki grinned, her angel floating behind her.

"Right Cousin Yuki!"

"Okay! One, two, three…"

Yuki smirked before going into hiding. The twins went out to the courtyard, looking high and low for their elder cousin.

"Where is she Hiro?"

"I don't know Eira, she could be anywhere, so keep your eyes peeled."

Yuki had to keep her giggles muffled as she watched the twins look for her, but she knew they'd never find her.

'_No matter how many times we play, they never find me._' She thought smugly.

After ten minutes, Hiro and Eira cried…

"We give up!"

"Once again I've proven my skill." Yuki chortled as she rid herself of the camouflage she'd used her magic to create, jumping out of a bush and picking up her cousins.

"We can never find you Cousin Yuki." Eira giggled.

"Yeah, you're great at this game." Hiro smiled.

"Well I have been training as a goddess longer compared to you two…actually you have no training at all now that I think about it." Yuki laughed as she nuzzled the tops of her cousins' heads.

"Cut it out Cousin Yuki!" Hiro whined again before she plopped them back on the ground.

"Oh quit your whining Hiro, you're just jealous I'm better at this game than you are." Yuki smirked before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

"Where'd she go?" Eira inquired as she looked around.

Both twins squealed as a set of hands grabbed their ankles.

"See you guys, this is why I always have the advantage; I _am_ a goddess of the earth, so I can be hiding anywhere and you don't know until I reveal myself." Yuki grinned as her head popped out of the ground.

"Man, I want to have my powers now." Hiro huffed as Yuki pulled herself out of the dirt.

"Me too." Eira grumbled as Yuki patted her head.

"You'll get them soon enough…now who wants lunch?" Yuki smiled as she made her way inside.

"We do!"

In the passing years, Yuki had become quite skilled in the kitchen. Not as good as Belldandy, but still good enough to provide decent food for the family while Keiichi and Belldandy were at work.

"Who wants a nice meal of sushi rolls and steamed rice?" Yuki smirked proudly as she got out the ingredients.

"We do!" The twins cheered as Yuki tied on an apron.

"I thought so."

The twins were in awe as Yuki set to work at an impressive speed, hardly blinking an eye. Soon enough an impressive platter was set on the table, her cousins practically drooling as Yuki smiled at her work.

"Good enough for you two?"

"Yeah!" They smiled as they grabbed their chopsticks.

"Hold on you two, not until everyone's at the table." Yuki scolded.

"Yes Cousin Yuki."

"Good…Regal Elegance, got get my mother and Aunt Skuld would you?" Yuki smiled at her angel.

Regal Elegance saluted before flying off.

"Your angel is really beautiful Cousin Yuki." Eira complimented as Yuki got rice for everyone.

"Thank you Eira, I'm sure yours will be too when you have one of your own."

Urd soon came into the room, smiling as she saw Yuki pouring tea for herself.

"Do I smell the culinary skills of a master chef?" Urd teased as she took the tea Yuki offered.

"No Mom, just my cooking…though I admit I'm quite accomplished in the kitchen." Yuki said proudly.

"Careful Yuki, or you're going to get a swelled head like your mom." Skuld teased as she sat between the twins.

"Hey!" Urd retorted, but Yuki waved them off.

"No fighting in front of the kids, a bit of civility at the table please?" Yuki drawled before taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah Urd, no fighting in front of the twins." Skuld cooed mockingly before she snuggled the twins.

"Auntie Skuld, we can't breathe." Hiro struggled, wanting to eat as his stomach growled.

"Oh! You guys are so cute!" Skuld squealed as she hugged them tighter.

"Aunt Skuld, let them go before they turn blue…again." Yuki sighed, knowing from experience that Skuld could get carried away with her affection.

"Right…sorry." Skuld laughed nervously as she let the twins go.

"Now…let's be thankful for this meal and dig in." Yuki smiled.

"HAI!"

They'd just finished their lunch when there was a knock on at the door.

"I'll get it." Yuki smiled, patting Eira's head on her way out.

As soon as she opened the door, Yuki found herself smothered by a certain rose goddess's assets.

"Bonjour Yuki! How has my favorite little niece been?" Peorth smiled as she kissed the top of Yuki's head.

"Fine…but you're smothering me Aunt Peorth." Yuki coughed, trying to get herself out of Peorth's grip.

"Oh! Excuse moi." Peorth laughed nervously as she released the little goddess in training.

After taking some time to catch her breath, Yuki turned to properly greet the new arrivals.

"Welcome Aunt Peorth, Aunt Lind. Please come inside for some tea." Yuki smiled.

"Merci Yuki, I am a bit parched, what about you Lind?"

"A bit, tea would be nice." Lind grinned as she stroked Yuki's head.

"Then please follow me, I'm sure the twins would love to see you…or at least Eira will."

As soon as Yuki lead them into the room, Hiro tried to hide behind Urd.

"Hiro my little darling! Come to Auntie Peorth!" Peorth cooed loudly as she picked him up, smothering him with kisses.

"Agh! Ew! Gross! Help! I'm getting cooties!" Hiro whined as he tried in vain to get away from Peorth.

"'Cooties?' Oh don't be ridiculous Hiro, they don't exist. And you're just so cute I can't help myself!" Peorth squealed as she hugged him tightly.

"Ugh…put me down!"

"Put him down Peorth, he doesn't need to be traumatized at this age." Lind sighed as she took Hiro.

"I can't help it if he's growing to be as handsome as Keiichi." Peorth grinned as she tried to pat Hiro on the head.

He hid behind Skuld, shivering in fright.

"Peorth…need I remind you we came for Yuki's weekly combat training?" Lind sighed as Eira just watched curiously.

"Oh that's right. Think you can defeat me this time Yuki?" Peorth smirked as Regal Elegance appeared from Yuki's back.

"I'm going to try Aunt Peorth, and I have to warn you, I've been practicing." Yuki grinned, producing a single white rose in her hand.

"Oh dear Yuki…you are quite a few decades away from defeating me."

Soon everyone was outside to watch Yuki's match against Peorth, the twins bouncing in their seats. Yuki had switched into green shorts and a sleeveless baby blue shirt, black sneakers in her feet.

"Are you ready?" Lind asked, eyes going between Peorth and Yuki.

Peorth summoned Gorgeous Rose, smiling confidently as Regal Elegance moved next to Yuki.

"I'm more than ready." Yuki smirked, several roots appearing at her feet.

Urd smiled as she saw Yuki getting ready, fingers twitching once in awhile.

'_One thing a goddess should always be is confident, otherwise spells won't work._' She thought proudly.

The norn of the past smiled as she saw Eira and Hiro shouting their encouragement, wanting Yuki to win.

"You can do it Cousin Yuki!" Hiro shouted.

"Go Cousin Yuki! You can beat her!" Eira screamed.

"You two really want her to win, don't you?" Urd laughed.

"Yeah! Cousin Yuki is the strongest and bravest! She never lets anyone's words bother her!" Eira shouted as Yuki summoned roots to try and capture Peorth.

"She's sure to win!" Hiro grinned as Yuki dodged Peorth's Storm of Roses.

"Actually…when she was your age, Yuki was a bit more sensitive, and at one point was just as vulnerable to words as one is to a sword." Urd said, thinking back to a few days after Yuki's first solo visit to Heaven…

* * *

Six years prior…

_Yuki was helping her mother with one of her potions, holding a dove's feather._

"_All right then, pass me the feather Yuki."_

_Yuki gave the white feather to Urd, observing curiously as the blue potion turned bright red, bubbling furiously before settling, now as clear as water._

"_What's it supposed to do?"_

_Urd laughed as she took the beaker, pulling out a withered flower in a pot._

"_Watch…"_

_Urd poured the smallest amount, just enough to soak the soil. In a manner of seconds, the flower regained its pink color, now as healthy as if it had grown straight out of the ground after the winter's frost._

"_Wow…" Yuki breathed, touching the petals._

"_See? With a little know how, you can fix most problems with potions Yuki."_

"_But Mama…I'm no good with potions. I just blow things up." Yuki frowned._

_Urd kissed her daughter's hair, cupping her chin and forcing her to look Urd in the eye._

"_You will improve with practice and guidance, that's what I intend to do for you." Urd smiled._

"_Thank you Mama…but maybe…"_

"_Maybe what?"_

"_Maybe…the other goddesses are right, I shouldn't even try. I'm not a real goddess."_

_Urd frowned before picking up her daughter. Yuki squirmed some as Urd stroked her back._

"_Now you just forget what they said. They have no idea of the potential you have."_

"_You're just saying that because you're my mama." Yuki huffed._

"_No…I mean it. After all, you managed to get your uncle and aunt together in a day, after all the times I tried." Urd grinned as she snuggled Yuki._

_Yuki smiled as Urd put her down. Just then, Peorth sauntered into the room. She stroked Yuki's head lovingly before turning to Urd._

"_I managed to find the people who insulted poor little Yuki." She smirked._

"_Oh really? And just what did you do?"_

"_Oh, they'll be cleaning out their respective systems for days, weeks even. Seems a multitude of minor viruses got in there somehow."_

"_How clever…and what of the valkyries?"_

_Lind appeared behind Peorth, patting Yuki's head fondly._

"_I'm having them clean out the largest training field we have…with absolutely no use of magic, I said it'd make for great stamina training." Lind chuckled._

"_Ooh, very wicked Lind. Didn't think you had it in you." Urd smiled._

"_Well…when someone has the audacity to insult my dear little niece Yuki, I show no mercy." Lind grinned as Yuki hugged her legs._

"_Thank you Auntie Lind, Auntie Peorth." Yuki chirped._

"_You are most welcome, we'd do anything to make sure you can live a happy life." Peorth smiled, kissing Yuki's forehead._

_Yuki just giggled._

* * *

Back to now…

"So Cousin Yuki was really like that once?" Hiro inquired.

"Oh yes Hiro, your cousin has gone through a few tough times, but they've only made her stronger, and more determined to prove herself."

"Cousin Yuki has a very strong will." Eira smiled as her eyes returned to the battle.

Up above…

"Give it up Yuki, you cannot defeat me! I am a first-class goddess!" Peorth exclaimed, flying around Yuki.

The two were both airborne, trying every attack they knew to try and claim victory.

'_I'm at a disadvantage…I need to gain ground in this battle._' Yuki thought, '_Wait a sec…gain ground? That's it!_'

Yuki flew back toward the earth, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?"

Peorth landed back on the ground, perplexed by where Yuki could have gone. Just as she took a step forward, roots restricted her and Gorgeous Rose's movements, a root going between her lips to prevent her from speaking. Yuki's head popped out of a flower, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Hah! I've defeated you Aunt Peorth!"

"Ptui! I see that, now please…be a dear and let me go." Peorth sighed, trying to get the taste of dirt out of her mouth.

"With pleasure." Yuki snickered.

Peorth dusted herself of before stroking Yuki's head.

"Well done Yuki, I didn't think you'd be able to beat me. Very clever."

"Thanks."

"Great work Yuki, you've done well." Lind complimented as she came to stand by Peorth.

"Very well indeed."

Yuki smiled; she knew that voice all too well.

"Hey Grandma." Yuki called out, looking to the roof.

Hild chuckled before landing on the ground, walking over to her granddaughter and giving her a hug.

"Impressive Yuki, you managed to defeat a first-class goddess. But then again, you are my granddaughter."

"Thanks Grandma, but shouldn't you be looking after Niflheim right now?"

"Don't worry Yuki, I have Mara taking care of it."

Down in Niflheim…

"How she manages to do this every day I'll never know." Mara grumbled, typing furiously.

Just as she was looking over a report, an alarm went off.

"What the hell?" She shouted, red lights going off everywhere.

"Mara!" Shouted a random lower ranked demon.

"What the heck's going on here?"

"There's been a breach in one of our security vaults!"

"Huh? Who the hell would be crazy enough to steal from Hell? That's suicide if anyone gets caught!"

"Well someone was crazy enough all right!"

Down in the lower chambers, someone grasped a familiar black scroll, feeling the weight of it.

'_I finally have the means to take my place as leader of Hell._' No…I can rule the world with this power! Even the heavens themselves!"

A dark cackle broke through the alarms before a cloaked figure disappeared in a flash of dark smoke.

'_All I need now to conquer Heaven is the precious granddaughter of dear Lady Hild._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy, there's trouble brewing ahead! Will the goddesses triumph, or will the world be in danger once more? Find out soon next chapter.


	30. Wrath of the Hydra

Chapter 30: Wrath of the Hydra

A few days later, Yuki was busy painting, humming merrily to herself as she worked on her latest masterpiece, brush making delicate deliberate strokes.

'_Nothing is more relaxing than releasing all of my negative emotions into positive artwork._'

Just as she was putting the finishing touches, someone decided to have some fun of their own.

"Boo!"

"YAI!"

Yuki's brush went through the canvas. She turned annoyed eyes to Hiro, who was laughing nervously as Regal Elegance appeared.

"You have ten seconds to get far away before I get you!" She snarled.

"Eep!"

Hiro was already on the run as Yuki counted.

"One…two…three…ten! You better be ready to accept your punishment Hiro!"

Belldandy and Keiichi were just getting home when Hiro launched himself into his mother's arms.

"Mama! Cousin Yuki's going to kill me!"

"Oh Hiro, your cousin would never…"

"Where are you, you little brat? You're going to need the ER once I'm done with you!"

'_Oh boy…she's getting Urd's temper._' Keiichi thought nervously as Yuki stomped over to them.

"Hiro…" Yuki growled.

"I'm sorry Cousin Yuki! Please don't hurt me!" He wailed.

Yuki's anger seemed to melt away as she saw Hiro close to tears; now she felt bad.

"All right Hiro, I'll forgive you. But please try to refrain from scaring me in the future, you know I hate that." Yuki smiled tiredly, patting Hiro's head.

"Okay, I won't do it anymore." He smiled as his mother put him back on the ground.

"Good…how about I make your favorite dessert tonight, as an apology?"

"Sure!"

"All right, I owe you one castella cake." Yuki chuckled.

"With green tea ice cream?" Hiro asked hopefully.

"Why not? We could all do with a sweet anyhow." Yuki laughed as she picked up Hiro.

"Yay! Wait until I tell Eira!"

"Whatever you say Hiro." Yuki sighed.

Belldandy and Keiichi laughed as Yuki allowed Hiro to snuggle close to her, glad to see the two getting along.

"Hiro really loves his cousin, I'll bet that he just annoys her to get her attention." Keiichi snickered, Belldandy giggling with him.

"I believe you're right."

Inside, Yuki allowed the twins to crawl all over her, tugging at her braid and bombarding her with questions.

"When did you start training Cousin Yuki?"

"When I was four Hiro, I've told you before."

"What happened when you first got your powers?"

"I nearly had a tree attack us Eira, as I've already said."

"Why do your potions always blow up?"

"Because you two usually scare me and I mess it up from there, just like you did the other day. I still have scales falling off me." Yuki sighed tiredly, peeling away a few dead scales from the back of her neck.

"That'll stop in time soon enough Yuki." Urd laughed as the twins continued to pester their cousin.

"You try dealing with shedding scales and a set of overly curious twins Mom, then tell me about it." Yuki grinned tiredly as she threw one peach colored scale at her mother.

"Luckily they seem attached to you, so I'm not going to know what it's like." Urd snickered as Hiro and Eira bowled over Yuki, laughing joyously as Yuki groaned tiredly.

"Can't you two bother someone else?"

"But we love you Cousin Yuki!"

"Love your parents will ya? I'm sure they feel left out!" Exclaimed Yuki as the twins snuggled under her arms.

The twins then turned to their parents, agreeing silently that they were not giving their parents enough affection.

"We love you Mommy and Daddy!" They chorused, hugging their parents.

"We love you both so much." Belldandy smiled, stroking both of their heads.

"Yeah, you two are really the greatest treasures we could ask for." Keiichi grinned.

Yuki sighed in relief as she sat up, glad to have the twin terrors off her.

"I will never understand their obsession with me." Yuki chuckled lightly, smoothing her hair back into place.

But her peace didn't last long as someone latched onto her back.

"Hello Yuki, how is my niece today?"

"I'm fine Aunt Peorth, but could you get off? I think you've shifted the alignment of my spine." Yuki groaned as her face was mushed into the table.

"Whoops, my apologies my dear niece."

"Can't we ever visit without you causing trouble Peorth?" Lind sighed as she grabbed Peorth by the back of her outfit.

"Trouble? Me? Oh don't be ridiculous Lind."

Hiro and Eira turned to their parents as Peorth started petting Yuki.

"Is Auntie Peorth always this weird Daddy?" Eira asked innocently.

"She always has been since we've known her Eira, long before your mother and I had you and Hiro."

"Oh."

Lind pulled Yuki away from Peorth, patting Yuki's head.

"You really must forgive her, she's just affectionate."

"Aunt Lind, I've been dealing with her affection for years, and I'm kind of used to it by now." Yuki smiled.

Lind sighed as she saw Yuki leave the table, apparently wanting some space to breathe. As soon as she got to her room, Yuki pulled out one of her favorite mangas, "Shugo Chara," (Great series in my opinion,) reading quietly to try and block out the noise of her family.

"Help me!"

"Oh Hiro, quit squirming and hold still, Auntie Peorth just wants to give you a kiss."

"No! Help me Auntie Lind!"

"Peorth, how many times have I told you not to traumatize the kids!"

'_My family is so weird…but I love them anyway._' Yuki thought as she flipped through the pages of her book.

Just as she was really getting into it, she felt a small presence hovering behind her head. Without even looking, Yuki grabbed onto the tiny being, bringing him around so she could see him.

"Hey Senbei, I guess Aunt Mara is here…" Yuki smiled.

"Indeed! My dear Mara is here…along with…"

"Put Hiro down this instant Hild!" Yuki heard her mother scream.

"But he's so cute Urddy."

"My grandmother." Yuki sighed as she went to play peacemaker.

When she got into the living room, Hild and Urd looked like they were ready to fight, the twins shivering in fear as the others huddled around them.

"Mom…Grandma…can we please be civil and set a good example for Hiro and Eira? Please?" Yuki smiled as she took each of their hands, holding them in her own gingerly.

Urd was the first to back down, turning to her daughter with a smile.

"You're right Yuki…we need to set a good example for your cousins, despite the interruptions of someone else."

"I grudgingly agree…and now I remember why I came here in the first place." Hild smiled as she hugged Yuki tightly.

"Come to praise me some more? No…your shoulders are a bit tense, something's up if even the daimakaicho is on edge." Yuki observed.

Hild grinned as she patted Yuki's head.

"Ever observant and having an incredible eye for details as always. There is something going on…and as much as I hate to say it…I need some…heavenly assistance." Hild sighed as she sat at the table.

"Really now? What exactly is it that you need _our_ help?" Peorth asked skeptically as Yuki poured Hild a cup of tea.

Hild merely sipped her tea before speaking.

"Have any of you heard of a hydra?"

"Of course, the hydra are seven-headed serpents, the one in the middle being immortal. Their average length is ten to thirteen feet, plus their venom is extremely dangerous, especially to humans." Yuki recited.

"Exactly Yuki…you see, a special scroll was stolen recently from one of our high security vaults in Niflheim."

"And we should worry why?" Urd sniffed, completely against the idea of offering Hild help.

"…Centuries ago, long before I had Urddy here, a hydra of immense power plagued the Underworld. It had to be at least 200 feet long, not to mention the damn thing was capable of breathing flames hot enough to melt the flesh from one's bones, and venom that killed in a single second. It devoured quite a few demons before I managed to seal it, but just barely." Hild sighed, rubbing her temples.

"And that scroll…" Keiichi gasped, realizing the gravity of the matter.

"That's right…if the seal on that scroll were to be broken, complete and utter destruction would be unleashed. The heavens, Hell, and the Earth won't stand a chance."

"Then we need to find it and stop whoever is planning to release such a gruesome thing!" Lind snarled, her battleaxe already in her hands.

"We're already looking high and low for it, but we haven't had much luck finding it." Mara growled.

"Why the hell didn't you destroy that thing in the first place Hild!" Urd demanded angrily.

"I tried every means to get rid of it Urddy…but nothing worked, believe it or not."

Yuki looked to her cousins, seeing how frightened they were by this news. She stroked both of their heads soothingly, smiling reassuringly.

"Don't worry you two, we won't let anything bad happen." Yuki smiled.

"We believe you Cousin Yuki, you won't let the big snake get us." Eira grinned.

"You got that right. If that thing decides to rear its ugly head, I'll…"

Yuki stopped talking, she felt an immense surge of demonic energy getting close…too close.

"Everyone! Hit the deck!" Yuki shouted, using vines to gather them together as Belldandy put up a shield.

Yuki allowed the dust to settle before looking up.

"Heaven help us." She breathed as she stared at the beast that would surely be their demise.

The hydra was blood red, black markings all over its body. Its middle head had a set of stag-like horns, yellow eyes staring at them. When its eyes landed on Hild, it opened its mouth and roared furiously before baring down on them. Lind knocked the beast's head away with her axe, eyes staring at the creature angrily.

"You will die!"

Lind went on the offensive, followed by everyone else but Keiichi, the twins, and Yuki, who was refusing to be left out.

"I'm coming too!"

"No you're not young lady! You stay here and protect the others!" Urd ordered.

"But I want to help!"

"Yuki! Do as I say and stay here!"

Yuki growled but she nodded in understanding. Urd hugged her close before she went off.

"It'll be okay, we won't let anything happen."

"I know Mom."

"That's my girl."

Yuki went to stand by Keiichi, putting up a barrier. Mara, Hild, Lind, Peorth, Skuld, Belldandy, and Urd each went after a head, striking at it with all their strength. Mara tried to burn the one she was facing, but all it did was swallow her attacks before firing them back with greater power.

"Damn! How are we supposed to beat this thing?" Mara demanded as she dodged another fireball.

"Just don't let up! It'll tire soon enough!" Hild shouted, lashing out with dark energy.

Peorth tried to use boulders to try and slow down the hydra's movements, but it knocked them away as if they were flies. Peorth screamed as one of the heads wrapped its tongue around her waist, trapping her.

"Ah! Someone help me!"

Lind swiftly chopped away the head holding Peorth captive.

"Thank you Lind!"

Lind was about to get to work on the other heads, but the bloody stump of a neck quickly grew a new head, hissing angrily at her before trying to snap up the valkyrie in its jaws.

"Well that didn't work!" Peorth remarked.

"We have to keep trying!" Lind shouted, hacking away at the hydra's body.

Skuld just tried her Skuld bombs and Banpei's missles.

"Take that! And that! And this!"

The explosives had no effect, the head just opening its jaws and trying to swallow Skuld.

"Yah! I need help Big Sis!"

Belldandy was sending tornados at the hydra, righteous fury in her eyes.

"You stay away from my family!"

The hydra fell back some before striking at her, its jaws missing Belldandy by inches. Meanwhile Urd was struggling with the immortal head, trying to prevent the open jaws from sining into her.

"Damn! This thing is not going to be easy to beat." Urd snarled before summoning lightning, "Everyone, get back!"

Everyone pulled back before a lightning bolt struck the hydra, its horns acting as an electrical pole. The hydra fell to the ground, seemingly dead.

"And you struggled against this thing?" Urd laughed tiredly, wiping away the small bit of sweat she'd accumulated.

"Something isn't right here." Hild muttered, but she turned to see if everyone was okay.

"Look out!" Eira screamed, but it was too late.

Seven forked tongues grabbed them, hoisting them up before tightening. Hild and the others were held tight by each head, the tongues wrapped around them like rope.

"You guys, hang on! I'm coming!" Yuki screamed, dropping the barrier and rushing at the beast.

"Yuki! Stay back! It's too dangerous!" Urd shouted before the immortal head's tongue tightened, choking her.

"I'd listen to your dear mother Yuki…"

"Who said that? Come out and show yourself!" Yuki shrieked.

A cloaked figure appeared on the hydra's horned head.

"Why I did little Yuki…but you wouldn't remember me. You were just a dumb baby when we first met."

"Shut up! Let my family go before I kill you!" Yuki demanded angrily, Regal Elegance emerging from her back.

"So violent…but I suppose it runs in the family."

"Don't mock me, let them go before I…!"

"Before you what? You're just a goddess in-training. You can't hurt me."

"Who the hell do you think you are? You let them go!"

"Me? I, dear little goddess, go by the name…" He ripped away the cloak, revealing his face, "Rin."

"Rin? It was you?" Mara questioned before being choked.

"Oh yes my dear sweet Mara, it was all me. I was sick and tired of being at the bottom of the food chain, so I decided to seek power. When I heard of this big fellow here, I decided to use him. After stealing the scroll and breaking the seal, he did almost attack me…until I mentioned our dear daimakaicho's name." Rin snickered as he stroked the hydra.

"You traitor, as soon as I get out of this…" Hild growled, but she too was soon silenced.

"He wanted revenge too, so we made a deal: He helps me to rule the universe, and he gets revenge on the person who imprisoned him centuries ago."

Yuki was looking at Rin, a flicker of a memory passing behind her eyes.

"You tried to kidnap me." She stated, a small sliver of electricity sparking from her fingertips.

"Oh good, you do remember me…thanks to you I had to go through the worst torture imaginable. No matter…today I came to ask for your help."

"My help? Help with what?" Yuki demanded.

"Why I need help taking over Heaven of course. Earth and Hell are easy, but I need someone with Heaven's knowledge to succeed."

"Like I'd ever help you, you crazy bastard!"

Rin smirked as he had the hydra tighten its grip on his captives.

"I think you fail to see the gravity of the situation…I have hostages, people who are precious to you dear Yuki. If I give the order, my friend here will suffocate them without a second thought."

"You…you wouldn't!" Yuki cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh yes I would…oh it pains me to think what will happen to your dear cousins and uncle if Belldandy should die before their eyes. Or your friend Sentaro if Skuld's body were to be delivered to his doorstep…"

"Don't you dare!"

Keiichi was watching the exchange in anger; he was a second-class deity, he couldn't do anything. Eira and Hiro clung to him.

"Daddy…Mommy's going to be okay, right?" Eira sniffled.

"Of course, Cousin Yuki will think of something." Hiro piped up, but his voice still quivered.

"I don't know kids…I don't know." Keiichi sighed as he held his children closer.

Rin was watching Yuki amusedly; Yuki would surely give herself up if he just pushed a bit more.

"And your dear mother and grandmother…" He teased cruelly, having the hydra bring them in front of Yuki, "Do you really want them to die, after everything they've done for you?"

Yuki gulped as she saw Urd and Hild stare at her, shaking their heads at her.

"Don't give in Yuki, we'll be fine." Hild coughed.

"We'll find a way out of this…somehow." Urd chuckled weakly.

"But Mom…"

"Don't you dare give in, I've taught you better." Urd choked before the hydra pulled them back.

Yuki bit her lip as she wiped away her tears.

"So…what will it be Yuki? Either you come with me and your family lives…or you refuse and they all lose their lives because of you. Answer quickly…or I just might accidentally order my serpent friend to kill them."

Yuki was staring at her family; what should she do? Peorth looked at Yuki, struggling weakly against her bonds.

"Yuki, your life is more important, don't do what he says." She smiled, a bit of blood seeping out of the corner of her mouth.

Lind coughed up a bit of blood before grinning at Yuki.

"I've been through worse, don't give in."

Skuld shakily gave her the thumbs up.

"We know you'll do the right thing."

Belldandy gave Yuki her most sincerest smile, Holy Bell appearing behind her.

"I know you'll make the right decision Yuki, you are a great goddess no matter what anyone says."

Yuki nearly broke down, they just wanted her to sacrifice them to save her own hide? Like she'd ever do such a cowardly thing!

'_What can I do? I'm just a trainee! What can I do?_'

Yuki looked up at the hydra, noticing a minute spark coming from one of its fangs.

'_So that's how it works…_'

"Time's ticking away Yuki…what is your decision?"

'_I know what I have to do!_' "You win…I'll come with you."

"Excellent."

"Yuki! Don't you dare…!" Urd started, but the hydra choked her again.

"You be silent, the girl has made her decision."

"Cousin Yuki, don't do it!" Eira cried, struggling to get out of her father's grasp.

"It's fine Eira, I know what I'm doing!"

"But Cousin Yuki…!" Hiro shouted, but Yuki just ran to them, hugging them close.

"I promise everything's going to be okay. Trust me."

Yuki walked back to the hydra, determination burning in her eyes.

"All right Rin, I come with you and you let my family go! Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

Urd felt tears spilling from her eyes.

'_Yuki…how could you do this?_'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Has Yuki really decided to join the side of evil? Find out next chapter folks!


	31. Reckless

Chapter 31: Reckless

"I'll come with you Rin…all I ask is to give me an hour to get some things settled."

"Very well…one hour, no more, no less."

Yuki rushed inside, past Keiichi and the twins, into her miraculously undamaged room. She quickly gathered what she needed.

"Oh please let me be right."

An hour later, Yuki came back out, eyes glaring at Rin.

"All right, I'm ready."

"Excellent…"

"Now let my family go Rin."

"Oh of course, we had a deal after all."

The hydra released the goddesses and demons without a second thought, allowing them to fall to the ground with a thud.

"You guys! Mom!" Yuki exclaimed, dashing over to see if they were all right.

Urd struggled to her feet, as did the rest, all of them looking at Yuki.

"The hell are you thinking Runt?" Mara coughed, hand over her ribs which seemed to have been broken.

"I'm doing the right thing Aunt Mara." Yuki said bravely, making her way to Rin.

Yuki was stopped however by a firm hold on her wrist. She turned to see her mother, who was crying silently.

"Why Yuki? Why are you doing this?" Urd questioned, her hold tightening on Yuki's wrist.

The little goddess winced slightly, but she merely smiled at her mother.

"A goddess's duty is to ensure the happiness of others…I'm doing this for you…all of you."

"No…I won't allow it! I'll never let him have you!" Urd growled fiercely, hugging Yuki tightly.

Soon enough, all of them joined in on the hug, not wanting to let Yuki go. She sighed tiredly before she removed herself from them, going a few paces closer to Rin.

"I appreciate what you want to do for me, I really do…but this is something I must do."

Peorth placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, her shoulders trembling as she placed a kiss on Yuki's forehead.

"But Yuki… Nous sommes à votre famille, nous sommes censés vous protéger. (We're your family, we're supposed to protect you.)"

Yuki smiled as she returned the kiss on Peorth's cheek.

"Je sais ... tu m'as toujours protégée. Maintenant, je peux enfin faire quelque chose à vous rembourser, en donnant ma vie pour protéger le vôtre. (I know...you've always protected me. Now I can finally do something to repay you, by giving up my life to protect yours.)" Yuki said fluently in French, hugging Peorth.

Lind wandered over, wiping away the blood on her lips as she smiled at Yuki.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can…"

"No Aunt Lind…even I know a valkyrie like yourself can fight for only so long. And I don't want you to push yourself too hard, not for me."

Lind smiled weakly as she stroked Yuki's head.

"You're either very brave…or very stupid." Lind chuckled.

"I think the former would be better. You've always taught me to be brave, no matter what the circumstances are. 'Never back down,' that's what you've taught me, and I intend to go through with my eyes forward, without hesitation." Yuki smirked.

Skuld limped over, throwing her arms around Yuki.

"I don't want you to go." Skuld sobbed, soaking Yuki's neck with tears.

"I have to, otherwise he's going to kill you."

"I don't care! I won't let…"

"Aunt Skuld…what about Sentaro? Is my life more important, or could you deal with leaving him alone?"

Skuld wiped away her tears, biting her lip.

"I knew it. Please Aunt Skuld, he needs you more than you need me, I can't have something like that on my conscious. Please live and be happy with Sentaro." Yuki sighed, hugging Skuld's waist.

Skuld returned it tearfully, reluctantly letting her go as Yuki made her way to Mara and her grandmother. Mara grabbed hold of her shoulders, gripping them painfully as she glared at her.

"You idiot…you're willing to sacrifice yourself for a couple of demons?" Mara snarled.

Yuki removed Mara's hands before taking them into her own.

"You two aren't just a pair of demons, you're my family. We may not share blood, but you've both been there for me. Now I can do something for you Aunt Mara, even if it means giving up my only life."

Mara hugged Yuki tightly, tears coming to her eyes.

"How can I live with myself if I knew I gave up my only precious niece to my psychotic ex-boyfriend?"

Yuki patted Mara's back tenderly, pulling away with a smile.

"Please don't feel guilty, I'm doing this of my own free will. And wipe away those tears, you're a first-class demon, aren't you?" Yuki said joking as she wiped away Mara's tears.

"Yeah…but I'm still worried for you, you little Runt."

"Don't be Aunt Mara, everything's going to be fine."

Yuki then wandered over to her grandmother, helping her up before the daimakaicho hugged her tightly.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? I can still…"

"No Grandma, even the mighty leader of demons needs to know when she's beat. I want you to rest. I'll be fine, don't worry." Yuki laughed, nuzzling into her grandmother's warm embrace.

"Have you always been this stubborn? I guess that must have come from your mother and I. Should have known that trait would come back and bite me in the ass." Hild smiled as she stroked Yuki's back, not wanting to let go.

Yuki remained stationary for quite some time before pulling away from Hild.

"It'll be okay, I'm a goddess, not to mention your granddaughter. I'm tough, this sort of thing is nothing." Yuki smirked as she made her way to her mother, "And Grandma…you can rid of that mini you, the one you were planning to stick on me so you could keep an eye on me."

"You know me too well, don't you Yuki?"

Yuki just giggled. She made her way to her mother, ready for the hug she knew was coming.

"You really are my daughter; stubborn as a mule and ready to do what's right, even it hurts." Urd sighed as she hugged Yuki.

Yuki returned the embrace wholeheartedly, knowing her mother would want to talk her out of it.

"Mom…I really need to thank you, for everything."

"I'm your mother, it's my job to take care of my little girl."

"No…what I mean is I want to thank you for your support and praise, your wisdom and your love. You've taught me plenty on what it means to be a goddess, and even when others put me down, you told me I could do anything. You've always helped me when I messed up now and again, even taught me how to fix the problem."

"Just like I said, just my job as your mother."

"Well…if I have anything to say, I can say this; you may just be a second-class goddess, but you'll always be a first-class mother, and I'm proud to say I'm your daughter."

Urd seemed ready to cry again.

"I still remember when I first found you, you were so little, so helpless."

"I know, you've told me dozens of times. You helped me when I needed you most, now I can do the same for you Mom."

Urd pulled away from Yuki, tucking a stray lock behind Yuki's ear.

"I can still try and beat him."

"No Mom…your life is more valuable than my own. You're norn of the past, I'm just a goddess in-training."

"But you're my daughter, something I value more than my life."

"I appreciate your words Mom…but if I don't do this, I lose the thing I vowed to protect when I first received my powers: my family."

Urd grinned before hugging Yuki once more before letting her go.

'_That's my girl._'

Yuki then went over to Belldandy, the goddess staggering over to her. Yuki wrapped her arms around Belldandy, her aunt returning the hug.

"I'm sorry you had to go through this Aunt Belldandy…"

"No need to apologize, it's the duty of a first-class goddess…"

"'To ensure the happiness of others.' I know that." Yuki laughed.

Belldandy smiled as she stroked Yuki's head.

"I wish I could have protected you better." Belldandy sighed.

"No…you did everything you could, that's all I can ask for."

"Would you think me selfish if I said I don't want to let you go?"

"No…you just want our family to stay together, just like anyone else. And don't say you're willing to sacrifice yourself, you're needed here."

Yuki looked over at Keiichi and the twins who were watching the whole from where the living room used to be.

"You have your own family to protect, and the twins need their mother more than I need my aunt. I promise things we'll be okay, just go and protect them." Yuki smiled before pulling away.

As soon as she was standing right in front of Rin and the hydra, she looked over her shoulder at them.

"No matter what happens, I'll always love all of you."

And with that, she looked up at Rin.

"You've said your goodbyes, now it is time to leave. Are you ready Yuki?" Rin grinned menacingly as Yuki clenched her fists.

"Yes…I'm ready…" Yuki said as her eyes became obscured by her bangs.

"Good, now come along, Heaven is waiting." Rin smiled as he offered one hydra head for Yuki to ride.

"I'm ready all right…ready to end this!" Yuki shouted, summoning vines to subdue the head in front of her.

"The bloody hell is she thinking?" Mara shouted as Yuki sent a log into the main head's mouth.

As the hydra tried to crunch down on the piece of wood, Yuki flew like a bullet up into the air. As the head thrashed around, Urd saw Yuki seemed to be following its movements.

'_Wait…she couldn't be!_' "Yuki! Don't! What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm doing what's best Mom!" Yuki shouted back before flying at the head.

They all watched in horror as Yuki disappeared into the hydra's mouth, down its throat. Rin looked into the hydra's mouth, angry to see his ticket to conquering Heaven had disappeared down the beast's throat.

"Damn it all! Oh well, I can still use this creature to rule the world." Rin shrugged before he had the hydra target the ragtag group.

"That's it, we're done for!" Mara panicked as she dove behind Hild.

"Now my beast, burn them all to ashes! Leave no trace behind, and then we go onto the rest of the world! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just as the hydra opened its seven mouths, everyone huddled together.

"So this is how it ends." Keiichi grimaced, holding his children closer.

However, the hydra seemed to stop its attack, going into convulsions as flames seeped out of the corners of its mouths.

"What's wrong with you? Destroy them!" Rin demanded.

The hydra just convulsed more violently, slamming itself into the ground as it shrieked in anguish.

"Belldandy, put up a shield, quickly!" Urd cried out, all of them coming close together.

The hydra gave one last shriek before exploding into a million pieces!

"AAAHHHH!" Rin screamed as he was sent flying.

Everyone looked on in shock as bloody pieces of the creature were scattered all over the ground.

"Yuki…" Urd breathed, dashing out of the barrier once it was down.

"Come on!" Peorth shouted as she followed suit.

Soon, everyone was overturning pieces of burnt hydra meat and bones, desperately trying to find Yuki in the mess.

"Yuki! Where are you?" Skuld cried, using Banpei to look under the pieces.

"Please say something!" Peorth screamed as she had Gorgeous Rose help her.

"Give us a sign! A hint! Anything!" Mara shouted, kicking away scattered bones.

Urd was frantically perusing the mess, trying to find a trace of her daughter. Her eyes soon spotted a small had sticking out a small pile of hydra flesh.

"Yuki!"

She was already pulling the bloody pieces ad bones, the others gathering around her. Yuki was soon uncovered, but she was completely still.

"Yuki…" Belldandy gasped.

Urd picked up her body, eyes staring at her in disbelief.

"Yuki…say something." Urd demanded softly, shaking Yuki's shoulder.

All that happened was Yuki'a head rolled over to one shoulder, unresponsive.

"Yuki…don't play around. Please wake up."

Still nothing.

"Oh please…Yuki, wake up, please open your eyes!" She pleaded, cradling Yuki's body close.

"Yuki, as daimakaicho, I demand that you…" Hild started, but then she fell to her knees beside Urd, stroking Yuki's head, "Yuki, please don't do this. Don't leave us."

Peorth took Yuki's hand, squeezing it desperately.

"Please Yuki… s'il vous plaît dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, je vous en prie! (please say something, anything, I'm begging you!)"

Lind collapsed by Peorth's side, hands over her face.

"Why did this happen? Why her? Why Yuki? Please tell me this isn't real!" She cried, not wanting to accept what her eyes were seeing.

Keiichi and Belldandy were devastated, not wanting believe their eyes.

"Mommy, Daddy, why isn't Cousin Yuki waking up?" Eira sniffled.

"Why won't she wake up Daddy?" Hiro inquired, looking up at his father.

"She's…she's…" Keiichi choked, not wanting to say the truth.

"I think she's…but I can't bring myself to say it." Belldandy sobbed, holding Keiichi and her children close.

"Why did this have to happen? Why?" Skuld wailed, pounding the ground with her fist.

Urd was weeping openly, stroking her daughter's face tenderly.

"My baby…my poor Yuki. Why did you have to do this?"

She cradled Yuki closer, her tears falling onto her daughter's face.

"Why did you have to die? Why here, why now? You were too young."

"These things happen Urddy, some things we can't stop. She did well, though her life was the price." Hild sighed, wiping away tears.

"Stupid Runt, why'd you have to go and do this?" Mara cried, a hand cupping Yuki's face.

All of them were crying over their loss, the tiny goddess not moving an inch. But as one tear landed on Yuki's nose…

"You're supposed to cry when the person's _actually _dead you know."

Urd gasped as she looked down at her daughter, a tired smile on Yuki's face as she struggled to get rid of the tear on her nose.

"Yuki…you're alive!" Skuld cheered as she made her way over to them.

"Of course I'm alive. Granted I'm a bit sore, but I'm still alive and kicking." Yuki coughed as Skuld hugged her.

"Dieu merci! Tu as peur nous la moitié à la mort du jeune dame! (Thank goodness! You scared us half to death young lady!)" Peorth cried as she shoved Skuld out of the way and hugged Yuki herself.

"Oui, je suis vivant tante Peorth et je suis heureux de vous voir, mais votre étreinte n'est pas aider mes douleurs aux côtes de sorte s'il vous plaît laissez aller! (Yes I'm alive Aunt Peorth and I'm glad to see you, but your hug isn't helping my sore ribs so please let go!)" Yuki choked out.

"Oh, sorry!"

Lind lightly smacked Yuki on the head.

"Never do anything like that again…ever." Lind scolded lightly as she patted Yuki's head.

"I don't know about that, I may do it again as a last resort in battles." Yuki joked.

Lind just shook her head at her before Mara and Hild got in on Yuki.

"That had to be the most dangerous thing anyone could ever do, and the fact you're alive is a miracle!" Mara reprimanded as she tugged on Yuki's ear.

"Ouch! Take it easy will ya? I'm injured here!" Yuki snarled as she rubbed her ear.

"Mara's right Yuki, you nearly gave your dear grandma a heart attack." Hild smiled as she kissed Yuki's forehead.

"Sorry Grandma, I'll try not to do it again."

Keiichi and Belldandy made their way over, the twins pouncing on Yuki in an instant.

"Cousin Yuki, you're okay!" Eira cheered.

"We thought you were never going to wake up!" Hiro grinned.

"Oh come on you guys! I just blew up a hydra, I'm still feeling the aftershocks, and you're not helping my injuries!" Yuki whined loudly as the twins snuggled her aggressively.

"We're just happy to see you're all right Yuki." Keiichi laughed as he picked up his children.

"Thanks Uncle Keiichi, and I'm sorry for worrying you." Yuki smiled as she sat up.

"I thought we lost you Yuki, I hope you never do this again." Belldandy smiled.

"Like I said Aunt Belldandy, I may do it again, but only if I have no other choice." Yuki huffed, brushing a bang out of her eyes.

She then turned to her mother, who was glaring at her intensely.

"I'm sorry Mom, but I…"

Urd just hugged her, relief coming over her body.

"It's fine, I'm just glad you're alive…" Then Urd glared at her again, "But if you ever do something like this again, you're grounded for a decade! You understand?"

"I understand Mom."

The group then set to work on fixing the temple and the mess of hydra parts littering the ground. When Yuki found Rin unconscious underneath a jawbone…

"Hey Grandma, I found him!"

"Wonderful! Once he wakes up, I'm going to make sure he suffers for everything he's put us through." Hild smirked as she picked up his unconscious body.

"If I may just make a suggestion…" Yuki grinned evilly as she leaned in to whisper in her grandmother's ear.

After a few moments…

"I completely agree…Rin shall permanently act as the bicorns' stall cleaner. Heaven knows what a mess they make." Hild smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"Glad to know you like my idea."

Hild kissed Yuki's head.

"A goddess you may be, but you're developing the mind of a demon."

"Mom's not going to be happy to hear you say that." Yuki giggled.

"Let her be mad, I'm just proud of my little granddaughter."

"I'm not so little anymore, I managed to defeat a hydra even _you_ couldn't beat."

"Let's not get such a big head."

"Yes Grandma."

After a bit of effort, the temple was put back in order. Urd immediately picked up Yuki and took her to her room. As soon as Yuki was tucked in her bed, Urd kissed her head lovingly.

"You're going to be confined here for a few days. We have to make sure you recover properly from your injuries."

"I understand Mom."

Urd patted her head.

"That had to be the most reckless thing a goddess could ever do…"

"I know Mom, you're mad at me for it, I get."

"I am…but if you hadn't done that, I'm not sure if we could have survived another attack by that beast."

"I just did what I thought was the best thing."

Urd chuckled lightly before she left to let Yuki rest.

"We'll talk about it later. Right now you just rest."

"'Kay…night Mom." Yuki yawned.

"Night Yuki."

As soon as the door was closed, Urd shook her head.

"If I'd known she was going to be this reckless, I would have gotten her a leash!"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There you have it! Next chapter Yuki will explain how she managed to blow up the hydra, plus there's to come after this little stunt. Hope to see you all then!


	32. Recovery, Explanations, and More

Chapter 32: Recovery, Explanations, and More

"You really don't need to do this for me Aunt Peorth." Yuki sighed as she sat up in bed, the mentioned goddess bringing her breakfast.

"Nonsense, since you're bedridden, I intend to make sure you are comfortable while you recover." Peorth smiled as she spooned out some rice, "Now open up and say 'ah,' Yuki."

"Ah…" Yuki opened her mouth, appeasing to Peorth's want to coddle her.

"There we are, isn't that tasty?"

"Yes." Yuki sighed after she swallowed.

Yuki has been in bed for three days, and everyone has been waiting on her hand and foot, which apparently she hates.

"I can feed myself Aunt Peorth, I'm not a baby."

"No can do, since your mother doesn't want you pushing yourself too far, all of us are making the effort to ensure you recover the right way." Peorth smiled as she pinched Yuki's nose.

"Whatever…but I hate this, I feel so useless."

"It'll be a bit longer until you can get back on your feet. But until then, we'll be looking after you." Peorth grinned as she passed Yuki her tea.

"Well I hope I get better quick…honestly I think you're becoming too attached to the idea of mothering me."

"Mothering? Oh Yuki, don't be delusional." Peorth grinned, denying her behavior.

"When am I supposed to have my bath again?" Yuki sighed, changing the subject.

"After breakfast Lind is going to help you. The heat will help your muscles relax."

"I know…I'm not an idiot." Yuki huffed.

"Someone certainly woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Peorth frowned as she left Yuki to herself.

Urd was already in the hall, chuckling lightly as Peorth went passed her.

"Yuki give you a hard time?"

"She's very agitated at the moment."

"Well…I'm not surprised, Yuki's always been active since the day she learned to walk. She's just stir crazy right now, she'll come out of it."

Lind walked by them and went into Yuki's room, coming out minutes later with the recovering young goddess in tow.

"Mom…remind me to be grateful that I have you guys since I'm out of commission. Sorry about my attitude Aunt Peorth."

"It's fine, given a few more days of treatment and you'll be fit as a fiddle." Peorth grinned.

And true enough, after a total of ten days, Yuki was finally back on her feet. As soon as her mother gave her the okay, Yuki rushed out into the courtyard in her pajamas.

"Yes! Fresh air! How I've missed it!" She hollered before she breathed in deeply.

"Okay Yuki, enough of that, time to eat breakfast!" Urd shouted at her.

"Right Mom!"

The twins stayed near their cousin, glad she'd recovered.

"We're glad you're okay Cousin Yuki." Eira smiled as she passed Yuki her tea.

"You think we can play in a bit Cousin Yuki?" Hiro inquired as he tugged on Yuki's sleeve.

"Sure you guys…I've been missing your antics for the last few days." Yuki laughed.

Yuki then grinned as she felt a strong hand rest on her head.

"Morning Aunt Lind, come to check on me?" Yuki smiled as the valkyrie seated herself next to Hiro.

"Yes, and I'm glad to see you're up and about…as is someone else."

"Let me guess…" Yuki giggled as a kiss was placed on her cheek.

"Bonjour!" Peorth grinned as she sat next to Eira.

"Aunt Peorth, glad to see you too." Yuki smiled.

"I'm just very glad my niece is up and about…now where's my favorite nephew so I can smother him with love?" Peorth asked playfully, eyeing Hiro.

"Eep!" He squeaked, hiding behind Lind.

"Oh calm down Hiro, she's just kidding." Yuki grinned.

"How do you know?"

"I know Aunt Peorth better than you, I know she's just messing around Hiro. She wouldn't do anything to harm you…though her affection is a bit…bold so to say."

"Well put Yuki."

"Hey Grandma." Yuki greeted warmly as Hild came into the room, Mara following with a box.

"So glad to see you're all right." Hild smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"I'm okay, just glad to finally be out of bed."

"As am I…and I wanted to thank you for saving us Yuki. Mara…"

Mara placed the box in front of Yuki, a small whimpering sound coming from it.

"Please accept this little dear as my thanks Yuki." Hild grinned as she removed the lid.

Yuki gasped as she put her hands inside, pulling out a little bundle of black fur.

"Grandma, is this what I think it is?"

"Indeed…it's a hellhound pup."

The pup in Yuki's hands yawned, revealing a bright red tongue and tiny puppy teeth. It was black from head to toe, except for a single white mark on its forehead that looked like…

"It has a heart on its head." Eira smiled.

"Yeah…it does." Yuki inquired as she placed the pup in her lap.

"She's no more dangerous than an ordinary pup from earth. For some reason she was born without all the powers of her species, and her mother rejected her only a two days ago."

"I see…" Urd said suspiciously as she took the pup into her arms.

The pup whined as Urd turned it this way and that, scrutinizing it until she was satisfied. She then passed the pup back to Yuki, who cooed at the tiny animal.

"She's so cute…can I please keep her Mom?" Yuki begged.

"It seems safe enough…I suppose it won't hurt."

"Thanks Mom."

As Belldandy got tea for everyone, Yuki pulled out a whiteboard with multiple markers.

"I suppose you're all wondering how I managed to blow up that hydra the other day, am I right?" Yuki smirked as she drew a detailed picture of the hydra.

"I'll admit it has bothered me for a time." Lind said as Eira tugged on her hair.

"I sure as hell want to know." Mara sighed.

Peorth hit Mara upside the head, scolding her.

"Please refrain from cursing in front of the children."

"Do that again and I'll…"

"Excuse me."

Both of them settled down as Yuki drew a set of fangs next to the hydra picture.

"To start off, when I saw the minute sparks given off by the hydra's fangs before it attacked, I theorized that in order for a flame to be produced, that spark had to ignite some sort of fuel source."

"That makes sense." Keiichi commented as Hiro nestled down in his mother's lap.

"And the only thing that made the most logical sense was hydrogen gas. From what I figured, the hydra had to have a separate chamber or stomach where it produced this gas so it could use it to create its flame attacks."

"I get it…but how did you…?" Skuld piped up.

"It was simple really, all I needed…" Yuki grinned cheekily as she pulled out a small piece of metal, "was platinum."

"I don't get it." Mara mumbled.

"It's all science. Platinum, when combined with hydrogen gas, creates fire. From there I theorized that the hydra seemed resistant on the outside from most attacks, but somehow I figured the inside wasn't so much since I doubt anything else went into its stomach other than meat."

"So…" Urd pushed, wanting to hear the rest of Yuki's explanation.

"Well…when I asked Rin to give me an hour to get ready, I simply gathered an ample amount of platinum into a sack, about fifty pounds or so."

"That sounds heavy." Hiro commented as Yuki chuckled.

"Usually that would be heavy, but then again I had Aunt Lind's weight training to help with that, made it easy to carry. Besides, I shrunk it down in order to keep it hidden."

"Very clever Yuki." Hild smiled.

"Thank you Grandma. So…after he let you guys go, I flew into its mouth, down its throat, and I ended up finding myself in its stomach. And let me tell you, that was no bed of roses according to my nose, trust me." Yuki joked.

"Please tell us the rest." Lind insisted, leaning in closer.

"Right…so I spotted what looked to be some sort of extra esophagus on one side of the hydra's stomach. When I went closer, I threw a small spark inside to see if anything would happen. The instant that spark went in, it turned into a flame. After I saw I found the right place, I morphed the sack back to normal size, threw it in, and well…you all know the rest."

"Mind telling us why we found you unconscious?" Urd frowned.

"Oh…that. I forgot to calculate the strength of the aftershocks of the explosion, so I ended up knocked out from the force of that, so that's why you found me "dead," so to speak." Yuki laughed nervously.

"Please don't remind us…I'm still shaking from it." Peorth grimaced.

"Sorry about that. But it's over and done with, nothing more to talk about."

Urd hugged Yuki, patting her head.

"Just never do that again."

"I'll try, but I can't make any guarantees."

Urd pulled Yuki's cheek.

"You better promise you'll never do anything like that again."

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I promise, now please let go Mom!"

As Yuki rubbed her cheek, Eira came over with the hellhound puppy.

"Cousin Yuki, what are you going to call the puppy?"

Yuki picked up the pup and nuzzled it.

"I'm going to call her…Venus, after the roman goddess of love."

The pup seemed to smile as it snuggled into Yuki's arms. A few days later, while everyone else was out of the house, Yuki was busy feeding little Venus.

"There we go girl, just in time for my cartoons."

But before she could even turn on the TV, the phone rang.

"Oh come on…who could be calling at this hour?"

She picked up the phone and settled it on her shoulder.

"Morisato residence, Yuki speaking…oh hello Grandfather…I'm fine…what? Could you repeat that?"

As soon as the others came home, Yuki ran at Urd, nearly falling over herself.

"Mom…the phone…Almighty…trouble…Heaven!" Yuki panted, completely in hysterics.

"Yuki calm down, what's the problem?"

Yuki took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Almighty called while you were away…and he told me that I'm to be put on trial for reckless behavior and unethical use of my powers!" Yuki shouted.

"What? Oh no…this is bad."

"You're telling me! I'm too young to go to jail! Or whatever they do in Heaven for punishments!"

Urd hugged her daughter tightly.

"Just calm down…we'll think of something."

"The trial is a week from today…I'm scared." Yuki sniffled.

"Don't be scared. We'll build a case for you. You did what you had to in order to save us." Urd smiled.

"Mom…you know how some of the goddesses feel about me. I have little doubt they'll be glad to see me get in trouble…or worse."

Belldandy came to the pair, putting a hand on Yuki's shoulder.

"You saved us from certain destruction, now we're going to make sure we protect you."

"Thanks Aunt Belldandy."

In just a few hours, Lind and Peorth were informed, and they….were…furious.

"This is ridiculous! If Yuki hadn't done what she had, we'd have been dead!" Lind said as she pounded her fist into the table.

"Indeed! Yuki is a hero!" Peorth agreed.

"I know you're both upset over this, but we need to try and build a case for Yuki's sake. Or who knows what's going to happen to her." Urd told them, Yuki in the middle of it.

"You're right Urd." Lind sighed.

"Yes…we need to focus." Peorth said, stroking Yuki's head.

As Keiichi and the others watched the conversation, Eira looked up at her parents.

"Is Cousin Yuki going to get in trouble?"

"We hope not…not if we work to prove her actions were justified." Keiichi smiled as he patted his daughter's hair.

"What does that mean Daddy?" Hiro inquired.

"That means that Yuki had good reason to do what she did."

"She did Daddy! Cousin Yuki saved us!" Eira chirped.

"You know that, and I know that, and the rest of our family knows that. It's just a matter of proving it to some very important people."

"Can we help?" Hiro asked as he tugged on his father's sleeve.

"…Ask your mother."

Yuki leaned into Peorth as she blocked out the whole conversation.

'_I hope and pray we can do this without any problems._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…Yuki's in big trouble! Can the group win this trial? Or will Yuki be punished for her actions? Find out soon in the coming chapters!


	33. Heaven VS Yuki

Chapter 33: Heaven VS. Yuki

Urd was in her room brushing Yuki's hair, making her presentable for the big day. As she braided her hair as Yuki did per usual, she noticed the nervous tremble in her daughter's shoulders.

"We need to be calm about this Yuki. With a calm mind, one can think clearly." Urd said reassuringly, patting Yuki's shoulder.

"Yeah well, one usually doesn't find one's self being judged by the heavens themselves. And having the heavens look down upon one's person is not exactly…reassuring for the soul." Yuki sighed heavily, hands held nervously in her lap.

Her mother smiled pitifully for her; Yuki was nervous like the rest of them, but her lack of confidence was not something Urd wanted to see.

"Yuki…we've been practicing for a time now. We all know you had every right to do what you did, all we need to do is convince the jury of the same thing." Urd smiled as she hugged Yuki.

"Easier said than done Mom. I'll bet you anything that jury is going to be filled with nothing but goddesses who wish that I be punished for my actions." Yuki grimaced.

The norn of the past placed a kiss on Yuki's cheek, staring into the vanity as she rested her chin on Yuki's shoulder.

"Yuki…when you look in this mirror, what do you see?"

"I see a goddess trainee who's going to be spending an eternity sealed away somewhere I guess." Yuki said gloomily.

"Well…I see the brave face of my daughter, who risked her own life to save mine and our family's from certain destruction."

Yuki smiled slightly at the compliment, but it did little to settle her nerves. Urd sighed as she turned her daughter around.

"I know this is a bit intimidating, but we must be brave."

"I know that but…"

"Yuki…you're my daughter, and the girl I raised would never back down from what she believes is right. The Yuki I know would stand tall and show the heavens she is a true goddess: strong, brave, smart, and just." Urd smiled as she cupped Yuki's cheek, "Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom…I understand."

"That's my girl."

"Urd…we're ready to leave." Belldandy called.

"We're coming. Come along Yuki."

"Coming Mom."

Soon the whole group was in heaven, Yuki feeling uncomfortable; she had bad memories of the place. Eira and Hiro took her hands, squeezing tightly as they smiled at their cousin.

"Cousin Yuki…we'll make sure you're okay." Eira grinned.

"Yeah…anyone who messes with you, deals with me." Hiro smirked.

"Thank you both…I appreciate the thought." Yuki smiled as she allowed herself to be tugged along.

Just like in the past, many were whispering about the young goddess. But Yuki, however, was surprised to hear some positive words from many of them.

"_This is unfair! Yuki risked her life to save the norns and stopped the possible destruction of the earth!"_

"_I agree! She may be a trainee, but even a first-class goddess like me couldn't have pulled that off!"_

"_I do say her tactics were a bit extreme, but to be punished for her service is certainly unjust."_

"_She's a hero!"_

"_Indeed! I so feel sorry for what others have said in the past, including myself."_

"_Many of us have been harsh on her, she deserves better treatment."_

"_I know…we've been wrong about her. She may have been born human, but never have I seen a young goddess show such dedication and loyalty to Heaven."_

'_Now they accept me…six years later._'

Yuki had decided to dress appropriately for her trial in order to show how serious she was: half inch black heels and a tan business suit, kid size, courtesy of her mother. The group soon met up with Lind and Peorth, both of them giving Yuki encouraging smiles.

"Hey you two, are we ready?" Urd asked as Peorth admired Yuki's wardrobe.

"Yes…but we're going to have a difficult time of it. Saria is representing against Yuki." Lind sighed.

"Who's Saria?" Keiichi inquired.

"Only the oldest and most…strict of the goddesses who take the rules of Heaven to an extreme." Lind sighed.

"So in other words…I have about as much a chance as winning as a unicorn falling in love with a bicorn." Yuki groaned.

"We just need to try." Peorth smiled confidently.

'_If we win this, I'm going to make sure Aunt Peorth gets rights to me for a day._'

Lind led them to a large crowd, who were standing in front of a large set of ornate white gates.

"This is where the trial is taking place…you nervous Yuki?" Lind inquired of the little goddess.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…but I have all of you with me." Yuki smiled.

As the gates opened up, Urd squeezed Yuki's hand.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be Mom."

It was just like any courtroom, only there were a multitude of people watching the proceedings from balconies. Yuki gulped slowly as they sat down, looking around in nervous curiosity. Her eyes soon landed on who she guessed to be her prosecutor. Saria was an older woman, brown hair done up in a tight bun, wearing a black business suit, black high heels, and dark red lipstick. She was currently going over notes at the moment…

'_They're all probably about me…and a few are sure to be embellished._'

Saria then glanced at Yuki, a small smile forming on her lips.

"Dressed for your prosecution I see. Smart girl, not that it makes any difference." Saria chuckled.

"I simply wanted to be taken seriously…that is all Miss Saria." Yuki retorted calmly, not even patting an eyelash.

Saria then turned away, resuming her previous actions before Yuki turned to Lind.

"Aunt Lind…is there anything I need to know about Saria? Anything at all?"

"Just a few things. One, she does her job well. Two, she will try and aggravate you to make you slip up. And three…she absolutely detests your mother."

"Let me take a wild guess; she resents my mom for having demon blood, and it belonging to the daimakaicho makes it worse?"

"Exactly…she will do everything she can to get you punished for your actions, so keep a cool head and answer truthfully."

"I plan to…I plan to."

"Lind…who exactly did you get to represent Yuki?" Peorth inquired.

"Luckily I managed to get Mia to help us. She'll give us a better chance, but not by much."

"And who is Mia, if I may ask?" Yuki peeped.

"Do you remember that woman who helped you when you were delivering our invitations?"

"Yes."

"She was covering for someone else that day, she remembered how polite you were. As soon as I told her why I needed a favor, she jumped at the chance."

"Great…we need all the help we can get." Yuki smiled.

Mia soon came in, dressed in a dark green with her red hair free to blow in the wind…if there were any. She smiled broadly at Yuki as she shook her hand.

"Good to see you again dear…and you've grown some in the time we've been apart."

"Five years does that to a person Miss Mia."

"I'm going to make sure we win this, you had every right to do what you did."

'_Glad to see someone else agrees with me._' Yuki smirked.

"All rise for The Almighty One."

Yuki followed suit with everyone else, eyes on her grandfather as he took his seat in front of them all.

"Please be seated." The Almighty announced.

'_I hope he takes it easy on me…but then again…_'

"Today…we pass judgment on Yuki, goddess trainee, on the accusations of reckless endangerment of others and the misuse of her powers. How does the defendant plea?" The Almighty inquired, eyes staring straight at Yuki.

"I plea not guilty, your lordship." Yuki replied.

"Very well…prosecution shall start."

"With pleasure Almighty One." Saria smirked.

She swaggered to the front, eyes on Yuki and Urd as she flipped through a few notes.

"I call the goddess Urd to the stand." Saria stated.

Yuki felt her mother give her hand a reassuring squeeze before she took the stand.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?"

"Yes."

"We'll see Urd." Saria chuckled.

Yuki glared at the prosecutor, a low growl in her throat.

'_She won't be so smug once I'm off the hook!_'

"Urd…Would you please tell us how it was you came into possession of the defendant?" Saria questioned the goddess.

"Yuki is not a thing…as for how I came to find her, it was over ten years ago. I had been returning from shopping when I heard a soft crying coming from an alley."

"Really? Please continue."

"Going against my better judgment, I went to investigate. What I found was heartbreaking. It was a young woman, but it was the tiny bundle she held that caught my attention. Yuki was swaddled in multiple blankets, a last effort by her mother, who had died from the elements, as a means to protect her."

"Fascinating…and I assume you took the infant with you?"

"Indeed…as a goddess I couldn't just leave her there to die."

"So you admit that at first it was out of your obligation as a goddess?"

"Yes…but in the time she was with us, I grew attached to her, and I raised her as my own. I've only given her the best care and all the love I have in order to help her grow."

"I see…and the day she was given her powers, what was your reaction?"

"I was surprised to say the least, but I was more than willing to do my best to ensure she was trained to use her powers responsibly."

"'Responsibly?' Need I remind you what your "daughter" is on trial for?"

"I am well aware of it."

"So would you call blowing up a hydra the actions of a "responsible" goddess in-training?"

"No…but she only did what she had to in order to save us."

"Oh yes…save you, your sisters, _and_ a pair of demons."

"Yuki grew up with Hild and Mara around…she considers them part of our family."

"Oh? And you're sure she hasn't been influenced negatively by them?"

"Yuki has never done anything that would be unbecoming of a goddess."

"Really now? What about a certain incident six years ago, when she caused significant damage to one plum tree spirit, Troubador?"

"Well, he insulted her, and she just merely retaliated."

"If you say so…I have no further questions."

Yuki remained calm even when Saria smirked in her direction.

'_This trial is just starting…we can turn this around._'

Mia went up to Urd, smiling as Yuki gave her the thumbs up.

"Urd…has Yuki ever shown the potential to be a danger to others?"

"No…she's harmless. Never has she tried to hurt any of us out of spite."

"And you say her actions against the hydra were justified?"

"Yes…Rin had us hostage, and the only way she saw to save us was to destroy the monster he had under his control."

"So these actions were in your opinion perfectly acceptable."

"Yes and no…she nearly died trying, but she was willing to throw away her own life for ours. But she is my daughter, so I was afraid the worst had happened when we found her after the explosion."

"Perfectly understandable. So what you're saying is that Yuki only did this because she thought it to be the only way to rescue you?"

"Yes…she told me that she'd have done whatever it took to keep us safe."

"I think Rin said he wanted her assistance in taking over Heaven, didn't he?"

"Yes…but she tricked him. She'd never betray Heaven for any reason."

"I have no further questions."

Urd smiled at Yuki as she returned to the others.

'_Good work Mom…we just need to convince the jury to side with us._'

The rest of the trial was pretty much the same, Belldandy and the others saying that Yuki had been in the right.

"I call Yuki to the stand." Saria smirked as Yuki just blinked at her.

'_She'll try and get me mad here…not going to happen._' Yuki thought as she made her way to the stand.

"So Yuki…please tell us about that the day in question."

"It was just like any other day…I was working on a painting when Hiro disturbed me."

"And did you get angry at him?"

"I did, but I soon let it go because he's still young, he doesn't know any better."

"But you admit you got mad at him."

"Yes…but I let it go since he still needs some time to mature, and he'll hopefully grow to be more considerate of my personal space."

"Fascinating…please continue."

"After that, we went in for lunch, with the twins bombarding me with questions. They let up once I pointed out that their parents were probably missing out on their affection. Then Peorth and Lind came to visit."

"And do they do this often?"

"A few times, once in a while."

"I see…what happened next?"

"I went to my room to get away from the noise, reading one of my books to block them out. But then Senbei came around, as he usually does with Mara, along with my grandmother."

"And you mean Lady Hild when you say your grandmother."

"I do…but she behaves for the most part when she visits."

"For the most part…what does she do when she does come to visit?"

"The usual thing; she loves on me and ticks off my mom, nothing too strange about that."

"And you care for the daimakaicho?"

"She's my grandmother, of course I care."

"Even though she's the leader of our greatest enemy."

"I am well aware of her job, but she's never done anything to harm me or my family in the time I've known her."

Saria grinned as she leaned toward Yuki.

"And how can you be sure she _actually_ cares for you?"

Yuki returned the grin with one of her own.

"My grandmother has given me nothing but love and protected me…despite the fact she's a demon and I am a goddess."

"She's never tried to get information about Heaven out of you?"

"No…she knows I can't and wouldn't do something like that. She respects that and has never tried to pump me for info in any way."

"And is that why you protected her and one of her minions when the hydra attacked?"

"Yes…she is precious to me, just like the rest of my family."

"So you were willing to put innocent people in danger for the sake of your family."

Yuki sighed before staring right into Saria's eyes.

"If you had been in my position, what would you have done? Betrayed the heavens and left your family to never see them again? I doubt Rin would have let me live after he was done with me. No…I risked everything to save the ones who are more precious to me than my own life. I would have died before I allowed them to perish."

"So you admit you did blow up the hydra."

"No, I don't deny my actions. I admit it wasn't the smartest move, but I had little choice. So yes, I lied about giving assistance to the enemy in order to destroy the thing that was threatening us and the Earth."

"And you think you deserve to keep your powers and be free to run about doing whatever you want?"

"…No."

"No?"

"No…I will not argue that I may have made an error, but haven't we all made at least one mistake? Not even a goddess is perfect."

"We're going off topic here."

"It may seem I've gone off, but I wish you all to listen to what I have to say. My powers aren't some toy I can do with as I please, I know that. They're a great responsibility, I need to learn to use them wisely. I'm only ten, but my family has told me multiple times I need to be careful with them. I understand that, if I just did whatever I felt like doing, I have no doubt of the damage that would come of that."

Urd smiled as Yuki defended herself.

"My family are the greatest teachers I could have. They've taught me not just about my powers, but about what it means to care for the ones you hold closest to your heart. They protected me every time I was in danger, and when we were attacked, they needed me. Was I really supposed to just sit there and watch them die? No! I did what I had to protect them, even with the knowledge I would have to face the consequences. All that matters to me is that my family is safe."

"So…you say your actions were okay? You're willing to do everything to make sure that the people who matter to you are out of harm's way?"

"Yes…I do not regret what I've done. If the court finds me guilty, let them do with me as they will. I don't care if I'm stripped of my powers, I don't care if I lose my immortality, I don't care if I'm sealed away for eternity, I did the one thing that every goddess is sworn to do: to ensure the happiness of others. If they're happy, I'm content with the knowledge that I've done my duties as a goddess."

"Very well spoken Yuki."

The entire room gasped as Hild sauntered in, Yuki grinning as her grandmother approached the stand.

"What are you doing here? This is sacred ground! A demon like you…!" Saria snarled.

"Silence…I have only come to say a few words on my granddaughter's behalf."

Hild gently ushered Yuki to come to her side. The little goddess did so without a second thought.

"Thanks for coming Grandma."

"No trouble at all. I can't let my only granddaughter be imprisoned for ridiculous reasons."

Hild then turned to the court, a hand on Yuki's head.

"I've come here to say a few things. First of all: you're a bunch of morons."

Yuki and Urd panicked for a second.

"Grandma, I don't think that's going to help my case." Yuki sweated.

"I cannot believe that you wish to punish the heroic actions of this girl. She saved the Earth, Hell, and Heaven from certain doom."

The room was silent as Hild continued her speech.

"The hydra could have easily destroyed the universe if Yuki hadn't acted. I myself struggled to seal it away. Seal it mind you, not destroy."

Yuki tried to remain calm, put inside she was freaking out.

'_Oh Grandma, your intentions are good, but I think your digging me a deeper grave._'

"She rescued the norns, the most important goddesses in existence. If Belldandy and her sisters had died, I have little doubt that reality would have fallen apart. We demons may wish to have more shares on Earth, but even we know that is a horrible thing."

"Oh please…as if a demon would know…"

"Yuki has saved the three realms from their demise, how you wish to punish this act is unfathomable! I've watched this girl grow from a helpless babe into a strong young goddess. Even I didn't realize how strong and determined she was to show her devotion to Heaven. Most of you have scorned her for her the fact she was human and was granted divinity. Despite your loathing, she has remained loyal to the heavens and done everything she could to prove herself."

Yuki appreciated Hild's words, leaning more into the hand on her head.

"She is being wrongfully punished for acts. I admit it wasn't the most intelligent move, but it saved the world. I doubt any of you in here could have done better. So I hope you look over the fact she's been pushed aside by the divine and treated like dirt, yet she worked to ensure this place was safe. If none of you see her as a hero as I do, then you're worse than Rin himself." Hild finished as she hugged Yuki.

"Thanks for your words Grandma, I think I needed to hear someone say that about me."

"Your welcome Dear, now I hope we've proven your innocence."

The Almighty turned to the jury.

"Have you come to a decision?"

"We need some time to debate Almighty One."

"Very well, we'll have an hour long recess."

Yuki paced nervously with the others watching her.

"Calm down."

"I wish I could Mom, but…"

"The hour's up, time to come in."

"That went fast." Yuki sighed.

Everyone gathered around Yuki, hugging her tightly as they waited with bated breath. A platinum blonde goddess rose from her seat, a sheet of paper in hand.

"In the case of Heaven VS. Yuki, we the jury find the defendant…"

'_Here it comes._'

"Not guilty on all charges."

"YES!" Hild shouted as she hugged Yuki extra tight.

"I can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry."

"We have found Yuki to be a strong and great example as a goddess. She is what any of us should aspire to be," The goddess continued, "We are honored to know we have some like that among our ranks."

'_Finally I can get some respect around here!_'

"Yuki…" Called her grandfather.

"Yes Almighty One?" She inquired as she came before him.

"For your bravery and valor, I would like to reward you for your services to Heaven by offering you this: the license of a first-class goddess." The Almighty One said, holding out the card to Yuki.

Urd nearly fell over herself.

'_A first-class license! What's Yuki going to do?_' She thought as Yuki stared at the card.

"Thank you for this…but I cannot accept."

"But why not? I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"I'm honored you think I deserve this, but I'm not yet ready to take it. I still have much to learn before I even hope to become a goddess first-class." Yuki smiled, bowing to the Almighty before going over to her family, "I'm only ten for Pete's sake! Try me again in a few years Grandpa!" She laughed.

"Yuki, show your grandfather some respect." Hild smiled jokingly.

"He knows I'm kidding, now let's go home and eat! We have to celebrate our victory!" Yuki cheered as she picked up her cousins.

"Yay!"

Before they started to leave, Yuki meandered over to Peorth.

"Aunt Peorth…when are going to visit again?"

"I'm staying over for a few days. Why?"

"I made a promise that if we managed to win…I'd let you have me for a day." Yuki sighed.

"Wonderful! I have so many things planned for us!"

'_I wonder if this was a wise idea._'

Urd patted Yuki's head, smiling as Yuki turned to her.

"I suppose you learned a lesson from all this."

"I did Mom: Think before I act. And also, never make a stupid promise about Aunt Peorth again."

"Those are both valuable lessons."

Yuki squeaked as Peorth snuggled her.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: There we have it! Yuki's not in trouble. See you guys next chapter!


	34. Matchmaker Yuki

Chapter 34: Matchmaker Yuki

"Oh why did I promise that I'd spend a day with Aunt Peorth?" Yuki whined as she brushed out her hair, "I really hope I don't have to do anything too embarrassing while we're out."

"You made a promise, now you have to keep it." Urd chuckled as she watched her daughter braid her lengthy hair with the help of her angel, Regal Elegance.

"I know…but she's going to be embarrassing." Yuki sighed as she slipped on her special angel feather necklace.

The piece of jewelry had grown some in the years. Besides the feathers from Holy Bell and World of Elegance, she'd also gotten one from the angels Gorgeous Rose, Cool Mint, Spear Mint, and Racing Wind. All the angels were accounted for except for Noble Scarlet.

'_I doubt I'm seeing her anytime soon._' Yuki thought as she finished getting ready.

Yuki'd gone with a pink shirt and a pair of loose blue jeans, white sandals on her feet.

"Oh Yuki! Are you ready to go?" Peorth called as Yuki got out of the room.

"Yes…" She mumbled, turning to see Lind smiling at her.

"Don't worry…Peorth will take care of you."

"She's going to drive me up the wall. You like her, you go out with her for the day!" Yuki exclaimed before Lind clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Yuki…I'd rather my feelings for Peorth not be made public." Lind whispered harshly to Yuki, a small blush on her cheeks.

Yuki smirked behind Lind's hand; now she knows what to do today.

'_This'll definitely lighten up my boredom._' "All right…I won't say anything."

Lind sighed with relief, thinking Yuki would keep quiet.

"Not!" Yuki giggled as she rushed off.

"Huh? Yuki, you get back here!"

"You got to catch me first!"

"Get your little butt back here!"

Yuki swiftly turned a corner, passing Peorth.

"I thought you were ready to go Yuki?" Peorth inquired, wearing skinny jeans and a light green top.

"I wouldn't stand there Aunt Peorth."

"Huh? Why shouldn't I…oomph!"

'_Just as planned._' Yuki smirked as she turned back around, chuckling lightly at the sight of Lind with her face buried in Peorth's cleavage, the pair sprawled out on the floor.

"Lind! Watch where you're going next time!" Peorth exclaimed as Lind somewhat reluctantly pulled away from her.

"My apologies." Lind muttered, angry eyes shooting in Yuki's direction.

Yuki just giggled before latching onto Peorth's back.

"Can Aunt Lind come with us too? Pretty please Aunt Peorth who is the most powerful first-class goddess in the universe?" Yuki pleaded, milking it for all her worth.

"I did want you for myself today…but what the heck! Come Lind, you must spend the day with us!" Peorth smiled as Yuki gave Lind her best puppy dog eyes.

The valkyrie squirmed a bit, but she just let it go and nodded.

'_Yes! Now to get these two together!_'

Lind was a bit nervous as she caught a brief gleam of mischief in Yuki's eyes, the little goddess standing innocently behind Peorth's back.

'_I hope Yuki won't try anything that her mother would do._' Lind thought as Yuki smiled at her.

'_Now…what to do to get these two together?_' Yuki wondered as she tugged both her aunts along.

Lind was soon in loose cargo pants and a white tee, Yuki tugging on her hand. Yuki soon saw that the movie theater was playing a horror film. She knew _exactly_ what to do.

"How about we watch a movie?" Yuki smiled as she started leading them over.

"Of course, which one did you want to see?" Peorth smiled as she stroked Yuki's head.

"I wanted to see…"

Soon they were in the theater, Yuki watching the screen without blinking an eye as a girl was stabbed through the chest. Peorth was not so calm…

"Ah! Yuki, why in the world did you want to see this?" Peorth demanded as she stared at Yuki over Lind's shoulder.

"I heard it was a good movie…" Yuki muttered, sipping her soda calmly, "Not my fault you're scared Aunt Peorth."

"I am _not_…"

Then the screen showed someone being dumped into a wood chipper.

"Ah!"

Peorth buried her face in Lind's shoulder, making the valkyrie blush. Yuki smirked around a mouthful of popcorn as she saw Lind put an arm around the rose goddess.

'_Just as I planned…Lind will comfort Peorth and they'll be closer to becoming a couple._'

"It's all right Peorth…it isn't real."

"But it looks like it."

"Nothing but special effects, no reason to be afraid."

Peorth seemed to take comfort in Lind's words, leaning her head on Lind's shoulder, taking hold of the hand dangling over her own shoulders. Yuki smiled as she popped gumdrops into her mouth.

'_Success…but they still need more of a push._'

After the movie, Yuki contemplated what to do next. Her eyes soon caught sight of an amusement park, one she knew well.

'_Aunt Belldandy told me this is where Mr. Otaki took Miss Satoko a few years back…oh yes, perfect!_' "How about we go to the amusement park next?"

"That sounds like fun, and hopefully I can forget that awful movie. Next time I pick Yuki." Peorth commented.

"Duly noted!" Yuki chirped before tugging the two heavenly beings inside.

Inside, Yuki was having a blast with them in the bumper cars…okay, she was really bumping them into each other.

"Hah! Got you again Aunt Peorth!"

"Oh! Just you wait little missy! I will not lose!"

Lind chuckled lightly as she tried to get Yuki herself, really enjoying the day.

'_I hardly cut lose, this is just the break I needed._'

After the ride, Yuki kept bragging.

"I beat you in battle, now I beat you on a ride! How far you've fallen Aunt Peorth!"

"Next game I swear I'll beat you!"

"Please! You need a little more practice before you can beat me!" Yuki snickered.

They soon decided on a shooting game, Peorth eyeing a small stuffed white tiger with a rose in its mouth.

"Okay ladies, knock down nine bottles in ten shots and win a prize!" Announced the booth keeper, who eyed Peorth's figure.

Lind was glaring at the man; no one was allowed to do that to Peorth but her.

'_Huh? Where did that thought come from?_'

Yuki smirked as she saw Lind's reaction.

'_That's it Lind…a little jealousy is needed. And I can't blame the guy for looking; Aunt Peorth's wearing skinny jeans and her light green top is a bit low cut._'

Yuki and Peorth tried to win, but both failed. Lind decided to try, only because Peorth looked put out from not winning the thing she wanted.

"All right Miss, just shoot down the bottles and…"

Lind already took care of the bottles, one shot left in the rifle.

"I won, and I'll take the white tiger thanks."

The man handed Lind the toy, who in turn gave it to Peorth.

"I knew you wanted it, so I figured I'd at least get it for you." Lind explained.

"Oh thank you Lind!" Peorth squealed before planting a kiss on Lind's cheek.

Lind coughed as a blush came up, Yuki smirking at her as she twirled her bangs.

'_Closer…but not enough!_' "Anyone up for the Ferris Wheel?"

Lind was a bit nervous. All three were in the same car, but it was the fact she was pressed against Peorth that was making her uncomfortable…or at least that's what she told herself. Yuki smiled as Lind tried to pull away from Peorth.

'_A close proximity is sure to strengthen this relationship…just need to push a bit more._' "Look how high we are!" Yuki grinned as she leaned toward the window.

"We are pretty high up." Peorth smiled, leaning forward as well.

Lind gulped as Peorth's rear jutted out from her position. The valkyrie was starting to get lecherous thoughts for a moment before giving herself a pinch on the arm.

'_Snap out of it Lind! You are __**not**__ going to look at Peorth that way!_'

As soon as they got off, Yuki smirked as she noticed Lind was unwilling to look at Peorth.

'_I'll admit she's fighting it…but not for long._' "I'm feeling a little thirsty."

"Well let's get you a drink then."

Yuki was eyeing Peorth as the goddess sipped her water. Now that she thought about it…

'_Oh yeah…this is good._'

Using a bit of wind magic, Yuki made Peorth spill her drink on Lind's lap.

"Oh my! I'm sorry Lind!" Peorth apologized, taking the napkins Yuki offered as she tried to clean up the mess.

Lind just stopped her hands and smiled uncomfortably.

"It's fine, I'll take care of it later." Lind laughed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

'_For the love of Heaven! What do I have to do to get these two together?_' Yuki thought irritably.

After the amusement park, Yuki suggested a bit of ice cream would be nice.

'_I need some in order to cool my head so I can think of a plan! And here I thought pairing up Uncle Keiichi and Aunt Belldandy was difficult!_'

Yuki was nibbling at her banana split, contemplating what to do to get Peorth and Lind together. Then she noticed Lind staring at Peorth as the goddess enjoyed a bowl of strawberry, her own bowl of chocolate untouched.

'…_I think I got an idea!_' "Aunt Peorth…"

"Yes Yuki?"

"I think Aunt Lind wants some of yours, she's been staring at you for a while now." Yuki smiled innocently.

"Oh? Lind, you just had to ask if you wanted some." Peorth giggled, scooping out a mouthful and offering it to the valkyrie.

"Uh…well actually…"

"Say 'ahh.'"

Lind reluctantly opened her mouth, allowing Peorth to slip her spoon into the warrior's mouth.

"There, that was good right?"

"Yeah…good." Lind mumbled around the bite in her mouth.

Peorth then dipped her own spoon into Lind's bowl.

"I let you have some of mine, it's only fair I get some of yours."

Yuki had to suppress her squeal of delight as Lind nodded dumbly, eating her ice cream with a small smile.

'_Indirect kisses…you gotta love them!_'

After their frozen treats, Yuki suggested a walk through the park to work off the calories.

"I need to watch out for my figure you know!" Yuki laughed as she skipped along.

"A wise choice." Peorth commented as she kept an eye on Yuki.

Lind sighed as she noticed how much fun they were having together.

'_I guess I was wrong…Yuki doesn't seem to be trying anything._'

Yuki glanced back at the pair; now to really push it!

'_Aunt Peorth, please forgive me for this small pain._'

The little goddess discreetly summoned up a tree root, tripping Peorth.

"Ow!"

"Peorth, are you all right?" Lind asked as she helped the goddess to her feet.

"I think so."

'_Just one more little push!_'

Roots soon tripped the pair, Peorth landing on Lind. Yuki slid behind a tree, watching the two.

"Lind, are you okay?"

"I'll be fine…what about you?"

"No pain…but why has stuff been happening all day?"

Lind closed her eyes as she groaned; now she knew those things weren't just accidents.

"Yuki…get out here."

Yuki stomped out, glaring at the two of them, more so at Lind.

"I can't believe this! I've been trying to get you two together all day!"

"Huh? 'Get us together?'" Peorth questioned as Lind tried to get out of the vines.

"Yes! Lind really likes you, but she's too shy to say anything! So I took it upon myself to try and set you two up!" Yuki exclaimed.

'_Someone kill me now!_' Lind thought desperately as she closed her eyes.

Peorth stared at Lind for a moment, letting Yuki's words sink in. Lind was just wishing the ground would swallow her up when she felt a light kiss on her lips. Her eyes flew open as she realized that Peorth was kissing her.

'_I believe this is where I give the couple privacy._' Yuki thought happily as she took off.

Peorth soon broke the kiss and snuggled against Lind, making the warrior a bit uncomfortable.

"Peorth…I…I can explain!"

"No need…I admit that I've been watching you too."

"Huh?"

"After I realized that Keiichi had chosen Belldandy…I was lonely. But then I started to notice you…your strength, your determination, your kindness, everything."

"Then…you…"

"Yes. I love you Lind…I just never thought you'd love me as well."

"Peorth…you may be stubborn at times, but you have a good heart. And well…you have a nice body too." Lind admitted, trying to avoid Peorth's gaze.

"Perhaps…we can go somewhere more…private."

Lind gulped as she felt Peorth stroking her stomach, tracing her abs. Back at the temple, Yuki was just whistling happily, removing her necklace.

"Hey baby girl…have fun today?" Urd asked as Yuki skipped off to her room.

"Yeah I had fun…but I think Aunt Peorth and Aunt Lind are having more fun."

"And what makes you say that?"

"It's a secret."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry if you didn't like the chapter, under some stress from college. New characters coming next chap! See you all there!


	35. Neera and Dracus

Chapter 35: Neera and Dracus

Yuki was busy in the kitchen, humming merrily to herself. She was sporting black shorts and a light blue tee, ankle socks on her feet.

"This has got to be the best cake I've ever made." She smiled as she pulled out her creation.

It was just a pair of circular chocolate cakes, but Yuki soon had them layered, Bavarian cream in the center. She then decorated it with Butter Cream frosting she dyed red, singing a little tune to pass the time.

"Just another day, feeling happy and gay. Going to make you smile, one that goes a mile…"

Hiro and Eira peeked into the kitchen as their cousin worked, the boy drooling as he smelled the cake.

"I really want a bite." Hiro whined softly, his stomach giving off a small growl.

"But Cousin Yuki isn't done with it yet." Eira stated, looking longingly at the treat.

Hiro watched as Yuki started decorating it with mini bats, dragons, and bicorns, the horned beasts resembling Hild's mount, Bloodied Lance.

"We can just sneak a taste when she isn't looking."

"But that's bad."

"She won't know."

As Yuki prepared a bag of frosting to write on the cake, Hiro stealthily went to the counter, intending to swipe some frosting.

"Don't even think about it Hiro." Yuki said, not even turning around.

"Huh? How'd you know it was me?"

"I know you Hiro…as soon as I start baking, you and Eira are always watching me."

Eira went over to Yuki, hugging her around her legs.

"We just wanted a taste."

"I know…but your mom's told you, cake isn't for breakfast."

"But you're making one." Hiro huffed.

"I'm not going to eat it Silly…it's for my grandmother." Yuki smiled, writing "World's Best Grandmother" on the cake in a deep purple.

"You mean Lady Hild right?" Eira inquired as Yuki packed the cake in a carrier.

"Yup! My intuition is telling me that Grandma really needs this right now." Yuki smiled as she went outside.

"But what about breakfast?"

"Just tell the others I went to visit my grandmother Eira. Bye!" Yuki laughed as she slipped on her sneakers, flying off without another word.

In a matter of minutes, Yuki was at the abandoned building Mara called home.

"Aunt Mara, are you in here?" Yuki called out, wandering inside.

As soon as she set down her cake, she felt a sharp electric shock hit her in the back.

"Ow! What the…!" Yuki shouted before she was tackled to the ground.

"Who are you? What does a goddess runt like you want with my teacher?"

Yuki looked over her shoulder spotting her assailant. It was a demoness, no older than herself, light brown hair in her hazel eyes as she held Yuki down. The demon was wearing a miniature outfit like Mara's, fangs bared viciously at Yuki. Our little goddess used vines to throw off the demon on her back, leaping to her feet as she got into a battle stance.

"I may be in training, but I can still beat your butt!" Yuki shouted as she made a flying kick at the demoness.

"I'm in training too, but even I can hold my own against a pipsqueak goddess!" The demoness replied as she dodged Yuki's kick, sending another depth charge at Yuki.

"What'd you call me?" Yuki demanded as she rolled away, sending a vine whip at her enemy.

The demoness said nothing as she avoided the attack before wrestling Yuki to the ground, straddling her as she kept a firm hold on Yuki's throat.

"Why did you come here? Answer me before I really get angry."

"Let me up! I just came to ask Aunt Mara a favor!" Yuki exclaimed as she tried to force the demoness off, prying the hand off of her throat.

"Aunt Mara? Wait…what's your name?" Inquired the demon.

"It's Yuki, and I'm the granddaughter to the daimakaicho I'll have you know!" Yuki snarled.

"Yuki? Oh my…I'm so sorry!" Cried the girl as she flew off Yuki.

Yuki coughed briefly as the demoness got off, rubbing at her throat.

"Geez! Ever heard of restraint?" Yuki complained as she sat up.

"Please forgive me!"

Yuki blinked as the girl bowed before her, shivering in fear.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Yuki inquired, getting back on her feet and wiping off the dirt from her clothes.

"I'm so sorry! If I knew who you were, I never would have…!"

"Calm down…it was just a case of misunderstanding." Yuki laughed as she pulled the other girl up.

"But I…"

"It's fine, no real harm done. Since you know who I am, how about you tell me who you are?"

"My name is Neera, and I'm apprentice to demon first-class Mara." Neera said, shaking hands with Yuki.

"Nice to meet you Neera." Yuki smiled.

"So…why did you need Mistress Mara?"

"I was hoping she could give me a chance to nip down to Niflheim for a bit, something's telling me my grandmother could do with a little sweet." Yuki pointed to the carrier.

"Oh…Mistress Mara is at work right now, sorry."

"It's okay…I just have to find another way to get down there."

Yuki wracked her brain a few moments before turning to Neera.

"You could take me…couldn't you?"

"I suppose I could, you _are_ the only known holy deity allowed in Hell anyhow. No way we'd get in trouble." Neera grinned.

"That's what I wanted to hear!"

In moments the two were in Niflheim, Yuki breathing in deeply.

"I know this place is full of demons and all, but I always feel so at home here."

"Maybe it's because the other demons love you so much; many of them admire you since you've helped Lady Hild mellow out, not to mention what you did to that Rin guy,"

"Yeah, that's probably it." Yuki smirked.

As soon as they got in, they noticed many of the demons seemed on edge.

"Oh thank the heavens, can't believe I said that, Yuki…Lady Hild is in a foul mood." One lesser demon said, falling to his knees.

"I knew it…just what is the problem?"

"There's a bothersome virus in the system; Lady Hild's been trying to get rid of it for the last three days, but no luck, and she's about ready to fry anyone who comes near."

"I see…well, I'll see what I can do."

"Oh thank you."

As soon as Yuki and Neera were in front of the door that led to Hild's office, Neera hid behind the goddess's back.

"I can't believe we're going to visit Lady Hild at such a bad time…are you sure she won't fry us?"

"I doubt she'd do that to me, and anyone with me for that matter." Yuki grinned as she knocked on the door.

"Whoever's out there better have a good reason to be disturbing me, or else they're being turned into food for the hellhounds!"

Yuki was a little startled by the outburst, but she just shook her head.

"Okay Grandma, I'll just be on my way…you're busy so I should just leave you to…" Yuki sing-songed as she turned to leave.

The door flew open, Hild smiling broadly as she spotted her granddaughter.

"Yuki! How wonderful to see you…and I see you brought a friend."

"Hello Grandma…I heard you're having a bit of trouble with the system right now." Yuki smiled as she went in, setting the cake down on a small table.

"Oh yes…I can't understand how something as insignificant as a virus could cause me, the daimakaicho, such a headache." Hild sighed.

"Then it's a good thing I brought you this." Yuki smirked as she opened the carrier, using her magic to produce plates and cutlery.

"Oh how thoughtful of you dear." Hild grinned as Yuki sliced her a piece, "And it looks absolutely delicious!"

"It should be…I put a lot of love into this, just so you could cheer up." Yuki said as she watched Hild take a bite.

"Oh yes…I must say you're a very skilled girl, and I do agree this has definitely put me in a better mood."

"Glad to hear it." Yuki smiled as she made her way over to the computer her mother had been working on.

Hild observed as Yuki took her seat, typing speedily as Neera gawked at the little goddess.

"What are you doing?" Neera questioned as Yuki continued to type.

"I'm trying to see if I can get rid of the problem; since my mother works in Heaven's administration, I've learned a few things." Yuki replied, not even looking at the demoness.

"Oh Yuki…I doubt a child like you could…" Hild started.

"Done! You shouldn't have anymore problems for a while now Grandma." Yuki smiled as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Well…I guess I was wrong." Hild chuckled as she patted Yuki's head.

"It should run smoothly now…I better get going; Mom's probably already having a fit about me leaving without notice." Yuki sighed, already imagining her mother scolding her for her actions.

"Shall I lend you Bloodied Lance again, it'll be faster." Hild offered, but Yuki shook her head.

"No Grandma; after the first visit, Mom made me promise I'd never bring a bicorn into the temple again."

"Understandable enough. Thank you for visiting, and the cake…"

"And fixing Niflheim's system?" Yuki offered with a smirk.

"And yes, that. Be good now."

"When have I not been?"

Hild just smiled as she patted Yuki's head, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I'll see if I can visit again soon."

"Great…but then Mom won't be happy about that."

"When has she ever been happy to see me?"

"Good point Grandma."

Neera and Yuki soon left, waving good-bye to the leader of demons.

"Lady Hild sure acts different with you."

"I'm her granddaughter, of course she'd treat me differently."

Just as they were about to leave, someone tripped Yuki, causing her to fall on her face.

"Ouch! What the heck tripped me?" Yuki demanded as Neera helped her up.

"You're the granddaughter of Lady Hild? Pathetic."

Yuki and Neera turned to see a demon boy their age, who was smirking at Yuki arrogantly. He had a head of short red hair and cruel black eyes, a fang sticking out of his mouth.

"Who do you think you are?"

"I think I be Dracus, demon in-training." He said conceitedly, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"And what was the point of tripping me?" Yuki growled, rubbing a bit of soot off her face.

"I wanted to see if you're as great as they say…now I see that everyone was exaggerating."

"You watch your mouth, I was just caught off-guard."

"Whatever…either way, I can't believe you're the one who managed to stop Rin from ruling the world."

"I am, and right now I'm heading back home. I think I'm being suffocated by your ego." Yuki taunted as she faked being unable to breathe.

Neera laughed at Yuki's actions as Dracus growled.

"Know your place goddess…I for one agree that Rin had the right idea."

"Then that makes you an idiot too if you're following that pathetic piece of a so-called demon." Yuki scoffed as she took Neera's hand.

Dracus just glowered at them as they turned to leave.

"Mark my words goddess…one day soon, you'll be begging for mercy from me." Dracus snarled as Yuki huffed at him.

"Whatever…let's get going Neera, I need some fresh air." Yuki said as she tugged Neera along.

Unknown to them, Hild was watching the whole thing through a sphere.

"I see Yuki certainly doesn't like her doublet partner…but I can agree he's a bit full of himself." Hild chuckled.

As Yuki and Neera reappeared in the abandoned building, Yuki turned to the demoness.

"Neera…do you want to be friends?"

"Friends? But…you're a goddess, I'm a demon."

"I don't see why not, you seem a bit more…benign than most demons. I hope we can hang out, get to know each other better." Yuki smiled as she shook hands with Neera.

"Well…maybe we could…"

"Great! I really want you to meet the rest of my family, maybe you can ask Mara to bring you over some time."

"Are you sure your…mother won't mind?"

"Mom's been saying to make friends my own age…she just didn't specify if they couldn't be demons." Yuki smirked.

Neera smiled as Yuki started for the door.

"Thanks Yuki…you're my first friend you know."

"Same to you…see you this weekend?"

"I'll see if Mistress Mara can make it happen."

Yuki gave Neera the thumbs up before flying off. Meanwhile…down in the stables of Niflheim…

"Curse that Yuki…thanks to her, I'm stuck mucking out the stalls of the bicorns." Rin snarled, dumping out a wheelbarrow filled with the droppings of the wicked equine beasts.

As he sat down, patting down his sweaty face with a cloth, Dracus rounded the corner, a basket in hand. Rin smiled broadly as he gestured the young demon closer.

"Hello Dracus…has your training been going well?" Rin inquired as Dracus offered him a drumstick.

"Well enough…I spotted that goddess Yuki today too." Dracus replied, sitting next to the elder demon.

"Yuki? And what did you do?"

"I tripped her, just to see if she's as great as everyone said. But honestly, she seems like she's just a stupid girl."

"I see…and what of that virus you planted in the system?"

"I think I heard that Yuki fixed it, believe it or not."

Rin nodded in understanding as Dracus poured him a glass of wine. As the elder demon took a long drag from his goblet, Dracus peered at him curiously.

"Have you thought of what we're going to do to Yuki? To pay her back for your punishment?"

"I've been thinking…I did hear something about a goddess in Heaven who seems to despise Yuki and her mother. I think her name was Saria."

Dracus smirked as he tore off a piece of bread for himself.

"And what were you thinking exactly?"

"I've been thinking she could be useful in my plan for revenge…I doubt anyone would suspect a goddess of her standing of harming a goddess trainee." Rin chuckled darkly.

Dracus leaned closer to the other demon, eyes lighting up in devilish glee.

"When shall we do it? I want to crush that little bug for what she did to you!" Dracus cackled.

"Patience Dracus…good things to those who wait." Rin sang, patting the boy on the head, "I swear, you're as energetic as your mother Dara."

Dracus frowned a moment before hugging the elder demon.

"Just be patient my little Dracus…soon enough that little excuse of a goddess shall pay for what she did."

Dracus smiled at Rin toothily, not removing himself from Rin's waist.

"I'll do whatever it takes to avenge you…Father."

Rin smoothed his fingers through the boy's hair.

"I'm glad to hear it…my son."

Up on the surface, Yuki felt a shiver run down her spine.

'_Either I'm getting a chill…or something bad is coming our way._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So…what did you guys think? Hope you like it! Just wait…and next chapter will have a time skip, just to forewarn you. Not too long, just three years. See you all there!


	36. Being the Eldest

Chapter 36: Being the Eldest

It's been three years since Yuki had met Neera and Dracus, she's now a teenager…and she's experiencing all the typical teenager problems. The main one: getting up in the morning.

"Ugh…need more sleep." Yuki mumbled grumpily, pulling the covers over her head.

But someone had to tell her it was time to wake up. Yuki soon felt something digging her out of her covers, whining loudly in her ear.

"Morning Venus." Yuki said tiredly, hand unconsciously finding her dog's head.

"Woof!"

Venus had changed in the three years Yuki had owned her; no longer was she a rolly polly pup, she had grown into a Doberman pinscher type of dog, a long greyhound tail wagging happily as Yuki stroked her pointed ears.

"I better get some coffee since I still feel out of it." Yuki yawned as she stretched, scratching the back of her neck.

Venus merely barked in reply. After slipping into some loose grey sweats and a large t-shirt, Yuki made her way to the kitchen, dragging her feet.

'_I severely hope that today is going to be a quiet one._' She thought as she pulled out her personal can of instant cappuccino.

After quickly preparing a cup, she sipped it quietly, letting the caffeine flood her system.

"Morning Yuki…groggy again this morning?" Urd smiled as her daughter looked up at her tiredly.

"You know it…besides going to bed late because of the terror twins, I was working on my studies to better understand the requirements that come with being an ambassador." Yuki sighed, draining her mug before taking it to the sink to clean it.

Urd smiled understandingly as she patted Yuki's head, knowing that Yuki was still learning to do her job well.

"Well, things should look up soon enough Dear…now how about sparing me a cup?"

Yuki glared playfully at her mother.

"That's my coffee Mom, you can't have any."

"Not even a taste?"

"No." Yuki chirped as she stuck out her tongue.

Urd chuckled as she stroked Yuki's cheek.

"Where did my little girl go; the one who was always pestering me in the morning so she could have breakfast?"

"She's growing up Ma, something that maybe you should do?" Yuki mocked as she passed Urd.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm saying you should keep your nose out of other people's love lives. Aunt Lind still haven't forgiven you for slipping that lust potion into Aunt Peorth's champagne last month during Uncle Keiichi and Aunt Belldandy's anniversary." Yuki stated.

"I'm just trying to liven things up for those two, is that so bad?" Urd defended as Yuki rolled her eyes.

"Aunt Peorth nearly had Aunt Lind unclothed in the twins' bedroom Mom…how can you not see the problem with that?" Yuki sighed as she went to the bathroom.

"The end justifies the means Yuki!" Urd shouted to her daughter as Yuki opened the bathroom door.

"Sure! Only you try too hard and forget the means!" Yuki retorted as she slipped in.

Urd shook her head as she snuck a cappuccino anyway.

"When did my daughter get so sassy?"

Yuki brushed her teeth as Regal Elegance took care of her hair, the young goddess completely used to the routine. Just as she was rinsing, Hiro, now eight, barged in, a towel in hand. He was looking more like his father every day, but his attitude was another thing.

"Hurry up Cousin Yuki, I need to brush my teeth too."

"Yeah, yeah, I just finished. Bathroom's all yours Hiro."

"Geez, why do girls take so long in the bathroom?"

Yuki bopped him lightly on the head as she left.

"Why do boys have to be a pain?" Yuki retorted smartly.

"Meanie." Hiro pouted.

Yuki just chuckled at him. As she exited, she smiled at little Eira, who returned the smile.

"Morning Cousin Yuki." Eira said politely.

"Morning Eira." Yuki grinned as she patted the younger girl's head, "Don't tell your brother, but you're my favorite twin." Yuki smirked as she kissed Eira on the top of her head.

Eira giggled before going off to follow her own morning routine. As the family sat down to eat, Yuki allowed Regal Elegance out to cuddle her younger cousin Eira fondly, her younger cousin delighted by the attention.

"I will never understand why you adore my angel so much Eira…you have one of your own now." Yuki sighed as she watched her angel tickle Eira.

Eira's angel, Serene Waters, then floated out of Eira's back. It was blonde with bright blue eyes, faint ocean blue markings on its arms and torso.

"Yours is just so cool Cousin Yuki, it looks just like Auntie Urd's!" Eira replied as Serene Waters nodded in agreement.

"Please, my angel, Burning Justice, is the coolest." Hiro smirked, his angel sprouting from his back.

Hiro's angel was the opposite of his sister's; dark haired with pure black eyes, fiery red markings on the angel's arms and torso.

"You guys just got your angels last year, yet Hiro is already acting like he's the ultimate god." Yuki sniffed as she recalled Regal Elegance into her own back.

Hiro stuck his tongue out at his cousin.

"At least I don't blow myself up with potions."

"That's your fault for surprising me; besides, the day you tried your new powers over fire wasn't great either. Who actually manages to burn their own butt?" Yuki laughed.

"Don't make me mad!" Hiro snarled, his angel scowling at Yuki as well.

"Hiro…" Belldandy scolded as she poured Yuki a glass of orange juice, "What have your father and I told you?"

"Treat others how you would want to be treated." Hiro sighed.

"Very good."

Yuki smirked as Belldandy put a plate of bacon and eggs, sunny-side up.

"There you are Yuki."

"Thanks Aunt Belldandy." Yuki smiled as she grabbed her fork and knife.

But before she could even start eating, a blur pounced onto her back, knocking her face into her plate.

"Bonjour Cousin Yuki!" Chirped a tiny voice.

'_I should have known today wasn't going to be quiet._' Yuki thought tiredly as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"Marie! How many times have your mother and I told you _not_ to jump on your cousin's back?" Lind scolded as she pried her daughter off Yuki's back.

Marie had Lind's hairstyle, but Peorth's hair color, blue eyes sparkling as she looked up at her "father." The little tyke was wearing a mini valkyrie outfit like Lind's, only hers had a pair of red roses on the shoulder blades.

"But Mama does it to you at home."

"Just because she does it doesn't mean you can."

Yuki lifted her face off her plate, two eggs over her eyes and a piece of bacon over her mouth, the food forming a smiley face.

"I think that makes a great look for you Cousin Yuki." Hiro snickered.

"Be quiet Hiro." Yuki grumbled as she peeled off her breakfast, putting it back on the plate.

Urd had to stifle her laughter as Yuki wiped away the grease from her face.

'_Poor Yuki, always getting the short end of the stick._'

"Oh Hiro…" Peorth cooed as she came into the room, intending to hug him.

"Ah! Burning Justice, get me out of here!" Hiro shouted as his angel grabbed him and flew them outside.

"Come back here young man!" Peorth called out as she gave chase.

Marie giggled at her mother's actions as Lind shook her head.

"See Daddy? Mama always acts like that."

"But I'd prefer you didn't imitate everything she does."

"Well I want to!"

Lind's head hung low as Yuki passed her some tea.

"Why is my daughter so stubborn? She's only three!" (Yes…let's just say the two got "busy" as soon as Yuki paired them up. ;)

"Her name does mean rebelliousness in French…perhaps you shouldn't have let Aunt Peorth name her." Yuki stated.

"Maybe you're right."

After breakfast, Yuki was working on a new formula, mixing together various ingredients.

"Now…if I can just add a single drop of liquid plant matter, this should accelerate plant growth in seconds." Yuki smiled as she focused hard on her work.

"Hey Cousin Yuki!"

"Wah! Marie! Don't scare me like that, I could have blown up my room…again!" Yuki sighed exasperatedly as she brushed away her bangs.

"I'm sorry…what's this?" Marie inquired as she stared at the brew Yuki was mixing in a small cauldron.

"It's a potion that's supposed to help plants grow faster…I was just about to finish it when you came in."

"I'll help!" Marie announced as she grabbed a random beaker.

"No, not the goat's blood!" Yuki shrieked as Marie dumped it in.

'BOOM!'

The whole group rushed to Yuki's room, grey smoke emerging from it. Marie soon wandered out, coughing a little as Peorth picked her up.

"Marie! What did you do?"

"I was helping Cousin Yuki with her potions…but it blew up."

Urd peered into Yuki's room, shielding her eyes from the smoke.

"Yuki! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Just feeling a little strange." Yuki coughed as she came out, rubbing her eyes.

She looked at her mother, who was holding her stomach as she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"Huh? What's the matter with yoooouu?" Yuki bleated.

She then covered her mouth as she produced a mirror. Yuki's eye twitched as she saw what the problem was. Two little goat horns were coming out of her forehead, her legs now covered with black fur and shaped like the hind legs of said beast. She turned around and was embarrassed to see a tail on her butt.

"Do you need help fixing this Yuki?" Urd asked, giggling all the while.

"Just help me…and don't make me maad!" Yuki bleated angrily.

After fixing the problem, Yuki scolded Marie.

"You need to learn to think before you act! What if I had turned into some sort of grotesque monster because of what you did?" Yuki snarled.

Marie sniffled as she looked at Yuki, teary-eyed that she had made the goddess in training angry. Yuki sighed as she picked up her cousin.

"I'm sorry Marie…I've been working on that potion for over a week…and I guess I'm angry I have to start all over again." Yuki explained as she patted the younger girl's head.

"I'm sorry…I just wanted to help."

"I know…but next time maybe you should ask before you start helping." Yuki laughed.

"I will!" Marie chirped before hugging Yuki tightly around the neck.

'_I'm just a sucker for kids…I just can't stay mad._' Yuki thought tiredly before letting Maire back on the ground.

As Yuki retired to her room to try and rest, Urd peeked her head in.

"Yuki…are you sure you'll be fine?"

"I'm okay Mom…today just hasn't been a good start."

Urd came in and sat on Yuki's futon, her daughter just laying there and looking at the ceiling.

"I know it can be hard being a teenager, and having three younger cousins…"

"Four actually…you forgot Aunt Skuld and Uncle Sentaro's three month old daughter, Chieko." Yuki smirked.

"Right…having _four_ younger cousins can be a bit of a hassle. And being the eldest means you have to set a good example."

"Mom, I know all this. And I know you understand what that's like, you are the oldest of the norns after all." Yuki grinned as Urd stroked her hair.

"Yes…I've had to do many things in order to protect my sisters, even though I'm just a second-class goddess."

"Exactly…I plan to protect my family till the end. But even I have to admit they can drive me crazy." Yuki chuckled as she saw her mother smiling at her.

"I know that all too well…you're Aunt Skuld used to be such a pain before I had you."

"Just like Hiro does with me; if his head gets any bigger, I doubt he'll be able to get out of the temple, much less walk." Yuki teased.

"You must forgive him, boys his age are often like that."

"I know Ma…still ticks me off though." Yuki sighed as she rolled onto her stomach.

"Oh believe me, once he's your age, it'll be worse." Urd teased as she tugged lightly on Yuki's ear.

"Ha ha…aren't Aunt Skuld and Sentaro supposed to come over today with Chieko?"

"Indeed, and I know you adore her above everyone else."

"How can I not? She's pretty sweet and quiet for a baby."

"Kind of reminds me of you when you were younger."

Yuki smiled as she sat up, stretching as she got ready to face her extended family.

"So Mom…when do you think Grandma will come again? She hasn't come in quite awhile."

"Oh please don't say that…she'll end up…"

"Where's my favorite granddaughter?"

"Coming here." Urd sighed as Yuki slipped out the door.

"You should really learn to get used to this Mom."

"Oh hush."

Hild hugged Yuki tightly, nuzzling the top of her head.

"And how's my favorite little goddess been?"

"Fine…if you want to call being turned into a satyr being fine."

"Oh really? You must tell me about it."

"Right…and Grandma, Aunt Peorth and Aunt Lind are here with Marie…so please, try and not provoke a fight." Yuki pleaded as she took her grandmother's hand.

"Of course…and will Skuld be joining us with her husband and Chieko?"

"They should be here soon…just try and not cause any trouble."

"I promise."

As they made their way inside, Yuki only had one thought…

'_This has got to be the weirdest family gathering if I've ever seen one._'

Up in Heaven…

"Oh how I despise Urd and that little brat of hers…she should have been found guilty years ago!" Saria ranted as she went through files on her desk.

"If you wish to have revenge on Yuki, perhaps I could be of some assistance."

"Who's there?"

Saria gasped as Dracus appeared behind her, a smile in place.

"What? A demon? I'm calling for security!"

"Wait a moment madam…I can offer you the chance to seek vengeance on Urd's daughter. You do want to get back at her for making a fool of you in court three years ago, don't you?" He offered.

Saria eyed him suspiciously for a moment before seating back down.

"What did you have in mind young demon?"

"Oh…the plan is simple, but oh so brilliant, and only someone like you could help me pull it off."

Saria smirked as she intertwined her fingers.

"Oh? Please…tell me what I need to do."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh boy…what's going to happen next? Just wait to find out! Later everyone!


	37. One Odd Family Gathering

Chapter 37: One Odd Family Gathering

Poor Yuki was dog piled in the courtyard, buried under her cousins Hiro, Eira, and Marie, along with Peorth, the tiny goddess struggling to get them off. Hild, Urd, Keiichi, and Belldandy watched the scene fondly as Yuki tried to pull herself out.

"Let me up will you!" Yuki growled.

"Come now Yuki, if you can't get us off, then that must mean you've fallen behind in your training." Peorth snickered as she patted Yuki's head.

"Even I know when to call for help…Venus!"

The dog trotted outside, sitting in front of her master, the canine panting happily.

"Venus…get them off me!"

The dog barked before being surrounded by a tornado of black smoke. Hild was surprised to see the hellhound emerge from the smoke, horns like a bull protruding from her head. Venus was now the size of a horse, red marks over her sides and paws, long curved claws digging into the earth, an arrowhead now at the end of her tail.

"Venus…fetch!" Yuki commanded, pointing to the people on top of her.

The giant hellhound gave a thunderous bark before picking up the deities in her mouth, all four dangling by the collar of their clothes.

"Whee!" Marie giggled as Venus snorted.

"Yuki, please tell Venus to release us." Peorth sighed, grimacing as a bit of slobber fell on her shoulder.

"Venus…put them down, gently."

Venus lowered them to their feet before morphing back into her earthly form, dashing over to Yuki and wagging her tail.

"Good work Girl! Who's my favorite pup?" Yuki cooed fondly as Venus licked her face.

Hild came over to stroke the hellhound, chuckling lightly.

"If I'd known the hidden powers Venus had, I'd have kept her to try and improve the breed…Yuki, do you think I could…"

"No…you can't breed Venus."

"Can't say I didn't try."

Yuki just continued to pet Venus, the hellhound happy to have her master's attention.

"Hey Yuki!" Shouted a familiar voice.

"Neera!" Yuki exclaimed happily, running to the front door.

The two friends embraced, squeeing happily as Mara chuckled at their actions.

"Glad to see you two are happy." Mara snickered as she patted Yuki's head.

"I'm glad to see you too Aunt Mara, Grandma Hild's already here." Yuki smiled as she led the demons to the others.

"Glad you could join us dear Mara." Hild smiled as her underling and Neera bowed low her.

"It's a pleasure Lady Hild, Mistress Mara and I are always happy to see you." Neera grinned as Hild stroked her head.

"Glad to hear it."

Hild returned her sight to Yuki and the others.

"Big Sis, we're here!"

"Aunt Skuld, glad you could make it."

Skuld had grown into a wonderful woman, but she still had a few unfavorable traits by Yuki's standards; in other words, smothering the kids.

"Oh Yuki, you always get bigger whenever I see you!" Skuld squealed as Yuki found herself in a tight embrace.

"Can't breathe…need air." Yuki choked out as she struggled against Skuld's hold.

"Skuld…let go of my daughter, she's turning blue." Urd sighed as Yuki flailed her arms.

"Oh! Sorry."

"You really need to stop that Aunt Skuld…one of these days I'm going to suffocate." Yuki coughed.

Sentaro soon entered, carrying Chieko in his arms. The boy had grown into a fine man, but he still had a bit of a boyish face.

"Hey Uncle Sentaro, hey there Chieko, miss me?" Yuk smiled as she gently stroked the baby's cheek with a finger.

"We missed you all right Yuki…and Chieko is more than happy to see you."

Chieko looked like her mother more than anything else, but she seemed to be fascinated by bikes….or to be more accurate, Yuki's dark pink bike. The bike was a gift from Chihiro and the Auto Club, since Urd had insisted that Yuki was not yet ready to try for a motorcycle.

"Hey there little wise child, you miss me?" Yuki cooed fondly.

Chieko babbled at Yuki as chuckled lightly, leading the two to the rest of the group.

"Oh Skuld, how wonderful to see you." Hild smiled as the youngest of the norns and her family came into the courtyard.

"Uh…hi." Skuld said nervously as Yuki summoned Venus to her side.

"This is a family gathering, let's please be civil and have fun." Yuki smiled as she made Hild and Skuld shake hands.

"Oh of course! Family needs to look after each other." Hild chuckled as she patted Yuki's head.

Sentaro had grown up with the truth that his wife was a goddess, and he was fine with the fact that almost all of her family were of a divine lineage.

"We're just glad to be here today." Sentaro added as Chieko was taken by Yuki.

"Now that we're together, what should we do for fun?"

Hild smiled evilly as a sweat drop appeared on Yuki's head.

'_Oh boy…what does she have in mind?_'

Before anyone could say anything, Hild transported them to a desert, Bloodied Lance pawing the sand.

"Where are we?" Urd demanded of her mother.

"We're in the Sahara Desert dear Urddy, and I thought this would be a great place to have some fun."

"What did you have in mind Grandma?" Yuki inquired.

"Yuki…how about a race, Bloodied Lance and I against you and Venus?"

"Uh…is there a reason why you want to race Grandma?"

"I merely wish to see how close the two of you are."

Venus trotted to Yuki's side, barking excitedly.

"All right, we'll race you Grandma, just don't hold it against me when we win." Yuki smirked as Venus transformed into her larger form.

"Bloodied Lance and I have been together for a great many years, I doubt you can beat us Yuki."

"We'll see." Yuki laughed as she created a bridle and slipped it over Venus's head, "I know you pretty well Grandma, so what do you want if you win?"

"How about you get your mother to say she loves me?"

"Sure…but if I win you need to stay away for a week…I think Mom's getting a headache from your visits." Yuki smirked as she straddled the hound's back.

"Deal."

Urd set the course, a winding trail around several dunes, over a few logs, passing an oasis and leading back. It had to be roughly one mile all around with all the turns incorporated into it.

"All right, once around and the first back wins." Urd announced as she went past her daughter on her canid mount, "You better win, I'd rather have my license suspended than say those horrid words."

"I'll win…you can count on it, right Venus?" Yuki cooed as she stroked the hellhound's neck.

Venus just gave a long howl, making the earth quake a bit at the volume. Skuld drew a white flag, getting ready to give the signal to start. Hild smiled at Yuki, her bicorn snorting impatiently as it watched the enlarged hellhound.

"Patience Bloodied Lance…you'll be running soon enough."

"Riders get ready…"

Yuki leaned forward, the reins held tight in her hands as Venus snuffled. Hild did the same with her bicorn, the beast huffing in preparation. Keiichi, who was standing close to the hellhound's side, failed to notice Neera tying a rope around his ankle, securing the opposite end to Venus's tail.

'_This should be fun._' She thought mischievously.

"GO!"

Both Bloodied Lance and Venus broke off at a run, and poor Keiichi got pulled along for the ride.

"Yah!" He shouted as his back hit the sand, the hellhound going forward without pause.

"Uncle Keiichi?" Yuki inquired as she stared over her shoulder, gasping as she saw him being dragged along the earth.

"Somebody help me!" He yelled, spitting out sand.

"Hold on! Venus, tail up!" Yuki told her mount, the hellhound barking in reply.

Venus flung up her tail, making Keiichi land behind Yuki on the hellhound's back.

"You all right back there?" Yuki asked as she felt Keiichi land loudly behind her.

"I guess I'll be okay."

"Good! Now hold on! HYAH!" Yuki smiled, snapping the reins.

"Whoa!" Keiichi shouted as he held onto Yuki's waist.

Hild glanced behind her, seeing Yuki riding Venus, Keiichi clinging to her granddaughter as the young goddess kicked at her hellhound to make it go faster. As soon as Venus caught up, Yuki shouted over to her grandmother…

"See you at the finish line!" Yuki whooped as she forced Venus to go even faster.

"I won't be so easy to beat Yuki, come on Bloodied Lance!" Hild laughed as she pushed her mount harder.

The bicorn snorted out smoke as it gave chase. Everyone watched as the two beasts competed against one another, their riders both set on winning. Urd smiled as she watched Yuki clear a log with ease, Keiichi clinging to the little goddess, Hild catching up to them.

"Do you think Yuki can win against your mother?" Belldandy questioned, watching as Yuki handled her beast with ease.

"I don't know, but she's giving Hild a run for her money."

Yuki had Venus turning with the smallest pull on the reins, all the turns on the course nothing but child's play to her.

"How you doing back there Uncle Keiichi?"

"A little bumpy but I'm okay."

"Just hold on for a bit longer, we're almost done with this."

Bloodied Lance pulled up beside Venus, Hild smiling at Yuki as she briefly released the reins.

"I see you're carrying a bit of baggage Yuki."

"Can't be helped, and I thought we were racing?" Yuki chuckled, making Venus clear another log.

"We are…but it must be unfair that you have more weight to carry."

"I like a challenge." Yuki smirked as they turned another corner.

"Well…so do I." Hild smiled as she forced Bloodied Lance forward, taking the lead.

As the two came to the final stretch, the whole group was cheering.

"Come on Yuki! You can do it!" Skuld shouted.

"Go Lady Hild, you can beat her!" Mara cheered.

The two beasts were now neck and neck, Yuki snapping the reins as she pushed Venus harder.

"Come on girl, just a few more feet!"

"Faster Bloodied Lance!"

At the last moment, it seemed like time slowed down, both bicorn and hellhound pushing themselves to reach the finish line first. In an instant of dust being kicked up, both were over the line, but the question was…

"Who won?" Peorth asked as Yuki dismounted from Venus, untying the rope on her uncle's ankle.

"I don't know…" Yuki stated as Keiichi slid off the hellhound's back.

"I think I can help with that!" Skuld announced as she produced what looked to be a video camera.

She quickly brought up a screen, rewinding it back a few seconds to the end of the race. As she forwarded it in minute intervals, everyone was surprised.

"We tied!" Yuki exclaimed, surprised to see both muzzles of the animals had crossed the finish line at the exact same time.

"I'm surprised…I was sure I won." Hild smiled as she stroked her bicorn's neck.

Yuki then turned to Hild, sticking out a hand.

"Well…I have to give it to you Grandma, you're a fierce opponent on the track." Yuki smiled.

"Thank you Yuki, but I must say you certainly had me going for a moment, I don't remember the last time I had to push Bloodied Lance so hard. And you handled Venus beautifully out there." Hild grinned, shaking Yuki's hand.

All them laughed before…

"Aie! Put me down!"

They all turned to see Neera dangling from Venus's jaws, the twins on the hellhound's back, while Marie was perched on the animal's head.

"You guys! Get off of Venus! She isn't a toy!" Yuki exclaimed as she used vines to pull her cousins off her pet.

"But we were having fun! And Neera tied Daddy to Venus in the first place!" Hiro pouted as Yuki set the three on the ground.

"Oh really?" Yuki inquired as she went over to her friend, who still hanging from the hound's jaws like a piece of meat.

"It was a joke Yuki! A harmless joke!" Neera defended as Yuki stared at her.

"Neera…were friends, and I consider you a sister to me…" Yuki sighed as she signaled to her beast to put Neera down, Venus placing Neera on her feet. "But if you try something like that again, I'll give you such a horrible case of poison ivy you'll scratch your skin off." Yuki glared.

"Uh…right, I'll never do it again." Neera laughed nervously as they returned to the group.

"I think we've had enough fun here today…how about we finish the day with a karaoke party back at the temple? With plenty of food and drink to boot?" Yuki suggested as Venus returned to her earthly form.

"I like the sound of that!" Urd smiled as she hugged her daughter.

And so it was, a party was held at the temple…

"Come on Mom! Sing us a song!" Yuki persisted as she munched on a egg roll.

"Oh…all right, if you insist…but only if you'll sing with me."

"You got it!"

Both Urd and Yuki grabbed a mike, the little goddess picking out a song.

"All right everybody! Here's a song we dedicate to everyone in this room!" Yuki announced before she hit the play button.

(The following lyrics are to The Pointer Sisters' _We Are Family_, which I don't own.)

Yuki: _Italics_

Urd: Underline

Hild: **Bold**

All together: _**All of the above**_

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

We are family

I got all my sisters with me

_We are family_

_Get up everybody and sing_

Everyone can see we're together

As we walk on by

_And we fly just like birds of a feather_

_I'm not telling no lie_

All of the people around us to say

Can we be that close

_Just let me state for the record_

_We're giving love in a family dose, yeah_

"Hey Grandma! Come up and join us!" Yuki smiled as she tossed a spare mike to Hild.

"Why not? This seems like fun!"

CHORUS

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing**_

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing**_

**Living life is fun and we've just begun**

To get our share of the world's delights

_High hopes we have for the future_

**And our goal's in sight**

No we don't get depressed

_Here's what we call our golden rule_

_**Have faith in you and the things you do**_

_**You won't go wrong, oh no**_

_**This is our family Jewel, yeah**_

CHORUS

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing**_

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing**_

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing**_

_**We are family**_

_**I got all my sisters with me**_

_**We are family**_

_**Get up everybody and sing **_

Everyone applauded as Yuki bowed, blowing kisses at them.

"You love me, you really love me!" Yuki joked.

Meanwhile, Urd was avoiding her mother's gaze.

"You know Urddy, we sing pretty well together. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Hild smiled.

"I'd rather swallow a thousand needles." Urd huffed as Yuki turned to them.

"Now Mom…we're supposed to be acting like a family, so please be nice to Grandma."

Urd sighed as she looked at her daughter's pleading face.

"Oh fine…but just for tonight I'll tolerate her."

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

So the rest of the afternoon continued on like that, all of them getting up to do at least one song. But soon night fell, and it was time for everyone else to go home.

"Thanks for the great day, we should do this again soon." Skuld smiled as she hugged her sisters goodbye.

"Indeed, this was a wonderful day for all of us." Belldandy grinned.

Urd reluctantly hugged her mother, not really wanting to, but she had promised Yuki.

"Farewell Urddy, until next time."

"Yeah, yeah, just get out of here."

"And goodbye to you too Yuki, my dear little angel." Hild cooed fondly as she kissed Yuki's forehead.

"Goodbye Grandma, have a nice day at work."

Everyone else was soon out of sight, and Yuki soon started to turn in for the night herself.

"Did you have a fun day?" Urd smiled as she came into her daughter's room, hugging Yuki tight.

"Yes I did…we should really try and this again some time." Yuki yawned.

"We'll see…but right now a certain little goddess trainee should be going to sleep." Urd laughed as she helped tuck Yuki in.

"Right…good night Mom."

"Good night my little star."

Urd soon left Yuki to doze off. However, in the middle of the night, something snuck into Yuki's room. White gloved hands carefully took hold of one of Yuki's spellbooks, placing special plastic over the fingerprints left behind by Yuki's hands.

"Perfect…now I have what I need to get rid of you…you unholy progeny of a demon." Saria whispered as she glared at the sleeping Yuki.

And poor Yuki just slept on as Saria stole away into the night.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh no! What will happen next? You'll just have to wait to find out!


	38. Framed!

Chapter 38: Framed!

Yuki was in the middle of a new potion, stirring the contents of her cauldron vigorously as the pink liquid bubbled and frothed.

"Perfect! Now I just need to add a teaspoon of powdered unicorn horn."

Just as she was measuring out the ingredient, Urd popped her head in.

"Yuki…"

"Yes Mom?" Yuki said, not looking up from her work.

"I was wondering if you weren't too busy, maybe you could do an errand for me."

"Sure, I'm almost done here anyhow." Yuki smiled as she added the powder, stirring it in as she watched the potion become clear, "Perfect! At last I've perfected it!" Yuki said excitedly as she spooned out a generous amount into a beaker.

"What did you make this time?"

"Check it out!"

Yuki then plucked out a single hair from her head, dropping it into the potion. Urd watched as the hair dissolved before Yuki dumped it on the floor, the potion like a blob of sticky goo.

"What exactly is the point of this?"

"Just watch Mom."

Urd watched in astonishment as the blob started to move, stretching along the floorboards, changing shape. In a matter of minutes, another Yuki was standing in front of them.

"This potion allows me to create a living breathing decoy, perfect for leading the enemy away in times of danger." Yuki smiled proudly as she shook hands with her duplicate.

Yuki and the copy soon went in a circle, mixing themselves up.

"Can you tell which of us is the real Yuki?" They chorused as Urd looked between them.

"Impressive, I can't tell the two of you apart."

"Oh, but there is a difference." Yuki smirked as she turned her copy around.

The norn of the past soon spotted a bright green spot on the back of the copy's neck as Yuki pushed away the replica's hair.

"This is the main difference between the copy and myself. Plus, this acts as a self-destruct in case of an emergency. You just apply pressure like so…" Yuki demonstrated.

As soon as the spot was touched, the copy disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"And the copy dissolves; no trace, no evidence, no trail." Yuki laughed.

"Incredible…I knew you were a little genius, but I never expected this." Urd smiled proudly.

"Oh please stop, I'm blushing." Yuki giggled.

"I'm just so proud of you." Urd grinned as she hugged Yuki.

"Now…what was that favor you wanted from me Mom?"

"I just wanted you to drop off these files at Yggdrasil's main office, and just give the mainframe a quick check if you could." Urd smiled.

"Sure, be back in a bit." Yuki smiled as she flew off.

"Be careful!"

"I will Mom!"

As Yuki disappeared, Urd felt a bit uneasy for some unknown reason.

'_Why do I feel like I should have gone with her? Oh I'm sure she'll be fine._'

Up in heaven, Yuki was just touching down as she steadied the small pile of files her mother had given her.

"Right, just need to drop these off and check the system." Yuki recited as she made her way to her destination.

Nowadays, everyone in the heavens treated Yuki more like an equal rather than a plague, and she was glad of that.

"Morning Yuki!" Greeted one goddess, smiling at her as Yuki waved back.

"Morning to you too!"

"Doing well Yuki?" Asked a valkyrie as Yuki balanced her stack.

"Doing great today, thanks for asking."

Oh yes, Yuki was treated much better these days. As she got to the main office, she plopped the files in front of the receptionist.

"Here you are, the goddess Urd asked me to drop these off."

"Thank you Yuki, is there anything else you needed today?"

"My mother just wanted me to check out the mainframe, make sure everything's running all right."

"Oh yes, go right ahead."

"Thank you very much." Yuki smiled as she went into the large double doors that protected the supercomputer of Heaven.

The mainframe for Yggdrasil was huge, but Yuki felt little intimidation as she took a seat, going through all the protocol procedures as she checked for viruses and the like. After a few minutes, Yuki smiled as she saw everything was as it should be.

"Well…time to go home I guess." Yuki said happily as she turned to leave.

She'd only gone a few feet when she heard typing behind her. Yuki quickly turned around, only to come fact to face with herself. Her doppelganger grinned at her before it took up a hefty file, tossing it at Yuki.

"Huh? What the heck is this?" Yuki inquired as she glanced at the file.

Her face paled as the words "Doublet Partner List" glared back at her.

"The doublet list…this has all the gods and goddesses listed her, along with who there doublet partners are…why the heck did you have this?" Yuki demanded of her double.

The other Yuki smiled gleefully before a siren went off. The room was filled with red light as the other Yuki disappeared into the shadows.

"Hey! Wait a minute!"

"**Security breach! Security breach! Yggdrasil's mainframe has been breached!"**

Before Yuki could do any more, the doors burst open, a pair of valkyries glaring at her. One was blonde while the other was brunette. Both were brandishing a lance as Yuki dropped the list out of fear.

"Grab her!" The blonde shouted.

"No wait! I can explain!" Yuki shouted as she was tackled to the ground.

The small goddess struggled as one of the valyries picked up the list, the other pinning her down.

"The doublet list, what were you planning to do with this?" The blonde hissed as her partner picked Yuki up by her collar.

"I wasn't doing anything with it! I didn't do anything!" Yuki shouted, struggling to free herself.

The brunette watched as her partner checked the file for fingerprints. The blonde then grabbed Yuki hands, comparing the prints to the ones on the doublet list.

"If you didn't do it…why are your fingerprints on the file?"

Yuki gulped as she started to explain.

"It wasn't me, it was another who looked like me! She took the file and then threw it to me before you got here!"

"A likely story…I should have known we could never trust this one, her grandmother is the leader of hell after all." The brunette snorted as she dropped Yuki on the floor.

"I'm telling the truth! I was set up! I'm innocent!" Yuki pleaded.

"Why should we believe the word of a half breed's child?" The blonde snorted as she pulled out a pair of shackles.

In a matter of minutes, Yuki was being dragged out, her hands shackled.

"This is a mistake, I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't me!" Yuki shouted as the valkyires pulled her out by her arms, her body dragging the floor.

"Tell it to the Almighty One traitor!"

"No! Please! This is a misunderstanding! You have to believe me!"

As Yuki was dragged through Heaven, Peorth and Lind soon spotted the young goddess struggling in her bonds. Yuki was ecstatic as she saw them.

"Aunt Peorth! Aunt Lind! I'm so glad to see you!" Yuki smiled in relief as the two came over to her.

"What in the name of Odin is going on?" Lind demanded of the blonde valkyrie.

"This little thief was found in the Yggdrasil mainframe…she was stealing the doublet list."

"I wasn't stealing it! I was framed! I'm not a thief!" Yuki screamed angrily.

"Surely there's been a mistake." Peorth said, hugging Yuki.

"Her fingerprints were all over the file, and she was the only one in the room. She's guilty." The brunette huffed.

"I'm being set up! I'd never betray Heaven! Please let me go!" Yuki cried, tears starting to spill down her cheeks.

"You're going to be held in Heaven's custody until the Almighty One decides what to do with you." The blonde smiled cruelly as she started dragging Yuki away from Peorth.

"No! Wait! Please! You have to listen to me!" Yuki pleaded as she tried to free herself.

"You be quiet!"

Yuki struggled to her feet, looking at Lind and Peorth.

"Call my mother! Tell her what happened! She'll tell them the truth!" Yuki shouted as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"We will!" Peorth replied as Yuki was pulled out of sight.

Down on Earth, Urd paced uneasily as she glanced at the clock.

"Where is she? She should have been back by now." Urd growled.

Then the phone rang, which Belldandy answered.

"Hello, this is the Morisato Residence."

"_**Belldandy! Something terrible has happened to Yuki! I need to speak with Urd!"**_ Peorth said over the phone.

"Of course. Urd, Peorth's asking for you!" Belldandy called out.

The goddess of the past stomped in, taking the phone a bit forcefully.

"What did you want Peorth? Yes I sent Yuki to Heaven…yes I sent her in to check on the mainframe…what? But that can't be! She would never…!" Urd shouted, her sister watching apprehensively.

Urd hung up the phone, her face pale as she turned to Belldandy.

"What's the matter Urd? Is Yuki okay?"

"Belldandy…Yuki's been arrested."

"For what?"

"She's been accused of trying to steal the doublet list." Urd sighed.

"But she would never…"

"I know…but her fingerprints were all over it."

Belldandy touched her sister's shoulder.

"You don't believe…"

"No! I know my daughter, she'd never do anything like this…but the evidence is very strong."

"We need to prove she's innocent."

"I know Belldandy…we need to go to Heaven."

Back in Heaven, Yuki was pacing nervously in a sealed room, the shackles still on her wrists.

"Oh please let Mom get here soon."

"Hey Runt…your mother's here." Said a random valkyrie.

"YES!"

Yuki ran out of the room, nearly tripping over her own feet as she flung herself into Urd's open arms.

"Mom! I'm so glad you came!"

"I came as soon as I heard the news…what happened?"

"I've told everyone else already; another person who looked like me tossed the doublet list to me, and she planted my fingerprints on it. It doesn't help she did it right before the valkyries came either." Yuki explained.

"I see…someone is obviously trying to get you in trouble." Urd sighed as she stroked Yuki's head.

"You think?" Yuki said sarcastically.

"Either way, I'm going to get you out of this."

"Thank you Mom, I appreciate that you're doing this much for me…but I really don't want to be here."

"Don't worry, as long as I am a goddess, I won't leave you to rot in prison."

Yuki smiled gratefully as she snuggled closer to her mother. But then she felt herself being pulled away by the back of her clothes.

"Ouch! Take it easy will you?" Yuki demanded as a chain was attached to her bonds.

"Like I'll be lenient to a thief. Besides…I have orders from the Almighty." Smirked the blonde valkyrie as she unrolled a scroll.

Yuki paled as she read it.

_As of today, Yuki, goddess trainee, is to be sealed until further notice. Her punishment for the crime of theft from Yggdrasil shall be addressed at a later time._

_By order of the Almighty One_

"No…it can't be. I've told you already! I'm innocent you moron!" Yuki snarled.

"And I say otherwise! I hope you end up being sealed for eternity!"

"No! Mom! Help me!" Yuki pleaded as she was led away.

"Don't you dare hurt my daughter!" Urd growled as she tried to stop the valkyrie.

"Take it up with _him_ if you want to reverse his decision." The valkyrie growled as she threw the scroll at Urd's feet.

Urd scanned the letter as Yuki continued to struggle.

"No…you can't do this! Not my girl!" Urd cried as she grabbed Yuki, refusing to let go.

Yuki tried to use her powers, but the shackles prevented her from doing so.

"Don't even bother trying to use your powers…those shackles prevent you from using them. And besides, you won't need them where you're going." The valkyrie snarled as she tugged Yuki harder.

"No! I didn't do it! Let me go, I'm begging you!" Yuki cried as she slipped her arms over Urd's head, fearful of her fate.

"Come on! You're only delaying the inevitable."

"You can't! Mom, you can't let them do this!"

"I won't let you go! I'll find out the truth!" Urd promised as she held tight to Yuki.

"All right, that's enough." The brunette valkyrie huffed as she removed Yuki's bound arms from Urd.

"Mom! Please…I don't want to be sealed! I don't want to go!" Yuki was shedding tears, trying hopelessly to get back to her mother.

"This is a mistake! Yuki wouldn't do this! Let me go!" Urd demanded as she was held back.

"No…she needs to pay for her crimes."

"She was framed! Don't take her! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Mom! Mom, help me, please!"

"No! She's innocent! Let her go!"

"Take it to the Almighty…half-breed."

Urd watched helplessly as Yuki was dragged out a set of twin doors, the poor girl screaming at the top of her lungs.

"MAMA! MAMA DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!"

"Yuki!"

The doors slammed shut, sealing Yuki's fate.

"Bring her back this minute! Or I'll…!"

"Or you'll what? You have no power here; you're just a second-class goddess."

Urd collapsed to her knees, tears spilling from her eyes.

'_I've failed as a mother…I'm so sorry Yuki._'

With Yuki, the little goddess was walking disconsolately behind the valkyrie, her tears now replaced with a venomous glare as her mood quickly changed.

"Glare all you want, it won't change what's going to happen to you."

"I wish prejudice people like you would just accept my mother and I…we've done plenty of good for Heaven, even though some still treat us like dirt." Yuki growled.

"Just be quiet, soon you'll be…"

Yuki watched as Saria knocked out the valkyrie, her angel popping out to see the commotion.

"Saria? You're _helping_ me?" Yuki inquired as she tried to remove her shackles.

The elder goddess smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"Oh no dear…"

Yuki felt a pressure on her neck, her vision becoming blurry.

"I'm helping myself. Rin will be pleased to see you."

"You traitor…how could you…?" Yuki mumbled before passing out.

Saria removed her hand from Yuki's neck, watching as the little goddess's body collapsed to the floor. She chuckled to herself as she picked up Yuki's unconscious body, slinging Yuki over her shoulder.

"Soon I'll have my revenge…but it won't be complete until I have Urd in my clutches." Saria cackled, "And you are the perfect bait dear Yuki. What mother wouldn't do anything to protect the life of her child?"

She soon disappeared, Yuki in her hands as she made her way to meet her partner, Rin.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Oh no! Yuki's been kidnapped again! What will happen? Will Urd go it alone to save Yuki? What are Rin and Saria planning to do with Yuki? Find out in the next exciting chapter.


	39. Revenge

Chapter 39: Revenge

"I can't believe this happened." Keiichi sighed as he looked at Urd, who was holding Shadow, Yuki's favorite toy.

"This is so unfair! Cousin Yuki may be mischievous, but she would never do this!" Hiro shouted as he slammed his fists on the table.

"But there isn't anything we can do…the Almighty refused to release Yuki…" Urd mumbled, stroking the plush body of the black unicorn.

She gritted her teeth as she remembered her meeting with her father over Yuki's sentence…

* * *

"_You have to let her go! She'd never do anything like this! Please, release Yuki, I beg of you!" Urd pleaded before her father._

"_No…she needs to know that she isn't allowed such liberties, even if she is my granddaughter."_

"_I told you already, she didn't do anything! The evidence is just circumstantial!"_

"_No matter what you say Urd, Yuki is not coming out of her seal…not until I decide she is ready to go to trial for her crimes."_

"_Are you even listening to me? I said Yuki is innocent! She was framed!"_

"_I'm sorry Urd…but this is my decision, and perhaps it will be for the better if she is away from you for a time."_

_Urd stomped out of the room, glaring at the Almighty over her shoulder._

"_Why can't you ever listen to me!"_

* * *

"I've completely failed as a mother…my child needed me, and I failed her."

"Oh Urd…please don't blame yourself. None of us could have predicted this." Belldandy said soothingly, hoping to help her sister.

"Thanks Belldandy…but it doesn't chage the fact Yuki's been sealed."

"What was that?"

They turned to see Hild standing in the doorway, her eyes scrutinizing them.

"Yuki's been sealed away for a crime she didn't commit." Urd sighed.

"What? What could she have done to be sealed away?"

"I told you she was framed…she was caught with the doublet list, now the Almighty has sealed her until further notice."

Hild snarled angrily as she looked to the heavens.

"I knew he was stubborn, but this is unforgivable! She's only a child!"

"It doesn't matter…it's been done, and we can't change anything." Urd muttered before she left.

Hild watched as her daughter carried the toy tenderly in her hands, it now being the only connection to Yuki.

'_I know the pain of giving up a daughter better than anyone…oh Urddy, if only there was some way I could help you with the pain._'

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Ow…what hit me?" Yuki moaned painfully as she blinked open her eyes.

As her vision adjusted to the light, she saw she was in what looked to be a large empty room, not to mention she was hanging from the wall.

"Huh? How did I…? Oh right…that old hag Saria knocked me out and probably brought me here." Yuki huffed, blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

She glanced down at herself, finding she was bound from head to toe in heavy chains.

"Does she really think these can hold me?" Yuki smirked as she started to wiggle around, attempting to get free.

After a few minutes though, she found that it wasn't going to be so easy.

"Great…maybe I can use Regal Elegance."

She closed her eyes and concentrated on summoning her angel, but nothing happened.

"Okay…that won't work. Maybe I can use my powers to pick the lock."

She tried, but yet again there wasn't any response.

"Well…I'm out of options. Better try this then…LET ME OUT OF HERE! I WANT OUT OF HERE!" Yuki shouted as she thrashed around in her chains, knocking herself into the wall.

"Oh calm down you poor excuse for a goddess."

Yuki stopped for a moment as she turned to see someone opening a door, entering with a flourish.

"Who are you?" Yuki glared as she kicked out in vain.

"You don't recognize me? How cruel, and I thought we were such good friends." Said an arrogant voice.

Once Yuki got a good look at the person's red hair, she knew immediately who she was dealing with.

"Dracus? What in the seven hells are you doing here?" Yuki growled as Dracus came face to face with her.

"Simple…I want revenge."

"Revenge? Oh come on, were little kids, I can't believe you're holding a grudge over me insulting you." Yuki sniffed.

"Not for that you idiot…you defeated my father and stopped our family from ruling the universe! Now we're taking vengeance upon you, you pathetic deity." Dracus snarled at her, a bit of spittle landing on Yuki's cheek.

"Ew…and what about your father? I don't recall…wait a minute, you're _Rin's_ son?" Yuki gasped.

"Exactly! Now my family's honor shall be cleansed once we've gotten rid of you…and your mother."

"Okay…one, demons have no honor from what I know. Two, you can't kill me, you could die from that possibly, the doublet system is still in effect. And three…IF YOU LAY ONE HAND ON MY MOM, I'LL SKEWER YOU ALIVE!" Yuki screamed at him, making Dracus fall over from shock.

"Quite a pair of lungs you got there Yuki…but it won't help you." He smirked as he cupped her cheek, "You know, now that I look at you, you're kind of cute. Perhaps we could…"

"Get your hands off me you prick!" Yuki shouted before sinking her teeth into the demon's hand.

"Ouch! Why you little…!" Dracus snarled as he raised a hand to strike her.

Yuki closed her eyes and prepared for the pain.

"Still your hand Dracus…your father told you that we need the girl unharmed…for now."

"Yes Miss Saria."

Yuki glared at the goddess as Dracus left the room. Saria took the time to clean off Yuki's face, smiling at her as the smaller goddess growled low in her throat.

"So…how are you feeling little Yuki?" Saria cooed as she tugged on the girl's cheek.

"How about I list them off? One, I'm angry since I find myself in a tight bind. Two, I'm pissed that you're working with the enemy, though I admit I never really liked you in the first place. And three, I'm beyond furious that you're going after my mother! What the hell did she do to you?" Yuki shrieked as she tried to kick Saria.

"You'll find out once she gets here."

Yuki snarled as Saria patted her head. She tried to bite the goddess's fingers, but Saria wisely kept them out of reach.

"So angry…perhaps you need to be given a sedative." Saria smirked as she pulled out a small pill.

Yuki kept her mouth shut, moving her head away as Saria tried to force the pill into her mouth. But Saria soon managed to get Yuki to swallow it, the girl starting to feel the affects.

"Is she still resisting?"

"No Rin…I just gave her something to calm her down."

"Excellent, our plan is going perfectly."

Yuki's bleary vision allowed her to catch sight of the demon she'd defeated three years prior.

'_Mom…where are you when I need you?_'

Back at the temple, Urd was on her bed, silently shedding tears for her daughter.

"If only I had tried harder, maybe Yuki wouldn't be in this mess." She sniffed, wiping away her tears.

"Urddy…"

Urd looked up from her futon, seeing her mother peeking in on her.

"What do you want?" Urd growled, trying to get rid of the tears running down her face.

"I just wanted to talk to you…I know your pain all to well." Hild explained, sitting beside her daughter.

"Please…you gave me up because you thought it was better for me. Yuki was taken from me because I was too weak to take care of her."

"Now that isn't true. You tried to save her."

"I begged my father to show lenience, but he just brushed me off. Now she's sealed up, all alone, no one to keep her safe. No one to tell her everything's going to be fine. No one to tell her she's loved no matter what." Urd sighed, stroking Yuki's baby album.

Hild was just about to hug her daughter when Lind burst in.

"Urd! Yuki's gone!"

"I know Lind, you don't have to remind me."

"No! I mean she's gone as in missing! She was never sealed like the Almighty ordered!"

"What?"

Soon everyone was gathered in the living room, discussing what could have happened to make Yuki disappear.

"Do you think someone kidnapped her again?" Peorth offered as she settled Marie in her lap.

"Possibly, but who in Heaven would want to kidnap Yuki?" Lind added as she stroked her daughter's head.

"Well, whoever did it certainly came up with a good plan. I guess all we can do is wait to see if they make any demands." Keiichi muttered.

"What if she really was stealing from the mainframe and decided to make a brake for it?" Mara inquired, which was the wrong thing to say with Hild _and_ Urd in the same room.

"YUKI'D NEVER DO ANYTHING TO DAMAGE HER STANDING AS A GODDESS!" They shouted at the demon, making Mara cringe in fear.

"Right…sorry."

"Either way, the valkyrie who was escorting Yuki was found knocked out, Yuki nowhere in sight. When she came to, she said she didn't see who had attacked her, but she's sure Yuki was responsible." Lind frowned.

Urd closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face, sighing worriedly before she wrung her hands.

'_Please let my baby be safe._'

If only Urd knew…

"Rin! You lousy piece of scum! I should have known it was you!" Yuki snarled as she glared daggers at the demon.

"Still have a bit of fight in you, but considering who your mother is, I shouldn't be too surprised." Rin mocked as he tickled Yuki under her chin.

"Get away from me you pathetic bug!" Yuki growled, trying to bite him.

"As gentle as a dove one moment, and the next she's as fearsome as a dragon. I must say I am impressed by her strong will." Rin smiled as he left Yuki be.

"Let's see what you think of my strong kick when I stick my foot up your…" Yuki hissed, but she was silenced by Saria's hand over her mouth.

"Let's be civil Yuki…we still need to send your mother a note."

"What are you going to do when my Mom gets here?" Yuki demanded as Saria pinched her cheek.

Saria smiled wickedly as Yuki's eyes widened in freight.

"You'll find out soon enough."

As the day progressed, Urd remained in Yuki's room, looking through her daughter's things to see if she could find a clue.

'_Nothing but spell books, manga, art supplies, and potions…none of this can help me find her._'

As she was about to give up, Urd noticed a small white envelope on her daughter's bed that she was sure wasn't there a minute ago.

"What in the world is this?"

She soon opened it, pulling out a letter. As she read it, her anger slowly boiled to the point she wanted to strike down anyone with a lightning bolt.

_Urd,_

_We have your daughter. If you want to see her again, you must come to the following address alone. If not, your precious girl will be harmed. And if you don't believe us, look inside the envelope for the "incentive" we so kindly sent you._

Urd looked through the envelope, catching sight of something black inside. She was horrified to find a small lock of Yuki's hair, along with a photo. The picture showed Yuki was tied up in chains, Rin cupping her cheek lovingly as if he was her father.

"So…they decided to try and kidnap my daughter huh?" Urd growled, crumpling the picture in her hand, "Well…they better be ready. You never mess with Mama Bear's cub…especially if you know you're going to be ripped to shreds."

In a matter of minutes, Urd found the meeting place. It was an old abandoned warehouse, mostly likely used when biplanes were still kept in stock. As Urd stepped inside, she heard Yuki's voice.

"Let me go! Just wait until I get out of these chains, then you'll be sorry Saria!"

"Struggle all you want, it won't do you any good."

'_Now I know who to maim._' "SARIA!" Urd shouted as she burst into the room next to her.

Saria barely had time to react before Urd knocked her out with a fierce punch to her face. Urd smiled a she spotted Yuki hanging from the wall opposite of her.

"Yuki, thank goodness you're okay." Urd sighed as she pulled Yuki off.

"I'm so glad Mom…" Yuki smiled as her mother hugged her.

"Oh I'll never let you go again Baby."

"I'm so glad…that you're so gullible."

"Huh? What are you…?"

Urd watched as a pair of white angel wings emerged from Yuki's back, her daughter's eyes changing from green to blue.

"You aren't Yuki!"

"No…I'm not." Chuckled the other Yuki before it produced a whip of water, wrapping it around the norn.

Urd gasped for air as the whip tightened around her, cutting off her oxygen. Her vision became dark as she heard Saria's laughter.

"Mom…"

'_Uh?_'

"Mom…wake up!"

"Y…Yuki?"

"Oh thank the Almighty, you're awake!" Yuki smiled.

Urd blinked for a few moments, taking in her surroundings. The norn quickly noticed she was bound in chains, making it nearly impossible to move. She turned to see Yuki, her daughter beaming as the girl laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Yuki! I'm so glad to see…wait a minute, how do I know you're not just a fake?" Urd questioned as Yuki pulled her head away.

"A fake? Mom! How can you not know your own daughter?" Yuki asked indignantly as she thrashed in her chains.

"Fool me once, shame on you; fool me twice, shame on me! How do I know you're really my daughter?"

"Ask me something only the _real_ Yuki would know! Then you'll see!"

"All right then…what pet name do I call you by when it's just the two of us?"

"Oh for Pete's sake…are you serious?" Yuki groaned as she leaned her head against the wall.

"If you can't answer, then you _must_ be a fake."

"Oh all right…whenever it's just us…you like to call me…your little Snuggly Wuggly Cuddly Wuddly Itty Bitty Genius Baby Girl." Yuki choked out, blushing bright red.

Urd giggled as she leaned her head against Yuki's.

"I knew it was you just from your reaction to the question." Urd smiled playfully.

"Then why did you have me say it?" Yuki growled.

"I just wanted to hear you say it…and it was so cute!" Urd cooed fondly before pressing a kiss to Yuki's cheek.

"I can't believe this…here we are in an abandoned building, chained up and hung on the wall, with two demons and a traitor goddess holding us captive, with no use of our powers whatsoever, and you find the time to embarrass me? What the hell is wrong with this picture!" Yuki ranted.

"Oh relax sweetie…we'll find a way out of this."

"Mom…I've tried to use my powers to escape; didn't work. I tried to summon my angel to escape; didn't work. And I've tried to wiggle out of these chains; hasn't worked. There is no way out of these things!" Yuki explained irritably.

"Of course you can't escape."

Urd and Yuki turned to see Saria enter the room, an angel floating behind her. The angel was blue eyed with long black hair, a mischievous smile in place.

"I hope you enjoyed your nap Urd." Saria teased.

"Oh it was just pleasant you psychopath!" Urd snarled.

"Oh hush…and your dear little daughter is right; these chains were especially created to prevent renegade gods and goddesses from using their powers when brought to court. I always keep a few lengths of it handy. No force in Heaven can break them." Saria grinned as she tugged on the chains around Urd's feet.

"Just come over here you witch! I'll drop kick your teeth out!" Yuki yelled as she tried to kick at the goddess.

"So rude…she really is your daughter Urd; loud, obnoxious, and a rule-breaker."

"Just come over and say that to my face Ugly!" Yuki taunted.

"That's my girl!" Urd smiled proudly at Yuki.

Saria laughed at them a moment before glaring at Urd.

"I've wanted to pay you back for all the years I suffered from just knowing you Urd. Now I'll have revenge after you ruined my life!" Saria cackled wickedly.

"Okay! Seriously! What the hell did my mom do to you that was so bad that you went off the deep end!" Yuki demanded.

"You want to know? I'll tell you what she did! She stole my Darien!"

The room was quiet a moment as Yuki tilted her head bewilderedly.

"Darien? Who in the world is that?"

"My husband! And it's all your mother's fault that he left me!"

Yuki turned to her mother in shock.

"Mom…did you honestly _steal_ someone else's husband?" Yuki asked disgustedly.

"No Yuki…it isn't like that. Darien left Saria here to pursue me, that much is true. But I never liked him."

"Liar! He was teaching you at the goddess academy, and you used your wiles to lead him astray."

"Uh…no I didn't. He was a pervert, that's it. It isn't my fault he lost interest in you."

"You lie! And I'll make you pay for it dearly Urd!"

"Oh please! You're just an old lady who's sore because her hubby lost interest and decided to chase new tail!" Yuki spat.

"You shush your mouth!"

Urd and Yuki watched as Saria took a few deep breaths, calming herself before she smiled at them.

"Never mind all that…Rin will soon deal with you both." Saria said before she turned to leave.

"Just one question before you leave…how in the world did you make a copy of Yuki?" Urd inquired.

"Simple…my angel, Supreme Justice, was born with the rare and valuable ability to change into anyone I choose."

"I see." Yuki nodded, glaring at Saria venomously.

"Well…I've had fun chatting with you both, but I must attend to other matters. Rin should be here in an hour to take care of you both. So I'd use the time to say your lat good-byes and what not." Saria sneered before leaving.

As the door closed, Urd leaned her head against the wall, feeling sorry for herself.

"I'm sorry Yuki…I came here to save you, and all I managed to do was get caught. I'm such a failure as a mother."

"Don't say that! You came here to try and rescue me! Any true mother would do the same!" Yuki exclaimed.

"It's nice of you to say that, but it doesn't help our present situation." Urd sighed as she leaned her head against Yuki's shoulder.

"I suppose you're right." Yuki mumbled, leaning her head on her mother's.

"I honestly don't see how we can get out of this. You heard Saria, no force in Heaven can break these chains." Urd grumbled as she tried to free herself.

"Yeah…you're right Mom…no force in Heaven…"

Yuki then bolted straight up, her back clear off the wall as she stood on her toes.

"No force in Heaven can break these chains! That's it! I know how to get us out!" Yuki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Yuki?" Urd asked worriedly, watching as her daughter laughed victoriously.

"I'm talking about this!" Yuki cheered, tilting her head to the side, revealing a thin brass chain, "Quick, use your mouth to pull it out!"

"Use my what? That is highly inappropri…"

"Mom! Forget what's appropriate and do it!"

"Oh all right…when did you get so bossy?"

"I got it from you."

Urd said nothing as she leaned close to Yuki's neck, using her teeth to grip the chain gently before pulling it out. A long thin whistle followed the chain, dangling an inch or two from Urd's mouth. As soon as the whistle was in sight, Yuki nabbed the right end with her mouth.

"Venus's dog whistle…" Urd gasped, watching as her daughter smiled around the instrument.

"That's right…if no force in _Heaven_ can free us…" Yuki smirked around the whistle as she took a deep breath through her nose.

"Then maybe a force from Hell can." Urd smirked as Yuki blew as hard as she could.

The whistle was silent, but Yuki knew Venus could hear it from miles away.

"Oh you are brilliant my little Snu…"

"Call me that…and I'll order Venus to maul you Mom."

"Right…I guess I need to come up with a new pet name huh?"

"It would be appreciated yes."

So now…all they could do was wait and pray the hellhound would come for them.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Well? What do you all think? You'll have to wait in suspense until the release of the next chapter! See you all there!


	40. The Great Escape

Chapter 40: The Great Escape

From the time she was a pup, Venus had been at Yuki's side. Through the three years she'd lived with the goddess trainee and her family, Yuki had loved her and trained her, as both a companion and a helper. Venus could still remember her first lesson with Yuki.

* * *

"_All right Venus, you see this whistle Girl?" Yuki asked the hellhound pup, the canine barking her answer, "Good, now when I blow this, that means I want you to come to help me."_

_Yuki walked away a few feet, over to a pile of stones. She stood beside them for a moment before blowing her whistle. Venus stumbled over, her round clumsy body stumbling over her paws._

"_Okay…I need you to dig under these rocks for me, I have something for you buried underneath. Can you do that?"_

_Venus barked before she got to work, digging enthusiastically as Yuki watched her. After a minute, Venus pulled up a small chest, yipping excitedly as Yuki opened it._

"_There you go Girl, a reward for your efforts." Yuki smiled as she placed a small round biscuit in front of the pup._

_Venus barked her thanks before eating the treat. As soon as the pup licked up the last few crumbs from her lips, she trotted over to Yuki. The goddess picked up the pup, laughing as Venus kissed her._

"_Good work Girl. Now remember, whenever I blow this whistle, that means I need you." Yuki emphasized holding the whistle in front of the pup._

_Venus whined as she snuggled into Yuki's arms._

"_I love you Venus. You're the best friend with four legs anyone could have."_

* * *

Venus sighed heavily, her tail swishing slowly back and forth as she lay on her master's bed, saddened by the fact her owner was missing. She could do nothing as the rest of the goddesses and demons debated over what to do to find her keeper. Just as the hellhound started to close her eyes to sleep, a high-pitched whistle reached her erect ears. Venus had been taught that the higher the pitch, the more desperate her master's need for her assistance. The hellhound stood up, her ears turning in the direction of the sound, her eyes glowing red. Without a sound, Venus took off, speeding away faster than a car on a high-speed chase.

"Venus…I brought you a snack to cheer you up." Belldandy smiled as she entered Yuki's room, an oatmeal cookie in her hand.

She frowned as she noticed the hound was nowhere in sight.

"Where could she have gone?"

The hellhound was already tracking down her master, nose working overtime to find Yuki's scent. Venus had wisely taken a more secluded route, the forest covering her up as she transformed into her more demonic form. Her paws were tearing into the ground as she ran, huffing loudly as she pushed herself to go faster.

Back with Urd and Yuki…

"How long before your overgrown canine comes to save us?"

"It'll be a bit of time, but Venus will find us; I've trained her to respond to her whistle without fail, she knows the louder the whistle, the more I need her help."

"She better get here soon, I'm starting to lose the feeling in my toes."

"That'll be the least of our problems Mom."

Just as Urd was going to say something demeaning about her daughter's pet, Rin entered the room.

"So…how are we enjoying the last moments you'll ever see each other again?" He teased them.

"Oh it was going fine…until I got sick." Yuki said with a show of making retching sounds.

"And what pray tell made you sick?"

"Your face." Yuki smirked.

Urd giggled at that; even in the face of mortal doom, Yuki had something to say.

"Oh very funny. You're still joking even with the fact you are going to suffer by the hands of us three." Rin smirked as he tickled Yuki's chin.

"Well, what better way to go than with a smile?" Yuki smirked back as she leaned against the wall.

Saria soon took hold of Yuki's ankle, tugging it painfully.

"So…how shall we do this? I personally would like to torture this little pest." She smiled as Yuki tried to pull herself free of the goddess's hold.

"What shall we do Father? Torture one, the other, or both?" Dracus grinned.

"Hmm…so many ideas, so little time. But I think we should torture Urd…let her daughter watch as the one she loves is put through the most cruel of tortures, helpless to do anything." Rin smiled wickedly as his son and Saria pulled Urd off the wall.

The two carried her over to an old table, placing her down none too gently.

"I'll have you two know that while I was confined to the stables, Dracus was kind enough to bring me a few books during my breaks. Most of them were over the sensitivity of nerves in the body. How pain is perceived differently in certain areas on one's person." Rin smirked.

Yuki gulped as Rin pulled out a dagger, plucking a hair from Urd to test the sharpness. Urd frowned as Dracus pulled out a container of salt, resting it near her head as his father came over.

"Perfect…you know Urd…" Rin crooned as Saria and Dracus unwrapped the chains, tying Urd's arms and legs down, "This is going to hurt you a lot more than it's going to hurt me."

Before Rin could even make the first cut, a loud roar shook the building.

"What in the world was that?" Rin demanded as Yuki grinned broadly.

"That would be our ticket out of here. VENUS!" Yuki called out.

All of them watched as one of the walls started to crack, an angry roar reverberating through the wall. In seconds, a large clawed paw broke through, quickly followed by the horned head of Venus. She growled threatening, drool dripping from her jaws as Yuki smiled at her pet.

"Venus, subdue!" Yuki commanded.

The hellhound obeyed, knocking her enemies into the wall with great force. She used her tail to hold them in place as she turned an ear to her master, awaiting her orders.

"Incarcerate!"

Venus opened her mouth, spewing a red gelatinous goo over Rin and his accomplices.

"Ugh! What is this?" He demanded as he felt the goo sticking him fast to the wall in seconds.

"It's a sort of adhesive that Venus can produce inside her intestines, you three aren't going to be getting out for some time." Yuki smirked.

Venus nosed at the chains at Yuki's waist, whining loudly as she allowed her tongue to coat Yuki's face with saliva.

"I'm glad to see you too Girl, now get me out of these chains quick!"

The giant hound took hold of some of the chains in her sharp teeth, tugging on them as Yuki gave her encouragement.

"Come on Girl! Break them!"

Venus snarled as she pulled harder, a link giving way at the force and demonic energy being placed on it. The chains soon broke, Yuki landing on the floor easily.

"Good work Venus, now help me get Mom out of these things!"

The hellhound soon made quick work of the chains on Urd's legs and wrists. As soon as she was free, she hugged the beast around its muzzle.

"Oh thank you, you overgrown mutt!"

"Mom!" Yuki said sternly, jumping onto Venus's back, "We don't have time to fool around! I don't know how long that glue will hold them, so I suggest we get going now! Hop on quick!"

Urd hopped on Venus, setting herself behind her daughter as Yuki made a bridle appear on Venus's head.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

"Good, hyah!" Yuki shouted, snapping the reins.

Venus reared up, pawing the air a moment before dashing out the way she came. The hellhound carried them out several holes in the walls before leaping out into the sunlight.

"We better move fast and see if we can find the others, if they haven't started looking for us already." Urd told Yuki as the girl led Venus into the trees.

"No kidding!"

Back at the temple…

"Where do you think Venus could have run off to?" Belldandy sighed as she poured tea for Keiichi.

"I don't know Belldandy, she's never done this before." He said, sipping his tea quietly.

"Maybe she decided to take a walk?" Peorth put in.

"No…Venus always takes a walk with Yuki; she never leaves home for any reason unless she has her master with her." Belldandy said, looking to the wall where Venus's spiked leash hung from a hook.

"Then where the hell could that mutt have gone off to?" Mara growled.

Hild soon noticed that Urd was absent from the house.

"Has anyone seen Urddy? I would have thought she'd be adding to the conversation by now." Hild pointed out.

"No…she's been pretty quiet this afternoon." Lind said suspiciously.

Keiichi thought about this for a moment; both Urd and Venus were gone.

"Belldandy, did Yuki have her dog whistle with her? The one she trained Venus with?"

"Of course. She never leaves without it. She always has it on hand whenever she needs to call Venus for assistance."

Keiichi smiled.

"That's it! If Yuki had her whistle, Venus must have responded to her call, and Urd went along to find her…"

"Then they both must have gone out to find Yuki! If we find the hellhound…" Peorth grinned.

"We should hopefully find Yuki! And Urddy too!" Hild cheered.

"Right! Belldandy, can you find Venus's trail?" Keiichi asked his wife.

"Of course Keiichi."

"Then let's go already!" Mara grinned.

'_I certainly hope Yuki and Urddy aren't having too much trouble._'

With the mother and daughter…

"Yuki, can't you get a saddle for this thing? Venus's bony spine is digging into my bum."

"I prefer bareback, just deal with it."

"Well can we at least stop? I'm sure were far enough away."

"Fine. Whoa Girl!" Yuki pulled back on the reins, digging her heels into the hellhound's sides.

Venus slowed to a stop, panting heavily as Urd and Yuki slipped off her back. The tiny goddess stroked the canine's neck, smiling gratefully as she kissed Venus's wet nose.

"Thank you for coming Venus…Mom and I would have been in a lot of trouble if you hadn't shown up."

The hellhound nuzzled Yuki fondly, tail wagging at the gentle pats Yuki was bestowing on her head. Urd grinned as she saw Yuki interact with the horse-sized dog from Niflheim, the two an inseparable team.

'_She and Venus are an unstoppable force; they can read each other without a problem. Venus knows when Yuki needs her, and vice versa._'

Yuki then led the dog to a puddle of water, pulling the bridle off Venus to let her drink more comfortably.

"Drink up Girl, you earned it."

Venus then started to lap noisily at the water, happy to quench her thirst. Yuki then started to pace, a look of deep thought set on her features.

"What are you doing Yuki?"

"Trying to think of what to do next…those three should have gotten loose by now, and I'm sure they'll follow the tracks we left. We need to think of a way to throw them off."

Urd then remembered the potion she brought with her.

"Yuki…I brought that potion you made this morning, using it now would be a good idea." Urd told her, pulling out a flask.

"Perfect!"

After producing three beakers, Yuki poured the contents from the flask out in even amounts, swishing it around experimentally.

"Good, now all we need are the hair samples."

Just as Yuki reached out for Urd's hair…

"I can pull out my own hair thanks."

Yuki smiled embarrassedly as her mother pulled out a strand from her own head. The small goddess dropped the hair into the potion, watching it dissolve before dumping it out on the grassy floor. In moments, a copy of Urd was standing in front of them.

"Good, now me."

A copy of Yuki was soon created.

"Now we need Venus.'

She moved over to her hellhound, the beast laid out on the lush grass as she regained her breath and strength.

"Venus…"

Venus lifted her head, staring at Yuki curiously.

"I need a strand of your fur, will you let me have one?"

The hellhound offered her master her paw, toes spread. Producing a pair of tweezers, Yuki plucked one piece of fur from the animal's paw.

"Thanks Girl, remind me to reward you once we get back."

As soon as all the copies were created, Yuki gave them their instructions.

"All three of you head East, lead Rin and his cronies away from us about 5 miles or so, then self-destruct. Got it?"

She received nods before their duplicates sped off on the Venus copy's back.

"Okay Mom, we better get back on the road." Yuki said as she slipped the bridle over Venus's head.

"Whatever you say oh fearless leader." Urd smiled as she jumped onto the hellhound's back.

"Enough with the jokes please." Yuki sighed before she gave Venus a light kick.

Venus ran at top speed, the trees whizzing by as Yuki started them on the way home. Just as they were thinking they were in the clear, Venus's paws were skidding out beneath her mammoth body.

"Whoa! Get a grip on the ground Girl!" Yuki shouted as she peered down at the earth at their feet.

She was shocked to find black ice on their path, making her pet extremely difficult to handle. Yuki tried to regain control, but Venus couldn't grip the ice, not even with her strong claws. Urd held tight to her daughter's waist as a tree came into view.

"Abandon hellhound!" Yuki shouted as she and Urd jumped off Venus's back before the dog crashed into the tree.

They both rolled down over a small hill before stopping at a clearing. Yuki was rubbing her head as she tried to stop it from spinning, only to come face to face with a trident.

"You thought you two could escape me? How absurd, I don't plan on letting go of the past." Saria chuckled darkly as she pressed one of the prongs closer to Yuki's face.

"How did you find us?" Yuki gasped, terror starting to seize her as she lay helpless on her back like a turtle.

"I could just tell it was a fake out at the start; unlike those two demons who went off after your clones, I was smart enough to stick a mini me on you before you escaped." Saria grinned as a small version of herself slipped out of the back of Yuki's shirt.

Urd regained her head as she saw her daughter pinned by Saria's weapon, fear gripping her as Saria pressed it closer to Yuki's face, the prongs barely touching the skin. The wicked goddess turned to Urd, smiling maliciously as she raised her weapon.

"And now I'll have the ultimate revenge; now Urd, you'll see what it's like to have the one person you love taken away from you! Say good-bye to your precious daughter because she's going to die!" Saria cackled as she thrust her weapon at Yuki.

Yuki closed her eyes as she waited for death…but all she heard was a pained scream as someone covered her body. She opened her eyes, only to see her mother smiling bloodily at her. The little goddess was horrified to see the three prongs of Saria's trident sticking out of her mother's chest, blood slowly dripping onto Yuki's own waist.

"Mom…why?" Yuki asked as Saria removed her weapon forcibly from Urd, making the norn hiss out in pain.

"You mean more to me than my own life…what kind of mother would I be if I allowed my own daughter to be skewered?" Urd coughed as she collapsed on her side.

"Don't talk anymore…we'll get you medical attention as soon as we get home, just hold on until then." Yuki begged.

Urd cupped her daughter's cheek with a shaky hand, blood spilling from her lips.

"I want you to know…I've always been proud of you…and I'm honored to be your mother…" Urd breathed, her vision starting to blur.

"No! Don't say that! You're going to be okay! Just stay with me…please just…" Yuki was shedding tears, trying to stop the bleeding with her own hand.

Urd closed her eyes.

"Just…keep living…for me…"

Yuki gasped as her mother's hand fell from her face, the norn's body completely still.

"No…Mom! Mom, don't leave me alone! I still need you! I can't do this alone…not without you! Please Mom, open your eyes! Say something please!" Yuki begged, shaking her mother's body in vain.

Saria used a simple water spell to clean her weapon, watching in cruel amusement at Yuki's efforts to revive her mother.

"That worked out better than I thought…and now I just need to get rid of you. Can't have a witness telling the Almighty about what I've done." Saria said cruelly as she meandered over to the small goddess.

Just as she raised her trident to strike out at Yuki, the little goddess wiped away her tears, her shoulders hunched up.

"Oh don't be so sad…you'll be joining your mother very soon!"

Saria was surprised however by Yuki gripping one of the trident's prongs as it neared her neck, bending it effortlessly as Yuki stood up, turning to face her. The elder goddess gasped as Yuki glared coldly at her, her little hand breaking off the prong she held as Regal Elegance appeared behind her.

"You took away the one most important to me…" Yuki breathed as Saria backed away from her.

The small goddess then laid a hand on the earth, a look of pure focus on her face. In minutes, in a glow of light, Yuki held a large battleaxe. She twirled it around in her fingers like a baton, hardly using any strength at all. She plucked one hair from her head, testing it on the blade for sharpness. Yuki smiled in satisfaction as her hair split easily. She glared at Saria as she took up a battle stance she'd been taught by Lind, eyes burning with the desire for justice.

"I hope you've prepared yourself Saria…I intend to make you pay for what you did to my mother!" Shouted before charging, axe held high over her head.

"Try as you might, you can never beat me!"

Meanwhile, Hild felt a shiver go up her spine.

'_Either I'm getting the chills or something horrible has happened._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So…I hope you guys liked this chapter! And you're all just going to have to wait for the conclusion of this battle in the next one! See you all there!


	41. Lessons Taken to Heart

Chapter 41: Lessons Taken to Heart

The group was making their way through the trees, following Belldandy as she picked up Venus's energy signature.

"How much farther till we find Venus?" Keiichi panted as he followed behind his wife, floating near the ground.

"Not too much longer…and I'm starting to sense Yuki's energy too…but…"

"What's the matter Bell dear?" Hild inquired as she came to Belldandy's side.

"Yuki's energy is…angry…hostile even."

'_Hostile? But that girl couldn't hurt a fly…not seriously anyway._'

With Yuki and Saria…

"Hyah!" Yuki shouted, swinging her battleaxe at Saria's head.

Saria managed to block it with her trident, but she was soon knocked aside as Yuki pulled up her weapon and the small goddess kicked her forcibly in the side, knocking her to the ground.

"How the hell are you doing this? You're just a trainee!" Saria demanded as she summoned a wave of water.

Yuki placed her axe on the ground, her goddess marks glowing as she laid her hands on the earth. Several trees sprouted, soaking up the water with their roots before slipping back underground. Saria snarled as Yuki smirked arrogantly at her.

"You little runt! How dare you mock me!" Saria screeched, charging at Yuki.

Before she could blink, Yuki tossed a small yellow and gray orb at her, covering her with smoke and pollen.

"The hell is this?"

"A pollen bomb, something I designed off of my Aunt Skuld's Skuld bombs." Yuki grinned.

"And how is this supposed to help you?"

"Pollen is a type of seed…and seeds grow in the earth, so…!"

Saria soon found herself bound in vines, the plants squeezing tightly.

"I can use my magic to grow them, and they do my bidding without question."

Saria growled before she broke through the vines, sending her angel at Yuki.

"Regal Elegance, defend me!"

Her angel tackled Supreme Justice, tickling her into submission, causing Saria to collapse to the ground in a fit of giggles. Yuki then recalled her angel, watching as her opponent caught her breath.

"How can you be so powerful? You're not a true goddess!"

"I'll tell you why…it's because I have people who love me…something you're lacking severely." Yuki huffed, slinging her axe over her shoulder.

"That's because of your hussy of a mother!"

Yuki's eyes turned dark before she dropped her axe, cracking her knuckles loudly as she bared her teeth.

"Say that again…I dare you." Yuki hissed as she stalked over to Saria.

Then Belldandy and the others soon caught sight of Yuki and Saria. Hild noticed her daughter lying on the ground, Venus knocked out by a tree, and Yuki staring murderously at another goddess, Regal Elegance behind her goddess.

'_The heck is going on here?_'

The group watched as Saria stood up, staring down Yuki.

"With pleasure…your mother was nothing but a tramp!"

In the blink of an eye, Saria was punched by Yuki, the little goddess's face twisted in anger.

"Ow…should we stop them?" Mara winced as she turned to her boss.

"No…let them continue. Yuki seems absolutely furious." Hild smiled as Yuki made her way over to Saria.

"Get up! Get up and fight me like a real goddess Saria!" Yuki screamed.

"Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you!" Saria smirked as she threw a punch at Yuki's face.

Yuki caught Saria's fist effortlessly, tightening her grip slightly in her rage.

"Ah! How are you so strong?"

"Simple…"

Yuki landed several punches in Saria's gut, face, and chest before giving her a roundhouse kick. Saria spat out a bit of blood as Yuki stepped on her hand, who was pleased to hear a few bones crack.

"My family has given me many valuable lessons in my years on this earth. Care for me to list them off?"

Saria said nothing as Yuki picked her up one-handed, the little goddess balling up her fist.

"One; my strength and skills in combat were honed thanks to my Aunt Lind, one of Heaven's most powerful valkyries. She's told me since I was four that I should face my enemy without faltering." Yuki snarled before punching Saria into a tree.

The whole group winced painfully as they saw Saria hit the tree with the force of a train, Yuki blowing steam off her fist.

"Are you sure we should let this continue?" Belldandy inquired.

"Let it be Bell dear, it seems Yuki wants to vent. And I'd like to see just how far she's willing to go." Hild chuckled.

Saria barely opened her eyes when she felt the branches of the tree wrap around her, tightening until she felt a rib crack.

"Two; my powers over the earth have been perfected thanks to the help of my Aunt Peorth, the number one goddess of the Earth Help Center. She's always pushed me to do my best even when I want to give up." Yuki growled before she pulled out another pollen bomb.

Saria instantly felt itchy as soon as the bomb made contact. Yuki smirked as she watched Saria desperately try to scratch.

"Three; my creative talent for the arts was stemmed into technology thanks to my Aunt Skuld. She told me to always try and overcome any challenge life throws at me, just as she learned from her elder sisters. Ad please enjoy the poison ivy, it's newly grown."

Saria broke free of the branches, charging Yuki as the little goddess. Yuki merely knocked the elder goddess aside like a fly, eyes emotionless as she saw Saria slam into a boulder. She picked up her axe, walking over to Saria as she created a piece of flint, sharpening the blade of her weapon. Roots held Saria down as Yuki stood in front of her, battleaxe held firmly in her grasp.

"Four; my mother taught me to use my powers to protect the ones I love from _anyone_ who would see fit to harm them. She's always told me to do what is best for my family, no matter what punishments may fall on me." Yuki said coldly, raising her axe over her head.

"No…please! Don't kill me! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry about framing me?"

"Yes!"

"You're sorry about kidnapping me?"

"Yes!"

"You're sorry about working with demons to try and exact revenge?"

"Yes!"

"You're sorry about killing my mother in cold blood?"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry about everything!" Saria begged.

Yuki snarled angrily as she made a root pierce Saria's stomach.

"Ugh!" Keiichi groaned.

"Now that's just brutal." Mara squirmed as she looked away.

"Seems Yuki's become quite emotional." Hild sighed.

Yuki pointed her axe at Saria, eyes burning like fire.

"After all this…" Yuki growled, digging her heel into Saria's gut, "you honestly _think_ I'm going to _forgive_ you?"

Yuki raised her axe once more, Saria trembling at her feet.

"As long as I live…I will _never_…_ever_…forgive you for what you did."

"Please…have mercy!"

"Someone as low as you, who's a disgrace to deities and Heaven, who willing made a pact with demons, and murdered one of her own, doesn't deserve to live!" Yuki screamed angrily, bringing her axe down.

"Yuki no!" Peorth shouted, starting for the small goddess.

But Hild held her back.

"Let me go! We can't let Yuki kill another goddess!" Peorth snarled.

"…She hasn't." Hild smiled.

Saria was whimpering under her breath, eyes barely peeking open as she saw Yuki. She shakily turned her head to her left, seeing the axe buried into the stone instead of in her head.

"Or at least…that's what I'd like to say." Yuki sighed, shoulders slumping as she brushed away her bangs.

The whole group was stunned; after her display of brutality, they honestly thought she'd kill the traitor goddess.

"I honestly want to kill you for what you've done Saria…but then I'd be going against the fifth and most important lesson taught to me. No matter what wrongs have been committed against me…no matter how much I wish to make my enemies suffer for the pain they've inflicted on me or my family, I must never kill. That was taught to me by my Aunt Belldandy. No one deserves to be killed, be they goddess, human, or demon." Yuki said determinedly, withdrawing her weapon.

Saria sighed in relief as the axe was pulled away.

"A true goddess cherishes all life; no matter what the reasons, no matter how angry I become…killing another is something I will never do. I've taken all these lessons to heart, and I don't intend to forget them anytime soon." Yuki said, tossing away her axe before allowing the roots to release Saria.

"Oh thank you! I hope you…" Saria groveled at Yuki's feet.

Yuki grasped the goddess's throat.

"I said I wouldn't kill you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off the hook so easily. I'm reporting to the Almighty about this."

Yuki then knocked out Saria, wiping dust off her hands.

"I will never understand the workings of the mind of a psycho."

She then noticed the rest of her family, watching her proudly as she rubbed the back of her in embarrassment.

"Uh…how long have you guys been watching?"

"Since Saria called Urddy a tramp." Hild smiled as she ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Damn Yuki…you did a number on this wench. A first-class demon like me couldn't have done better." Mara grinned as she picked up the unconscious Saria.

"Yeah…I need to learn to rein in my anger."

"Although I usually don't approve of violence, you did well to refrain from making the finishing blow. I'm very proud of you Yuki." Belldandy smiled.

"Thanks…but all the praises in the world can't change the fact my mother…is dead." Yuki choked before cupping her face.

Hild then wandered over to Urd, pressing a set of fingers to her pulse. Then she laughed.

"All right Urddy, you can stop playing dead."

"HUH?" Everyone gasped as Urd sat up, cracking her neck.

"Mom…you weren't dead?" Yuki inquired as she hugged her mother.

"Of course not…but that trident sure hurt. Ow."

Yuki snuggled up to her mother, smiling broadly as she relished the warmth she thought she'd lost. Then something came to mind…

"If you weren't dead…why did you just lay there?"

"I wanted to see how strong you had become. I have to say I wasn't expecting you to go off like that, but boy am I proud!" Urd grinned as she hugged Yuki.

It was quiet for a few moments before Yuki pushed away from Urd.

"What's the matter Yuki? And why is your eye twitching so violently?"

Yuki said nothing as she summoned a giant mallet from the earth.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Urd barely had time to duck before Yuki snarled at her.

"Do you know how upset I was when I thought you died?" Yuki shouted as she proceeded to chase her mother.

"Whoa! Now sweetie…let's not be rash." Urd laughed nervously.

"Don't talk to me about being rash! You put me through the worst emotional pain imaginable!"

"Yuki! Calm down or you're grounded!"

"Do it! I don't care anymore!"

"Wah! A little help here? Crazy daughter on the loose!"

"Sorry Urddy, this is out of my jurisdiction."

"Oh thanks!" Urd retorted angrily as she dodged another hit from Yuki.

"Get back here so I can show you how much pain I was in! Mess around with my emotions, will you?"

They all laughed as Yuki continued to pursue Urd, Venus soon joining in on the "fun."

"She's certainly gotten Urd's temper." Mara laughed.

In an hour, everyone was soon back home, Yuki attending to her mother's injury.

"Sorry about losing my temper Mom." Yuki sighed as she placed bandages around her mother's chest.

"It's okay…ow…I suppose I deserved it." Urd giggled before pulling her shirt back down.

"I still shouldn't have chased you with a mallet. It's just been a long day."

Urd cuddled Yuki, kissing her on the top of her head.

"No need to dwell on it. I forgive you."

Yuki smiled as she returned the kiss on her mother's cheek.

"Say…why don't you and I go out to eat? Just some quality Mother/Daughter time." Urd suggested as she pinched Yuki's cheek.

"Sure…I think we need it after today."

Just as Urd went to get dressed, Yuki tugged on her hair.

"Say…what did Grandma do to Rin and Dracus after she found them?"

"Oh…your grandmother said she's putting them through the worst torture in Niflheim."

Down in Hell…

"No! Please! I beg you! Not the whip again!" Rin cried pathetically.

"Please! It was his idea!" Dracus screamed, pointing at his father.

"Sorry you two, Lady Hild's orders; a thousand lashings a day for a century." Cackled their tormentor.

"Please! Have mercy!"

Back with Yuki and Urd…

"Oooh…that's harsh." Yuki winced as she brushed out her hair.

"Indeed…but better them than us." Urd smiled as she put on some blush.

"Agreed Mom. So where are we going anyay?"

"I was thinking that little Italian place downtown."

"Nice! I'm in the mood for pasta."

"You like any kind of food."

"Right…definitely true."

Urd just smiled at her daughter.

"Mom?"

"Yes Honey?"

"Do you think I'll ever be as powerful a goddess as you?"

Urd just hugged Yuki close.

"In time…you will be."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So what did you guys think? Hope you all liked it. Next chapter there'll be another time skip, this time Yuki will be seventeen. See you all there!


	42. The Dangers of the Modern World

Chapter 42: The Dangers of the Modern World

"Do we have everything?" Keiichi inquired as he put up a banner that said "Welcome Friends and Family!" on the front of the temple entrance.

"We just need to wait for Yuki to get back with the last few things, and then we'll be ready Keiichi." Belldandy smiled as she held the ladder for him.

"She better get here soon, or we'll never get to start." Huffed a twelve-year-old Hiro.

"You're always so impatient Brother, can't you settle down for a minute?" Eira sighed as she helped him set up some tables outside.

"Well pardon me dear sister if I'm complaining, I'm working on an empty stomach."

"You're always hungry Hiro, just like Cousin Yuki." Eira laughed.

Hiro just huffed as he and his sister returned to work. The twins were so focused on their duties that they failed to notice Venus napping close by, and they were about to place a table on the hellhound's tail. They didn't notice until…

"Yipe!"

"Ah! Sorry Venus!" Eira apologized as she removed the table leg from the canine's tail.

The dog whined a little before she wandered off, wanting to be away from any potential danger.

"Why are we having this party again?" Hiro panted as he collapsed on the porch.

"Mom and Dad told us already; we're having a big family gathering, even the Auto Club is coming!"

"Oh right! I forgot!"

"You really need to work on your memory Hiro, a god like you should be able to recall anything. You'd be in real trouble if you forgot any spells in combat." Urd laughed as she brought out a few bottles of water for her niece and nephew.

"I know Aunt Urd." Hiro smiled tiredly.

"Hello everyone! I hope we aren't late."

"Welcome Lady Hild, Mara, and Neera!" Eira greeted as she bowed politely.

"Why thank you Eira, you certainly take after your mother." Hild smiled as she patted the girl's head.

Eira just smiled.

"Where's the Runt anyway?" Mara inquired as she noticed the absence of her niece Yuki.

"Yeah, where is Yuki anyway?" Neera asked.

Neera had almost reached Mara's height, her light brown hair held back in a high ponytail. She was sporting her usual demon outfit, though she wore a shark tooth necklace around her neck.

"Cousin Yuki went out to pick up a few groceries for Mom, she should be back soon." Hiro explained.

"Oh…and here I was hoping to give my granddaughter a big hug when I got here." Hild sighed.

It wasn't too long before Peorth and Lind showed up as well, their daughter Marie clinging to her "father" as she pouted.

"I wanted to play with Cousin Yuki." Whined a six-year-old Marie.

"Oh don't be upset my little flower, your cousin shall be here soon." Peorth cooed to her daughter.

"Just be patient." Lind smiled as she stroked her daughter's hair.

"Yes Papa."

By noon, Skuld and her family arrived, some of the Auto Club members showing shortly after.

"Where's Yuki? She shoulda been here by now!" Tamiya sighed as he noticed the lack of the eldest goddess trainee.

"She'll be here…" Urd said, only to smile as she heard the sound of a motorcycle, "And there she is."

They all rushed out, catching sight of a white 1980 Krauser MKM1000, a sidecar filled with groceries, pull up at the bottom of the temple steps. The driver cut the gas and kicked up the stop, grabbing hold of the pink helmet. As the helmet was removed, Yuki brushed her bangs out of her eyes, sighing as she took the groceries bags from the sidecar.

"Hey everyone, I'm back." She smiled as she made her way up the stairs.

In the four years since the whole Saria incident, Yuki had changed physically and mentally in that time. She was almost as tall as her mother, and almost as…well-endowed in certain areas. Her personality was just about the same, but she'd become a bit more fierce when it came to protecting her family.

'_She's grown up so much; it just seems like yesterday she was barely able to move and I was tucking her away in her crib._' Urd thought as Yuki made her way up.

Yuki's sense of fashion certainly came from her mother; her attire today was low rider jeans and a tight pink top that was a bit low-cut, though she also wore a black leather jacket over that to try to keep some modesty. Her hair now reached down to her rear, still kept in a braid.

"Hope I'm not late, there was a bit of a line at the store." Yuki laughed as she stood in front of them.

"We understand just fine Yuki, now come here and give your grandma a hug!" Hild smiled.

"I'm glad to see you Grandma, how's work been?" Yuki grinned as Hild hugged her tight.

"Oh the same as every other day, but look at you! You have it going on! I bet you have all the boys chasing you." Hild smirked proudly as she patted Yuki on the back.

"That's true, but they can't have me." Yuki joked as she made her way to the kitchen.

Venus barked excitedly as she circled Yuki, tail wagging happily.

"Hey Venus, you been good while I was out?" Yuki cooed as she stroked the hellhound's ears.

The canine just whined as she gave her master a few kisses.

"Great to hear, now I have to give Aunt Belldandy these groceries, I'll play with you soon, okay Girl?"

Venus barked once before dashing outside. Yuki just giggled before she went in the kitchen, Belldandy already pulling out a tray of cookies from the oven.

"Here's the rest of the party supplies, sorry it took so long Aunt Belldandy."

"Oh it's fine, now why don't you go outside and say hello to everyone? Your cousins and our friends have been waiting for you."

"Will do!"

As soon as she stepped outside, she was dogpiled by her cousins.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of doing that?" Yuki coughed as she sat up, Marie slipping into her lap.

"Non! We love you very much Cousin Yuki!" Marie chirped before kissing Yuki on the cheek.

"I love you guys too, but could you please get off me?" Yuki whined as she pushed them off.

They all laughed as Yuki stood back up, brushing dust off herself.

"Hey Yuki, been awhile since we saw each other." Neera smiled as she hugged her friend.

"It has, how's your training been with Aunt Mara?"

"Tough, but I'm getting through it."

"Great!"

"Yuki!"

"Hello Mr. Tami…whoa!" Yuki gasped as she was picked up off the ground.

"You's getting to be just as beautiful as your mother!"

"Thanks, but put me down please. I'm starting to suffocate." Yuki coughed.

"Oh! I'm sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine Mr. Tamiya, now who wants to hit the piñata?" Yuki smiled as she rushed to her room, pulling out a large black horse.

"I do! I do!" Marie cheered as Yuki tied a rope to the hook coming out of the piñata's back.

As soon as it was secured, hanging from a branch from one of the trees on the property, Yuki pulled out a blindfold and a stick.

"So…who's first?"

Marie latched onto Yuki's leg, eyes all shining as she stared at her pleadingly.

"All right Marie, you can go first…but you're going to have to sit on Lind's shoulders in order to reach." Yuki laughed as she pried Marie off.

"Yay! Come on Daddy!"

Lind chuckled as she let her daughter settle on her shoulders. Yuki then blindfolded the girl, placing the stick in Marie's hands.

"Okay, we just need to spin you three times and then you can go."

Lind did so without a second thought, Marie giggling all the while. Marie lifted the stick, trying to find the piñata as Yuki watched in amusement.

"Where is it Daddy?"

"A little to the left Marie."

Then everyone winces as Marie swings the stick, only for it to connect with Venus's head. The hellhound yaps before grabbing hold of the stick, growling angrily as Marie and Venus start a game of tug-of-war.

"Let go!" Lind growls.

"Oh no…Venus, release!"

The dog obeyed without another thought, trotting to Yuki.

"Maybe we should let someone else have a turn." Yuki said nervously as Lind glared at Venus.

"Agreed."

So the rest of the party continued that way; games, food, and a chance to reconnect after so many years. After it was all over and everyone left, Yuki and Urd set to work cleaning up the mess.

"That was fun, right?" Urd smiled as Yuki wiped down the floors.

"Sure, we really need to do this more often."

"I'm not so sure about that…"

"You really need to learn to get along with Hild, you're family no matter how much you wish to deny it." Yuki laughed as she noticed her mother's irritated face.

"You can say that, but it doesn't mean I'm going to do it."

"Whatever you say Mom."

After the place was cleaned, Urd watched as her daughter picked up a tray of cookies, heading outside after she slipped her jacket back on.

"And where are you going?" She inquired as Yuki started for the door.

"It's Saturday Mom, you know I always drop a treat off at Nekomi Sunshine Orphanage on Saturdays." Yuki laughed.

"Oh now I remember, tell everyone we wish them well."

"Will do Mom."

Nekomi Sunshine Orphanage was a small modest place, but the children were all happy, especially when…

"Big Sister Yuki!" A group of twenty children cheered once she got inside.

"Hey you guys, sorry I'm late. My family had a party I had to be at." She smiled as a few of the little munchkins latched onto her waist.

"We understand…so what did you bring us?" Asked one little girl, black pigtails bouncing excitedly.

"I brought your favorite, chocolate chip!"

"Yay!"

Yuki smiled contentedly as she watched the little kids devour the sweets, knowing she'd made their day with the simplest of actions.

"Big Sister…"

The goddess trainee looked down, grinning as she spotted Daisuke. Daisuke was seven years old, and he was known to be a great help, and also a bit shy.

"What is it Daisuke?"

"I…I wanted to say thank you for the cookies."

"You're welcome, I enjoy doing this for you guys." Yuki grinned as she stroked Daisuke short spiky black hair.

"It really means a lot to us." Daisuke smiled.

"I know…and I plan on continuing to do this for you guys for a long…long time."

Daisuke then held out his pinky.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Yuki giggled, entwining their pinkies.

The hour seemed to whittle away.

"Thank you for this Yuki, the children appreciate this thing you do for them." Smiled an elderly woman as Yuki picked up her tray.

"It's all fine Lady Kiyo, I love doing this for the kids." Yuki smiled.

The sun was just beginning to set as Yuki walked out of the building, making her way to her motorcycle, which she'd parked across the street. Just as she was picking up her helmet…

"Big Sister!"

Yuki turned around, smiling as she spotted Daisuke running to her. But then her ears picked up the sound of speeding tires, making her turn to the side. Her eyes widened in horror as a black car came barreling down the street, right for the unaware Daisuke! Yuki dropped her helmet, time seeming to slow as she made a dash for the boy.

"Look out!" Yuki shouted, pushing him out of the way.

Daisuke fell on the pavement, watching in shock as Yuki took the impact. She flew a few feet, rolling over several times before she stopped on her back.

"Someone help!" Daisuke shouted, running back inside.

Yuki's vision started to become blurry, just as someone came into her sight.

"Yuki! Say something dear!" Kiyo shouted, cupping the girl's face.

The pain she felt in her body made it impossible to speak. Yuki's consciousness was fading, just as Kiyo screamed…

"Someone call an ambulance!"

Meanwhile, Urd was waiting in her room, distractedly making a new potion as she waited for her daughter's return.

'_She should have been back by now._'

The phone started ringing, and Belldandy answered it swiftly.

"Morisato residence, Belldandy speaking."

"_**Miss Belldandy, something's happened to Yuki!"**_

"Who is this? And what's happened to my niece?"

Urd was just putting away her new potion when her sister rushed into the room.

"Urd! Something terrible has happened to Yuki!" Belldandy cried, tears starting to spill from her eyes.

"What happened Belldandy? What's wrong with my daughter?" Urd demanded.

"She was hit by a car, she's been taken to Nekomi General Hospital!"

Urd's heart stopped before she hopped on her broom and flew away at the speed of sound.

'_Hang in there Yuki, Mama's coming._'

It took her mere minutes to show up at the hospital, dashing to the front desk.

"Where is Yuki Morisato being kept?"

"Yuki Morisato…she's on the third floor in ICU, room 307. And who are you Miss?" Asked the black haired receptionist.

"I'm her mother!" Urd said before dashing off.

Urd flew up the stairs, down the hall, and into her daughter's room. She felt her heart break as she saw Yuki's condition. Yuki was on an I.V., bandages covering her head and legs, the steady beat of the heart monitor the only sound in the room.

"Oh Yuki…how did this happen?" Urd gasped, coming to the girl's side.

Belldandy soon came in, finding her elder sister holding Yuki's hand.

"Urd…"

"I shouldn't have let her go off on her own."

"Please don't blame yourself Urd, none of us knew this would happen."

Keiichi soon came in as well, trailed by Hiro and Eira.

"Of all the people in the world, this had to happen to her." Keiichi choked out.

Eira walked slowly to Yuki's side, her hand covering her aunt's.

"Will she be okay?" Eira asked fearfully.

"I hope so." Urd sighed, entwining her finger's with the limp one's of her daughter's.

An old man soon came in wearing a doctor's outfit, a chart held in his hands.

"Morisatos?"

"Yes, that would be us." Keiichi answered.

"My name is Dr. Himura, and I'm here to tell you what happened. Apparently, according to a boy from the orphanage, Yuki pushed him out of the way of a speeding car. She's sustained a few severe bruises and a concussion. She's in a coma at the moment, but she'll live."

Urd smiled as she let a tear fall.

'_Yuki…you risked your life for someone else…I should have known._'

For one whole week, they visited Yuki, leaving her flowers and hoping she'd wake. Everyone else had been informed of her condition, many of them in shock and fearing for the goddess trainee.

"_Keep an eye on her Urddy, she needs you now more than ever." _Hild had told Urd, not showing her distress over her granddaughter's state.

Urd hardly left her side, talking t her even though Yuki never responded. But on the eighth day…

"It's almost time for me to leave Yuki, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow." Urd smiled sadly, kissing Yuki's temple.

Just as she got to the doorway, a small moan left Yuki's lips. Urd stopped in her tracks, turning to see Yuki blinking her eyes slowly.

"Oh thank goodness!" Urd exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl.

But the odd thing was, Yuki just laid there, staring confusedly at the norn of the past. Urd pulled back, puzzled by her daughter's actions. What left Yuki's mouth shocked and horrified her mother.

"Excuse me Ma'am…but…who are you?"

Urd shakily collapsed into a nearby chair, watching as Yuki stared at the ceiling.

"Better yet…who am I?"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Yup! Yuki's got amnesia! What will the gang do now to help her regain her memories? Can Yuki ever remember who is she and who her family is? Find out in the upcoming chapters! See you all later.


	43. Remeeting the Family

Sorry for the long wait, but I was experiencing some technical difficulties and a case of writer's block! Please enjoy! And have a great 4th of July!

* * *

Chapter 43: Re-meeting the Family

"So…she has amnesia?" Keiichi asked Dr. Himura.

"Yes, the trauma she received to her skull seems to have made her forget just about everything: her name, her friends, her family…" The doctor explained, watching as Urd seemed saddened by this news, "But it seems to be a temporary case. If you can manage to give her some form of trigger, she should remember everything."

"I hope so." Urd sighed, turning back to the room, watching as her daughter sketched on a spare piece of paper.

Yuki continued to let her pencil run freely on the paper, the form of a puppy taking shape. It was pure black with a white heart on the forehead, round and clumsy as it tried to walk.

'_Cute! But…why did I draw this?_' She wondered, tracing the pup's mark.

Yuki then looked up from her drawing as Belldandy entered the room.

"Hello Miss…uh…"

"Belldandy, Aunt Belldandy to you."

"Then…you know who I am?"

"Yes…you're Yuki Morisato, a goddess trainee and my niece."

The girl was speechless for a moment before she started chuckling.

"A goddess trainee? You can't be serious…Goddesses and the like don't exist." She snickered, putting her drawing off to the side.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Belldandy smiled, holding out her hands.

Yuki watched curiously for a moment before a soft glow came from Belldandy's hands, her drawing floating over before landing in the goddess's palms.

"Uh…I think I believe you now." Yuki said nervously.

"I'm glad to see you're keeping an open mind Yuki."

"'Yuki?' Is that really my name?"

"Yes…your birth mother named you that before her passing." Belldandy smiled as she carefully embraced her niece.

"My birth mother…then…I'm an orphan?" Yuki inquired as she unsurely returned the hug.

"No…your mother is my elder sister, Urd; norn of the past and active administrator of Yggdrasil." Belldandy explained as she stroked Yuki's hair.

"'Yggdrasil?', 'Norn?', what do any of those words mean?" Yuki grumbled, gripping her head as a headache started to form.

Belldandy merely kissed Yuki's forehead, making the young woman lie back down in her bed.

"Everything we'll be explained in time Yuki…but first you must recover from your injuries."

"All right…I'll take your word for it." Yuki yawned, curling into a more comfortable position.

Belldandy then returned to her family, smiling sadly.

"Is she…?" Keiichi started, but Belldandy just sighed.

"She's fine Keiichi, she just doesn't know how to react to us now that she no longer has any memories of her life. Yuki was very hesitant of returning my hug; to her I'm just someone she knew before, but can no longer recall."

Urd wandered into the room, watching as Yuki's body rose and fell with sleep. She pressed a hand to the girl's shoulder, letting the warmth Yuki gave seep in.

'_You're so close…yet you're so far away from me now Yuki._' "I promise…I'll do everything to help you remember who you are."

Yuki was kept in the hospital for several more days for observation, ensuring she was physically fit to be released. Urd smiled as she led Yuki to her motorcycle, the pure white paintjob shining brightly in the light.

"Is this your bike Urd?" Yuki questioned as her mother picked up a red helmet.

"No…this is yours." Urd chuckled as she straddled the machine.

"Mine? I used to actually ride this thing?" Yuki gasped as Urd passed her daughter her old pink helmet.

"Indeed…you took a lot of pride and joy in this thing, ever since the Auto Club first gave it to you." Urd smiled as Yuki settled into the sidecar.

"I see…I guess I have a lot to remember." Yuki muttered.

"True…but we have plenty of time…there's no need for us to rush." Urd assured before she started up the bike.

As they made their way back, Yuki closed her eyes, allowing the sounds around her to take over her senses. A brief scene appeared behind her eyelids…

* * *

_She could feel the wind blowing her braid behind her, the roar of the motorcycle's engine in her ears…_

"_You're doing great Yuki! I'm proud of you!" A voice called to her from her left._

_Just as she turned her head to say something…_

* * *

"Yuki…we're here."

"Huh? Wha? Oh…I see." Yuki laughed embarrassedly before she got out of the sidecar.

Urd smiled as Yuki made her way up the temple stairs, her steps unsure and nervous like a young child's.

'_You'll remember everything soon Yuki…I'll make sure of it._'

Yuki smiled slightly as she made her way to the top, looking around the courtyard.

"This looks like a nice place…"

"That's a bit of a debate I think…but it's been your home for the last seventeen years." Urd grinned as she came to her daughter's side.

Just as Yuki was turning to Urd, she was bowled over by a furry black mass.

"Wah! What is it? Get it off me!" Yuki yelped as a warm red tongue met her face.

Urd laughed out loud as Venus continued her love assault on her master, happy to see her beloved mistress at last after so long.

"Calm down Yuki; this is Venus, your pet hellhound." Urd snickered as she gently pulled the dog off her daughter.

"I own a whatnow? I thought I was a goddess trainee. I'm supposed to fight these things, aren't I?" Yuki exclaimed, wiping away the slobber from her face.

"It's kind of a long story about how you came to own Venus, but we'll talk about it later." Urd smiled.

Venus whined sadly as Yuki glared at her; normally her master loved it when she gave her kisses. Urd stroked the hound's ears, leaning down to explain the reasons why Yuki had rejected her canine companion.

"She has amnesia; doesn't remember a thing, but we'll fix that soon Venus old girl."

The hellhound barked in understanding before dashing inside. Urd giggled a bit as she helped Yuki to her feet.

"Is there anything else I need to know? Like do I have crazy relatives or something?" Yuki sighed.

"A few…I guess, but you'll be used to it again in time."

"'Used to it again?' You mean I'm normally tackled by someone in this family?"

"Yes and no…but let's just go inside and eat, you must be hungry."

Yuki's stomach gave a loud growl in response.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starved; hospital food isn't exactly a filling meal."

"No kidding, but you'll be happy once you get some of your Aunt Belldandy's food into your belly; you loved it before you lost your memories."

"Really? Are her meals really _that_ good?"

Urd chuckled lightly as she sat her daughter down at the table.

"Why don't you see for yourself?"

In minutes, Yuki was shoveling food down her throat, seemingly starved.

"Slow down will you? You're going to choke." Urd sighed.

"Oh let her be Urd, she hasn't had a decent meal in days." Belldandy smiled as Yuki downed her tea.

"I know…but of all things to forget, it had to be her table manners." Urd frowned as Yuki wiped her mouth with the back of her sleeve.

"That was great! I don't know how I could forget about food this tasty!" Yuki exclaimed happily as she patted her belly.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Yuki, it's wonderful to have you back." Belldandy smiled as she took the dishes.

"I'm happy to be back…even though I don't remember anything." Yuki said before burping.

"Say 'excuse me' when you burp, that's just rude." Urd sniffed.

"Sorry…Mom?" Yuki said unsurely, the word unfamiliar on her tongue.

Urd smiled before embracing her daughter.

"It's fine…this is something I can overlook because of your condition."

Yuki smiled a little as she embraced Urd, feeling at ease. Just as she pulled away however…

"Yuki! My precious little niece!" A voice cried as Yuki felt herself being pulled back.

"Yah! Who the heck is this?" Yuki demanded as she struggled to get free.

Urd sighed as Peorth hugged Yuki tightly, the young woman struggling to breathe.

"Peorth, Yuki has amnesia, she doesn't know who you are." Urd explained as Yuki finally freed herself.

"Amnesia? Oh dear, how could that be?"

"Could someone please explain to me what the hell is going on!" Yuki demanded as she crawled away from the rose goddess.

"Please calm down Yuki, you're going to hurt yourself."

Yuki looked up from her position, spotting a blue-haired woman carrying an axe.

"Who the heck are you?"

"I'm your Aunt Lind, there's nothing to be afraid of. And you must forgive my wife, she was just so worried once she heard what happened."

"Okay...this is a lot to take in...I think I need to lay down." Yuki muttered before she fell unconscious.

"Yuki!"

Urd pressed a hand to Yuki's forehead, checking to see if she was all right.

"She's just fainted, nothing to worry over." Urd smiled as she lifted Yuki up.

"Perhaps it'd be better if we let her rest a bit before we try to help her regain her memories." Lind offered as she followed Urd.

The two tucked Yuki in comfortably, smiling as Yuki unconsciously reached over for Shadow, snuggling the black plush.

"Hard to believe she has forgotten everything." Lind sighed, stroking Yuki's head.

"Indeed, and I'm not going to stop until my daughter remembers who she is." Urd said determinedly as they left Yuki to rest.

As the two reentered the dining room, Urd was a little angry to see Hild and Mara already there.

"What do you want Hild? Yuki can't see anyone right now." Urd said as she watched her mother glance down the hall to Yuki's room.

"I know Urddy...and I'm here to tell you I know how she managed to lose her memories."

Urd's interest was peaked as she took a seat.

"Mara and I took the time to have a closer look at the car that hit Yuki...and we discovered that a powerful, but subtle, amnesia spell was placed on the front of the car, a demonic one at that."

"So that would mean..." Keiichi started.

"Yeah...that car was meant to hit Yuki, and whoever did it wanted to be sure Yuki lost all memories of being a goddess." Mara hissed.

"If Yuki lost her memories as a goddess..." Belldandy gasped.

"That means she's vulnerable to attack Bell dear, no doubt all her spells and weapons are far from her reach and use." Hild finished.

Urd clenched her fists as she took in the news; someone was trying to harm her daughter again.

"Urddy...I think there might be something else you might want to check on with Yuki." Hild said as she looked down the hall again.

"What is it this time?" Urd growled.

"It's possible that...since Yuki lost her memories, and is now unable to defend herself, she may be targeted. After all, a goddess trainee with all the knowledge of Heaven sealed inside her mind…makes for a tempting chance at overthrowing The Almighty." Hild retorted as Urd's eyes widen in realization.

"I never even thought about that." Urd gasped as she rushed back to Yuki's room.

Yuki was enjoying a dreamless sleep before she felt someone shaking her awake.

"Huh? What is it?" Yuki yawned as she rubbed at her eyes.

"Come with me this instant!" Urd whispered as she tugged Yuki out of bed.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Yuki mumbled as she allowed Urd to pull on her arm.

As soon as Urd brought her to the others, Yuki became curious of the two demons who were staring at her.

"Um…who the hell are these two?" Yuki inquired as Hild's eyes widened a bit at Yuki's words.

They were all nervous as Hild walked over to Yuki, a hand cupping the girl's cheek. Yuki gulped slightly as she felt the heat radiating from the Daimakaicho's skin, as well as from the calculating stare Hild was giving her.

"Yuki…"

"Yes?"

Hild smiled broadly as she hugged her granddaughter, glad to see she was safe.

"Oh it's so wonderful to see that you're okay!"

Yuki looked to her mother, pointing at Hild as the leader of Hell pulled away from her.

"And she is…?"

"Yuki, meet your grandmother, Hild; ruler of Niflheim and leader of demons." Urd explained.

"The leader of demons? I thought I was a goddess, deities and demons are enemies…aren't they?" Yuki questioned.

Hild chuckled as she patted Yuki's head.

"I wouldn't say we're enemies per say…more like rivals, dear little Yuki." Hild grinned as Yuki looked confused.

"Rivals for what exactly?"

Urd smiled tiredly as she came between the two.

"Why don't we all sit down and explain everything?"

Yuki nodded as she sat down between Urd and Hild.

"Tell me everything you know about Heaven, Niflheim…and me." Yuki said determinedly, eyes growing fierce.

Urd smiled in relief as she saw her daughter regain some of her old spirit.

'_There's hope…she only ever got this way when she was getting ready for battle; whether it be a battle of strength, or of the mind._' Urd thought happily.

After explaining the relationship of demons and deities, as well as who she was supposed to be, Yuki took a deep breath as she tried to get everything straightened out.

"So let me get this straight…my birth mother died when I was nearly a week old, Urd found me and took me home, and I've been raised as a goddess, and to act as envoy between Heaven and Earth, since I was four?" Yuki asked as Belldandy passed her a cup of tea.

"Yes indeed Yuki, and you are by far one of the strongest goddesses, after me of course." Peorth smiled.

"Right…and I'm able to use my powers to control earth, as well as defend myself with the combat skills "Aunt Lind" taught to me?"

"Correct Yuki, you are one of the best when it comes to combating against skilled opponents." Lind complimented as Yuki sipped her tea.

"Okay…and Hild is my grandmother, but being a goddess that means I'm supposed to try and collect contracts and increase the shares for Heaven?"

"That's only if you are a first-class goddess like your Aunt Belldandy, but yes, that is the case Yuki Dear." Hild grinned.

Yuki finished her tea before looking at them all.

"I guess my life is a lot more complicated than I thought." Yuki laughed nervously.

Urd embraced Yuki tightly, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I think 'unique' is a better word for it, but yes, it's quite extraordinary."

Yuki grinned a moment before a thought came to mind.

"If I have so many aunts and uncles…how many cousins do I have exactly?"

Just as Yuki said that…

"Cousin Yuki!" Marie cried out before tackling Yuki to the floor.

"Yah! Who is this?"

"Oh no…Marie, get off your cousin this instant young lady!" Lind scolded as Marie wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck.

"But Daddy…"

"No 'buts,' you know better than to tackle other people. Besides, Yuki doesn't even remember any of us."

Marie sniffled before Yuki patted her head.

"It's okay…I guess this is just your way of showing how glad you are to see me." Yuki smiled understandingly.

"Qui!"

Urd grinned as Yuki cuddled Marie for a moment.

'_At least she's willing to try and understand all of this…soon she'll remember everything…I hope._' Urd thought as Yuki allowed Marie to snuggle into her neck.

Yuki smiled as she allowed everything to sink in.

'_I may not remember these people, but they seem to care about me…and I'm sure I'll be glad to regain what I've lost._'

But then…

"Yuki!"

"Huh?"

Skuld wrapped her arms tightly around Yuki's neck, causing the girl's face to turn blue.

"Skuld, Yuki can't breathe!" Urd exclaimed as her daughter managed to free herself.

As soon as she was out of Skuld's hold, Yuki made a break for the courtyard.

"Yuki, come back! Banpei, help me out here!"

The robot was soon a motorcycle, and he and Skuld proceed to chase Yuki down.

"Forget what I said! I want out of this crazy family!"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: So here it is after nearly two months! I'm real sorry about this, but there's no internet at my house at the moment, plus our Microsoft Word is from 2003, thus not compatible with Fanfiction for some reason. The only connection I have is at the library, which I can only go to on Saturdays due to my mother's and my work schedule. At most I can only update once a week, if I write at a steady pace. Really sorry about the long wait, but please don't worry, this story is far from over! Love you all for understanding!


	44. Home Movies

Chapter 44: Home Movies

After explaining who Skuld was and why she had been so happy to see her, Yuki unsurely gave her a hug before going to bed, intending to sleep off the weirdness. Though when morning came, it was going to be a little worse…

"Yuki…"

The goddess trainee just grumbled sleepily, pulling her covers over her head.

"Come on Yuki, it's time you were awake."

Yuki just groaned, curling up into a tighter ball beneath her sheets.

"All right…if you won't get up willingly, I'll just have to shock you awake."

'_Whoever this is better buzz off, I'm tired…did they just say they were going to shock me?_'

Yuki didn't have time to comprehend anything before she felt a shock against her back.

"YEOWCH! Oh that's it!" Yuki screeched before tossing off her covers, diving at Neera.

"Help!"

The whole household was in an uproar, the sounds of a struggle forcing everyone to wake. Urd immediately went to her daughter's room, primed for a fight. But when she threw open the door, she started laughing at the scene in front of her.

'_It's certainly never wise to wake up Yuki on the wrong side of the bed._'

Yuki had Neera in a choker hold, eyes blazing angrily as the demon trainee struggled for air.

"You had better tell me who you are and why you're here before I suffocate you." Yuki snarled, hair frizzy from the shock her friend had given her.

"I'm…I'm Neera, your best friend. Mistress Mara called me over to try and help you regain your memories …Is it getting dark?" Neera coughed, her face starting to turn blue.

Yuki quickly released her friend, guilt filling her stomach as she watched Neera gulp in breaths of air.

"Sorry about that…I guess I'm kind of cranky when I first wake up." Yuki smiled embarrassedly, patting Neera's back.

"No problem…besides, you usually beat me in wrestling anyway." Neera laughed, pushing brown bangs out of her eyes.

"I still shouldn't have attacked you like that."

Neera wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders, giving her a tight squeeze.

"Forget about it will you Yuki, something like that isn't going to wreck our friendship." Neera smirked.

Yuki grinned a moment before finally noticing her mother.

"Good morning."

"Good morning you two, and talk about being lively." Urd smiled as she looked at the two friends.

"Yeah, sorry about that, didn't mean to cause a ruckus." Neera laughed as she pulled herself up.

"No need to worry Neera, this is normal around here. Now you two better wash up for breakfast." Urd grinned before planting a wet kiss on Yuki's cheek.

"Ew! Gross! New rule: no kissing me before breakfast." Yuki complained, wiping off her cheek.

Urd just giggled at her amnesiac daughter's reaction. After taking a brief bath and taking care of her teeth and hair, Yuki sat at the dining room table between her mother and grandmother, nibbling at a piece of fresh wheat toast.

"That was quite a racket this morning Yuki, did you and Neera get into a fight or something?" Mara asked as she turned questioning eyes to her student.

"Just a small misunderstanding this morning Miss Mara, nothing to worry about." Yuki smiled politely before taking a sip of tea.

"I'm your aunt Yuki. Even though I'm a demon, I still get worried about you now and again. And don't call me 'Miss,' it makes me feel old."

"Right…sorry Aunt Mara."

Hild then hugged Yuki, nuzzling the top of her head fondly as Urd eyed her mother suspiciously.

"Even without your memories you're still adorable Yuki." Hild cooed, kissing Yuki's hair.

"Thank you for the compliment Grandmother." Yuki smiled as she returned the hug.

"Oh don't call me 'Grandmother' like that, it sounds much too formal. Just call me 'Grandma' like you used to, okay?" Hild smirked as she pinched Yuki's cheek lightly.

"Very well Grandma, if that'll make you happy." Yuki sighed, rubbing her cheek.

"It will make me very happy…now how about after breakfast we nip down to Niflheim and you can relearn to ride Bloodied Lance? That's how you usually got around besides your motorcycle." Hild smiled before popping a piece of eel in her mouth.

"I used to ride your bicorn?"

Urd pulled Yuki to herself, glaring daggers at her mother.

"No you didn't. You rode it only once when you were little, and the only other thing you've ridden besides your motorbike is Venus." Urd said, anger barely restrained as Hild smirked at the pair.

Yuki's eyebrow rose in challenge.

"Ride Venus? You have got to be kidding, her head only comes up to my waist, there's no way I could ride her." Yuki laughed.

Venus soon nuzzled into her master's side, tail wagging as Yuki unconsciously scratched the hellhound's ears.

"Venus has quite a few powers Yuki, but we'll cover those another day." Hild laughed, patting Venus's side fondly.

Urd frowned at her mother as Yuki continued to enjoy her meal.

"Please refrain from planting false memories into my daughter's head, or else."

"Oh relax Urddy, I didn't really mean it. You need to learn to take a joke."

After breakfast, Keiichi and Skuld gathered up a few old video tapes, Belldandy preparing popcorn and drinks.

"Are we having a movie day or something?" Yuki inquired as she sat between Hild and Urd.

"We're just going to watch a few old home movies, so you can at least recognize a few friendly faces." Keiichi explained as he popped in the first tape.

"A wonderful idea Keiichi, I'm sure we'll all enjoy reliving some of Yuki's precious memories." Peorth commented as she seated Marie in her lap.

Urd just laughed as Yuki grabbed a huge bowl of popcorn.

'_Hopefully these tapes will trigger at least one memory._'

And so the group slowly went through Yuki's childhood, the goddess trainee observing her younger self curiously.

"Now here's a moment I remember quite clearly, this is from when you were about three." Urd commented as she saw herself on screen, apparently working the camera.

"_**Mara is never going to live this down."**_ Giggled the Urd on the screen.

Urd's hand quietly opened a door, revealing an embarrassing sight…for Mara at least. The demon was sleeping peacefully on an open futon, three-year-old Yuki napping on Mara's stomach as the latter held her protectively.

"Urd…you had better not have shown this to anyone else." Mara growled as she saw the image.

"Oh relax Mara, no one is going to be telling your colleagues about this." Urd smirked as she kept her eyes on the TV.

Later on in their movie marathon, the image was of the beach, the norns and Keiichi apparently having a family day with the kids. Neera grinned fondly as she saw her younger self and a younger Yuki swimming in the background, splashing each other playfully. The pair looked about eleven at this point.

"I remember this, that's the day you gave me this necklace." Neera reminisced as she saw herself being dunked under the water by Yuki.

"Did I buy it at a shop on the beach?"

"Nope…just keep watching." Neera smirked as she sipped a can of cola.

Yuki smiled as she saw Eira and Hiro on screen, both of them about six as they splashed around in a shallow cove. But then an ominous fin started to come toward the pair, causing Yuki to gasp softly.

"You don't mean…that I…?" Yuki started, but Neera just wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Just keep watching my old friend."

Just as the shark was emerging from the water, Yuki hopped onto its head, punching it repeatedly in the nose as Neera pulled on its thrashing tail, forcing it away from the twins.

"_**My cousins aren't on the menu you Jaws wannabe!"**_

Lind watched proudly as Yuki kicked the shark in the mouth, knocking out an ample mount of teeth before picking it up.

"_**Go back to the ocean and stick to fish and marine mammals you sorry piece of sushi!"**_

Hild smiled as Yuki tossed the shark several miles out to sea, ensuring the sea predator didn't try and to come back. Yuki observed her younger self gather the shark teeth, grinning happily as she immediately set to work on stringing them together on a piece of leather.

"_**Here Neera, you can have these."**_

"_**Thanks Yuki, these are awesome!"**_

Yuki turned to Neera, surprise evident on her face.

"I beat up a shark? And made its teeth into a necklace for you?"

"Yup…I never take them off because they're a precious gift from a good friend." Neera said happily as she playfully punched Yuki in the arm.

Urd smiled at the pair, glad to see them getting along after the hectic morning.

'_Yuki and Neera are really good friends, and who knows…they may end up being worse than Mara and I once they get their licenses._' Urd thought as Yuki turned to her.

"I can't believe I can't remember any of this…"

"You'll remember everything soon enough." Urd grinned as she kissed Yuki's cheek.

After a few more movies, the group decided it was a good time to stop, lunch time pretty close as Yuki stood up and stretched.

"Well that was good, and at least I know who I can trust now."

"I'll go and prepare lunch then, and I'll make your favorite Yuki: a nice beef pot." Belldandy smiled as she patted Yuki's head.

"That sounds great Aunt Belldandy, I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Yuki grinned before going down the hall.

A few minutes later, Urd came into Yuki's room, finding her daughter messing around with some of her old stuffed toys.

"I see you've found Shadow and her sisters." Urd smiled as Yuki put down the black unicorn.

"Shadow and her sisters?"

"Oh yes…you named the black one Shadow, the white one is Lumina, and the little gray one is Mecha."

"Why the heck did I give them such weird names?"

Urd picked up Shadow, stroking the plush fur lovingly.

"I asked you that once when you were little, and you gave me an adorable answer." The norn of the past smiled as she hugged her daughter.

"What did I say?"

"Well for starters, Shadow is an outcast…being born black made her different from others, so she was looked down upon because most black unicorns are evil."

"Like the fact you're half demon…so some of the other goddesses look down on you." Yuki smiled understandingly.

Urd then picked up little Mecha, dangling the gray unicorn in front of Yuki's face.

"Mecha loves to tinker with everything, just like your Aunt Skuld, and she never wants to be away from her older sister Lumina," Urd went on, picking up the white unicorn, "and like Skuld and I, Mecha and her eldest sister Shadow usually butt heads."

Yuki giggled a little as she picked up the scruffy tan horse.

"And who is this?"

"That would be Lucky, though he has never had much luck."

"And does he happen to be like Uncle Keiichi?"

"Oh yes…he always had the most rotten luck until Lumina came to him." Urd smiled mischievously as she made the white unicorn 'kiss' the scruffy horse.

"And does Mecha always get in the way of their romance?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! Poor thing is usually getting blown up by a Mecha Bomb." Urd laughed as she cuddled Lucky.

Yuki then picked up her old dragon toy, staring at it weirdly.

"And where exactly did I get this?"

"You're grandmother Hild made you that…you named it Blight once you learned how to talk."

"It's a wonder I didn't have nightmares because of this thing."

"I wondered the same thing for years." Urd laughed as she watched Yuki put away her old toys with care.

"You know Mom, there's one thing that still bothers me…" Yuki admitted as she came to her mother's side.

"What is it Sweetie?"

"That rogue goddess Saria…the one you said I beat mercilessly after I thought she killed you…whatever happened to her after that?"

"Your grandfather, the Almighty One, sealed her away after that incident…and a good thing too, she was off her rocker." Urd smiled as she patted Yuki's shoulder.

"…And one other thing…since the Almighty sees everything in Heaven, shouldn't he have known I was innocent? Why make me go through that?"

"I asked him the same thing. He told me that he wanted to see how resourceful you would be in a situation like that."

"So…it was a test?"

"Basically…he's been known to do this once in a while."

"Jeez…talk about brutal, he does realize I could have died right?"

"He had a lot of faith in you, and that's something only a few goddesses can say they have with our leader."

"I guess I should be honored then." Yuki smirked.

Urd ruffled Yuki's hair as they came into the dining room.

"You have a long way to go before you become a real goddess, so don't let it go to your head Yuki."

"Right Mom."

Lunch was a quiet affair for a time, everyone chatting and discussing their next move in helping Yuki remember who she was, when Lind suddenly cleared her throat.

"Urd…"

"Yes Lind?"

"I've been thinking that perhaps it would be wise of us to retrain Yuki."

"Retrain me?"

"Yes…as you are now you're vulnerable to enemy attack, but if we take the time to train you to defend yourself again, we'll have less to worry about."

"I think that sounds reasonable enough, what do you think Mom?" Yuki inquired as she turned to her mother.

"I think it's a great plan, we can't exactly watch you 24/7 Yuki."

Lind smiled approvingly as Marie sat in her lap.

"Yuki's going to train with me, Daddy?" Marie asked excitedly.

"No Marie…I have to give Yuki more advanced training compared to you, so no, you will not be training together." Lind grinned as she patted Marie's head.

"Phooey!" Marie frowned as Peorth kissed her head.

"Oh don't be upset my little baby, you may train with Yuki and I when the time comes, will that be all right?" Peorth cooed as she nuzzled her daughter's head.

"Qui!"

Yuki smiled at the scene a moment, glad that everyone was willing to help her in this situation.

'_I can't be a burden for everyone to bare, so I have to do my best._' Yuki thought determinedly.

"We'll start training tomorrow Yuki, bright and early, do you understand?" Lind asked as Yuki smiled at her.

"Clear as a bell."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Sorry it took me a while to update, but still no internet at my house at the moment. Plus, my mother says I need to concentrate on other things (AKA the dishes and my messy room) besides my writing, so I'll only be going to the library once every three weeks…or whenever she says it's okay for me to walk there after work. Only takes me about twenty minutes :) . So I'll see you all soon enough, hope you're enjoying this story as much I enjoy writing it. Ciao for now!


	45. Combat Training With Lind

Chapter 45: Combat Training With Lind

Yuki had gone to bed early, saying she wanted to have a full night's rest before starting training in the morning. However…

"Time to get up Yuki!" Neera shouted through a megaphone, right in Yuki's ear.

"WAH!"

Yuki tried to get out of the sheets, but only ended up getting tangled in them as she fell on her face.

"…Ow." Yuki moaned, slowly unraveling herself from her blankets as she glared at Neera venomously, "Why exactly did you do that for Neera?" she inquired as she rubbed her ear.

"Lind wanted me to wake you up, and after yesterday…well I thought this was safer." Neera laughed nervously, holding up the megaphone embarrassedly.

"So you thought screaming into my ear was a "safer" option?" Yuki groaned, trying to make her ears stop ringing.

"I guess I didn't think that one through…" Neera said aloud as Yuki cracked her back.

"Clearly." Yuki mumbled as she made her way to the bathroom.

After washing up and eating a hearty breakfast, Yuki went outside with Lind to train. Yuki wisely decided to wear black shorts and a gray tee, hair braided as usual, with Urd's help.

"Are you ready?" Lind asked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Yes Aunt Lind!"

Smiling at Yuki's enthusiasm, Lind summoned Cool Mint and Spear Mint, both angels smiling at Yuki as the trainee tilted her head curiously.

"You have two angels?"

"Yes, I know having two angels is a rare occurrence…these are my angels Cool Mint and Spear Mint, and they're both happy to see you again." Lind grinned as both angels waved at Yuki.

"Hi…I should have an angel too, right?"

"Indeed, Regal Elegance is the name of your angel."

"Regal Elegance?"

"Yes…just close your eyes and summon her with your heart…an angel must obey the wishes of its goddess."

"Okay…"

Yuki closed her eyes and cleared her mind, thinking only five simple words…

'_I summon you, Regal Elegance!_'

Yuki felt the air rush by and heard the rustle of wings behind her as a shadow came over her. She slowly turned around to see her angel, black and white wings fluttering happily as Regal Elegance circled her goddess.

"This is my…angel?" Yuki inquired as she took her angel's hand.

"Yes Yuki…Regal Elegance has been with you since you were five years old, and the two of you have been an exemplary example of the bond between goddess and angel. Without her, you wouldn't be nearly as powerful as you were before the loss of your memories."

"I see…"

Regal Elegance smiled broadly as she hugged Yuki, glad she had not been forgotten and abandoned. Yuki accepted the angel's affection, her body remembering the feeling that had come of the two being so close.

"Yuki…now that you have summoned your angel, are you ready to begin your training?"

"Yes…I am."

Lind grinned as Yuki bowed formally, taking the training seriously.

"I'll re-teach you the basics of combat, then we'll see if you are ready to move up to more advanced techniques."

"I'm ready for whatever you got."

Lind patted Yuki's shoulder lightly, smiling at her student's want to become stronger.

"We'll see Yuki."

After teaching Yuki a few basic blocks and attacks, Lind thought it was now time to see how much Yuki retained from their lessons. Lind and Yuki stood at opposite ends of the courtyard, both taking on a battle stance.

"So now we'll start off with a bit of hand-to-hand combat." Lind smiled as she charged at Yuki.

"Wait a minute, I'm not ready!" Yuki squealed, arms flailing comically at the shock of Lind's speed.

Lind launched a punch at Yuki's face, the goddess trainee raising her arms up protectively. Surprisingly to the both of them, Yuki actually managed to block the attack, the valkyrie's fist caught in Yuki's hand. Lind's face was thoughtful as she withdrew her fist.

'_I wonder…_'

Lind aimed for Yuki's shoulder, smiling as the trainee once again managed to block her attack.

'_She may not remember her training, but her body seems to recall what I've taught her. But just to be sure…_'

Lind summoned her ax, spinning it deftly with one hand as Yuki backed up.

"I thought you were teaching me the basics!" Yuki shireked, eyes filled with fear.

"Just try and stop me, and we'll see if my theory is correct."

Lind brought down the weapon at Yuki's head, but felt her ax stop as Yuki had her eyes closed.

"Yuki…" Lind grinned.

"Am I dead?" Yuki asked, refusing to open her eyes.

"No…open your eyes."

Yuki reluctantly peeked out of one eye, before opening both as she saw something remarkable. The trainee had managed to catch the blade of Lind's weapon with her bare hands, as if it was nothing.

"So I am right." Lind smiled as she pulled back her weapon.

"Right about what exactly?" Yuki inquired as she examined her hands, checking for any cuts left by Lind's battle ax.

"Your mind may have forgotten your combat training, but it seems your body recalls every single lesson I've ever given you." Lind explained.

"So…I may not recall anything, but my body still knows how to fight?"

"Exactly…now how about we take a break and relax a moment before we continue?"

"Best news I've heard all day." Yuki sighed tiredly as she collapsed on the temple's porch.

As the two rested and nibbled at a few riceballs Belldandy had made, Lind suddenly started chuckling to herself.

"What's so funny?" Yuki asked curiously as she reached for a bottle of water.

"I'm sorry for laughing, I'm just reminiscing about the day you first asked me for combat training." Lind replied, ruffling up Yuki's hair.

"Really? So why is that funny exactly?"

"Well…when you first asked me to train you in combat, you were only five."

"I asked you to train me when I was five?"

"Indeed…I remember that day as if it were yesterday. It was shortly after you'd received your angel…" Lind smiled as she wrapped an arm around Yuki.

* * *

_Yuki was peeking in on her cousins as they slept in their crib, smiling softly as she observed them with loving eyes._

"_I knew we'd find you here."_

_Yuki looked up to see Lind and her mother in the doorway, the goddess trainee smiling bashfully as she toddled over to them._

"_You really should give your cousins room to breathe, the last thing they need is a cousin who won't leave them alone." Her mother laughed, taking Yuki's hand._

"_I just want to make sure they're safe." Yuki chirped._

"_That's all well and good Yuki, but your cousins are perfectly fine for the moment." Lind grinned as she ruffled Yuki's hair._

"_But I want to make sure they're safe."_

"_That's fine…but the twins are having their nap now, and they need peace and quiet in order to sleep well." Urd smiled as she patted her daughter's head._

"_But…" Yuki started, but Urd just pushed her toward their shared room._

"_Lind and I are going to have a talk, you just take out one of your spellbooks and study, okay?" Urd grinned._

"_Yes Mama." Yuki frowned, toddling in and grabbing one of the many books of magic her mother had._

_Urd smiled as Yuki plopped onto her futon, opening the book and studying her spells, Regal Elegance emerging and studying the book as well._

'_**At least it's nice to know she takes her studies seriously.**__' "Shall we move our conversation to the dining room, Lind?"_

"_That'd be fine Urd."_

_Soon enough, the two were talking over tea, simply catching up and speaking of anything new that came to mind._

"_How are the new recruits coming along Lind?"_

"_Fine…though there have been a few fights." Lind grinned._

"_Valkyries always seem to be fighting no matter what." Urd smirked, knowing her words were true._

"_You are correct about that."_

_The two laughed a moment before Yuki peeked her head in the door, Regal Elegance floating above her._

"_Mama…may I ask Auntie Lind something? Something really important?"_

"_Of course Yuki, I always have a moment to spare on my favorite niece." Lind smiled, Yuki returning it wholeheartedly._

_Urd watched as her daughter bowed low to Lind, her eyes burning determinedly._

"_I want you to train me in combat Auntie Lind."_

_Lind was shocked for a moment before patting Yuki's head._

"_Yuki…you are far too young to be trained in battle."_

"_But I want to learn how, I wish to be able to fight back enemies who dare threaten my family."_

"_Yuki, you must understand, I was a bit older than you are now before I started my training. Perhaps when you're older I can…"_

_Lind's speech was cut short as Yuki hugged her hard about the waist, eyes looking up at her pleadingly._

"_Please?"_

"_Yuki, be reasonable…"_

"_Pretty please? I promise to work hard and do everything you say."_

"_Well…I…uh…"_

"_You may as well agree Lind, Yuki won't let up until she gets what she wants." Urd snickered as she watched the two._

_Lind sighed heavily before patting Yuki' s head again._

"_All right…we'll begin your training tomorrow."_

"_Yay!"_

* * *

"You're serious?" Yuki asked, completely astounded.

"Dead serious, you just begged me until I gave in." Lind smiled.

"Okay…so how did my first training session go?"

Lind just ruffled Yuki's hair.

"We'll save that story for another day." Lind smiled.

Yuki said nothing as she returned to her riceball.

'_I wonder when she'll tell me the rest._'

After training the whole day, Yuki collapsed on her bed, body aching as she moaned in agony.

"I've heard the phrase "No pain, no gain," but I don't know if I can handle this sort of training every day."

"Be thankful you aren't."

Yuki weakly lifted her head, spotting her mother in the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow you're training with Peorth in magic, so at least you're body will get a break." Urd laughed as Yuki rubbed her head.

"That's good news."

Urd sat next to her daughter, smiling as Yuki turned to her.

"This whole retraining process is going to take a while, isn't it?" Yuki groaned, not really feeling too enthusiastic about pushing her body to the point of collapse.

"Probably, but you'll get through it just fine." Urd reassured.

"Says the one who didn't have to train all day." Yuki snorted, still feeling sore in almost every place on her body.

"You'll be fine Yuki, this is just how things are going to be for awhile." Urd smiled, stroking Yuki's head lovingly.

"Thanks Mom." Yuki smiled back, wiping a bit of sweat off her brow, "Besides…Training with Aunt Peorth can't be anymore painful than training with Aunt Lind, right?"

'_You may be surprised Yuki._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: What happens next? Wait and see. Sorry for the irregular updates, but with the family computer out of commission for now, I have to hope to get a few more chances to get to the library to continue my writing…at least until I either get my own soon, or our computer gets fixed. See ya later folks!


	46. Magic Training with Peorth

Chapter 46: Magic Training with Peorth

"So tired." Yuki mumbled sleepily, curling up happily in her bed.

However…someone was not willing to let the girl sleep. Peorth slammed open the door, sounding an airhorn.

"Wah!" Yuki shrieked, clinging to a beam in the ceiling, "I'm up! I'm up!"

"Rise and shine Yuki, you need to get ready for today!" Peorth smiled, watching as Yuki landed back on the floor.

The goddess trainee glared at the rose goddess, cracking her back before making her way out of her room.

"Take a quick bath and eat breakfast Yuki, we have quite a bit to cover today."

"Yes Aunt Peorth…I'll get to it." Yuki mumbled as she went to the bathroom.

After bathing, changing into a pair of loose green shorts and a black shirt, and eating breakfast, Yuki found herself back in her room.

'_What's the point of using an airhorn so early in the morning?_' "Doesn't she understand the concept 'disturbing the peace?,' it's a wonder she hasn't been arrested."

As Yuki sat on her bed, wishing to just go back to dreamland, Peorth came in. Both she and Gorgeous Rose were carrying a large stack of books.

"Yesterday you retrained your body with Lind, today you'll be retraining your mind. All of these magic and spells books should be more than enough for a start." Peorth explained as she settled the books in front of Yuki.

Yuki twitched as she had a good look at her "textbooks;" each stack had about ten books, all of which looked to be about six-eight inches thick.

"You expect me to read all these?"

"Indeed; it's about six o'clock in morning now, and I expect you to have read all these books read by noon." Peorth smiled as Yuki gaped at her.

"You mean I have to have all twenty of these books read in six hours?" Yuki exclaimed.

"That's the idea, now get to it, I'll be back in a bit to test you." Peorth grinned before slamming the door shut.

Yuki groaned a moment before popping open the first book.

'_This is going to be a pain in the butt…oh well, I have to learn this stuff._'

It was only three hours in that Urd decided to check in on her daughter. As the goddess of the past peeked inside, she smiled sympathetically as she saw Yuki flipping through the text of only the fifth volume of spells Peorth had left her. The poor girl's eyes were barely open at this point, straining to read as she yawned loudly. Urd then noticed the pile of books Yuki still had to read, Regal Elegance going through the sixth volume, looking just as exhausted as her goddess.

'_Poor Yuki…should have known Peorth would overdo it again._'

Urd slipped inside, watching as Yuki turned to her, a small tired smile on her lips.

"Catching up on your reading?" Urd joked, giggling as Yuki rubbed her temples.

"I still have quite a bit to go through; Aunt Peorth wants me to have all of these books read by noon…" Yuki explained, yawning as she rubbed at her tired eyes, "But I don't know if I can, I can barely keep my eyes open. And she wants to test me as soon as it's twelve o'clock."

Urd nodded understandingly, stroking her daughter's head.

"I'll be right back." Urd smiled before leaving.

Yuki just looked at her angel, Regal Elegance shrugging her shoulders unsurely before both of them resumed their reading. Moments later, Urd came back with a steaming mug of coffee and a smile.

"This should help wake you up." Urd grinned as she passed her daughter the mug.

The goddess trainee smiled as she inhaled the scent of the coffee, the aroma alone waking her up. Then she noticed the words "World's Greatest Daughter" written in cursive on the front of the mug in purple.

"That's your personal mug…I got that for you when you were fourteen, after you kept complaining about Keiichi "stealing" your coffee in the mornings when you were really tired. I can't count how many times you hit him with one of your vines over that." Urd laughed as Yuki sipped from her mug.

"Thanks, I really needed that." Yuki sighed gratefully before resuming her studies.

Urd quickly pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek before leaving.

"You'll do great."

Yuki smirked as she returned to her books.

'_Thanks Mom._'

A few hours rolled by and Yuki barely finished the last book as her digital clock flashed 12:00 p.m. in bright red.

"Finished at last…now maybe I can take a br…" Yuki started, but…

"Yuki! Time to come out now, ma petite cherie!" Peorth called out from the front yard.

"Qui! Time to come out Cousin Yuki!" Marie added as she dashed into Yuki's room.

"I need to rest my head, it feels like it's going to burst." Yuki groaned as she allowed Marie to pull her outside.

Once outside, Yuki summoned Regal Elegance; she had a feeling she was going to need her.

"Are you ready Yuki?"

"Can't we do this tomorrow?" Yuki moaned, rubbing at her eyes.

"Non, non, you must train hard and steadily if you wish to regain your power!" Peorth announced as she produced a red rose.

"Qui! You must train Cousin Yuki!" Marie chirped as she stood by her mother.

"Can't we do this when I'm awake? All that reading hurt my eyes." Yuki complained, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You'll do fine, now…" Peorth smirked as she pointed to one of the rosebushes Yuki had made in her youth, "I want you to get that red rosebush to dance."

"Okay…you're the boss." Yuki yawned a moment before focusing on her task, "_**Let you hear my words and obey me, I command thee to dance little barer of roses!**_"

The bush rustled a moment before lifting its' roots out of the ground, shaking off dirt before going still. It started to spin and jump in a weird little dance, much to the delight of Peorth.

"Well done Yuki, it seems you've successfully relearned your magic."

"Great…now can I please go inside and sleep?" Yuki whined as she made her way back inside.

Unfortunately…

"Yah! Mama, make it put me down!" Marie squealed.

Both earth goddesses turned to see that the rosebush had picked up little Marie, and was now holding her overhead as it continued to dance.

"Yuki! Make it put my little Marie down!"

"Right! _**Hear me and listen well, I command you to cease your movements and release the girl in your grips!**_"

But to Yuki's dismay and anger, the plant just turned around, revealing a set of large leaves, and shook its' behind at her.

"Did that bush just moon me?" Yuki snarled.

The rosebush then darted inside the temple, little Marie still yelling to be put down.

"Get back here you stupid weed, I'm not done with you!" Yuki snarled as she gave chase.

Urd was just in the middle of mixing a new potion when she heard the sound of screams, banging on wood, and curses that could make a sailor cringe. She barely peeked her head out of her room when the rosebush ran by, Marie still held in its clutches. Yuki then speed by, eyes filled with fury as she chased the piece of flora.

"Get back here you stupid plant, so I can fry you!"

"What in the world is going on out here?" Urd asked as Peorth went by.

"We're experiencing a bit of trouble with Yuki's magic training."

Urd shook her head as she followed close behind Peorth, knowing this was probably going to go from bad to worse.

'_I guess some things never change._'

Yuki meanwhile was hot on the bush's trail, intending to rip it to bits after she got her cousin back.

'_That stupid plant is going to be mulch once I'm done with it!_' "Drop Marie right this minute!"

Yuki got her wish as the bush threw Marie overhead, and into Yuki's arms. The goddess trainee nearly lost her footing as she caught the toddler.

"Are you all right Marie?"

"Yes."

Yuki gently placed Marie back on her feet before resuming her chase after the mischievous piece of foliage.

"Go back to your mother and tell her I'm not going to be happy until I fry that stupid pollen factory!"

Peorth and Urd soon found little Marie, her mother scooping her up and smothering her with kisses.

"Oh thank Heaven you're safe, you don't have any scratches do you my little flower?" Peorth cooed as she patted her daughter's hair.

"Non, but Yuki is still chasing the rosebush…she said she's going to fry it." Marie chirped.

Urd groaned as she heard the little girl's answer.

'_She really does have my temper…oh joy._'

With Yuki…

"Ouch!" Yuki yelped as she pulled a thorn from her foot, "You better pray to the Almighty I never catch you, you little hay fever bastard!"

The bush just ran into the kitchen…where Belldandy was cleaning the dishes. As the piece of flora leapt onto the counter, Belldandy smiled as she saw it rustle with what she thought to be glee.

"Hello there, did Yuki send you here?"

The bush didn't answer as Yuki stormed in.

"Found you! _**I summon lightning!**_"

The bush shook as the sound of electricity sounded overhead. A bolt of lightning came through the roof…shocking poor Yuki.

"AAAIIIIIEEEE!" Yuki screamed as she was fried.

"Yuki!" Belldandy gasped as she came to her niece's side, helping the poor girl sit up, "That spell is too powerful for a trainee to use, much less aim."

"I think I figured that out." Yuki coughed, a bit of smoke coming off her.

The bush started rolling on the counter, apparently laughing at Yuki's pain.

"Oh! So you think that's funny? Well how about this? _**Consume by fire!**_" Yuki snarled as she summoned another spell.

The bush barely dodged the attack, which ended up setting the kitchen on fire as the plant made its escape.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I'll fix this Aunt Belldandy!" Yuki squealed as she summoned Regal Elegance, "Help me put out the fire, _**water spirits aide me now and put out these flames who threaten to burn down our home!**_"

All that Yuki did was flood the room before the water receded, leaving the kitchen a mess.

"I'm real sorry, I'll fix it later, I have to get that stupid bush first. Please forgive me Aunt Belldandy." Yuki said hurriedly before dashing off again.

Belldandy just sighed as she observed the state of the kitchen, not too upset by the disaster.

"Worse things can happen…and Yuki is just relearning her magic. It brings back a few memories." She smiled as Holy Bell appeared behind her.

Keiichi meanwhile was just enjoying a nice soak in the tub, completely oblivious to the chaos happening in his house. Until…

"Hey! What the?" He screamed as the bush rushed inside, jumping into the tub with him, "What in the world…a rosebush?"

Before he could even think of what could have caused the plant to come to life, Yuki threw open the door, an evil grin in place.

"Now I got you! _**Depth charge!**_" Yuki roared as she threw the ball of electricity at the plant.

But it dodged yet again, and poor Keiichi got electrocuted.

"Ow!"

"Whoops! Sorry Uncle Keiichi!"

The troublesome weed then sprinted off, Yuki hot on its trail as she apologized on her way out.

"I'm sorry Uncle Keiichi, I'll make this up to you later!"

Keiichi just groaned as he slipped out of the tub.

'_I'm starting to wonder who has a worse temper; Urd or amnesiac Yuki._'

The bush left more thorns on the hallway floor as Yuki finally had enough sense to fly after it.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you! I'll snip off all your leaves, pull all your roses, and put salt in the soil so you'll never grow again!" Yuki shrieked as she tried to catch up.

Hiro and Eira were in their room playing cards when the bush came in, hiding behind Eira, shaking horribly.

"Look Hiro, a living rosebush." Eira smiled as she petted the bush fondly.

"You think Cousin Yuki brought it to life as part of her retraining?" Hiro inquired as the bush leapt around the pair.

"I think so…only Auntie Peorth would think to have Yuki do something like this as part of her magic training." Eira replied as she watched the plant.

Yuki soon came in, eyes looking at the plant murderously.

"Got you now, you stupid weed!" She smirked as she summoned her axe.

Eira hugged the bush tightly, looking at her older cousin fearfully.

"You aren't going to cut the nice bush up, are you Cousin Yuki?" Eira squeaked as Yuki glared at the piece of flora.

"That thing has caused nothing but trouble; it kidnapped Marie, made me destroy the kitchen, and electrocute your father…so let me have it Eira."

But Eira glared back at her cousin, refusing to allow Yuki to mutilate the bush.

"That thing is trouble, give it to me Eira."

"No! All life is precious, and I won't allow you to kill it!"

"Can't you let it slide, you're still just a trainee like me."

"No!"

Hiro looked between his cousin and sister, not knowing who to side with. Then the bush jumped between them, mooning Hiro happily before skittering off.

"I told you, nothing but trouble!" Yuki growled as she went after the plant.

The twins looked at each other confusedly, not knowing how to react to the situation.

"Should we just forget we saw that, Sister?"

"Agreed."

Lind was just going to check on Yuki's progress when the bush scuttled by, Yuki following shortly with her axe held high.

"Yuki…"

"Not now Aunt Lind!"

The valkyrie winced as Yuki started to swing her weapon wildly, damaging the walls as she went.

'_Note to self…teach Yuki anger management…again._'

Yuki finally managed to chase the thing outside, laughing victoriously as she cornered it at last.

"No where to run now…prepare to die!"

But as Yuki raised her axe, the bush started shivering fearfully, which made Yuki feel bad.

"I…I didn't mean to scare you…and I guess I don't really want to kill you." Yuki sighed as she made her axe disappear.

The bush bowed to her, and offered a rose as an apology. Yuki took it gratefully, sniffing it a moment before holding out a hand.

"Let's agree to never get into another fight or argument, eh?" Yuki smiled as she pushed back a few of her bangs.

The rosebush then offered a bundle of leaves, its version of a hand, to the goddess trainee. They shook on the agreement happily before Yuki turned back to the temple.

"Now to go inside and…oh boy." Yuki sweated as she got a good look at the extent of the damage she'd caused.

The temple's roof was a bit sunk in, smoking coming from where the kitchen should have been. Keiichi staggered out, his hair sticking up from static. Yuki went past him and looked inside, grimacing as she spotted that some of the support beams were falling apart due to her strikes with her axe. Then Yuki spotted her mother, Lind, Peorth, Belldandy, and the kids, most of whom staring at her with a bit of fear.

"I…guess I need to work on my temper." Yuki laughed nervously.

"Oh yes…indeed." Urd sighed as she patted her daughter's head.

"Not to mention your magic." Lind chuckled as she rubbed away a bit of soot on Yuki's cheek.

"No argument there." Yuki giggled.

"We may as well get to work on fixing up the place." Lind smiled as she cracked her knuckles.

But before she could help, Peorth grabbed her partner's shoulder.

"Lind dear…need I remind you that you lack skill with domestic magic?"

The valkyrie said nothing as she allowed her wife to pass her.

"Come along Belldandy, we have work to do." Peorth smiled as she summoned Gorgeous Rose.

"Coming."

After a bit of magic, the temple was restored to the state it was meant to be in. Yuki soon turned in, glad the day had ended. Just as she was about to nod off, Urd peeked in, smiling as Yuki gestured her to come in.

"Long day huh?" Urd grinned as she sat next to Yuki.

"No kidding." Yuki yawned, ready to go to sleep.

"Well, worse things have happened here long before any of you kids were born." Urd laughed as she pressed a kiss to Yuki's cheek, "Get some sleep…starting tomorrow you're going on a well deserved break."

"Thank god!"

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Good news folks, my father bought a new computer! I'm back in business! I won't be updating as fast, but at least it will be sooner; considering I have a part-job and the ideas are slowing down! See you all soon!


	47. Sweet Memories

Chapter 47: Sweet Memories

The next day, Yuki was the first one to wake up. While still in her black dragon pj's (a gift from Hild), Yuki made her way to the kitchen, intending to whip up a special breakfast to make up for destroying the temple the day before.

'_It must be a record to cause so much destruction in just a half hour…how pathetic can you get?_' She thought dismally as she pulled out a cookbook.

Yuki skimmed the contents, contemplating what would be a good idea. She soon decided on chocolate chip pancakes.

'_Simple but delicious._' "There's no way I can mess this up." Yuki smiled as she pulled out what she needed.

In a matter of minutes, Yuki was flipping pancakes with ease, humming merrily as she added another pancake to a steadily growing stack.

"I see you decided to make breakfast this morning."

Yuki stopped cooking as she turned to see Belldandy in the doorway, smiling happily as she observed her niece.

"I see you decided on making Hiro his favorite, he always loves it when you make them." She commented as Yuki smiled sheepishly.

"I just decided on these on a whim, I had no idea they were his favorite." Yuki laughed as she returned to making more of the tasty treats.

Soon enough, Yuki had a generous amount made, more than enough to feed her extended family.

"Shall we set the table then?" Belldandy asked sweetly as Yuki started pulling out silverware and plates.

"Yup, hopefully these will make up for the chaos I caused yesterday." Yuki laughed.

"I'm sure they will…this brings back so many wonderful memories." Belldandy reminisced as she helped Yuki set everything up.

"Really?"

"Yes…you've always loved to cook and bake since you were little. You even helped to make the twins' first birthday cake." Belldandy smiled as Yuki pulled out the maple syrup.

"Huh…you mind telling me about that?" Yuki asked as she also pulled out the whipped cream.

"I'd be glad to."

* * *

_It was a week before the twins turned one, but their mother was having a hard time deciding what kind of cake to make for them._

'_**I wonder what kind of cake I should make for them…chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Lemon? So many to choose from. And I still need to think of a design.**__' "This more difficult than I thought it would be." Belldandy sighed as she flipped through a book of cakes, debating on what cake would be best for her babies._

_Little Yuki, at the age of five, peeked in on Belldandy, a little upset to see her aunt having difficulty with the kind of cake to make the twins._

'_**I should help Auntie Belldandy, this is a very important event; you only turn one once!**__' "Do you need some help Auntie Belldandy?" Yuki chirped as she made her to Belldandy's side._

"_It would be appreciated Yuki…what kind of cake do you think I should make for the Hiro and Eira?" Belldandy smiled as she patted Yuki's head._

_Yuki rubbed her chin in thought, humming softly as she wracked her little brain._

"_How about a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting? That should be good!" Yuki grinned as she looked up at Belldandy with bright eyes._

"_A wonderful suggestion…but I still need to think of a design to put on the top."_

"_Wait right here!"_

_Belldandy stared after Yuki as she scuttled out of her bedroom, wondering what her niece could be up to. Yuki soon came back after a few minutes, her sketchbook under her arm._

"_I think I know what you should put on the top!" She smiled as she opened her sketchbook._

_Belldandy smiled as she saw the picture Yuki had conjured up. It was a chibi picture of her and Keiichi, Keiichi holding Hiro in a blue blanket, herself holding Eira wrapped in a pink one. In the background were a few clouds and the sun, part of a structure made in Heaven obscured by a cloud. The words "Happy Birthday Hiro and Eira" we're written in calligraphy, a tiny heart off to the side._

"_Perfect…this is what we'll make for the twins." Belldandy smiled as she hugged Yuki._

"_Glad I could help!" Yuki grinned broadly as she made to leave._

_Belldandy grabbed her shoulder however, making Yuki turn back, her little face gazing up at the goddess curiously._

"_Since you're the one who came up with the idea, I want you to help me Yuki." Belldandy smiled as she picked up the younger goddess._

"_Really? Yippee!" Yuki said brightly as she wrapped her arms around Belldandy's neck._

_And so it was a few days later, Yuki and Belldandy set to work to create the twins' birthday cake. Belldandy smiled as she slipped a tiny white apron over Yuki, tying it securely as her niece bounced on her feet._

"_Now we're ready to start baking, are you ready Yuki?" Belldandy smiled as she patted Yuki's head._

"_Uh-huh! What do we do first?" Yuki asked excitedly._

"_First we need to get our materials together."_

_The two gathered what they needed to make the cake, Yuki doing her best since she was so short._

"_Now can we start Auntie Belldandy?"_

"_Before we start, we need to wash our hands before anything else."_

"_Oh right, I forgot." Yuki smiled sheepishly as Belldandy brought her over to the kitchen sink._

_As soon as they were both washed up, the pair really did get to work. Belldandy smiled at Yuki as the tiny goddess helped her with everything; whether it was measuring out the flour or cracking an egg._

"_Yuki, would you like to mix the batter?" Belldandy grinned as she offered the mixing bowl to Yuki._

"_Can I really?" Yuki asked as she looked up at Belldandy with hopeful eyes._

"_Yes, here you go." Belldandy responded as she placed the bowl in Yuki's hands._

_Yuki took the whisk and started to slowly mix the batter, a little nervous as her aunt watched her. Meanwhile, her mother was watching the two, smiling proudly as Yuki did her best for something so important._

'_**Yuki is growing up to be a wonderful person…she'll become a great goddess when the time comes.**__'_

_The small goddess felt herself being watched, and not just by Belldandy. Little green eyes turned to the kitchen doorway, smiling as she saw her mother._

"_Hi Mama, did you come to help too?"_

"_No Yuki…I just came to see how my little girl was doing."_

"_I'm okay, just helping make the twins' cake."_

"_I see that…but you have flour on your nose." Urd smiled as Belldandy took the bowl from her daughter._

"_Really?" Yuki inquired as she peered down at her nose, eyes going cross-eyed as she did so._

_Urd then playfully picked up some flour from the kitchen counter with her fingertips before smudging it over Yuki's nose._

"_Now you do."_

_Yuki glared up at her mother a moment before wiping off the flour…only to smudge it over Urd's nose with the help of her vines._

"_Now you do too."_

_Urd chuckled a little before stroking Yuki's head lovingly, amused by her daughter's antics._

"_You are just so cute, never change okay?" Urd smiled as she rubbed noses with her daughter._

"_Okay!"_

_Soon enough the cake was ready, Yuki watching eagerly as Belldandy pulled out the large rectangular pan._

"_Is it ready?"_

"_Yes, now we just need to let it cool before we start decorating it."_

_It wasn't too long before Belldandy and Yuki were decorating the cake, making sure every detail fit Yuki's design._

"_I'm so glad you're here Yuki, you really are a big help." Belldandy complimented as she put on the finishing touches._

"_I'm just helping you because I want to Auntie Belldandy, I want this to be the best first birthday for the twins." Yuki grinned as she admired their finished work._

"_You really love them, don't you Yuki?"_

"_Yes! They're my family, and nothing is more important than family." Yuki smiled up at Belldandy, her marks glowing softly in glee._

_Belldandy then picked up Yuki, holding her close as she pressed a kiss to Yuki's cheek._

"_It's good to know that you love them Yuki, and we all love you for it." The goddess said softly, stroking Yuki's back._

_The girl said nothing as she just hugged Belldandy's neck. Needless to say the cake was a success._

"_This is really good Belldandy, one of your best!" Megumi commented as she smiled at her sister-in-law._

"_Actually Megumi, I didn't make it all by myself." Belldandy smiled back._

"_Really? Who helped you then, it couldn't have been K1." Megumi laughed._

"_No…the one who helped me is feeding Hiro and Eira right now." Belldandy said proudly as she turned to the table._

_Megumi followed her line of sight and grinned as she saw Yuki spoon feeding her cousins the cake, the babies delighted by it as they kept mashing it into their little mouths._

"_That girl is really special, isn't she?" Megumi laughed as she watched her niece turn to them._

"_She is…and I'm proud to be her aunt." Belldandy smiled as Yuki grinned back._

_Yuki said nothing before eating a piece of the cake herself, knowing just from the look in Belldandy's eyes that she was being praised._

* * *

"So I guess I was really fond of the twins before I lost my memories huh?"

"I'll admit that you and Hiro sometimes butted heads, but you loved each other regardless."

Yuki just laughed before she went to gather the family together. Hiro was very pleased to say the least.

"Chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast, this is so great!" He shouted happily before diving into his food.

"You didn't have to do this Yuki." Keiichi smiled as he poured syrup onto his stack.

"It's the least I can do after what I did yesterday, so breakfast's on me." Yuki grinned before starting on her own breakfast.

However…

"Cousin Yuki!" Marie squealed as she landed on Yuki's back, causing Yuki's face to fall into her pancakes.

"Marie, will you please stop doing this?" Lind sighed as she picked up her daughter.

Urd had to bite her cheek as Yuki slowly raised her head from her plate. Syrup and whipped cream were smudged all over her face. Yuki looked at them all before grinning.

"Well…I did say that breakfast was on me." She laughed as she wiped away the mess with a napkin.

All of them just laughed before digging in, glad of the upbeat atmosphere. After breakfast, Yuki was in her room reading over the history of humans when Urd peeked in on her.

"Studying again?"

"Yeah…I am supposed to act as ambassador for Heavenly and Earthly relations after all." Yuki laughed before returning to her book.

Urd smiled as she sat next to her daughter.

"I'm glad to see you're open to trying to remember who you were before."

"Well…you guys are the only family I have…I mean you took me in when I had no one, so I have a lot to be thankful for, even if I can't remember."

Urd grinned broadly as she hugged Yuki tight, pressing a kiss to her daughter's temple.

"You are just so wonderful, even if you can't remember anything." Urd laughed as she ruffled Yuki's hair.

"Yeah, yeah…I get it already." Yuki sighed as she let Urd have her way.

Urd just smiled as she let Yuki go. Her daughter fixed her hair before returning to her book, intent on continuing her studies.

"You know…you've always been studious, ever since you first became a goddess trainee. You usually had your nose stuck in a book whenever you weren't occupied." Urd stated as Yuki just kept reading, but she noticed her daughter's smile.

"I guess that would make me the bookworm type then I suppose." Yuki chuckled as she turned the page.

"I wouldn't say that. You're unique in your own way. After all, you're a mix between Belldandy and I. One minute you're the sweetest girl in the world, but if someone gets you angry, they better run for the hills and hope you don't find them." Urd smirked as Yuki shut her book.

"Am I really? I guess it isn't easy to deal with me then."

The norn of the past just wrapped an arm around Yuki's shoulders, leaning her head against Yuki's.

"Not at all. No matter what you do, I could never stop loving you. You're my daughter Yuki, and I'll always be here to love and protect you, no matter what happens."

At those words, the part of Yuki who knew herself as Urd's daughter, the part of her that was sealed, caused the girl to shed a tear. Yuki raised a hand to her eye, wiping at the tear.

"Are you all right?" Urd asked worriedly as she saw her daughter shedding tears.

"I'm fine…for some reason…what you just said made me feel…very happy." Yuki smiled as she tried to stop her tears.

Urd smiled knowingly as she handed her daughter a handkerchief, letting the girl dab away her tears.

"It seems the part of you that remembers your life as my daughter was stirred…you may regain your memories yet." Urd said happily as she patted Yuki's back.

Yuki smiled back at Urd as she rid herself of her tears, feeling a bit hopeful at the news.

"That's good news."

As Urd started to leave, she finally remembered what she had come in to tell Yuki.

"By the way Yuki…Skuld wanted to spend the day with you, she should be here in about an hour with Banpei."

"You mean the robot? Okay…I'll spend some time with her, as long as she doesn't hug me to death again."

Urd laughed as she saw her daughter's face, which was filled with dread.

"With your Aunt Skuld, that's near to impossible." Urd smiled mischievously as she closed the door.

"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Yuki sighed as she looked up at the ceiling, praying that her aunt Skuld wouldn't do anything careless with her.

'_If only I had been adopted by humans, then I wouldn't be in this mess. But then again, I guess I just wouldn't be who I am today if I didn't have the support of them._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Done with this chapter at last! This story is far from over folks, _ffffaaaaaarrrr_ from over. Who knows, it may even clock out at 100 chapters or more by the time I'm done :) . And I can't believe I've received 200 reviews for this thing already. When I first started, I had no idea how popular this story would turn out. But it just goes to show how wrong you can be about an idea. See you all soon!


	48. Flight Hazard Two

Some things from the past are just meant to repeat :)

Chapter 48: Flight Hazard Two

If there was one thing Yuki knew about her Aunt Skuld since she'd first met her after the loss of her memories, it was this: She could get a _little_ too enthusiastic when it came to her greetings.

"Oh I'm so glad I get you for the day Yuki!" Skuld squealed as she once again squeezed the life out of Yuki.

"Okay, okay…just please let me breathe, my vision's starting to blur." Yuki gasped out as her face turned blue.

"Oops, sorry about that Yuki." Skuld laughed nervously, smoothing out Yuki's clothes.

Yuki blew a bang out of her eyes as she glared lightly at Skuld, debating how much trouble she'd get in if she decided to "accidentally" electrocute her aunt.

"Now come over here, there's someone I want you to meet." Skuld smiled as she took Yuki's hand.

Yuki let herself be pulled over to Banpei, watching as the robot held out a hand in greeting.

"Yuki, I believe you've met Banpei."

"I recall, but he was a motorcycle last I checked."

"Banpei has a cycle mode, but never mind about that; he really wanted to see you again."

Yuki took hold of Banpei's hand, shaking it unsurely as she stared at him.

"How do you know he wanted to see me, he can't talk, can he?"

"No…Banpei uses sign language, some thing you taught to him when you were still little." Skuld grinned fondly.

The goddess trainee watched as Banpei signed her name, his robotic fingers doing so with no difficulty.

"Do you remember?" Skuld asked as Yuki quickly signed 'hello' at the robot.

Yuki closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember. But she just sighed frustratedly before looking at Skuld.

"Sorry…no matter how hard I try, I just can't remember anything." She smiled sadly as she looked back at Banpei.

Skuld just placed a hand on Yuki's shoulder, smiling understandingly.

"It's okay…you'll remember one of these days."

"Thanks."

Skuld then pulled something from the simple black purse she was carrying, slipping it around Yuki's head.

"What is this?" Yuki inquired as she tugged at the sweatband on her head.

"This, my dear niece, is the Flight Assistant 5000 Mark Two! I am going to teach you how to fly."

"Fly? You're going to teach me how to fly?"

"Yes, now I just need to press this little button here on the inside and we'll get started." Skuld grinned widely as she messed with the band.

"Why do feel like I'm going to regret this?" Yuki sighed.

Then a memory flashed in front of her eyes; she was flying uncontrollably, she was scared out of her wits.

"Aunt Skuld, are you sure this is safe?" Yuki asked nervously as she felt Skuld find the button.

"Of course this is safe, would I really put this on you if it wasn't?" Skuld huffed, a bit annoyed by Yuki's lack of trust.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Neera shouted as she came over, Venus on her heels.

"Aunt Skuld is helping me learn how to fly, she even made me this device." Yuki replied as Neera touched the band.

"That's cool; so how does this thing work?" Neera asked as she fiddled with the device.

"I'm so glad you asked Neera!"

Skuld was soon going into a long winded lecture about how the device worked, the components that went into its creation, and how her design was flawless…the usual thing.

"You just had to ask, didn't you Neera?" Yuki sighed as she felt her friend lean on her.

"I had no idea how long she could talk about her dumb machines; I really regret opening my mouth." Neera groaned as she rubbed at her temples.

The demon trainee then caught sight of a loose wire peeking out of the headband, close to Yuki's left ear.

"Hold still Yuki, I just need to fix this." Neera smiled as she tried to slip the wire under the cloth.

However…a short buzz was heard before a mechanical voice was heard.

"_**Autopilot initiated…warning…malfunction, repeat, malfunction."**_

"Neera, what did you do?" Yuki asked nervously as she turned to her friend.

"I don't know!"

Before Yuki knew it, she was flying in circles around the temple.

"Somebody get me down!" Yuki shouted as she felt she had no control.

"Oh no, not again, Urd's going to kill me!" Skuld exclaimed as she watched Yuki go out of control.

"I got you Yuki!" Neera replied as she reached for Yuki's arm.

"Get me down!" Yuki screamed as Neera latched herself onto her arm.

"I'm sure your family will get us ddddooooowwwwwnnnnnnn!" Neera shrieked as the pair took off, flying out of sight.

"Crap! Now Urd's really going to kill me!" Skuld exclaimed as she jumped on Banpei, now in cycle mode, chasing after the two.

Urd, hearing the commotion, ran outside, wearing skintight jeans and a low cut black tee, barely catching sight of Skuld speeding away.

"What the hell?"

She then looked down, seeing Venus tugging frantically at her shirt.

"What is it Venus? What happened?"

The hellhound then barked in distress, explaining in her own language what had happened.

"Again? Oh that Skuld!"

Urd flew off, leaving a trail of dust behind, along with a sonic boom. Keiichi and Belldandy, along with Hiro and Eira, caught sight of the norn of the past speeding off, Venus howling in distress as she ran in circles.

"What is it Venus?" Belldandy inquired of the hound as she stroked Venus's back.

Venus once again barked in explanation, Belldandy listening closely before turning to her family.

"Yuki's flying out of control again; we need to help her get down before she gets hurt." Belldandy explained as she went up, floating a bit before heading off.

"Dad, can we help? Yuki is our cousin after all!" Hiro asked as he looked after the fleeing form of his mother.

"Please Dad, Yuki really needs our help." Eira pleaded.

"Of course, grab your helmets kids." Keiichi smiled as he started back inside.

As for Yuki and Neera…

"WAH! Look out for that bridge!" Neera shrieked as she clung to Yuki's arm.

"I know Neera! Kind of difficult to maneuver with you stuck to my arm!" Yuki exclaimed angrily as she ducked down, her hair barely missing the concrete.

"Sorry if I don't want to die!"

"Can't _you_ fly Neera?"

"I'm still learning how!"

"Now you tell me!"

They buzzed through traffic, narrowly avoiding a collision with a truck before going up again. Before wither knew it, they were heading straight for Nekomi Tech.

"Oh shit!" Neera panicked as she scampered onto Yuki's back, latching her arms around her friend's neck.

"No kidding!" Yuki screamed as they were heading for an unopened window.

But fate smiled on them as the window was opened by a passing male student, who was in the process of emptying a bucket, unaware of the deity and demon-in-training coming his way.

"Look out!" Yuki screamed.

"Whoa!" Cried the student, barely getting out of the as the pair flew in.

Needless to say, they caused quite a stir.

"Excuse us, no control, one side please!" Neera shouted as they flew down the halls.

"Out of the way please, can't fly right!" Yuki yelled, barely missing the students and teachers in the hallways.

Then the stupid machine decided to malfunction again, making Yuki turn into the art class. And unfortunately, they were working with clay.

"Gang way!" Yuki shrieked as she and Neera launched headlong into one student's sculpture.

The pair ended up being covered in clay, and Yuki ended up with some in her mouth.

"Ew! That's nasty!" Yuki complained as she spat out the gray goop.

"Better you than me." Neera grinned as they made a u-turn.

"Shut up and try and think of a way to get us down!" Yuki growled as they next ended up in the cooking class.

The pair managed to dodge boiling water, fire, and knives as they went around the kitchen. What they couldn't avoid was the class's school project: a cake in the shape of a Japanese dragon. As they found themselves covered in frosting and bits of cake, they actually found it to be quite tasty.

"This is good. What's this filling?" Neera inquired of her friend.

"Bavarian cream, though I think they overdid it on the sugar with this cake." Yuki shrugged as she licked her lips.

After the cooking class, they ended up in the school's band room, where the school orchestra was practicing. Even in this situation, Neera took time to make a comment.

"You need to work with the brass section, it's a bit weak!"

"Neera, this is not the time to help other people! We need to try and get down!"

They soon flew off campus and over the city, still unable to control their direction. As for their rescue team…

"Urd, I sense Yuki and Neera's presence over in that direction!" Belldandy exclaimed as she and her sister continued to try and find the pair.

"I know Belldandy, they must be over there." Urd called back as they continued to search.

Meanwhile, Keiichi and the kids were on the ground, the twins searching the skies for their cousin with binoculars.

"Any luck kids?"

"Nothing yet Dad." Hiro sighed disappointedly as he lowered his binoculars.

"Wait, I think I see something!" Eira smiled as she followed a dot in the sky.

After a bit of adjusting, Eira grinned broadly as she saw it was indeed her cousin and Neera.

"It's Cousin Yuki! Looks like she and Neera are heading for the mountains, Dad!"

"Then that's where we're going, hold on you two!"

"Whee!" The twins chorused as Keiichi made his way to the mountains.

Back in the sky…

"Neera, can you try and get the stupid band loose?"

"I'm trying!"

"Well try harder! I think I'm getting airsick." Yuki groaned as Neera took hold of the band.

"Just hold on!"

After a bit of struggle, Neera finally pulled off the band.

"I got it!"

"Great, now I just have to…uh oh."

"What is it Yuki?"

"I never learned how to…!" Yuki shrieked as the pair started to fall.

Both of them started screaming, flapping their arms desperately in an attempt to save themselves.

"Wait a second, I know what to do!" Yuki grinned as she shut her eyes.

After chanting a quick spell, she had a large leaf for a parachute.

"Thank the Heavens for magic." She smiled.

But her relief turned to horror as Neera latched onto her legs, causing the leaf to collapse on itself.

"You moron! Now we're both going to die!" Yuki screeched as Neera let go.

"I'm sorry!" Neera wailed as they both continued to plummet to the earth.

The two ended up spinning as they descended, making the experience that much more frightening as they both tried to think of a way to save themselves. As Yuki caught sight of the trees, another idea came to mind.

"This should save us! _**Oh **__**mighty **__**trees, **__**guardians **__**of **__**the **__**mortals **__**and **__**beasts, **__**I **__**pray **__**and **__**ask **__**for **__**your **__**assistance! **__**Save **__**my **__**friend **__**and **__**I **__**from **__**our **__**demise!**_"

Several of the trees held out their branches, wishing to save the young goddess and demon. Yuki grabbed onto one of the branches, Neera catching a hold of her legs in the process.

"Phew…that was a close one. How are doing down there Neera?" Yuki asked as she looked down at her friend.

"I'm fine…but how are we going to get down?"

Now that Yuki had a closer look, they had to be at least thirty feet above the ground.

"Crap…how _are_ we going to get down?" Yuki sighed as she looked up to the sky, now wishing she'd had thought to land on the ground.

'_Crack!_'

The two friends looked up at the branch they were hanging from, a part of it now starting to splinter.

"Don't panic…if we don't move, it won't break any more." Yuki sweated as the branch gave way a bit more.

"It was nice knowing you Yuki." Neera cried as the branch gave more.

It finally snapped, making the pair fall down, sure they were going to become pancakes on the ground. But a black mass caught them, the pair dangling from a set of sharp jaws. As soon as they were set down, Yuki felt a warm wet tongue hit her cheek. She turned around, only to come face to face with a large black dog with horns.

"What the hell?" Yuki yelped as Venus nudged at her, sniffing at her master for injuries.

"It's just Venus, Yuki. She's just seeing if you're hurt." Neera smiled as the hellhound went back to licking Yuki happily.

"Yuki!"

The amnesiac was almost bowled over by her mother, who was now squeezing her so tightly it was a bit hard to breathe.

"Oh thank god you're safe!"

"Glad to see you too, now can you let go before I suffocate Mom?" Yuki squeaked.

"Oops, sorry Yuki."

"That's okay Mom."

"It's wonderful to see neither of you were hurt." Belldandy smiled as she helped pluck a few leaves from Neera's hair.

Urd soon caught sight of Skuld's machine in Neera's hands, picking it up with a scowl.

"Your Aunt Skuld is in big trouble once I find her."

"Somehow I know that is not good news for her." Yuki laughed nervously.

With Skuld…

"I just need to hide for a few weeks, and I'm sure Urd will have forgotten about this by then." Skuld smiled as she made her way out of the temple, Banpei close behind her carrying Chieko.

"Not going to happen Skuld!" Urd shouted as she grabbed her younger sister's shoulder.

"Wah! Banpei, get us out of here!"

Yuki and Neera watched as Urd chased her sister, a depth charge in hand. Chieko waddled over to her cousin, who picked her up without another thought.

"Mama is in trouble, isn't she." Cheiko asked as she watched Urd chase her mother.

"Oh yeah…but I'm sure Mom will forgive her…eventually." Yuki smiled as she patted her cousin's head.

Venus, now in her earthly form again, looked up to her master, a bit sad that Yuki had yet to show any interest in her. Yuki felt the hellhound nudge at her side, and her hand unconsciously found the dog's ears, stroking her pet tenderly.

"Now I understand why Mom told me I used to ride you Venus. Though I don't know if I could get on you now."

Yuki was too busy watching her mother and aunt to see a smile grace Venus's muzzle.

* * *

Dragonlover71491: I got it done at last! This chapter is a bit longer than my usual, but it's fine. Hope to hear good things over this chapter, see you all soon!


	49. Yuki Rides Again!

Chapter 49: Yuki Rides Again!

The next day, Yuki felt a cold and wet nose snuffling at her as she lay on her bed. The goddess trainee peeked open one eye, coming face to face with a cold wet nose.

"Morning Venus…you hungry?" Yuki yawned as she rolled her shoulders.

The hellhound yipped happily as Yuki got out of bed, following at her heels. Yuki soon found Venus's dry food, pouring a generous amount into her dog's bowl before getting her some fresh water.

"You were really hungry, weren't you girl?" Yuki smiled as Venus enjoyed her breakfast.

Venus seemed to smile before covering her master's face with kisses. Yuki laughed as she felt the warm tongue slobber over her cheeks, making her feel happy for a reason she couldn't really place.

'_Venus __must __have __meant __a __lot __to __me __before __my __memories __were __lost._' "You want to play or anything Venus?"

Venus rushed out of the kitchen, only to quickly return with what looked to be a bridle. Yuki took it into her hands, staring weirdly at the dog before she got the idea.

"You…want me to ride you?"

The hellhound wagged her tail ecstatically as she pawed at Yuki's legs, begging for her master to agree.

"All right…if that's what you want."

The two were soon outside, Venus now in her demonic form. Yuki slowly slipped the bridle onto the hellhound's head, making sure the strap wasn't on too tight or too loose. Venus waited as Yuki examined her, feeling the muscles under her fur. To Yuki, who hadn't really looked close at the beast before, now was fascinated by her pet's features. Venus's paws were the size of dinner plates, long claws digging into the earth; her tail was long and ended with an arrowhead, which curled around her master's leg in a light grip; horns sprouted from her head like a bull's, sharp and deadly if Venus ever decided to gore down an enemy. Venus then felt her master gently pull away her lips, revealing her sharpened teeth, which almost resembled those found in the mouths of T. Rex fossils.

"Hard to believe you're really as gentle as a little lamb." Yuki grinned as she patted Venus's snout.

Venus panted happily before she got on her knees, offering her back to her master.

"You really want to do this?" Yuki asked unsurely as she came closer to the hellhound.

Venus just huffed impatiently.

"All right…I'm still unsure about this."

Yuki carefully straddled Venus's back, seating herself comfortably before the hellhound stood up. The trainee took hold of the reins, testing them in her hands a moment before giving the hellhound a gentle kick in the sides. Venus walked around the yard, letting her master become familiar with her movements.

"Okay…this isn't so bad." Yuki smiled as she kicked Venus into a trot.

Unknown to her, Hild was watching the two from the roof, smiling as Yuki soon relearned how to understand and control the hellhound's movements with the lightest tug on the reins.

"How wonderful to see the two of you getting along so well." She called to her granddaughter, grinning as Yuki halted her mount.

"Good morning Grandma, what brings you here?" Yuki smiled as she stroked Venus's neck.

"Oh I just came to see how you were doing, remember anything yet?"

"Sorry…I still don't remember anything." Yuki sighed as Venus bent her head down to allow the Daimakaicho to pet her.

Hild grinned before she whistled, nearly blowing out Yuki's ears.

"Ow! What are you trying to do? Blow out my ears?"

"Not at all Yuki dear."

Before she could say another word, Yuki heard the sound of hoofbeats before she felt something breathing harshly into her hair. She slowly turned her head, only to see a pair of red eyes, and a black muzzle with two small fang tips peeking out.

"Is this…?" Yuki gulped, watching as the bicorn passed her and made its way to Hild.

"Yup…this is Bloodied Lance, my mount and companion. You remember Yuki, don't you Girl?"

The bicorn whinnied in greeting, touching muzzles with Venus like they were good friends.

"Cool…and why exactly did you summon her?" Yuki inquired as Hild stroked the bicorn's neck.

Her grandmother said nothing as she mounted Bloodied Lance, swiftly producing a bridle for her beast.

"I just thought it'd be good to test your handling of Venus, so a race sounds like a good idea, wouldn't you agree?"

"I…guess. Where do we start, and where are we going to end this?"

"How about…once around the city and we meet back here."

"But…aren't we supposed to be discreet about our existence Grandma?"

"Oh relax, we'll just race along on the rooftops, I doubt people will notice us. Besides, we'll be moving too fast for them to see us."

"Are you sure? Maybe we shouldn't…"

"Oh come now, where's your sense of fun Yuki?"

Yuki debated a moment whether or not to go with Hild's idea.

"And you're sure no one will notice?"

"Absolutely…now come on…" Hild smiled as she had her bicorn jump onto the wall surrounding the temple, "Let's see what you two can do."

"Right…Venus, can you jump up there?"

The hellhound did so with ease, landing right behind Bloodied Lance. Hild smiled as Yuki readjusted herself before looking up at her.

"You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good, hyah!" Hild smirked before she speed off, leaving Yuki behind.

"Hi-ho Venus, away!" (Okay, I admit it, this is the famous line used by The Lone Ranger, which I don't own. I just thought Yuki should say this at one point hen on Venus.)

Yuki didn't want to admit it, but she was having fun! Racing over the roofs in Nekomi was exhilarating, especially when it seemed Venus was having a great time running against the older bicorn. Hild smiled as Yuki handled Venus as she did before; skillfully and with ease.

"Come on Yuki, try and keep up!"

"Oh don't worry, we will. Come on Venus, let's show them some real speed!"

Venus bayed happily as she pushed forward, passing Bloodied Lance before leaping to the next roof.

"Now that's more like it! Come on Bloodied Lance, are you going to let that dog beat you?"

The bicorn shrieked as she galloped after the hellhound, furious with the thought of a _dog_ beating her. Yuki felt right at home on Venus's back, feeling the wind in her face and the smooth movement of Venus under her as they continued to race.

'_This __feels __natural__…__the __wind __blowing __by my face, __the __reins __in __my __hands, __I __feel __like __this __is __really __where __I __should __be._'

Yuki looked at Venus, who was huffing heavily as they made another turn.

"You knew…you knew I was meant to ride, and you wanted me to remember this feeling, didn't you Venus."

The hellhound nodded as they made their way back to the temple, Bloodied Lance not far behind.

"What's the matter Grandma? You getting too old for this?" Yuki teased as Venus still held the lead.

"Not by a long shot!"

The bicorn lowered her head, attempting to trip the hellhound with her horns.

"Whoa! Tell her to back off!"

"Sorry Yuki, I guess Bloodied Lance doesn't want to lose. She can be pretty competitive." Hild laughed as Venus hiked up her tail and started to whip the bicorn about the face.

Yuki got nervous as Bloodied Lance bared her teeth, glaring at Venus's tail. Then…

"OOOWWW!" Venus howled as the bicorn sunk her teeth into her tail.

"Whoa!" Yuki shouted as Venus started to rear and buck.

The goddess trainee held tight to her mount, trying to regain her control.

"Easy Venus! Settle down!"

Hild watched as Venus leapt off the wall and into the front yard of the temple, thrashing around with Yuki still holding tight to the reins. Everyone was soon woken up by the commotion, and the sight of Yuki on a bucking hellhound made everyone panic.

"Yuki! Get off of there!" Urd commanded as Venus roared in pain.

"Please get down Yuki!" Peorth worried as Yuki clung to the beast's neck.

"It's okay! I got this under control!" Yuki shouted as she held tight.

Urd turned accusing eyes on her mother as she saw blood coating Bloodied Lance's muzzle.

"You…!"

"Just for the record, I didn't know that was going to happen."

"Oh please! Yuki has no business being on Venus the way she is now!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me Urddy!"

"This isn't the time to be arguing." Keiichi said nervously, wary of getting between the two.

As Keiichi was trying to settle things, Yuki was trying to think of the best way to calm down Venus.

'_I __guess __I __need __to __restrain __her __before __she __hurts __someone._' _**"**__**May **__**the **__**roots **__**of **__**the **__**earth **__**come **__**forth **__**and **__**bind **__**this **__**beast!**__**"**_

Roots soon wrapped themselves around Venus's limbs, halting her movements before she could cause any damage. Yuki then slipped off the hellhound's back, running behind her and checking her tail. It wasn't bleeding too badly, but it seemed Bloodied Lance had bitten into the muscle and nerves.

"Aunt Belldandy, can you get me the first aid kit?"

"Of course."

Soon enough, Yuki was looking after the bite on Venus's tail, the hellhound still bound.

"This is going to sting a bit, try and tolerate it, okay Venus?" Yuki told her pet as she prepared a clean rag with rubbing alcohol.

Venus whined as she turned her head away, trying to not think of the pain she'd feel. The hellhound roared as the rag made contact, almost ripping her tail from Yuki's grasp.

"Easy Venus, easy girl…just bite your lip and bare it." Yuki said soothingly as she dabbed at the wound.

The hellhound growled as she let her master look after her injury. Yuki soon had the bite bandaged before releasing Venus. Venus nuzzled Yuki thankfully, rubbing the tip of her tail against her master's cheek.

"Glad to see you're okay, now how about you go inside and rest." Yuki smiled.

Venus changed back into her earthly form, bounding into the house and slipping out of sight. Urd soon came over to her daughter, embracing her tightly before scolding her.

"Never do that again."

"Just so you know, Venus was the one who wanted me to ride her. Grandma said racing would help me learn how to control her better."

"Just don't do that again, I can't stand the idea of you getting hurt." Urd sighed as she rubbed her daughter's head.

Yuki returned her mother's embrace, glad to know Urd really cared.

"I'm fine Mom, I'm not going to get hurt doing things like this."

Urd pressed a kiss to her daughter's forehead, relieved and content with the fact her daughter was safe.

"Just promise me you'll never do anything so reckless again."

"Okay, I promise."

Urd summoned World of Elegance, holding out a hand to Yuki.

"Promise on your angel and the Almighty One?"

Yuki sighed before summoning Regal Elegance.

"I promise on my angel and the Almighty One." Yuki grinned as she shook her mother's hand.

Urd smiled happily before ruffling her daughter's hair.

"Okay, now let's go inside and have breakfast. You probably skipped out I bet." Urd smirked as a loud growl came from Yuki's stomach.

"Eh heh, yeah. Didn't really eat this morning." Yuki said sheepishly.

Later as the whole family ate their morning meal…

"_In this morning's news, two strange beasts were seen racing all over Nekomi."_

Yuki and Urd nearly choked on their tea at the news.

"_Authorities are unsure of their origin or why they were running about. Further details show that there appeared to be riders on their backs. More to come on this strange phenomena."_

Everyone turned to Hild, who shrugged.

"I may be the Daimakaicho, but even I can be wrong every few centuries. No need to stare at me like that."

Urd facepalmed while Yuki blushed in embarrassment.

'_Mental __note, __never __ride __Venus __in __view __of __the __public __ever __again._'

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Here we are folks! As of today, it is one year since I first started this story! Hard to believe we're at nearly fifty chapters :) . I know this chap is a wee bit shorter, but I'll make up for it next chapter. See you all soon! Ciao!


	50. Memories of a Stormy Night

Chapter 50: Memories of a Stormy Night

_Darkness…that's all there was as Yuki ran, heart racing as someone chased her. She didn't know why she was running, she just knew she had to get away! The figure was obscured by the darkness, but their words were clear._

"_Revenge shall be mine little goddess! Once I get my hands on you, I'll make you suffer as I have suffered!"_

"_What have I done to you?"_

"_You'll know soon enough…and once I have you…I'll be sure to get rid of you!"_

_Dark tentacles then grabbed hold of Yuki's legs and arms, pulling her down until she was spread eagle on the ground. The young goddess looked over her shoulder, struggling to free herself as the figure came closer._

"_You'll pay with your soul once I'm finished with you." The figure sneered as they pulled out a lance._

"_No…please…I don't want to die!" Yuki cried, tears spilling from her eyes._

"_It's too late to beg for mercy!"_

"_NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"_

"NO!" Yuki nearly screamed as she sat up from her bed.

It has been a few months since Yuki lost her memories, and now it is summer…and a summer storm is picking up outside.

"Oh man…what a nightmare." Yuki sighed heavily as she pushed back her sweaty bangs.

Yuki then turned to her doorway, seeing her mother looking at her.

"Yuki, is everything okay?" Urd asked worriedly as she saw her daughter's disheveled state.

"I'm fine Mom, I'll just go back to…"

Suddenly, thunder cracked loudly outside, startling Yuki.

"YAH!" She shrieked as she dove under her sheets, shivering fearfully.

Urd went over to the lump in the sheets, patting it comfortingly as it shook.

"Yuki, honey, are you okay?"

"One, that's my bum you're patting, and two…" Yuki whimpered as thunder crashed outside, making her shiver even worse, "I'm afraid of the lightning and thunder, even though I know they're nothing more than light and sound." She whispered shakily as she slowly peeked out from her sheets.

Urd smiled understandingly as she stroked her daughter's head.

"Wait right here okay?"

Yuki just ducked her head under the covers again as the thunder cracked again. Soon enough, Urd returned with two mugs of hot chocolate topped with whipped cream.

"How's that supposed to help?" Yuki grumbled as she sat up.

"This always did the trick when you were little." Urd smiled.

Yuki took one mug and sipped at it, enjoying it despite the weather.

"You know, this reminds me of another time you got scared by a storm." Urd grinned as she stroked her daughter's head.

"Really? When was that?"

"Let's see…right, it was when you were six, and it was shortly after you'd moved into here, your own room."

"You're kidding!"

"Oh no…you said back then, and I quote, "I'm old enough to sleep by myself Mama!," and you were quite stubborn about it." Urd laughed.

"Have I always been stubborn as an ox? Or did I pick that up from somewhere?" Yuki asked suspiciously.

Urd just chuckled as she patted her daughter's head.

"Like I've told you, you have traits from both Belldandy and myself; but you do favor your traits from Belldandy I have to admit. Though you still have some of mine." Urd smiled.

Yuki nodded understandingly before taking a long drink from her mug.

"So…about this other time I got frightened during a storm?"

"How can I forget? You could be pretty stubborn when you wanted to be…" Urd sighed as she remembered that particular memory.

* * *

"_Yuki, you cannot be serious." Urd sighed as her daughter picked up some of her toys._

"_I am serious Mama; I'm six years old, so I should start sleeping in my own room." Yuki proclaimed as she gathered up her clothes, her angel helping out with the load._

"_I know you think you're ready Yuki, but you're still too little. Besides…" Urd smiled as she snatched up her daughter, placing a kiss on her cheek, "I'll be cold without my little girl snuggled up with me during the winter."_

_Yuki just squirmed out of her mother's arms, moving swiftly down the hall to the empty room she'd picked for herself. She and Regal Elegance got to work putting her belongings away, humming happily._

"_I'm old enough to sleep without Mama, I'm getting too big to stay in her room." Yuki said aloud as she went back to the room she shared with Urd, grabbing her pallet._

"_And I say otherwise Yuki." Urd laughed as she picked up Yuki again, rubbing her cheek against her daughter's._

_Yuki whined as Urd placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_Mama! Put me down!" Yuki squirmed._

_Urd laughed as she set Yuki down._

"_Six is way too young to start sleeping alone Yuki." Urd frowned as Yuki grabbed her art supplies._

"_I'll be fine Mama, how hard can it be?" Yuki huffed before toddling off._

_Later that night, Yuki was all snuggled up in her bed, dreaming of all things sweet and nice. She sighed happily in her sleep until a low rumble woke her from her slumber._

"_What was that?" Yuki mumbled as she pulled her covers over her face._

_Thunder roared outside, and Yuki squeaked as she pulled the covers up._

"_It's just thunder, it can't hurt me…" Yuki whispered to herself, pulling Shadow closer._

_But when the thunder sounded once more, Yuki bolted out of bed, ran down the hall, and launched herself into Urd's bed, shivering like a leaf. The elder norn felt her daughter's shaking form before rolling over, eyes softening as her eyes fell on Yuki._

"_What's the matter Yuki? Did you have a bad dream?" Urd asked as she pulled Yuki into her arms._

"_Thunder…" Yuki whimpered, snuggling closer to her mother._

_Urd smiled understandingly as she stroked Yuki's head, cooing all the while._

"_There, there sweetie, it's all right. No need to be afraid, I'm right here." Urd whispered as Yuki snuggled closer._

_Thunder roared outside the temple once again, making Yuki squeak with fright as she trembled in her mother's arms. Urd sighed as she watched her daughter, trying to think of a way to calm her down._

'_**Okay Urd, think, what can you do?**'_

_The norn soon smiled as she sat up from her bed, placing a kiss on her daughter's forehead._

"_Wait right here okay? I'll be right back." She grinned as she made her way out._

_Yuki remained in the futon, whimpering quietly. Urd soon returned with two mugs of hot chocolate, topped with whipped cream. She passed one to Yuki, watching as Yuki's eyes sparkled happily._

"_Thank you Mama."_

"_You're very welcome Sweetie."_

_Urd watched Yuki drink her cocoa contently, seeming to have forgotten the reason why she had come into Urd's room in the first place. But…_

"_Eek!" Yuki squealed as the thunder boomed outside, causing her to nearly spill her drink._

_Her mother sighed as she saw Yuki shivering in her fear, Urd trying to think of something to settle her daughter's nerves. Then a little idea popped into her head._

"_Yuki, there's no reason to be afraid of the thunder. Want to know why?" Urd smirked as she took a small sip of her own hot chocolate._

"_Why Mama?"_

"_Yuki, do you know about the four guardian beasts of Japan?"_

_The tiny goddess shook her head, having no clue about what her mother was talking about._

"_Well, according to Japanese mythology, there are four great animals who guard and protect the continent, each of them ruling over a different region."_

"_Really? Tell me more Mama!" Yuki exclaimed as she crawled into Urd's lap._

"_Okay, settle down. Up in the north, The great black tortoise, Genbu, lives beneath the sea, watching over the creatures of the water, holed up in his strong and sturdy shell, coming out only to defend those who cannot escape humans' unintentional destruction to their home."_

"_How big is he Mama?"_

"_As big as the main temple!"_

"_Is that true? What about the others?"_

"_Well, in the west, there lives a huge and fearsome white tiger named Byakko. He roams the land, battling anyone who threatens the peace, leaving eternal scars on his enemies with his razor sharp claws." Urd growled as she mimicked a clawing movement._

"_Oh wow. Who are the other two guardians Mama? Tell me!"_

"_Down south, nested somewhere out of sight, lives the beautiful red phoenix known as Suzaku. He eyes humanity with a disdainful eye, thinking they are too disrespectful of nature and too materialistic for his tastes. If anyone were to anger him, Suzaku would spread open his wings and set everything within reach ablaze!"_

"_He's not a nice birdie is he?" Yuki laughed as she thought about it for a moment._

"_Definitely not; and last but least is Seiryu, the blue dragon of the east. No one is sure how big he is, but some say he is over 500 feet long! He remains hidden in the clouds high above the earth, protecting the humans below with his mighty claws and teeth. But what some don't know is that he sometimes travels all over Japan, helping humanity unknowingly." Urd smiled as Yuki stared at her in wonder._

"_Really? What do you mean Mama?" Yuki chirped._

"_Well Yuki, you know the lightning and thunder going on outside?" Urd smirked as the thunder roared again._

"_Uh-huh." Yuki whimpered._

"_The thunder you hear is actually Seiryu himself, roaring at some evil spirits or demons who are trying to hurt people. And the lightning you see is him attacking the demons with a mighty blast of electricity. When the storm ends, it'll mean Seiryu has triumphed and he'll return to his home in the sky." Urd soothed as Yuki grinned._

"_Is that really true Mama? Is there really a big blue dragon outside fighting evil spirits?" Yuki inquired as she looked outside._

"_Of course there is Honey. Now are you still scared?" Urd smirked._

"_Nope! I'm going to sleep better knowing Seiryu is just doing his job as a guardian beast." Yuki giggled as she finished her cocoa._

_But when the thunder sounded again, Yuki squeaked as she turned to her mother._

"_Can I sleep here tonight Mama? Seiryu is really loud." Yuki asked as she turned chibi eyes to her mother._

_Urd chuckled a moment before pulling back the covers._

"_Of course Yuki; if you ever need to sleep here with Mama, you just need to say so."_

"_Okay Mama."_

_As soon as Yuki had settled in, the little goddess turned into her mother's side, making herself comfortable as Urd wrapped her arms securely around her daughter's body._

"_Good night Mama." Yuki yawned as she shut her eyes._

"_Good night Yuki, pleasant dreams." Urd smiled as she placed a small kiss on her daughter's head._

_Both mother and child soon drifted off to sleep, the storm no longer audible to either._

* * *

Yuki stared at her mother, a smirk on her face.

"The great and mighty Seiryu, fighting off demons? And that actually worked?" Yuki guffawed as she held her stomach.

"Hey, I had to say something to make you calm down, and that was the only thing that came to mind." Urd huffed as she finished her cocoa.

"I'm sorry for laughing, but that has got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Yuki giggled.

"Ha ha ha, go ahead and laugh; that story helped whenever a storm came up, and you even told it to your cousins when they freaked out."

"Okay, okay, whatever. But still, I can't believe that actually worked."

"You'd be surprised what I'll do in order to cheer you up."

"Somehow I believe it." Yuki frowned as she drained her mug.

Urd smiled as Yuki yawned.

"Need me to sleep here tonight Sweetie?" Urd teased as Yuki glared at her.

"Oh please, I think I'll sleep just fi…"

The thunder roared once more, causing Yuki to dive under her covers. Urd snickered at Yuki as her daughter glared at her again.

"You can sleep here if you want, not because I'm scared, just so we're clear." Yuki huffed as she pulled up her covers.

"Whatever you say Yuki, whatever you say." Urd smiled as she joined her daughter under the covers.

Before drifting off to sleep, Urd had to ask…

"By the way Yuki, did you have a nightmare earlier? It must have been really bad if it scared you that bad."

Yuki peeked open an eye, sighing as she felt herself blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah. A dark figure was chasing me in total darkness. They kept saying something about revenge on me or something." Yuki frowned as she closed her eyes again.

Urd frowned as she watched her daughter.

"Revenge? What exactly did they say Yuki?"

"They said that they would make me suffer as I'd made them suffer. Then they pulled out a lance and…I woke up screaming." Yuki sighed as she buried her face in her pillow.

"Yuki, are you sure that you heard them correctly?" Urd pushed as she shook Yuki's shoulder.

"Mom, it's late, we'll talk about it in the morning. So just close your eyes and let me sleep, okay?" Yuki groaned as she turned her back to Urd, clearly not in the mood to continue talking.

But Urd couldn't rest so easily like her daughter could. What Yuki had said troubled her deeply.

'_I know that someone had targeted Yuki for a reason, and as I thought, someone from the past is out to get my daughter. But who could it be, there are too many possible suspects. Any number of our old demonic enemies could be coming for her. But more importantly…_' "Will I be able to defend Yuki in her current state?"

Urd sighed sadly as she looked over her daughter, who had drifted off easily into slumber.

"Yuki, perhaps if you hadn't been granted the powers of a goddess, you wouldn't be in this mess." She frowned as she stroked Yuki's head.

Yuki mumbled sleepily before turning over, facing her mother as she buried her face in her pillows.

"But then…" She grinned as she watched her daughter snooze, "You wouldn't be my Yuki then."

Urd soon settled down herself, closing her eyes as she sought out her daughter's hand. Once she found it, she held it tight, wanting to let Yuki know she was there even though her daughter was unaware of it. But she smiled as she felt Yuki's grip tighten; her daughter knew she was there for her.

'_Good night Yuki, may your dreams be peaceful now._'

Unknown to the two, Hild was watching them through a crack in the door, a small smile on her lips.

"You truly are a wonderful mother Urddy. And who knows…" She smiled as Yuki snuggled closer to her mother.

Hild chuckled softly as she saw her granddaughter unconsciously wrap her arms around Urd, smiling contently in her slumber.

"Yuki may soon regain her memories yet."

* * *

Dragonlover71491: Been a while hasn't it? Sorry, but due to work, family issues, technical issues, and other stories needing to be tended to, it took me some time to update. But here you are! Also, if any of you out there are artists, I'd be happy if you drew some fanart for this. Just draw your favorite scene from the story so far, and you get a cookie, or a hellhound pup, whichever you prefer. Just be sure to send me a link. I'd draw it myself, but I can't to save my life, bye for now :)


End file.
